El Esclavo del Placer
by Betk Grandchester
Summary: Cuando una joven vendedora de antigüedades, descubre un joyero que guarda a un sensual guerrero dispuesto a cumplir todos sus deseos
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**_Cuando la anticuaria de Santa Fe Candy White fue curiosamente dirigida a comprar un abollado joyero, nunca hubiera imaginado que este contendría su propio y personal esclavo para el amor._**

**_Especialmente el alto, oscuro, pecaminoso y guapo Terry (un hombre difícil de resistir, decidido a cumplir todos sus deseos)._**

**_Aunque Terry era un pícaro tanto en la batalla como en el dormitorio, hacer el amor a Candy no se parece a nada qué haya conocido. Sin embargo, revelar la verdad de su corazón podría romper el hechizo de siglos de antigüedad y separarlos para siempre._**

**_Y Terry haría lo que fuese por quedarse como amante de Candy… aún siendo un esclavo por toda la eternidad._**

** PRÓLOGO**

_Imperia_

_La Quinta Estación_

—**_T_**e deseo otra vez, Terry.

Las olas se estrellaban contra las sobresalientes rocas, besadas con el rítmico balanceo del mar, y los rayos de la luna se filtraron a través de las arqueadas ventanas. El olor dulce a _gartina _y _elsment _llenaban la cámara, un signo palpable de magia que pocos podían comprender o incluso reconocer.

Susana se inclinó desnuda contra el marco de la ventana, el lugar exacto donde su amante la había tomado hacía unos momentos. Cuando él falló en responder a sus palabras, ella, de manera seductora, arqueó su espalda y deslizó una mano sobre su liso y plano estómago.

— Te deseo otra vez, Terry, —repitió ella, con un borde ronco en sus palabras. Su cuerpo todavía cantureaba por su toque, pero ella necesitaba más de él. Ella _siempre _necesitaba más de él.

Su oscuro pelo colgó en salvaje desorden sobre sus hombros, mientras él sujetaba sus negros _drocs _de guerrero alrededor de su cintura. Él la miró divertido.

—Sabes que debo irme, _nixa_.

— ¿Por qué? —molesta, Susana abandonó su relajada postura y se acercó airadamente a la cama. Ella no se molestó en cubrirse con la blanca y sedosa sábana, sino que dejó sus opulentos y grandes pechos desnudos a la vista.

— ¿Por qué me niegas el placer de tu toque?

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos y se tumbó sobre la cama, a pocos centímetros de su alcance.

—Sabes que debo viajar a palacio para la instrucción del Gran Lord

Challann. Se avecina una rebelión en Gillirad.

—Pero yo...

—No puedo desobedecer una orden directa de mi rey. Eso también lo sabes.

Sus cejas se fruncieron con irritación. Terry actuaba como si su desnudez ya no lo tentara.

Quizás no lo hacía.

Zarcillos de furia danzaron a lo largo de su columna. Antes ella había besado y lamido un camino descendente por todo su cuerpo y lo había tomado profundamente en su boca, algo que nunca había hecho por ningún otro hombre. Cuando ella terminó, él se había deslizado en su interior, bombeando y empujando eróticamente, dándole un éxtasis tan completo que ella había implorado por compasión. Pero él había bostezado.

¡Bostezado!

Sus puños se apretaron tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, y sus largas y ovaladas uñas se clavaron en sus palmas, cortando profundamente la piel. Le había dado a Terry todo lo que tenía para dar, y aún así ella, una sacerdotisa del Druinn, había fallado en satisfacerlo. Y debido a su fracaso, pronto sería desechada como un pedazo de carne sin valor.

Aquella imagen quemó en su mente, y le impulsó a hacerle daño, a destruirlo de algún modo, como él hacía con ella. Durante ocho ciclos él había venido a su cama, dándole un placer incomparable, y durante cada una de aquellas ocho noches, él la había abandonado después, sola en el enorme vacío de su cama, desesperada por más de él. Muriendo por más de él.

_Debe sufrir como yo sufro_, pensó ella. Pero…

La necesidad de su afecto surgió como un vehemente dolor que ella no pudo ignorar, y se encontró extendiendo la mano, agarrando su musculoso antebrazo. Incluso ahora, con sus rasgos tensos y la expresión molesta, él exudaba el erotismo y la sensualidad de un hombre que existía sólo para el placer de su mujer. Ella quería, _necesitaba_, ser la que obtuviera su devoción eterna. Quizás entonces el constante vacío de su corazón se llenaría.

—Unámonos —dijo ella, sus palabras surgieron como un soplo etéreo de aliento—. Une tu vida conmigo y te daré más placer carnal del que ninguna otra mujer pueda darte.

Él ni siquiera lo pensó.

—No.

—Riquezas. Te daré más riquezas de las que puedas imaginar. —Con un rápido y desesperado movimiento de muñeca, ella agarró el largo pelo negro que le caía sobre un hombro—. Incluso, si lo deseas, un planeta propio para gobernar.

—Susana, —Terry la regañó suavemente. Mirándola, él holgazaneó sobre la cama y apoyó su peso sobre un codo—. Sería mejor que recordaras las palabras que te dije antes de que aceptara ser tu amante. Te dije que nunca podría ser más que un entretenimiento pasajero para ti.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, —admitió ella a través de los dientes apretados. Pero eso no la había detenido para poseerlo. Una mirada a la perfección masculina de Terry, al modo en que sus pálidos ojos violetas prometían la pasión indecible, a la forma en que su duro y musculoso cuerpo se movía con gracia nervuda, y ella había estado perdida. Perdida como si su mente y corazón fueran entidades separadas.

—Nada ha cambiado, —dijo él. Con un toque tan apacible como su tono, acarició con el dedo su mejilla—. Y nunca lo hará. Tú eres una Druinn, y atarte permanentemente a un mortal está prohibido. Lo siento.

Otra vez, la furia ardió en ella, caliente y hambrienta. Nadie la trataba de esa forma. Nadie

—Sólo te daré una oportunidad más para que me unas a ti.

Él se puso de pie, pronunciando una ronca risita que por lo general hacía que temblara de placer. Ahora el sonido sólo enardeció su cólera.

— ¿O qué, _nixa_? ¿Hervirás mis globos oculares en agua? ¿Dejarás mi virilidad flácida para siempre?

—Ah, no, mi buen guerrero. Haré algo mucho, mucho peor.

Sin afectarle en absoluto su siniestra advertencia, él levantó su brillante y plateada espada que estaba apoyada contra la pared y la enganchó a la funda metálica de su cinturón. Se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Tal vez más tarde nos deshagamos de esta energía que pareces abrigar, ¿¡um!?

Sin esperar una respuesta, él giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a zancadas hacía la puerta.

—Por encima de todas las cosas, tú deseas a las mujeres, Terry —dijo ella—, y ahora te haré su esclavo. —Frunciendo el ceño, ella agarró con rapidez el joyero de baratijas que él le había regalado hacía apenas unas horas y se lo lanzó. Este pasó justo al lado de su oreja y se estrelló en el suelo, ileso. Ella saltó sobre él.

—Te haré _mi _esclavo.

Terry la hizo girar y la afrontó. Su expresión ya no reflejaba confianza sino incredulidad y, sólo un poco, de miedo.

— ¿Qué haces, Susana?

Una especie de excitación se reunió entre sus piernas, ya que _ella _había hecho que este poderoso guerrero se asustara.

—Nadie me rechaza, —le dijo ella, con su glorioso y desnudo cuerpo tenso, con la furia y la indignación como único paño—. Y tú, mi hermoso mortal, pagarás por hacerlo.

—Los mortales juraron que nunca destruirían el Cristal Kyi-en-Tra de tu gente, y a cambio el Druinn juró que nunca usarían sus poderes contra nosotros. Tú misma estuviste de acuerdo a eso. Si rompes tu juramento romperás la Alianza entre nuestra gente y la guerra estallará. Honrarás tu palabra. Nada de brujería. Lo prohíbo.

— ¿Tú, un mortal? ¿Prohibirme? Creo que no. —Ella se rió, pero el sonido careció de humor—. ¿Cómo descubrirá alguna vez tu Gran Lord lo que te he hecho, si tú no puedes decírselo?

—Susana...

—Ruégame que sea tu compañera de vida, y juro que nunca te haré daño.

El fuego ardió al instante en sus ojos lavanda.

—Nunca suplico, por nada, ni a nadie.

—Entonces tú eres el culpable de esto, Terry ar Grandchester. —Sus oscuras cejas se arquearon en un saludo burlón y ella levantó las manos en el aire, con las palmas hacía arriba.

Terry gruñó por lo bajo y avanzó, con la evidente intención de inmovilizarla a cada paso. Una simple ondulación de su mano congeló sus pies en el lugar.

La sorpresa surcó sus rasgos una fracción de segundo antes de que él la mirara airadamente, con tanta hostilidad que ella tembló. Ella rechazó el permitir que un mortal la asustara. Cerrando los ojos, extendió los dedos ampliamente y comenzó a cantar.

—A partir de ahora, hasta que encuentres el amor verdadero, esclavo de una mujer serás.

El viento aulló, arremolinándose, golpeando y derribando todo en la espaciosa cámara. Azotando las blancas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, incluso agitando los cimientos del suelo. La energía estalló e iluminó todo alrededor, golpeando como flechas y lanzas de guerra. Un creciente retumbar se repitió en sus oídos. Ella levantó los brazos más alto.

—En un jorero descansarás, respondiendo a cada llamada como mejor satisfaga. Yo te ato. Yo te hechizo. Voluntad propia no tendrás. Lo que te digan, dirás. Lo que te ordenen, harás.

En un segundo Terry era un hombre fuerte y viril frente a ella, y al siguiente había desaparecido. Sólo la pequeña caja incrustada con joyas que ella le había lanzado descansaba en el suelo. Sonriendo lenta y ampliamente, ella saltó de la cama, se inclinó y sostuvo la caja entre sus manos. Una ola de vértigo barrió su interior. Terry ahora le pertenecía... sólo a ella. Y durante los próximos mil años o más, disfrutaría dejándole compensar su mal comportamiento de hoy. Él aprendería bien la lección de rechazar a una sacerdotisa del Druinn.

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

_Santa Fe, Nuevo México_

_Los Caminos del Esclavo del Placer_

_El capricho más leve de tu Ama es tu más elevada ley._

**_S_**onó un bocinazo. Otra vez.

Candy White agarró el volante de su sedán y echó un vistazo a su velocímetro. Seis kilómetros por hora sobre el límite de velocidad. El conductor de detrás encontraba esto completamente inaceptable y pitó otra vez, demandando que saliera del camino o que corriera más.

El sol de la mañana aún tenía que hacer su aparición, pero la menguante luna y las altísimas farolas revelaban dos abiertos y fácilmente accesibles carriles. No había ninguna razón para que siguiera detrás de ella.

De todos modos el bocinazo persistió durante otro kilómetro.

Para entonces, los nervios de Candy estaban exhaustos y su pie temblaba sobre el acelerador. Ella hizo rodar los hombros y aspiró profundamente, pero ninguna de esas acciones logró relajarla. Ella subió el volumen de _ La Bohème_.

Eso tampoco ayudó.

_Soy una mujer tranquila, racional_, se recordó._ No me acobardaré por unos pocos bocinazos_.

Bocinazo. Bocinazo. Bocinaaaaaaaazo.

Sus dientes rechinaron. Ella no tenía mal temperamento; realmente no lo tenía. No por lo general, de todos modos. Pero ahora mismo quería pisar de golpe el freno y darle a aquel conductor una demostración de las-pruebas-de-choque-del-maniquí. En cambio, hizo que su coche redujera gradualmente la velocidad.

— ¿Qué piensas de esto, Don Rápido? —preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

Al parecer, no le gustó mucho. Su pequeño Mustang finalmente viró al otro carril, acelerando rápidamente. Cuando sus coches se alinearon, él bajó su ventanilla y comenzó a gritar y agitar el puño. Cuando se dio cuenta, Candy olvidó que creía en eso de pensar antes de actuar. Olvidó que ella prefería comportarse racionalmente en todas las situaciones.

Ella le enseñó un dedo.

Así es. Ella levantó el puño y alzó el dedo medio. En un silbido de furia, el deportivo rojo se alejó rugiendo.

El asombro todavía la atravesaba cuando alcanzó su destino. Ella, una mujer que estaba orgullosa de su comportamiento tranquilo y racional, acababa de tumbar a un competidor más grande.

Y se había sentido bien. Deliciosamente bien.

Riendo entre dientes, aparcó el coche. Su diversión se borró, sin embargo, cuando vio que había otro coche en esa parte... un Mustang rojo.

Se le escapó un gemido de la garganta mientras recogía su bolso y daba un paso en la fría mañana de Santa Fe. Un fuerte viento bramó inmediatamente, haciéndole temblar. Ella tiró de las solapas de su abrigo, apretándolo más y se apresuró hacia el único edificio a la vista.

El dueño del Mustang esperaba cerca de las puertas metálicas. Cuando la descubrió, la miró airadamente a través de unos pequeños ojos oscuros. La hostilidad irradiando de él.

Ella se paró abruptamente y lo miró con cautela. Por cinco, seis o siete centímetros, él no era mucho más alto que ella. El fino pelo de su cabeza brillaba con una gruesa película de grasa, y un vientre redondo sobresalía de la cinturilla elástica de sus pantalones arrugados.

El mismo impulso salvaje que le había golpeado en el coche le golpeó ahora._ Él está más bajo._ Decidió ella, cuadrando los hombros._ Y será el momento de darle el golpe final_. Él debió de sentir su determinación a apartarlo, porque colocó un pie delante del otro y se agachó ligeramente. La clásica postura de lucha.

Eso significaba guerra.

Ella fue inflexible con su resolución, rechazando el volver corriendo a la seguridad de su coche. Lo miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, no dispuesta a apartar la mirada o incluso parpadear. Hacerlo demostraría debilidad, y su deseo de ganar esta batalla, de pronto, había crecido a dimensiones inimaginables. Mientras que él estaba más cerca de la puerta, ella era unos buenos veinte años más joven y cincuenta kilos más ligera.

Él no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

De pronto un chasquido reverberó a través del silencio.

El Rastrillo Kreager acababa de abrir las puertas.

Saltando a la acción, Candy empujó y le dio un codazo al hombre al pasar por delante suyo y se deslizó por las puertas de doble hoja una fracción de segundo antes de que él lo hiciera. ¡Sí! Victoria. Riendo con orgullo, agarró una cesta y comenzó su caza del tesoro.

_Antigüedades_. Ah, aquella era una palabra que tenía el poder de enviar olas de placer por su espina dorsal. Durante los años la habían llamado muchas cosas. Acumuladora de baratijas. Devota de las tiendas todo a cien. Adicta a la casa de subasta. Ella había acumulado tantas cosas que sólo había tenido dos opciones: comprar una vieja tienda para vender sus mercancías o enterrarse viva en su colección.

Había decidido crear su propia tienda.

Los Tesoros de Candy abrió el día que cumplió veintitrés y había prosperado en los dos años siguientes. Era su orgullo y alegría, un lugar donde había encontrado el éxito y la felicidad._ A diferencia del resto de su vida_, añadió un rincón oculto de su mente.

—¡Eh!, —dijo ella, pero luego presionó los labios._ Soy feliz con el resto de mi vida_. Aunque tuviera el pelo de un simple color rubio, ojos de un verde indefinido, y un cuerpo bajito y redondeado que no inspiraba admiración. Aunque no tuviera ningún sentido de la moda y no supiera atraer a un hombre—. Soy feliz, —repitió con firmeza.

Mientras vagaba por el mercado, sus viejos y cómodos zapatos de lona chirriaron, llamando la atención de varios compradores que intentaron atraerla. Sabiendo exactamente lo que quería comprar - y lo que no - los ignoró. Evitó una mesa de muñecas de porcelana y no miró dos veces la estantería cargada de cristales de la época de la Depresión.

Detrás de ella, próximo a un poco usado estuche color cereza, descubrió una vieja pipa de madera. Ella examinó la vieja madera por todos lados, luego la acercó a su nariz y aspiró. El débil olor a tabaco fue a la deriva hasta las ventanas de su nariz. Sonrió ampliamente, tenía al cliente perfecto en mente.

Eufórica, colocó con cuidado la pipa en su cesta. Después examinó un vistoso carrusel de cristal, pero decidió renunciar a la compra de un artículo tan caro cuando no tenía pensado ningún comprador. El resto de los artículos sobre la mesa recibieron un vistazo superficial antes de que un objeto en particular captara su interés. Hizo a un lado un jarrón de flores de plástico que le impedía contemplar lo que parecía ser un antiguo joyero cuadrado.

Los lados estaban astillados, y la capa externa, que en cierta época probablemente había sido de un brillante marfil, era ahora de un apagado y amarillento marrón. Dónde alguna vez hubo cristales de colores, o tal vez incluso gemas preciosas, ahora sólo había agujeros. En general era una cosa bastante fea, pero algo en ella la atraía. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, acarició con la yema del dedo la superficie. De improviso, el frío exterior envió un soplo de ardiente e invitador calor por su brazo. Aleteó bajando por su espalda, haciendo que temblara. Cautivada, intentó levantar la tapa, pero la obstinada cosa se negó a moverse.

Eso no la disuadió. Ella quería esa caja. Incluso rota.

—¿Hay algo que le guste, muchacha? —preguntó una voz con leve acento escocés.

Candy alzó la mirada. Un hombre que parecía estar en los principios de los sesenta, con una nariz picuda y unos ojos que se inclinaban hacía los pómulos la observaba con expectación. Aquellos ojos, pensó ella… eran tan impenetrables y azules como un océano, y ella juraría que veían su alma. Ella suprimió su inquietud.

No queriendo que él supiera lo mucho que deseaba la caja, obligó a su cara a mostrar nada más que una leve curiosidad.

—¿Cuánto pide por este joyero? —preguntó.

Él rió, causando que las arrugas alrededor de sus labios se hicieran más profundas

—Sólo por hoy, muchacha, te lo dejaré por cincuenta dólares.

—¿Cincuenta dólares? ¿Cuándo faltan las piedras y la tapa está rota? —Ella se rió—. Le daré cinco.

Él hizo un sonido como de ahogo, y cuando habló de nuevo, su acento fue más pronunciado.

—No puede ser. ¿Quién podría dejar un premio como éste por una suma tan pequeña? No cuando hay una leyenda que viene con ella. —Él meneó sus espesas y plateadas cejas. —¿Quieres saberla?

—Bueno… —Segura de que sólo quería hacer subir el precio, Candy apretó los labios y suspiró, despreocupada—. En realidad no creo en los cuentos de hadas.

—Ah, éste te gustará. No hay ninguno como él. Te lo prometo.

Después de una larga pausa, ella dijo,

—Bueno¿ por qué no?

Sus ojos se iluminaron con diversión, como si él adivinara su juego.

—La historia es, que cuando una mujer posea este joyero, encontrará el mayor placer jamás conocido.

Candy esperó que continuara. Cuándo no lo hizo, ella preguntó,

—¿Ya está? ¿Esa es la gran historia? ¿Poseo la caja y encuentro el placer supremo? —Por cincuenta dólares, ella había esperado una historia sobre bailarines desnudos, bolas de cocaína y orgías salvajes. La decepción la envolvió—. ¿Cómo sabes que es el mayor placer jamás conocido?

—La verdad es que no lo sé. —Él se rascó la barba, y una brisa de perfumada lluvia, como la calma después de la tormenta, acompañó al movimiento—. Deduzco que el placer es diferente para cada uno. ¿Quién lo puede decir?

—El último dueño femenino.

—Bien, la verdad, ella perdió su alma hace mucho tiempo, así que no puede responder a la pregunta, ¿no?

—Oh, murió. Siento mucho su pérdida, —dijo ella suavemente—. No quería traerle recuerdos dolorosos.

—No, no. No hay necesidad de lamentarlo. Se podría decir que ella era un antepasado mío. Me gusta llamarla la Abuelita Avara. —Él rió entre dientes ante propia broma—. La leyenda familiar dice que ella creó la caja y que la mantuvo en su poder en todo momento, sin alejarla jamás de su vista. Cuando murió, tuvieron que arrancarle la maldita cosa de los dedos—. Él apenas hizo una pausa antes de agregar—, ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?

—Candice White.

—Bien, Candy, mí muchacha, seré honesto contigo. Creo que necesitas esta caja más de lo que crees. El placer supremo pondrá algo de color en tus mejillas. Tal vez incluso ponga un poco de brillo en tus ojos. Así que ¿estás interesada en la compra o no?

Candy trató de no sentirse insultada; realmente lo hizo. Ella no tenía ninguna afición fuera del trabajo, así que podía pasar todas las tardes en la cama, leyendo sexys novelas románticas y viendo películas en la tele, pero ella _realmente_ disfrutaba de la vida. Aunque en este momento, simplemente no podía recordar donde.

—Treinta, —dijo una voz nasal detrás de ella. Candy giró en redondo. El dueño de Mustang le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha tipo Yo-golpeo-esta-vez—. Pagaré treinta.

—¿Y bien, muchacha? —le incitó el dependiente, dándole una posibilidad de pujar.

Después de regatear el precio durante media hora, Candy finalmente pagó setenta y tres dólares... más quince por la pipa. Le había robado, lo sabía, así como también sabía que su opositor realmente no había querido la caja. Él quería venganza, y ella había sido incapaz de marcharse sin poseer—el placer supremo.

**_E_**n el momento en que llegó a casa, una anticipación demasiado familiar la invadió. Con cuidado colocó sus nuevas adquisiciones sobre la mesa de la cocina y agarró un trapo y los productos de limpieza. El ladrido de un perro perforó el aire y el sol del mediodía dibujó sombras a través de las cortinas color zafiro, que cubría el sobresaliente ventanal de la pared más alejada. Acomodándose en una silla de terciopelo dorado y de alto respaldo, prestó toda su atención al joyero, limpiando cada pulgada con cuidado y suavidad. Había algo casi…_ mágico_ en él y juraría por Dios que aquello ronroneaba cada vez que ella acariciaba los bordes.

Mientras comenzaba a pulir la superficie externa, notó un diminuto botón oculto bajo el borde. Sus dedos se inmovilizaron y su corazón latió de forma irregular en su pecho. El entusiasmo golpeó a través de sus venas. ¿Abriría eso la tapa? ¿Y si es así, qué encontraría dentro? ¿Joyas? ¿Cartas amorosas? ¿Nada?

Con dedos inestables, dejó a un lado el trapo y presionó el botón.

En el momento en que hizo contacto, las luces parpadearon por todos los rincones de la casa y las sombras y los destellos danzaron sobre el empapelado color rosa. Con un golpe, una violácea niebla estalló en sus manos y alumbró toda la cocina.

Asustada, Candy se puso de pie de un salto, dejando caer el joyero como si fuera un desecho nuclear. En vez de romperse, aterrizó sobre las tablas de roble color miel, con un ruido sordo. Ella arrancó su mirada fija de la caja… y se congeló de terror.

Un hombre... un hombre enorme... un hombre_ muy grande_ estaba de pie justo delante de ella. ¡Y no llevaba nada más que un par de pantalones negros y muy ajustados! Y...¡Oh, Dios mío!, una espada larga y amenazadora colgaba de su cintura. Un grito subió por su garganta en el mismo momento que se le formaba un duro nudo, impidiendo a cualquier sonido salir. Aterrorizada, exploró la cocina, buscando una salida. La puerta de atrás estaba cerrada con llave. Las ventanas también estaban cerradas. El sudor perló su frente.

Eso no quería decir que el hombre no fuera, bueno… magnífico, y que su atractivo no la golpeara como un torbellino incontrolable. Pero él no debía estar aquí, no debía estar en su casa. Solo. Con ella. Intensificándose su pánico, asumió una posición de karate y rezó con cada fibra de su ser aparentar ser amenazadora y mortal.

¿Por qué nunca había tomado lecciones de auto-defensa?

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

—Sé karate, —dijo ella a la fuerza—. Mi cuerpo es un arma peligrosa.

Él simplemente arqueó una ceja.

_Sabe que miento _Al menos podría memorizar su descripción por si acaso sobrevivía. Se concentró.

Su enorme altura se alzaba hacia el techo. El castaño pelo le llegaba por los hombros y enmarcaba una frente fuerte, una nariz recta y unos altos y afilados pómulos.

Aunque fueron sus ojos lo que realmente llamaron su atención. Eran color zafiro, no, eran de un pálido violeta, parecidos a la lavanda. Eran azules, con un brillo acuático. No, no. Eran de un verde esmeralda. No, tampoco era eso. Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza al comprender que sus ojos no eran de un solo color. Eran de _todos_ esos colores, brillando como el mar que constantemente cambia del púrpura, al azul y al verde. Brillando con vida propia, hipnotizándola tanto que casi olvidó dónde estaba...y por qué estaba allí.

_Mira el resto de él, White._

Su piel era bronceada, atractiva y surcada de músculos. ¡Señor, qué fuerza! Los músculos de su estómago formaban una V que incitaban a sus ojos a bajar más y más, directamente entre sus piernas. Ella tragó aire. Él parecía un salvaje guerrero de sus novelas románticas que cobraba vida en su casa. Todo él rezumando carnalidad aunque también gritando peligro.

Él la observó durante mucho tiempo antes de dar un paso hacia ella.

Ella retrocedió.

La silla detuvo su huida. Una lenta sonrisa levantó las esquinas de sus labios llenos y apetitosos, revelando sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Por alguna razón, la sonrisa no pareció auténtica, sino depredadora.

Su galopante corazón se saltó un latido.

— ¿Me convocaste? —preguntó él.

¿Convocar a este guerrero magnífico? En sus fantasías más salvajes, quizás, pero no en la realidad. Ella incluso ignoraba que tal belleza existía. Además, el hombre tenía una espada que, por lo que parecía, podía cortarla por la mitad en menos tiempo de lo que se tarda en parpadear. ¡Él quería matarla, o hacerle algo peor! Candy no lo había convocado.

—¿Yo? ¿Convocarte? —Con los ojos muy abiertos, ella sacudió la cabeza—. Prometo que no hice tal cosa.

Él no hizo caso de su negación como si no la hubiera escuchado o no le importara.

—¿Qué deseas de mí?

Ella tenía que escapar. Con la puerta de atrás cerrada, sólo tenía una opción... la entrada de delante. Quizás si se movía poco a poco alrededor de la silla… ella dio un diminuto paso a la derecha. Dos.

—¿Beso ahora tu cuerpo desnudo o te dejo besar el mío? —Su tono, con un leve acento, destilaba aburrimiento pero, de todos modos, consiguió que su voz fuera lo más irresistible y erótica que hubiera escuchado jamás. Como rica y caliente miel, como un refugio en una noche tempestuosa.

Aún así, la palabra _desnudo_ retorció su estómago de terror.

Ella ganó otro paso. ¿Planeaba violarla? Tenía que saberlo, tenía que prepararse.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Cada palabra desgarraba su garganta—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Para tu placer, por supuesto.

—No quiero tu placer. Incluso no te quiero a cien metros cerca de mí. —Otro paso.

Él la estudió y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te asusto?

_Nunca admitas tu miedo_. Una y otra vez las palabras de su hermana taladraron su mente._ Nunca admitas tu miedo_. Candy tragó aire y se movió poco a poco hacía la derecha. Sólo un poco más.

—Sí. ¡Quiero decir, no! No te tengo miedo. No tengo miedo de nada.

—Está bien.—Asintió él—. Ya que yo nunca te haría daño.

—No te conozco. Nunca te he visto antes. Y estás en mi casa. —dijo ella medio histérica, con una risita desesperada—. No te invité, y aún así aquí estás. No, no tengo miedo. Nada me asusta. Nada en absoluto.

Una sonrisa burlona jugó en las esquinas de sus labios.

—¿Entonces por qué, mi pequeño dragón feroz, aumentas la distancia entre nosotros mientras hablamos?

Ella se congeló, incapaz de contestar.

—Te he dado mi palabra, —dijo él—. No te haré daño. —Entonces le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que su estómago revoloteara—. A no ser, desde luego, que tú me lo pidas.

—No, no. —Ella levantó los brazos más alto, cerrando sus puños de —destrucción de masas— y colocándolos directamente en su línea de visión. Él no pareció impresionado.—Definitivamente no quiero que me hagas daño, —dijo ella—. Definitivamente, tampoco te quiero aquí. Solo quiero que te marches. Por favor.

Mirándola confuso, él dobló los brazos sobre su musculoso pecho.

—Estoy atado a ti. Me quedo donde tú estés.

_Atado_.

—No nos precipitemos, —dijo ella apresuradamente, soltando una risita fácil, despreocupada. Aunque sonó más bien como una asmática que corre a través de un campo lleno de polen—. Nadie tiene que ser atado, vale.

—Ya te he dicho que ningún daño te sobrevendrá de mi mano.

Ella no le había creído la primera vez que lo dijo, y no lo creyó ahora tampoco. El hombre tenía una monstruosa espada del tamaño de un pequeño país.

—A ver, pequeño dragón. Dime lo que deseas de mí. ¿Caricias? ¿Palabras eróticas?

Candy buscó en su mente algo que le impidiera —acariciar— su cuerpo y le dijera guarrerías mientras lo hacía.

—Mira, empecé mi período y tengo calambres y no me he depilado las piernas en tres semanas. En realidad, ni me he bañado. Confía en mí, no quieres acariciarme.

—Entonces te entretendré de otro modo. —pronunció él con un suspiro resignado—. No estoy aquí solo para tu placer sexual. Debo entretenerle, conversar contigo y protegerte.

Él insistió.

—¿Bailo desnudo sobre la mesa? ¿Te alimento de mi mano? ¿Poso para que puedas pintarme?

Mientras todos aquellas cosas parecían bastante agradables en otras circunstancia, ahora no le atraían en absoluto.

—Mi marido está en la sala de estar. Es enorme. Y malo. Y odia que otros hombres se acerquen a mí. Mató al último que lo intentó. Fue una muerte violenta. Y muy sangrienta.

Indiferente, el intruso se encogió.

—Estoy aquí para tu placer. No el suyo. Además, la fuerza de tu marido no es comparable a la mía. —Su tono no insinuaba nada de orgullo. Sólo verdad—. A no ser que ese sea tu deseo, —añadió él, con sus pálidos ojos violeta acusadores, aunque resignados—. ¿Deseas que mate a tu compañero?

Ella casi se desmayó en ese momento.

—Preferiría que nadie fuera asesinado en mi casa, —logró graznar.

—Será como desees.

—Uh, ¿gracias?

Él cambió con impaciencia de un pie a otro.

—Decide lo que quieres que haga. No me gusta esta espera. Haré lo que más te guste. A ti, —añadió él, —y a nadie más. Ni siquiera a tu compañero.

El hombre probablemente planeaba su tortura, —la de _ell_a , no la de su inexistente marido— y con total seguridad planeaba matarla. Aunque estuviera ahí de pie, hablándole como si ella fuera su ama y él su esclavo.

—Haré lo que quieras, —repitió él.

Seguramente aquella declaración era demasiado buena para ser verdad. Ella arqueó una ceja y lo estudió.

—¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Todo lo que quiera?

—Sí. —Apretó su mandíbula, como si sus siguientes palabras fueran de algún modo dolorosas—. Tus deseos son los míos. Independientemente de lo que quieras, lo haré.

Bien, ella sabía exactamente lo que quería.

—¿Quieres complacerme? Entonces sal de mi casa. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Sus ojos se ampliaron con la sorpresa para luego entornarse por la sospecha.

—¿Todavía no has probado la dicha de mi toque, y ya me ordenadas que me marche?

_No, quédate y mátame_, casi gritó ella. Morir era un precio demasiado alto por el toque de este delicioso hombre.

—Mira, cuanto antes te vayas, —dijo ella, sorprendiéndose de su tranquilo tono—, más contenta estaré.

—¿Dejarte? ¿Sin tocarte?

Ella alzó su mano derecha.

—Juro que no quiero que me toques.

Todo en el intruso se relajó. Él sonrió francamente de nuevo, esta vez de forma amplia y auténtica.

—Tendrás tu deseo, pequeño dragón. —Con esto, él desapareció, dejando una nube perfumada de masculinidad a su estela.

Los ojos de Candy recorrieron la cocina, yendo de una esquina a otra. Bueno, ¿qué acababa de pasar aquí? ¿Cómo podía el Sr. Déjame-Tocar-Tu-Cuerpo-Desnudo simplemente aparecer, y luego desaparecer? Un segundo había estado sola, y al siguiente ya no lo estaba, y ahora, en menos que canta un gallo, estaba sola otra vez.

Totalmente confundida, se hundió en la silla. Había sólo dos explicaciones para lo que acababa de ocurrir. O un gran hombre con reflejos muy rápidos y una espada mortal, realmente, había invadido su casa. O ella necesitaba psicoterapia intensa.

Después de pensarlo un momento, Candy se inclinó por lo segundo. El escuchar la leyenda asociada al joyero de algún modo había hecho que su mente se lo imaginara. De ahí, todas esas tonterías del —placer— y —de las caricias—. Eso también explicaba lo de la niebla púrpura, porque ¿qué fantasía estaba completa sin una iluminación erótica?

El alivio la inundó, pero se evaporó rápidamente.

Ningún asesino pervertido había invadido su cocina. Oh, no. Simplemente, es que estaba loca. Maravilloso. Realmente maravilloso.

* * *

Holaaaa! bueno esta es la cosa... amo esta clase de libros! este le sigue al príncipe de piedra y había estado guardado muuuchoo tiempo y yo sin echarle el ojo! pero adaptando el otro con el que tanto me reí simplemente en vez hacer la tarea pos me puse a leerlo! y no puedo con mi corazón! enserio amo esta clase de libros! igual como amo un amante de ensueño! esto es algo parecido y aunque me hubiera encantado que la autora en algunas partes lo pusiera un poco diferente al príncipe de piedra, no es que sean iguales, pero leerán ciertos parecidos en los diálogos y esas cosas. En fin, no puedo con tanta emocion y todo no por un libro ¡sino dos! terminare soltera lo se!

las quieroooo vayan a dormir :3


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

_Independientemente de tus sentimientos personales, tu Amo debe ser tratado con respeto_

**_E_**l lunes por la mañana Candy abrió su tienda treinta minutos tarde... por primera vez, ya que ella solía llegar una hora antes. ¿El problema? Se había dormido. Toda la culpa recayó sobre los deliciosos, apetitoso y completamente lamibles hombros, besados por el sol, del Sr. Cuerpo Medio-Desnudo, desde luego.

Durante toda la noche había tenido sueños vivos y muy realistas donde él le daba placer a su cuerpo, tocándola, acariciándola. Alcanzando el orgasmo. ¡Varias veces! Cuando su despertador estalló en un pitido chillón, simplemente había estado demasiado cansada para levantarse.

Al menos había estado sonriendo.

Ya no lo hacía.

Con sus pensamientos fijos en el Sr. Cuerpo, había arañado una antigua silla Victoriana de nogal, disminuyendo su valor en al menos en cien dólares. Después, había dejado caer un florero de los años 50, rompiendo el precioso cristal en mil pedazos diminutos...otros trescientos dólares a la basura. Pero lo mejor de todo, había pisado un montón de caca de perro a la hora del almuerzo. Ahora, aunque había limpiado su zapato, el olor de abono de cachorro la seguía a todas partes.

Candy soltó un suspiro. Necesitaba algo que mantuviera su mente distraída de este, cada vez, más horroroso día.

Como si alguien escuchara su silenciosa súplica, un misterioso silbido llegó desde la trastienda y saludó a sus oídos.

—No, no, no, —refunfuñó. Con una mueca, masajeó sus sienes para alejar el repentino dolor. Las tuberías del cuarto de baño de la tienda se habían roto de nuevo. Ella casi pataleó con fuerza. Esta no era la clase de distracción que quería. Sin otra opción, cogió el teléfono y marcó en el número de su casero. Después del tercer toque, una brusca y áspera voz contestó.

—¡Hola!

—Hola, Sr. Schetfield. Soy Candy White. Le llamo para saber si ha contratado a alguien que arreglara la fontanería aquí, en la tienda.

—¿La fontanería se rompió? —Una corriente de aire crujió sobre la línea, y ella se lo imaginó fumando uno de sus cigarros—. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

Aspira profundamente y espira._ Permanece tranquila. Intenta olvidar que lo llamaste tres veces la semana pasada para hablar de este problema. Podría ser peor, Candy. Podrías imaginarte el delicioso ombligo del Sr. Cuerpo y ese vello negro que se sumerge_…

Argh.

—El váter no echa agua, —le recordó a su propietario—. La pica salta cuando le da la gana, y las tuberías hacen aquel ruido otra vez. Tiene que hacer algo, Sr. Schetfield. Y pronto. —Ella se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, imaginándose otra semana cerrando la tienda para ir al establecimiento de al lado siempre que tuviera que hacer pis.

Situado en una zona principal, rodeada de restaurantes y pequeñas tiendas de moda, pagaba un alquiler desorbitado. Una cantidad desorbitada que no le importaba pagar porque le gustaba el viejo edificio estilo mexicano. Es más, esperaba ampliar pronto el negocio, y aquí había suficiente espacio para hacerlo. Pero la avaricia del Sr. Schetfield la empujaba al borde de su tolerancia.

—Me encargaré del problema, —dijo él—. No se preocupe.

Ya que era exactamente lo que le había dicho la última vez que ella llamó, Candy no esperaba que dijera la verdad.

—¿Por qué no me dice lo que está dispuesto a gastar? Llamaré a un fontanero y me aseguraré que no exceda sus límites.

—No. No se moleste. —La voz ronca del anciano se elevó a un nivel más alto—. Quiero que mi hijo, Morgan, haga el trabajo. Un buen muchacho, mi Morgan.

—Bien. —suspiró ella—. Por favor llámeme por la mañana y... —la campana sobre la puerta tocó, señalando la llegada de un cliente. Candy se apresuró a terminar la conversación—. Solo avíseme a qué hora llegará Morgan, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré.

La conexión se cortó. Ella devolvió el teléfono a su horquilla y caminó deprisa hacia la tienda. Un hombre alto de mirada agradable y vestido con traje y corbata, estaba de pie en la entrada, expresando desconcierto en su cara.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? —preguntó Candy, llamando su atención.

—Sí. Sí, lo hay. —sonrió aliviado—. Le va a parecer extraño, pero busco un asno de cristal. Mi madre los colecciona, y su cumpleaños es mañana.

—¿Alguna preferencia en el color? ¿O en la forma?

La sorpresa agrandó sus ojos y él sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Compraré el que tenga. He ido a seis anticuarios diferentes. Usted es mi última esperanza.

—Tengo dos, —dijo ella, con evidente orgullo—. ¿Prefiere su madre el cristal soplado o grabado?

—No estoy seguro. —Él se pasó la lengua por los dientes—. ¿Por qué no compro ambos?

—Una opción excelente. —En el centro de la tienda, Candy se subió a un taburete gris y rebuscó en una estantería los artículos deseados. Unos segundos más tarde, el tintineo del timbre sonó otra vez. Ella echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y sonrió calurosamente cuando vio quien había llegado—. Buena días, Sra. Ponny.

—Buenos días, querida. —La Sra. Ponny, una clienta regular de los Tesoros de Candy, dio una palmadita a sus característicos —rizos de anciana—. Inmediatamente los elásticos y plateados rizos regresaron a su lugar—. Vine para ver si tienes algo nuevo.

—Ayer adquirí una pipa de madera que creo que le gustará. La tendré lista para mostrársela en unos días.

—Oh, maravilloso. Aún así echaré una ojeada, podría haberme saltado alguna cosa la última vez que entré.

—Desde luego. —Continuando sonriendo ampliamente, Candy devolvió su atención al estante. Cuando encontró lo que necesitaba, levantó los asnos de sus perchas y los bajó al suelo—. Aquí están, —dijo ella, dándole ambos objetos al hombre—. ¿Es lo que tenía en mente?

Él sostenía cada uno en una mano diferente. Después de estudiarlos, soltó un aliento satisfecho.

—Sí, lo son. Son perfectos, en realidad.

—El primero es un modelo del siglo diecisiete hecho de...

—No hay necesidad de explicar nada, —lanzó él—. Me los quedo. Me ha salvado de una conferencia sobre la responsabilidad de un hijo hacía su familia.

Una risita cosquilleó en su garganta.

—Me alegro de haberle sido de ayuda.

Él inclinó su barbilla y tardó en hablar de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sabe, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

Sus palabras, aunque inocentes, hicieron que su lengua se espesara; una sensación familiar que siempre tenía cada vez que hablaba con la especie masculina sobre algo que fuera remotamente coqueto. Ella perdió rápidamente su buen humor.

—Uh, yo…uh...gracias. Usted, también. —Después de eso, la conversación se hizo imposible. Ella lo intentó de todos modos, emitiendo otro —uh— y dos gruñidos.

—¿Está usted bien? —él preguntó, preocupado.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. Ella asintió, aunque lo que realmente quería hacer era escapar y esconderse. La admiración se borró lentamente de su cara. La miró de forma extraña, pagó por sus asnos y se marchó sin otra palabra.

—Realmente deberías trabajar tu técnica, querida, —dijo la Sra. Ponny, caminando hacía la caja—. Él podría haberte pedido una cita.

Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Era demasiado pedirle a Dios que la abatiera con un rayo?

**_E_**sa noche, Candy se sacudió y dio vueltas en su suave y confortable colchón. Cuando por fin se durmió, soñó de nuevo con que el Sr. Medio-Desnudo la tocaba y la besaba. Sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos se enredaban juntos con la pasión. Ella perdió la cuenta de cuantos—Oh, Dioses—había pronunciado.

¿Por qué se negaba su amante de ensueño a dejar su mente? ¿Y por qué estaba todavía ella en la cama, permitiéndole deslizar aquellas fantasmales manos sobre sus pezones, bajar por su estómago y resbalarse dentro de sus bragas? Rodeándola, acariciándola, hundiendo un dedo profundamente en su interior. Luego dos más—Oh Dioses, —Candy frunció el ceño y se levantó con movimientos torpes y fatigados, apartando el pesado cobertor color crema que cubría su cama. Necesitaba hacer algo, algo que fuera total y completamente _desagradable_.

¡Sus impuestos! Sí, eso era. Ella se dirigió a su oficina, agarró los libros y los llevó a la cocina, donde había más espacio para trabajar. Se sentó de golpe en la silla más cercana, un brocado banco del siglo dieciocho que había adquirido en una subasta hacía varios años.

Cinco minutos más tarde, apartó de un empujón los libros con un gruñido. Estaba cansada, irritable, y todavía despierta... y los números danzaban juntos. Necesitaba hacer otra cosa.

Ya que sus recientes adquisiciones todavía estaban esparcidas por la mesa, recogió el joyero. Ella nunca había descubierto lo que había en el interior, ¿no?, así que trató de apretar el pestillo de la tapa, pero sus dedos temblaron y rechazaron entrar en contacto. Frunciendo el ceño, lo intentó de nuevo. Una vez más, los temblores la pararon. ¿Cuál era el problema? No era como si el Sr. Medio-Desnudo y su espada pudieran aparecer otra vez.

_Piensas en él de nuevo_, le reprendió su mente.

—Por Dios, —refunfuñó, apretando el botón—. Esto es ridículo.

Las luces parpadearon por todas las partes de la casa. La niebla púrpura se elevó y un embriagador olor a masculinidad la rodeó. Esta vez, Candy no se levantó de un salto, no dejó caer con fuerza la caja sobre la tallada madera. Simplemente se mordió el labio inferior, observando fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos como el Sr. Medio-Desnudo realmente, de verdad, aparecía. Él todavía estaba medio vestido y todavía llevaba la espada.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Y no era del tipo agradable Oh-Dios-Mío-esto-se-siente-maravilloso que había invadido sus sueños. Si no del tipo malo Oh-Dio-Mío-que-diablos-está-pasando. Candy tragó aire—. Tengo una pesadilla. Eso es todo.

Ella se frotó la cara con las manos, parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, creyendo que la magnífica criatura desaparecería cuando reenfocara la vista.

Su extraordinaria imagen ni siquiera vaciló.

_Él no es real_, recitó mentalmente, levantándose lentamente. N_o es real, no es de verdad, no es de verdad_. Paso a paso, insegura, se acercó a la aparición perturbadoramente salvaje. Él llevaba una expresión Acabemos-con-esto… y no mucho más. Solo aquellos pantalones. Y aquella espada. Despacio, temblando, ella extendió la mano y empujó su pecho una vez, dos veces. El calor de su piel la quemó ambas veces, y finalmente se retiró, con la mandíbula floja.

No eran imaginaciones. No era un sueño.

¿Qué hombre podía aparecer y desaparecer en solo un segundo? ¿Qué hombre...? ¿Era humano? ¿Podría ser un genio? Ayer juró que podía hacer realidad todos mis deseos.

No, pensó ella. No era posible. Los genios eran un mito.

_¿Pero y si los genios, de hecho, existieran de verdad_? El pensamiento continuó rondando su mente, golpeando contra sus creencias. Su hermana, una arqueóloga sumamente respetada, ¿no decía a menudo que había un poco de verdad en todos los cuento?

Había sólo un modo de averiguarlo.

—Vete, —le susurró—. Vete ahora mismo.

Su semblante se frunció con ceño y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Tres minutos pasaron, luego cuatro. El único sonido era el tictac del reloj, y cada sonido golpeaba en sus oídos como un tambor de guerra. Cuando ella sintió que había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente, respiró un profundo aliento, extendido la mano y apretó el botón otra vez. Igual que antes, las luces parpadearon. La niebla púrpura estalló y la fragancia limpia, única del Sr. Medio-Desnudo invadió su nariz.

Entonces, de pronto, él la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos azules iluminados con la irritación..

—¿Qué deseas ahora, pequeño dragón? Estas tonterías del ir y venir deben cesar.

Un genio, pensó ella, intimidada. No podía negar su existencia y ni siquiera estaba segura del porque quería hacerlo. Él era un espécimen exquisito de virilidad. Tan exquisito, de hecho, que no se sorprendería si él tuviera grabado, en alguna parte, un sello que pusiera pura carne de ternera, cien por cien.

Reuniendo coraje, ella habló.

—Bienvenido a mi casa, genio.

Sus cejas se juntaron con confusión, y en ese momento, el no pareció tan amenazador.

—Soy un hombre. Un guerrero.

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Pero tienes poderes mágicos.

—Sólo en el arte de la seducción.

—¿Entonces no concedes deseos?

—No. No lo hago.

—Ah. —Sus hombros se hundieron con decepción—. ¿Qué haces exactamente?

—Eso ya te lo he dicho antes. Entretengo, converso y protejo. Pero lo principal es que suministro al cuerpo femenino –a tu cuerpo- una dicha indecible.

Él podría haber estado limándose las uñas ante el entusiasmo de su voz. De todos modos, la tranquila admisión del hombre de que podía...podía... Su lengua comenzó a sentirse pesada, anticipando la conversación. Este hombre, este no-genio, no se sentía atraído hacía ella, se recordó a sí misma. Él no le había pedido una cita. Lo más probable que éste peligroso y hermoso macho la encontrara poco atractiva. Incluso repulsiva. Aquel pensamiento alivió su incomodidad, haciendo que su lengua se sintiera normal de nuevo, pero un dolor hueco cobró vida en su pecho.

Ella lo estudió. Él parecía capaz de cualquier cosa, de todo en absoluto, y ella se preguntó cuales serían sus limitaciones.

—¿Entonces si digo que quiero que limpies el lavabo, lo harás?

—¿Lavabo?

—Servicio. Cuarto de baño. Aseo.

—Sí, he limpiado muchos de esos.

Ella quiso reírse ante su expresión disgustada, pero la espada atada a una correa en su cintura la mantuvo callada. Seguramente él no tenía que obedecer _todos _sus caprichos.

—¿Y si lo que quiero es que pulas el suelo de rodillas? ¿O qué quites el polvo de todas mis antigüedades con la lengua? ¿O… que te comas una tarta quemada porque me pasé una hora cociéndola en el horno?

—Si esas cosas te causan placer, —dijo él, con un destello salvaje en sus mágicos ojos—, será el mío hacerlos.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron y debieron de haberla hecho feliz, pero de pronto la compasión por él abrumó a Candy, siempre sometido a los placeres de otras. Otros hombres probablemente soñaban con disfrutar de tales circunstancias. Ser un objeto sexual. Pero no este hombre. Él estaba tenso y cortante, con el auto aborrecimiento irradiando de la dura postura de su cuerpo.

El silencio llenó la habitación durante mucho tiempo.

Candy no sabía que decir, no sabía que decirle para que la situación fuera más soportable para él. Se sintió bombardeada por la culpa al sugerir que él hiciera todas aquellas cosas horribles por ella. Bueno, no más. Realmente, ¿para qué necesitaba ella un esclavo? Para nada. Ella disfrutaba limpiando su casa, cocinando sus propias comidas -no tartas quemadas- y no le gustaba que otros tocaran sus antigüedades, a no ser que planearan comprarlas.

Ella no trataría a este hombre como un esclavo. Él era un ser humano y se merecía más. Lo trataría como al hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener.

_Admítelo, Candy. Simplemente no tienes el suficiente coraje como para tomar lo que realmente te ofrece._

Ella inspiró.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—La mayoría me llaman Esclavo de Placer, o simplemente Esclavo.

_¿Esclavo de Placer_?

—No te llamaré así. —El nombre era demasiado erótico, demasiado sexual—. ¿Tiene otro nombre que no tenga nada que ver con el dormitorio? Como John o Phil.

Una pausa, luego,

—Terry.

—Terry, —repitió ella, gustándole como sonaba. Eso la satisfizo, era tanto sensual como único—. Te llamaré así

—Si es tu deseo. —Él le dedicó una lenta y calmada sonrisa que sostenía una indirecta de auténtica apreciación.

Su corazón golpeó a mayor velocidad y casi se tambaleó ante aquella sonrisa de no-tomar-prisioneros. ¡Por Dios!, el hombre debería posar para una portada del_ GQ_. Candy echó un vistazo a su espada. Bueno, olvídate del_ GQ_. Él pertenecía a la primera página_ de Bárbaros Hunky_.

—Escucharé tu nombre, pequeño dragón.

La molestia substituyó a la admiración y la devolvió rápidamente a la Tierra.

Puedes dejar de referirte a mí como un diminuto lagarto que expulsa fuego. No soy _tan _poco atractiva. Y para tu información, no soy bajita. Soy normal. Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado alto.

Sus labios se estiraron, y sus ojos cambiaron del lavanda al más puro azul.

—Entonces lo repito...Escucharé tu nombre.

—Llámame Candice, —contestó ella de mala gana—. O Candy, si prefieres.

—Lo recordaré. —Él unió sus manos detrás de la espalda—. Ya estoy listo para oír lo que deseas de mí.

—No quiero nada de ti, —se apresuró ella en asegurar—. Absolutamente nada.

Con sus rasgos tensos, él dijo,

—¿Por qué me convocaste en tres ocasiones distintas si no deseabas aprovecharte de mí?

Ella se encogió.

—La primera vez creí que eras un intruso.

—Ah. —Como si hubiera apagado un interruptor, él perdió su oscuro ceño y sus labios se estiraron de nuevo con diversión—. ¿Y creíste que podías defenderte de un guerrero de Imperia con ese karate tuyo?

Erizada por su tono de superioridad, ella cerró los puños sobre sus caderas y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Mis manos son armas mortales, ¿sabes? Morirías si te diera un golpe de karate en el cuello.

—Te creo, —dijo él—. Estoy seguro de que moriría de risa.

Incluso mientras su corazón se aceleraba ante la cruda belleza masculina de él, Candy luchó contra una oleada de cólera. ¡El hombre tenía mucho morro! Primero le daba un susto de mierda. Luego la llamaba pequeño dragón... ¿realmente se parecía un lagarto? Y ahora se atrevía a insultar sus habilidades de auto-defensa.

_Me moriría de risa_, lo imitó silenciosamente.

Una oculta parte de ella quería pegarle a Terry en la cabeza con un martillo pero como la violencia física estaba castigada por la ley –no le gustaba la idea de ser encerrada en una celda con una mujer llama Bertha La Grande- Candy abrió la boca para ofrecerle una réplica picante. Pese a todo, su siguiente pregunta la detuvo.

—¿Dónde está tu marido? —pronunció por lo bajo, soltando una risita que, probablemente, calmaba y enviaba a las mujeres ronroneando a sus pies—. ¿No lo matarías con el karate, verdad?

Uh-oh. Pillada. La animosidad de Candy hacia Terry se esfumó cuando_ su pecado_ salió a la superficie. Un trozo deshilachado del dobladillo de su blanco top de pronto se volvió fascinante.

—¿Lo mataste? —Todo rastro de humor desapareció de la voz de Terry—. ¡Por _Elliea_, lo hiciste! ¿Dónde pusiste el cuerpo?

—Mira, —dijo ella, retorciendo la arrugada tela en nudos—. En realidad no estoy casada.

Terry parpadeó.

—¿Entonces dónde está tu hombre?

—Técnicamente, no tengo un hombre.

—¿Ni siquiera un padre? ¿Hermano? ¿Protector?

Con la mandíbula apretada y las mejillas rojas, ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces me mentiste. —Eso era una declaración, no una pregunta, teñida de perplejidad más que de ira.

—Pensé que eras un intruso, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Estamos absolutamente solos, así que no te preocupes de que los vecinos oigan mis gritos mientras me matas?

—Me alegro de que no tengas un hombre.

Candy tomó aire, sin gustarle la repentina y posesiva mirada que él le dirigió.

—¿Te importaría si preguntó el por qué?

—Los maridos celosos son un fastidio.

No era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba. De hecho, ella se sintió ofendida por todos los hombres y mujeres casados del mundo. A causa de la profesión de Terry, probablemente no sabía mucho de relaciones. Para proveerle de ese conocimiento, ella se lanzó a un discurso sobre los votos, la monogamia y las alegrías del compromiso. Su hermana a menudo decía que Candy debería haber sido abogado. La mirada de Terry pronto se volvió ausente y un bostezo se cernió en los bordes de su boca.

—¿No crees en la santidad del matrimonio? —terminó ella.

—Sí. Aún así debo obedecer las órdenes de cada _guan ren_. —Su tono acerado cortó el mismísimo aire de su alrededor.

Ella asumió que _guan ren_ tenía que significar nueva ama.

—Lo siento, —dijo, esperando calmarlo—. Ser un esclavo debe ser duro a veces.

—Vivir así no es duro, —se quejó él—. Es una tortura. Cada minuto de cada día.

Señor, tenía que haber algún modo de ayudarle. La perspectiva de poseer a otro ser humano comenzaba a marearla.

—¿Hay algún modo de que pueda liberarte?

Él no contestó durante mucho tiempo, sus rasgos cambiando de expresión como el click de una cámara. Esperanza. Decepción. Cólera. Finalmente barrió toda emoción y simplemente dijo,

—No, no puedes. Lo que pretendes es imposible. Debo encontrar el amor verdadero.

—¿Por qué es tan imposible? —Seguramente este hombre había sido querido, y amado, por miles. Para la gente como él, tan magnífico y seguro de sí mismo, el amor era atraído como una fuerza magnética. Él no tendría ningún problema en encontrar a su compañera del alma. Si fuera corriente como ella, sin embargo, entendería su dificultad.

Aquel músculo se le marcó en su mandíbula otra vez, y ella pensó que no quería contestar. Entonces, como si fuera empujado por una fuerza mayor que él, habló.

—El amor es una emoción que soy incapaz de experimentar.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Bromeas, verdad?

—No, no lo hago.

Él estaba mortalmente serio... y ya que tenía una espada, ella no iba a intentar que cambiara de idea. Candy se frotó las sienes._ ¿Qué voy a hacer con este esclavo de placer alto, oscuro y pecaminosamente delicioso_?

Ella entró en pánico.

No. No lo haría. Habiendo crecido con unos padres sumamente volátiles, ella prefería resolver sus problemas a través de la calma.

Ella podría devolver la caja al Rastrillo.

No de nuevo. El mercado sólo abría una vez al mes, y los vendedores siempre cambiaban. El dueño anterior podría no estar allí y, lo más probable, no le reembolsaría el dinero. Además, ella compadecía a Terry. No quería que ninguna otra mujer lo forzara a hacerle cosas. A besarla, a lamerla, a tocarla…

Candy enderezó la espalda y cuadró su mandíbula. No se cuestionaría eso, ella lo conservaría.

—Mira, —le dijo—. Seré honesta. No estoy interesada en tener un esclavo, pero me gustaría tener una especie de hermano mayor. —Sin hacer caso de su dudosa expresión, ella siguió—. De todos modos, tenemos que hablar, pulir algunos detalles.

—¿A sí? —preguntó él, aunque su expresión reflejaba lo suficiente de lo que realmente pensaba: _Cállate la boca, moza_.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que esperamos, exactamente, el uno del otro. Donde te quedarás y lo que harás. Ese tipo de cosas. —Ella señaló con una ondulación de su mano la silla que estaba justo detrás de ella—. Por favor, toma asiento.

Aunque el ceño que él le ofreció decía que preferiría que lo ensartaran vivo con su espada, dobló sus largas y magníficas piernas bajo la mesa. La silla crujió en protesta.

Dándole una sonrisa agradecida, ella se sentó, también.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —refunfuñó. Ella nunca había estado en esta situación antes, con un hombre medio desnudo delante suyo. ¿Debería comenzar con la disposición de los dormitorios, o sería mejor dar un rodeo sobre ese asunto?

Poco después, tomó las riendas de la conversación él mismo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó.

—América. Santa Fe, Nuevo México, para ser exactos.

—¿Santa Fe? ¿América? —Una ceja oscura se arqueó y la confusión revoloteó en las profundidades cristalinas de sus ojos—. No conozco esos sitios.

¿No conocía a la poderosa EE UU de América?

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste atrapado dentro de esa caja?

—La última vez que salí fue hace ochenta y nueve estaciones.

—¿Y antes de eso?

—Fui bendecido con doce estaciones a solas, luego surgí en Arcadia. ¿Antes de eso? Apenas lo recuerdo.

Las estaciones deben ser años, pensó Candy. Ella estudió la piel lisa de su cara.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Terry?

—Casi mil quinientas estaciones, creo. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Dejé de contar hace varios siglos.

Su mandíbula casi llegó al suelo. Ella no había esperado eso. Él era una viva y respirante antigüedad, aunque de apariencia hermosa y viril.

—¿Cómo se come eso?

Su cabeza se inclinó a un lado.

—No te entiendo.

—Es que pareces tan joven. Demasiado joven para ser tan viejo.

La amargura endureció sus rasgos, como la seca arcilla de una cerámica.

—Una vez que fui atado al hechizo, dejé de _ cortesía_ de la bruja de pelo rubio, Susana.

¿Bruja? ¿Atado al hechizo?

—¿Ella te maldijo? ¿Pero… por qué?

—¿Por qué maldice una mujer a un hombre?

_Porque ella ha sido despreciada_, pareció decir el aire.

—Esta Arcadia que mencionas, —dijo Candy—. ¿Eres de allí?

—No. Soy de Imperia.

Arcadia. Imperia. Ella no reconocía ningún nombre. El estómago de Candy se apretó cuando sus pensamientos se movieron en espiral en una dirección que no le gustó.

—¿Esos sitios, ummm, están en la Tierra?

Sus labios se tensaron en una línea apretada.

—No.

Vale. El pensamiento de vida, _ independientemente _de si era de otro planeta o dimensión, estiró su imaginación al límite._ Recuerda, Candy, tu propio esclavo personal del placer está sentado a pocos centímetros a tu alcance. Así que… ¿viajes interplanetarios? En realidad, no hacía falta esforzarse mucho para creerlo._

—Si somos de... —ella tuvo que tragarse su inquietud antes de continuar—... de planetas diferentes, ¿cómo conoces mi idioma?

—Otro hechizo, éste echado por un miembro exiliado de la sociedad Gillradian. Sea cual sea el lugar en donde esté, hablaré su lengua.

—Lenguaje mágico. Por supuesto. Me sorprende no haberlo adivinado.

Su sonrisita caliente, rica se deslizó sobre ella como una sedosa caricia.

—Creo que mientes otra vez, pequeño dragón. —Sonriendo todavía, recorrió con la mirada la cocina—. ¿Qué tipo de casa es esta?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es … tan pequeña.

—¿Pequeña? —Una risa burbujeó por su garganta—. Tienes que estar de broma. Este sitio tiene tres mil pies cuadrados.

—De tus pies, quizás.

Considerando que ella había crecido en una choza de adobe de dos habitaciones, este lugar le satisfacía a la perfección.

—Debes saber que mi casa no es pequeña. De hecho, es la casa más grande de la vecindad.

—Estoy seguro de que es adecuado para alguien tan pequeña como tú.

—No soy pequeña, Conan.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy Terry, no Conan.

—No importa. —Ella agitó una mano a través del aire—. Sabes, para ser un esclavo del placer, careces de ciertas habilidades placenteras.

—¿Yo? —Con una gracia lasciva en desacuerdo con su gran tamaño, él se puso en pie—. Bueno, entonces, tendré que remediar esa impresión inmediatamente.

Candy casi saltó de su piel.

—No sé lo que planeas, pero sé que no me gustará.

—Te gustará, —se prometió a sí mismo—. He dado placer a las mujeres durante siglos, y sé exactamente dónde tocar para hacerlas gritar.

Oh, por todos los Santos.

—Estoy segura de que lo sabes, pero te juro por Dios que no necesito una demostración.

—Ah, creo que sí. —Y con lo cual, él se acercó, rodeando la mesa y dirigiéndose a zancadas hacia ella.

* * *

**_hooolaaa hoolaaa! les traigo maravillosas noticias :D ya mañana es mi ultima clase de este semestre! VACACIONES AL FIN!_**

**_y estoy muyy endeudada con ustedes ya mañana comienzo a consentirlas como siempre por esperar tanto!_**

**_feeliizzz nocheee!_**

**_VACACIOOOONESSS!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

_Siempre debes pedir permiso antes de tocar a tu Amo._

**_C_**on una velocidad que incluso un Súper hombre habría envidiado, la necesidad de Candy de escapar, fue sustituida por la confusión, el pánico y sólo por un poco de impaciencia.

—¿Qué haces? —exigió cuando Terry siguió con su malvado y cuidadoso acercamiento.

Él se detuvo, a un mero suspiro de distancia, y colocó las manos a ambos lados de su silla. Su duro cuerpo encendió un profundo y ardiente calor en su interior, un calor que, una vez encendido, nunca podría ser apagado.

—Darte una demostración, —dijo él con voz ronca—, del placer que te puedo dar.

Oh, Dios mío, Oh, Dios mío, Oh, Dios mío. Su corazón latió erráticamente en su pecho, con un replique de emociones contradictorias. ¿Planeaba besarla? ¿O… algo más?

Antes de que su lengua volviera a trabarse, ella soltó,

—¡No habrá ningún placer para mí en esta casa! —La perspectiva del placer físico le asustaba tanto como la cautivaban. Él era un extraño, después de todo, pero Dios querido, era hermoso.

Él pronunció otra atractiva y retumbante risita.

—Como soy tuyo para que me ordenes, simplemente tendré que ocuparme de ese_ descontento_.

—¡Espera! Eso no es lo que quise decir. —Cuando él se inclinó hacia abajo, con sus labios abriéndose para un beso, ella se apresuró a añadir, —quiero decir que tú vas a complacerme ahora mismo.

—Es todo lo que deseo, pequeño dragón. Es todo lo que deseo.

Enfadada con él -y con ella– rodeó su pecho con los brazos. ¿Por qué le pasaba siempre lo mismo? ¿Por qué rechazaba su cerebro trabajar correctamente en presencia de un hombre en plan romántico?

—Tú me harás el favor, —dijo ella con cuidado—, de quedarte en tu lado de la cocina.

Una de sus oscuras cejas se arqueó.

—¿Estás segura?

—No. Sí. Sí, estoy segura. Tú te quedas en tu lado, y yo me quedo en el mío.

—Si esa es tu orden, cumpliré con tu voluntad.

Terry se movió dos pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Su sola presencia ponía muy nerviosa a la pequeña Candy, y él se mentiría si negaba que no le gustara esa reacción hacia él. El leve temblor de su cuerpo, sus labios entreabiertos. El color profundo en sus mejillas. Ah, le gustaba. Le gustaba muchísimo, la verdad.

Ese conocimiento le hizo maldecir mentalmente y luchó por fortificarse contra esa reacción. Durante años, él había servido a muchas mujeres de muchos mundos diferentes. Excepto en pocos y raros casos, sus _guan ren_, habían sido hembras egoístas y aburridas, que esperaban total y completa obediencia mientras le daban órdenes y promesas vacías. Aquellas demandas siempre empezaban inmediatamente. Algunas no lo habían querido sexualmente, pero ellas ciertamente se aprovecharon de que era de su propiedad.

_Limpia esto, esclavo. Dame un masaje, esclavo. Acaríciame hasta que grite de placer, esclavo_. Él había oído todas las órdenes imaginables.

No, no le gustaría esta mujer, ni ninguna parte de ella.

Todavía… la pequeña Candy aún podía solicitar algo que no fuera su ausencia. O su amistad.

Quizás es que había vivido dentro de la caja durante demasiado tiempo, y por eso ella le parecía tan atractiva. O quizás es que simplemente le recordaba a su patria, con sus flamantes e intensos ojos verdes de dragón.

Durante un momento, se permitió imaginarse que las cosas podrían ser diferentes con esta mujer, que ella realmente no quería nada más de él que su compañía. Sin embargo, el cinismo pronto anuló su optimismo. ¿Cuántas veces había luchado con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de compasión sólo para encontrar indiferencia?

Incontables veces.

Dale tiempo, pensó él, y exigirá la sumisión igual que las demás. Al menos acostarse con ella no supondría ningún esfuerzo.

Ahora mismo, el pequeño dragón llevaba sólo un par de bragas y una blanca camiseta delgada sujetada por dos diminutos trozos de tela, dejando la mayor parte de su cremosa piel a la vista para su disfrute. Ella poseía una cintura redondeada y pechos llenos, deliciosos, tan apetitosos y sensuales como su exótica fragancia femenina. Su pelo caía por su espalda en una sinfonía de colores. Desde un glorioso marrón oscuro, a los dorados y pálidos mechones que enmarcaban su cara.

Sus pómulos eran altos, y tenía una nariz pequeña. A primera vista, y tal vez a una segunda, su belleza no era muy evidente. Pero él la había estudiado, sin embargo, y le gustó lo que vio. Ella era una mezcla intrigante de coraje y timidez, mojigatería y sensualidad.

Era esa mojigatería lo que lo atraía más. Ese comportamiento de alejarlo y de no-me-des-placer, lo desafiaba de un modo como nada lo había hecho en siglos. Siempre que él daba rienda suelta a su carnalidad, ella se inquietaba.

Él meditó sobre esto. Lo habían forzado a perseguir a mujeres antes. Simplemente a algunas les gustaba ser perseguidas. Así que, ¿Era un juego al que a Candy le gustaba jugar? Después de todo, el deporte de cama comenzó mucho antes de que el primer pedazo de ropa fuera inventado.

No. Nada de juegos, seguro. La mujer transmitía miedo. Ella parecía un dragón recién nacido incapaz de volar y alejarse del cercano peligro. ¿Simplemente se sorprendió ante sus intenciones? ¿O, si él se acercaba de nuevo, se retiraría? Averiguarlo… ¡um!, la perspectiva lo cautivaba.

Con una gran sonrisa, Terry se acercó por segunda vez. Antes de que ella pudiera ordenarle que se alejara, se inclinó y olisqueó.

—Veo que has solucionado lo de tu olor. —Acariciando su barbilla, él la estudió de arriba abajo—. No parece que sufras ningún dolor, y el vello ha desaparecido.

Su cara se frunció de forma adorable ante la confusión, y ella dejó caer los bordes de sus pestañas en un tímido examen.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Antes mencionaste que necesitabas un baño, que estabas con tu periodo de mujer y que tus piernas parecían las de un hombre. —Él deslizó la mirada por su longitud—. Debo decir, que me parecen perfectas. Delgadas. Lisas. Del tipo que atrapan a un hombre en el lugar hasta que él les da un completo placer. Estoy más que agradecido de no lleves nada más que esos _drocs_.

Su mirada chocó con la suya, y sus ojos se iluminaron de una maravillosa excitación.

—¿_Drocs_? —preguntó ella, sin aliento.

Él rió, pronunciando sus siguientes palabras y hallando más satisfacción en éste acto que en cualquier otro que pudiera recordar.

—_Drocs_ son lo que cubren las piernas, pequeño dragón. Cubre-piernas.

—Piernas… —Lentamente ella entendió sus palabras. Un vivo color rojo lamió un camino desde su frente hasta su clavícula—. Estoy en pijama, —dijo ella—. Estoy en un minúsculo pijama. —Con los ojos muy abiertos, se levantó de su asiento y corrió fuera de la cocina, con las manos sobre sus nalgas para protegerlas de su vista.

Terry rió entre dientes.

Pero despacio, con la liberación de su aliento, su humor desapareció. Esta_ guan ren_ podía ser divertida, pero ser poseído, encadenado a otro, estaba lejos, muy lejos de ser divertido.

Un día Percen, Sumo Sacerdote del Druinn, había descubierto la maldición de Susana y el Sumo Sacerdote había lanzado un hechizo propio a la caja de Terry, apartándolo rápidamente de Susana, por lo que él viajó de mundo a mundo, a cual más desagradable. De una crueldad a otra.

Terry sabía por qué Percen había hecho... para impedir al mortal Gran Lord descubrir que Susana había roto la Alianza, un tratado ya de por sí frágil, pero que había conseguido detener la guerra entre sus gentes. Si llegaba el rumor de que la Alianza había sido rota, la guerra habría estallado de nuevo.

Mientras que Terry aborrecía el razonamiento del Sumo Sacerdote, entendía sus motivos.

Los rebeldes mortales habrían querido el control del Druinn, y a su vez, los rebeldes del Druinn habrían querido el control de los mortales. En sus intentos por dominarse los unos a los otros, matarían a gente inocente y destruirían la próspera tierra. Antes de su maldición, Terry había querido eliminar ambos bandos, ya que él disfrutaba de la paz y armonía que la Alianza prometía.

La paz… Ah, ¿alguna vez conocería su dulzor otra vez? Durante sus siglos de esclavitud, había soportado tal angustia y humillación, que los recuerdos aún le hacían estremecerse. Le obligaban a preguntarse siempre, a cuántas mujeres más debería servir en su infinita vida. ¿Mil? ¿Dos mil? Él frunció el ceño. Después de tantas_ guanín reñís_, debería de haberse acostumbrado a la esclavitud, debería de encogerse de hombros ante el pensamiento de una mujer más. Pero no podía.

Él sólo podía rezar por su libertad.

Pero sabía que esta nunca llegaría.

Al principio, había buscado a una mujer para amar, una mujer a la que confiar su corazón. Luego había comprendido que, si se enamoraba de una mujer y pronunciaba una auténtica declaración, la magia dejaría de sostenerlo en el planeta en el que se encontrara. Él sería devuelto a Imperia. Solo. Forzado a vivir su vida sin su amor verdadero.

—El amor, —escupió él. La palabra era una maldición más cruel que la que él actualmente soportaba. Amar a una mujer sin vivir con ella.

No, el amor no era digno de las complicaciones que traía.

Terry inspeccionó el cuarto, percibiendo los detalles que habían sido ensombrecidos por la presencia de Candy. El pequeño espacio y el bajo techo no desmerecían el arte de su decoración. Flores frescas se desbordaron de floreros vistosos. Sillas elegantes apoyadas contra una oscura y tallada mesa. Una fina manta tejida cubría el pulido suelo de madera. Todo muy delicado. Su gran corpulencia, simplemente, no cabía dentro de las constricciones de esta casa.

¿Qué clase de lugar era esta América? ¿Eran todos los habitantes tan pequeños y sexys como Candy? Pensar en ella envió una ola de excitación sobre su cuerpo, y se preguntó lo que el pequeño dragón había planeado hacer con él esta noche.

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Ella regresó, con un atractivo rubor floreciendo en sus mejillas y rechazó encontrarse con sus ojos. La decepción lo golpeó cuando descubrió su nueva ropa. _Drocs_ negros mucho más largos y cubierta desde el cuello a la cintura por una gruesa y negra camiseta. Salvo su cara, no había un centímetro de su piel a la vista. Una lástima.

—Tenemos que encontrarte una cama. —Ella mantuvo una amplia distancia entre ellos, próxima a la entrada, como si no se atreviera a ponerse más cerca.

Él podría haber librado a la mujer de su vergüenza. Pero con esa sombra rosada encendida en su cremosa piel, Candy parecía recién despertada de un vigoroso maratón sexual... y preparada para más. Terry rechazó hacer algo para cambiar esa imagen, así que no dijo nada.

—¿Y bien? —dijo ella, con un poco de exasperación en su tono—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

—Dormiré contigo.

—¡No!—Con la boca fuertemente apretada, ella cerró los ojos, bloqueando todo rastro de sus emociones. Pasó un momento en silencio. Cuando ella lo miró de nuevo, la determinación estaba grabada con fuerza en cada línea y hueco de su cara—. Dormir en la misma cama no es necesario. Tengo un cuarto de invitados. Puedes usar ese.

—Soy tu esclavo del placer. Dormir contigo es mi obligación.

—¿Tu obligación? —Ella lo miró ofendida—. No lo creo.

Terry se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la cadera contra el mostrador que había a su lado. Seducir a las mujeres era su segunda naturaleza, instintivo y por lo general aburrido. Cualquier placer que sintió alguna vez por el juego, hacía mucho tiempo que lo había abandonado y ahora sólo era trabajo. La mayoría de las veces, él preferiría contar granos de arena. Excepto… que ahora mismo no estaba aburrido. El entusiasmo lo golpeaba. Había olvidado cómo se sentía el tomar a una mujer simplemente porque lo deseaba.

—¿Por qué dormir cuándo puedes conseguir mi pasión? —Su voz disminuyó a un tono bajo y seductor, algo que hacía que los ojos de la mujeres se entornaran, que sus rodillas flaquearan y su resistencia se derritiera—. Estoy aquí para satisfacer tus necesidades, pequeño dragón.

Candy gritó, fuerte, y por _Elliea_, con un chillido que parecía decir ya-he-tenido-bastante-de-ti. Ella incluso dio un pisotón en el suelo.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No quiero nada de placer.

—¿Ah … entonces disfrutas del dolor sensual? —preguntó él, tergiversando sus palabras a propósito. Nunca había sido tan divertido tomarle el pelo a una moza.

Su mandíbula cayó con un jadeo estrangulado.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa maravillosamente inmoral.

—¿Prefieres que te azote con mi mano o una fusta?

—No estamos teniendo esta conversación, —dijo ella.

—Necesito aclararlo. —Él se adelantó dos pasos—. Para unas, la mano proporciona suficiente estímulo. Para otras, sólo lo hace una fusta.

Candy se tapó los ojos con la mano.

Esto no me está pasando. No estoy de pie en mi cocina con un hombre que ha visto mis piernas y cree que todo lo que digo, lo digo en sentido sexual. Estoy soñando de nuevo. Eso es. Este tipo de tortura es demasiado cruel para ser verdad.

—Ah, no, pequeño dragón. Ahora mismo, no te torturo. Pero si dices las palabras, te daré la tortura más dulce que jamás hayas conocido.

—¡Suficiente! —Frunciendo el ceño, ella lo pinchó en el pecho con un dedo—. Pararás con esto ahora mismo, Sr. Soy-tan-sexy.

—No, soy Terry.

—No te vayas por las ramas. Ninguna conversación más sobre sexo. De hecho, si pronuncias una sola palabra sucia más, sobre cuero y látigos, te cortaré personalmente la lengua. No, no hables. —Ella levantó una mano, con la palma hacia fuera, cuando él abrió la boca para contestar—. No digas nada al menos durante sesenta segundos.

Él esperó el tiempo estipulado y luego dijo,

—Eso del cuero y los látigos suena interesante. Quizás deberías explicarte.

¡Argh!

—¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? No estoy interesada en ti de _esa_ forma.

A esto siguió una pausa.

—¿No sientes deseo por mí?

Antes sus palabras, ella apartó la vista, mirando fijamente a todas partes, menos a él.

—Simplemente no eras el tipo de hombre que me gusta, eso es todo.

¡Um!… Terry frunció el ceño. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas durante las ochenta y nueve estaciones pasadas? Él se echó un vistazo, pero no le pareció que careciera absolutamente de nada. Su cuerpo era tan fuerte como antes, y todavía conservaba todo su cabello y dientes.

¿Las mujeres de su mundo preferían la grasa, a los machos blandos y desdentados?

Él quería a Candy, y no le gustó el hecho de que ella lo encontrara poco atractivo. Pero, oh, el desafío de hacer que cambiara de idea lo atraía en todos los niveles.

Su amigo Stear se habría reído, si estuviera aquí ahora mismo. El endurecido guerrero, con cicatrices de batalla, a menudo comentaba que Terry necesitaba un rechazo o dos. Fortalecía el carácter, decía.

—¿Te parezco feo?

—¿Feo? —Candy lo miró de arriba-abajo. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella lo encontraba feo? Él era como un plato de postre del siglo diecinueve, de porcelana y pintado a mano, lleno de chocolate—. Tú no eres feo.

Su expresión confundida y ligeramente herida no cambió.

Ella sabía exactamente como se sentía alguien carente de atractivo, y el pensamiento de que_ ella_ había hecho que alguien se sintiera así le afligió enormemente.

—De verdad, Terry. No eres feo y lamento mucho que te llevaras esa impresión. Francamente, eres uno de hombres más hermosos que nunca he visto.

—Ya veo.

Ella levantó sus pestañas y lo miró en tono de súplica.

—Siento mucho haberte molestado y haberte hecho sentir poco atractivo. No quería decir eso. De verdad.

Terry intentó que sus ardientes disculpas no le afectaran, pero estas se filtraron en sus huesos como el dulce néctar de los pétalos de _gartina_. Como él nunca había sido testigo de algo así, tal preocupación genuina por sus sentimientos lo desconcertaban—. Si soy tan deseable, explícame _qué_ es lo que no te gusta de mí.

—Eres tan...bueno, llevas una espada. —Con un dedo tembloroso, ella indicó su arma.

Ah, temía a su poderosa espada.

La palabra de doble sentido le hizo reír por dentro. Mujeres de todos los mundos habían adorado su arma, disfrutando del peligro y el entusiasmo que esto añadía a su seducción. Pero por el bien de Candy, él pronunció un sufrido suspiro, agarró la espada por la empuñadura y la desenganchó de su cinturón.

—Una espada sola es poca cosa para temer, —le dijo—. Cuando vivía en Imperia, llevaba armas atadas por todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué?

—Para matar a mis enemigos, por supuesto.

Ella parpadeó.

—Por favor dime que estás de broma.

—No te preocupes. —Él sonrió de modo tranquilizador—. Tú no eres mi enemigo.

—Al menos agradezco eso.

—Pronto estarás agradecida por muchas cosas, —refunfuñó él. El metal plateado brilló cuando colocó su arma sobre la mesa, tan cerca que sólo tenía que extender la mano si la necesitaba. Él arqueó una ceja—. ¿Te satisface esto?

Su alivio se extendió a través del cuarto como una fuerza palpable.

—Sí, gracias.

—De nada. —Con la mayor objeción hacía él eliminada, ella lo querría _ahora._ Estaba seguro de ello. Ella confirmó sus pensamientos humedeciéndose esos labios de "tómame ahora" con la punta de su lengua.

Incapaz de detenerse, él inspiró profundamente. Se encontró atrapado en un hechizo, ansiando vislumbrar de nuevo esa lengua rosada e incapaz de parpadear, mucho menos de apartar la vista. Su ingle se apretó con el dolor de su excitación, y él luchó contra una oleada de confusión. Habían pasado más de seiscientos años desde que había experimentado una erección repentina... y ahora la tenía debido a una pequeña y maravillosa lengua. Era asombroso.

—Ahora que está todo aclarado —dijo ella, agachándose y recogiendo el joyero—, podemos acostarnos. Si me sigues… —Ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó, moviendo sus caderas con un balanceo que llamaba al acoplamiento.

Una llamada que él tenía toda la intención de contestar.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_Tu Amo nunca se equivoca_

**_E_**chándole sólo un vistazo a su espada, Terry siguió a Candy, sin dejar de observar sus nalgas mientras ella se movía. Muy agradable. Muy agradable, la verdad. Por _Elliea_, él quería aquellas caderas bajo él… sobre él… a su lado.

Realmente estaba excitado ante la idea de acostarse con esta mujer. Todavía se asombraba de ello.

Por sus siguientes palabras, obviamente, ella estaba tan excitada como él.

—Estoy lista para irme a la cama, —refunfuñó ella.

—Yo también, pequeño dragón, —dijo él—. Yo también.

Ellos cruzaron por una habitación llena de tesoros. Había pinturas, muñecas y libros. Joyas, jarrones, tazas y cristalería. Si no estuviera tan impaciente por perderse en el cuerpo de Candy, habría querido explorar el lugar. Pero eso, decidió, tendría que esperar hasta que él y Candy hubieran encontrado la liberación. Dos veces.

Bruscamente ella se paró en el centro de la habitación y giró para afrontarlo.

—Cierra los ojos, por favor.

Él lo hizo inmediatamente, sin vacilar, y se odió por ello, pero a lo largo de los años había aprendido bien la lección. Obediencia al hechizo y, a su vez, a su _guan ren_, o sufrir. Él oyó el crujido de papel, el rasgar de… algo. ¿Qué hacía la mujer?

—Ya puedes abrirlos,—dijo ella.

Ella estaba frente a él, como si nunca se hubiera movido, aunque ya no sostenía la caja, y lo miraba sin parpadear, como si esperara que él se burlara. Él no lo hizo. ¿Cómo podría? Esconder la caja era la acción de una mujer inteligente. Él había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres avariciosas, a las que solo le importaban el placer, la habían robado... quizás por eso a él ya no le importaba a quién pertenecía.

—Por aquí, —dijo ella, reanudando la marcha. Ella lo condujo por un pasillo oscuro y estrecho donde no había ninguna baratija, sólo velas alineadas contra las paredes. Una fragancia suave, dulce, como a azúcar y especias, cubría el aire. Desde allí, Candy le mostró un diminuto dormitorio.

—Esta será tu habitación, —le dijo.

Él echó un vistazo a su alrededor, estudiando los muebles. Un armario de caoba con forma de dragón, un espejo sobre el tocador, delgadas cortinas color vino y decorativos cojines color turquesa.

—¿Qué clase de animal es ese? —preguntó él, indicando la pared más alejada donde una bestia de alabastro surgía de unas hojas verdes.

—Es un perchero con forma de elefante.

—¿Y eso? —Frunciendo el ceño, temiendo su respuesta, él indicó una pequeña estructura parecida a una caja.

—Es la cama, — le dijo.

Tal y como él sospechaba.

—Ni un niño cabría en tal artificio, mucho menos dos personas.

—Tú...tú dormirás solo, —dijo ella—. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para una persona.

Ella comenzó a morderse el labio, una acción que él aborrecía casi tanto como le gustaba. Sus labios eran espectaculares, llenos, suaves y rosados. Eran la clase de labios que hacía que un hombre estuviera dispuesto a luchar contra miles de ejércitos por sólo un beso, y Terry juró por _Elliea_, que la próxima vez que ella se mordisqueara aquellos delicados labios, él los clamaría del único modo que sabía...con su lengua.

—No. No dormiré solo. Dormiré contigo.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, como los de un animal atrapado en busca de una salida.

—Creí que comprendiste la disposición de los dormitorios.

—Entiendo que no quiero hacerte gozar en una cama tan pequeña. Debemos buscar otro alojamiento más grande ya que planeo hacerte culminar muchas veces.

—¿Culminar? —Ella emitió un sonido como de estrangulamiento, incluso rodeó su cuello con la mano—. ¿Muchas veces? —Más sonidos estrangulados.

¿La había asustado hasta el punto del ahogamiento? Con la preocupación recorriéndole, él le golpeó entre los omoplatos.

—Estoy… bien… gracias… ¡Para! —dijo ella entre golpes.

Él hizo como le ordenó, aunque dejó su mano sobre su espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella arqueó la espalda y onduló sus caderas, moviendo toda su columna vertebral.

—Excepto por algunos huesos rotos, —dijo ella secamente—, estoy bien.

¿Huesos rotos? Terry deslizó sus manos arriba y abajo por todo su cuerpo. Y que cuerpo era, todo sedosas curvas y redondeces femeninas. Sus hombros eran pequeños y frágiles, sus caderas suaves y voluptuosas. Sus pechos eran llenos y pesados, y los grandes montículos se desbordaban de sus manos.

¿Serían sus pezones rosados o marrones... o de un color intermedio?

Él acarició un endurecido pezón con el dedo. Ella tomó aliento, pero no pronunció ni una sola protesta. Animado, él deslizó el dedo sobre el otro pico.

—Tus huesos no parecen rotos, —susurró él, dejando que su ardiente aliento soplara sobre su oído.

—Estaba bromeando, —dijo ella, susurrando las palabras.

—Entonces ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió, atrapando con los dientes su labio inferior.

—Te lo prometo.

Allí estaba de nuevo, mordisqueándose los labios. Siendo un hombre de palabra, Terry se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a sólo un suspiro de los suyo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso… porque ahora voy a saborearte.

Ella no se escapó de su agarre, tampoco intentó apartarlo. Simplemente lo miró, parpadeando, como si él hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Entonces sus ojos se ensancharon.

—No estoy segura...

—No hables. —Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo, abrazándola más profundamente—. Ahora no.

Ella tragó y apartó los ojos.

—Mírame, Candy.

Despacio, muy despacio, sus negras y largas pestañas se alzaron hasta encontrar su mirada. Él sabía lo que ella veía en sus ojos. Hambre. Cruda y pura hambre. Él la quería, quería olvidarse de todo, olvidar quién y que era, perderse sólo por un momento y, simplemente, hallar fuerzas en los familiares brazos de una mujer.

—Mi lengua arde por probarte. Mis manos pican por sentirte. Y mi eje grita por tu centro. Déjame tenerte.

La lujuria llameó en_ sus_ ojos, causando que el profundo y deslumbrante iris verde se oscureciera y sus párpados se entrecerraran. Ella era el deseo encarnado en ese momento, y una fuerza invisible pareció empujarla más cerca, aún más cerca, hasta que su dureza se recostó contra su suavidad. Su olor exótico, como de luz de luna y estrellas, llegó hasta las ventanas de su nariz.

Él movió sus manos más abajo y acarició la piel suave de detrás de su cuello, guiando su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya. Su pequeño y suave cuerpo, cabía perfectamente contra él, y supo, instintivamente, que él cabría aún mejor en su interior. Una vez, dos veces, sus labios rozaron los suyos, ligeramente, con la esperanza de absorber su dulzor.

Su aliento acarició su nariz, sus mejillas, como si él esperara una invitación para entrar dentro. Cuando ella no abrió la boca, sacó la lengua y la deslizó por la comisura de sus labios. Ella gimió, un bajo y tembloroso sonido que pasó a través de él en olas lentas y erótica y que debilitó sus rodillas.

—Abre para mí, —dijo él.

Sorprendentemente ella lo hizo sin vacilar.

Su lengua resbaló fácilmente en su interior, y él comenzó un baile, hacía atrás y hacía delante. Al principio, ella movió la boca con cuidado, como tanteando y aprendiendo, pero sus reservas pronto se derrumbaron y aumentó el ritmo.

Ella empujó más fuerte y más rápido. Sus labios se enredaron con los suyos, y sus brazos envolvieron su espalda, arañándole la piel con las uñas. Ella gimió, intentando fundirse con su piel. Su sabor se volvió más intenso con la pasión, una embriagadora combinación de deseo salvaje y ferocidad sin explotar.

—Deliciosa, —susurró él, obligándose a sí mismo a apartarse de ella durante un momento para observarla—. Quiero más.

—Más. Mucho más. —Ella tiró de él de nuevo hacía ella, apretándolo y manteniéndolo cerca mientras mecía sus caderas hacía delante, se apartaba y volvía a rozarse de nuevo.

Ella era salvaje ante la fuerza de su pasión. Su ceño se frunció con confusión. Nunca antes se había encontrado con una mujer que se excitara tan rápidamente.

—¿Candy?

—No pares, —dijo ella. Cada vez que entraban en contacto, cada vez que la unión de sus muslos se rozaba contra su erección, sus manos lo apretaban con más fuerza, un poco más desesperadamente. No importaban las antiguas protestas de Candy para rechazarlo, estas eran las acciones de una mujer excitada que necesitaba culminar inmediatamente.

Y a él le gustaba_ de este modo_.

El entusiasmo lo atravesó mientras se imaginaba todas las maneras que él conocía para satisfacerla.

—No es suficiente, —jadeó ella, con la respiración irregular y los ojos aún cerrados. Ella continuó meciéndose contra él—. Me prometiste más. Quiero más.

Sus palabras fueron directamente a su pene, endureciéndolo y elevándolo hasta el punto del dolor. Sabía que ella ya estaba húmeda, tan mojada, que no tendría ningún problema al deslizar su grosor en su interior.

—Te lo daré todo, —dijo él, con su propia respiración también un poco acelerada—. Te lo juro.

Esta vez, cuando él reclamó su boca, no tuvo que pedirle que la abriera. Su lengua salió con impaciencia para encontrarlo, enredándose y luchando contra la suya. Incluso sus dientes chocaron ante la fuerza de su deseo. Ella aspiró su labio inferior como si quisiera devorarlo. Sus piernas se entrelazaron con las suyas, y se rozó más sugestivamente contra su erección. Ella agarró sus nalgas, luego deslizó su mano alrededor y ahuecó su pesado saco a través de sus _drocs_.

Él jadeó. Ella parecía una combinación de fuego líquido y salvaje tormenta. En aquel momento quiso empujar profundamente en su interior, hasta que ella sólo pudiera gritar su nombre. Quiso sentir sus apretadas paredes internas mientras ella alcanzaba el clímax, quiso sentir su poderosa oleada de placer mientras él la sostenía desnuda, anclado en su interior.

Él quería todo eso por un simple beso y unas caricias. Inconcebible.

Un beso no debería ser tan bueno, tan_ mágico_, pensó. Un beso no debería consumirlo, ni debería hacerlo anhelar cosas imposibles. Pero lo hacía. De repente él deseaba. Con cada roce de sus lenguas, con cada roce de sus cuerpos, deseó que sus almas se unieran, que sus corazones latieran sincronizados.

Él lo deseaba para siempre. No, no podía ser.

Jamás había sentido este...impulso antes. Esta_ necesidad_ de que otro fuera parte de él. Seguramente esto no tenía nada que ver con la propia Candy, racionalizó él, sino por el deseo de un hombre de conquistar.

Sí. Eso era. La pequeña Candy demostraba ser más atractiva,_ más apasionante_, de lo que en un principio había pensado, y su instinto de guerrero le exigía que la conquistara. Eso era todo. Ella podría saber a ambrosía y sentirse más suave que los pétalos de_ gartina_, pero no era más importante para él que el resto de sus mujeres.

Ella no era especial.

Determinado a demostrarse que podía tomarla y permanecer impasible, él arrastró sus besos hacía abajo, a su mandíbula, cuello y clavícula, manteniendo todo el tiempo su mente separada._ Ella no es nada_, se dijo,_ simplemente_ una _guan ren_.

—Voy a quitarte la ropa ahora,_ nixa_.

—Sí, yo... — Candy hizo una pausa. Algo no iba bien, comprendió. Algo era diferente. Él la tocaba de forma fría e insensible, completamente indiferente.

Ella arrinconó el sensual fuego que rabiaba dentro de su mente y, lentamente, recuperó el sentido común. Los detalles bailaron dentro de su conciencia, luego se solidificaron. Terry no respiraba con fuerza, ni siquiera jadeaba, mientras que ella luchaba por cada aliento. Él parecía estar absolutamente controlado, desapasionado y sereno mientras que ella se arqueaba y retorcía cada vez más.

Su expresión era impasible, sus ojos desprovistos de emoción, sus labios firmes y duros. No aparentaba ser un amante apasionado. Él parecía… ausente. Como un esclavo que hacía lo que su amo ordenaba. En realidad él no la deseaba, comprendió. Simplemente hacía su trabajo. Las náuseas y la vergüenza revolvieron su estómago.

Con movimientos tranquilos, seguros, él comenzó a levantar su camisa por encima de su cabeza.

—No. —Candy se apartó, lejos de Terry y de la fuerza magnética de su cuerpo.

_Soy una idiota_. ¿Por qué no lo había alejado desde el primer momento en que la tocó? Aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Cuando sus manos se habían movido sobre su cuerpo para comprobar si estaba herida, ella se había enfrentado con todas las fantasías que su mente alguna vez había imaginado. Crudas sensaciones. Puro macho. Deseo total.

Había ansiado _-todavía_ ansiaba- más caricias, más de su sabor. Señor, él había introducido su lengua entre sus labios mientras sus manos la manoseaban. Temblores y excitación se habían disparado directamente a través de ella como el duro relámpago con el que ella había querido que Dios la golpeara. Un profundo deseo se había reunido en su vientre, entre sus piernas, y sus pezones se habían endurecido. Ella simplemente había reaccionado.

Por primera vez, había experimentado el auténtico y debilitante deseo. Cada célula de su cuerpo había saltado en alarma, preparadas para unas sensaciones que ella no entendía muy bien, pero que deseaba. Desesperadamente. Su sabor… bueno, ni el chocolate era comparable. Él había movido su lengua, cuerpo y manos tan expertamente, produciéndole tanto placer. Mientras ella lo recordaba, un soñador gemido de promesa y pasión resbaló de sus labios. Ella ansiaba otro beso, más de su sabor. Haría cualquier cosa por probarlo de nuevo. Sólo un beso más...

Candy parpadeó, comprendiendo que se perdía otra vez en Terry, ¡y esta vez él ni siquiera la había tocado! ¿Cómo podía un hombre afectarla tanto? ¿Y cómo, por Dios, podía Terry permanecer tan tranquilo?

¿Era ella_ tan _indeseable?

_Lo soy_, pensó, combatiendo un repentino torrente de tristeza y autocompasión._ Realmente lo soy_. Si hubiera tenido más experiencia, podría haber mantenido algo de confianza con los recuerdos de todos los hombres a los que ella había dejado en coma satisfechos de placer sexual. Pero no lo hizo. No podía. Terry probablemente tenía más experiencia que la mayoría de las estrellas porno, mientras que ella besaba como una abuela de noventa años con problemas cardiacos.

Con esos pensamientos, la poca confianza que Candy aún poseía se hizo añicos. La vergüenza se enroscó como una serpiente en su columna vertebral, apretando con fuerza y rapidez. No importaba cuanto placer le proporcionara su toque más leve, ella no podía besar de nuevo a Terry. Con él, siempre se preocuparía de si hacía las cosas bien, de si lo satisfacía. De si era suficiente mujer.

Excepto que, de forma extraña, cuando sus labios se habían encontrado por primera vez, no había pensado en nada más que en la caliente presión de su cuerpo y en todas las cosas malas que podrían hacerse el uno al otro.

No, pensó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tuvo que ser una casualidad. Si este distante amante la besaba de nuevo, a ella le preocuparía, preocuparía y preocuparía que su aliento oliera mal, o que le desagradara su cuerpo, o si lo aburría hasta la muerte.

¿Y si ya lo había hecho esa vez?

Oh, Dios, él ni siquiera la estaba besando y ya empezaba a preocuparse. Él había notado su inexperiencia en el terreno sexual. Estaba segura. Por eso se había vuelto tan insensible y, probablemente, se estaba riendo de sus lamentables intentos. Candy estudió su cara, buscando su regocijo. Ella vio confusión… y ¿deseo?

No, él no la deseaba. Sólo veía lo que quería ver, en vez de la realidad.

—Vamos a la cama, —dijo él, con su voz melosa rompiendo el largo silencio y sujetándola del brazo.

Ella se liberó, usando la cólera como escudo. Cualquier cosa para evitar volar de vuelta a sus brazos.

—Dormirás -o lo que sea que quieras hacer- solo.

Él enseñó los dientes en una mueca.

—¿Solo? Creo que no. No se besa a un hombre con tal pasión a no ser que se tenga la intención de acostarse con él.

—¿De verdad? ¿Pasión? —El placer brilló a través de ella—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

Él apretó la mandíbula hasta que se le marcó el hueso por el esfuerzo.

—¿Serías feliz si dijera que sí?

No era una negación, pero tampoco una afirmación.

—Olvídalo, —se quejó ella—. Simplemente vete a dormir. Te veré por la mañana.

—¿Tenemos que discutir la división de dormitorios de nuevo?

—No lo discutiremos porque ya está decidido. —Su cabeza se inclinó tercamente a un lado—. Este —señaló ella con un círculo de su mano—-, es tu cuarto. Ese —señaló pasillo abajo—, es el mío.

—Me deshice de mi espada. Así que pasarás la noche conmigo.

Por Dios, para ser un hombre que obedecía todos los deseos de las mujeres, daba órdenes constantemente. Su exasperación debió de darle fuerzas, porque logró decir bastante convincentemente,

—No dormiremos juntos.

—Candy, —susurró él suavemente, con todo rastro de ira derritiéndose rápidamente, como cubitos de hielo en un desierto. Sus pestañas se entornaron y sus labios se separaron—. No hay ninguna buena razón para negarnos el placer.

—Te lo dije, no estoy interesada en ti sexualmente. —Ella aparentó fortaleza y seguridad en sí misma, como una mujer que sabía lo que quería y lo que no. ¿Pero por qué no se _sentía_ así?

—Ya he demostrado la falsedad de tus palabras. Te convertiste en fuego líquido cuando te toqué. Tus piernas me rodearon, apretándome contra ti, tus labios contra los míos, tu cuerpo contra el mío. Si ahora te tocara entre los muslos, te encontraría mojada por mí. Así que no me digas que no estás interesada en mí sexualmente.

Como su lengua estaba ahora pegada a su paladar, Candy optó por la salida cobarde. Sin ofrecer respuesta, se giró y corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Cerrando los ojos, se hundió en la cama. ¿En qué se había metido?

_En problemas_, contestó inmediatamente su mente._ En un montón de problemas_.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_Sólo debes decir dos palabras en cualquier conversación: Sí y Amo_

_**Terry**_ se paseó por el pequeño vestíbulo durante mucho tiempo. Y a cada paso, maldecía a todas las mujeres por su inconstancia. También se maldijo a sí mismo. No se había mantenido apartado. Deseaba a Candy y había intentado convencerla. Un pequeño pecado, realmente, comparado con el suyo._Ella_ había hecho a su cuerpo arder por el clímax, para luego alejarse.

Esto no habría pasado en Imperia, donde las mujeres se arrojaban a sus pies.

_Imperia_. Sólo pensar en el nombre causaba que una oleada de pérdida y soledad se estrellara contra él, hiriéndolo tan profundamente que sentía como si lo partieran en dos. Nunca vería de nuevo su hogar, la ondeante hierba blanca, el multicolor cielo. El vuelo de los dragones. Nunca miraría el amanecer de sus cuatro soles ni la salida de sus lunas. Jamás sabría si su amigo Stear se había casado, o si tenía hijos.

Nunca conocería de la vida -y la muerte– de sus amigos más queridos ni de los sufrimientos de su familia. O más bien, de lo que_habían_ sufrido. Todos estaban muertos para él, ya que ellos habían vivido hacía más de mil años en su otra vida. La gente y los lugares que habían sido importantes parecían borrarse de su mente, a veces eran fuertes y tangibles, y otras se desdibujaban tanto que sólo era capaz de evocar un ligero recuerdo o una fragancia.

De todos modos le dolía su pérdida. Le dolía porque nunca sería capaz de cultivar de nuevo una verdadera amistad, o de tener una casa propia, sólo conocería los caprichos y siempre cambiantes deseos de sus _guan rens_.

La amargura rugió a la vida, una emoción que raras veces se permitía, pero que no pudo detener, envolviéndolo en una desesperación tan absoluta que casi gimió por el dolor físico. Con una expresión virulenta, él miró fijamente el espacio vacío que lo rodeaba... un vacío que reflejaba el que sentía en su interior, pero que por norma general lograba ocultar. Había perdido su futuro. A sus seres amados.

Quizás hasta su alma.

¿Qué le esperaba excepto una eternidad de esclavitud? El desaliento unido a la amargura, emprendiendo una desesperada batalla contra su determinación, cada emoción clavándose en su interior, dejándolo desnudo y herido. Sólo su orgullo le impidió rendirse, manteniéndolo desafiante e impidió que gritara a los cielos y le pidiera a Susana que lo liberara. No es que ella fuera a oírlo, pero el deseo aún permaneció. Sí, sólo el orgullo lo detenía, un sentimiento que le había acarreado tanta desesperación… pero el único sentimiento que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Mientras continuaba con su caminata, sus pasos se volvieron más cortos, inquietos. Sus mismos huesos quemaron con el tormento de sus emociones. Tenía que distraerse, tenía que perderse en una mujer... en el cuerpo de Candy. El sexo borraría de su mente los agrios pensamientos de su pasado y de su futuro, ya que, como él controlaba el placer, controlaba a la mujer. Aunque sólo fuera durante un tiempo.

Pero Candy no lo deseaba.

Él colocó las manos sobre sus caderas. De acuerdo, tendría que usar todas las armas de seducción que poseía para seducirla. Manteniendo todo el tiempo sus emociones a un lado.

Con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a su puerta y se detuvo. Sin su permiso, no podía entrar en su habitación. Aquel pensamiento lo irritó aún más. Por _Elliea_, odiaba que le dijeran lo que hacer. Siempre lo hizo. Él había sido un soldado, el líder de _La Elite_, y todos estos años de esclavitud no habían conseguido destruir sus instintos guerreros.

Un guerrero daba órdenes, no las recibía.

Con el cuerpo tenso por la frustración, tanteó el pomo y se encontró con que el metal de plata giraba con facilidad.

—¿Puedo entrar, Candy? —Las palabras abandonaron su boca rápidamente, ya que él despreciaba el mal sabor que le dejaban.

—¿Por qué? —le llegó la apagada respuesta—. Ya te lo he dicho. Tú y yo no somos… no somos …

—No vine para rogar por tus favores, si eso es lo que quieres. —Él había pasado demasiados años de su infancia sobre sus rodillas, rogando por ropa, por comida y afecto, y sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados con dolor y humillación. Pero darle de buen grado ese poder a otro… No, no lo haría. Él ya se lo había demostrado a Susana, y ahora se lo demostraría a Candy.

—No quiero nada de ti, —dijo ella—. Solamente quiero dormir. Sola.

Entonces ella no quería que él se arrastrara. Sus músculos se liberaron de la tensión.

—Debo comprobar que tu cámara esté correctamente protegida contra los intrusos. —_Antes de que te desnude completamente y te seduzca_.

Una larga pausa espesó el ambiente. Finalmente ella soltó un sufrido suspiro.

—Está bien. Puedes pasar.

Él se lanzó hacía dentro. La luz fluía como lágrimas de cristal de una fuente elevada, iluminando con intensidad el pequeño cuarto. En Imperia la luz provenía de las gemas_lamori_, una piedras que estaban vivas, aunque en sus viajes a otros mundos ya había visto fuentes de iluminación parecidas a estas, incluso algunas más sofisticada, así que no le prestó mucha atención. Candy estaba sentada sobre una cama pecaminosamente decadente de cuatro columnas, con sábanas de seda rosas y cojines de color verde menta. Sus rodillas estaban pegadas a su pecho, y su largo pelo de tonos miel, le caía en cascada como rayos de sol sobre su cara, hombros y delgados brazos.

Por un instante, sus ojos se encontraron, pero ella apartó rápidamente la mirada.

Después de respirar profundamente, lo afrontó de nuevo.

—No era mi intención ser tan borde, —dijo ella—. Simplemente estoy… no sé. Hace dos días golpeé y empujé a un hombre, sólo para cruzar las puertas del Rastrillo antes que él. Y luego conjuré a un pervertido asesino con una espada… ese eres tú, aunque ya no pienso en ti como un asesino.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Pero todavía piensa en mí como un pervertido?

—No, desde luego que no. —Ella soltó un suspiro desanimado—. ¿Qué me pasa? Por lo general soy muy reservada. Y jamás levanto la voz. Pero te he insultado varias veces, y lo siento. Lo lamento mucho. No quería hacerte daño.

Él había esperado cólera y resistencia por parte de ella, pero en vez de eso le pedía disculpas. Era la única mujer que, alguna vez, le ofrecía tal cosa. Por un momento, cerró los ojos, inseguro de cómo responder.

¿Qué iba a hacer con esta mujer? Seducirla ahora le parecía mal. Ella se merecía más de lo que él podía darle.

—No tienes que pedir perdón, pequeño dragón. He disfrutado de todo el tiempo que he pasado contigo.

—Sé que, en verdad, no piensas eso, —dijo ella tímidamente, contemplándolo con esperanza—, pero te lo agradezco de todos modos.

Él abrió la boca para contestar, pero sus siguientes palabras lo detuvieron.

—También siento lo del beso. No debí hostigarte, ni permitir que la cosa se descontrolara.

Ella lo miraba tan seria, tan preocupada por sus sentimientos. Primero sus disculpas, ahora esto. La preocupación en una_guan ren_… era algo nuevo para él, y esta era la segunda vez que Candy procuraba calmar su ego.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó ella.

Él no podía rechazarla.

—Estás perdonada, Candy. Como inexperta, no sabías lo que hacías.

Sus rasgos se contrajeron, y su barbilla comenzó a temblar.

—¿Lo notaste, huh? ¿Que soy novata, quiero decir?

—Sí. Nuestro beso terminó demasiado rápido. Una mujer con más experiencia lo habría sabido y habría continuado besándome.

—Oh… oh. —El entendimiento despuntó.

Su risita resonó en sus oídos mientras él comprobaba ambas ventanas, asegurándose de que estaban bien cerradas y con el cerrojo echado. Miró bajo la cama, encontrando sólo viejas y polvorientas cajas. Rodeó una cómoda de caoba oscura y revolvió en el armario. La cantidad de vestidos que contenía el diminuto espacio casi se lo tragó entero. ¿Era posible que una hembra tan pequeña se pudiera poner tantas prendas?

—Um, perdona, —dijo Candy, esfumándose todo rastro de humor—. Eso que estás mirando son mis cosas. Mis pertenencias personales.

—Tus pertenencias personales necesitan organización. Diez hombres podrían ocultarse aquí y nunca lo sabrías.

—Nadie se oculta en mi armario.

—Con tales pensamientos pronto serás pillada desprevenida.

Ella se puso rígida.

—Para tu información, miro ahí cada mañana.

—Entonces dime, pequeño dragón, qué es esto. —Él surgió sosteniendo un vestido estampado con flores amarillas, verdes y naranjas. Una gran cantidad de hojas pintadas cubrían un lado—. Esta es la prenda de vestir más horrible que jamás he visto ¿Realmente lleva tu gente estas cosas?

Ofendida, ella levantó la nariz en el aire y él tuvo la clara impresión de que quería darle otro discurso. Pero no lo hizo, se conformó con decir.

—Eso es un auténtico vestido de los años sesenta.

—Esto es una auténtica mierda. —Él sabía que sus ojos brillaban de alegría mientras le lanzaba el vestido—. Póntelo.

—Definitivamente no, —dijo ella, recogiendo el material—. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas tú?

—Los hombres llevan armadura y armas, Candy. No llevan ropa de mujer.

—Algunos hombres lo hacen.

Seguramente ella bromeaba, aunque su expresión no mostraba ningún rastro de humor.

—¿Qué hombre se pavonearía con un vestido de su mujer? —exigió él.

—A algunos hombres les gusta llevar vestidos, ¿vale? Dejémoslo así. Ahora, por favor ¿abandonarías mi cuarto? Es hora de dormir. Y no vuelvas por ninguna razón, —añadió ella por precaución.

—¿Por _ninguna_ razón?

—Así es.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Y si una bruja trata de hervirte viva?

—Le golpearé en la cabeza con su escoba.

—¿Y si los demonios te atacan por la noche?

—Gritaré hasta que se marchen.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—No, si yo estuviera contigo, pequeño dragón, gritarías una y otra vez. Pero ya que estarás sola, no harás nada más que imaginártelo.

Con aquellas palabras, Terry la dejó. Cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Maldito hombre, pensó Candy.

_No harás nada más que imaginártelo_, le había dicho, y por Dios, que tuvo toda la razón.

Durante toda la noche dio vueltas y más vueltas, imaginándose su desnudo cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, con su lengua y manos haciéndole cosas pecaminosas. En esas fantasías, ella era una mujer salvaje. Totalmente insaciable. Arañando su espalda, gritando su nombre con fuerza y succionando toda su longitud con su boca.

En su sueño, susurraba,

—_Más. Dame más_.

_—Por ti cualquier cosa, —contestaba él con voz sedosa._

_—Más duro. Más duro, —pedía ella._

_Él se reía suavemente._

_—Oh, adoro tu pasión._

_—Nada de conversación. Sólo sexo._

En varias ocasiones casi lo llamó para suplicarle que convirtiera sus sueños en realidad, pero al final, sufrió en silencio. ¿Una estupidez de su parte? Probablemente.

Su cuerpo podría ansiar al hombre, pero su orgullo le exigía que sólo se entregara a un hombre que sintiera auténtica lujuria por ella. Como un esclavo del placer, Terry se vería forzado a complacerla como amante aunque la encontrara poco atractiva, y Candy no quería ser sólo una obligación. Sería patética si lo hacía.

Sí, patética. En un secreto rincón de su corazón, siempre soñó con vivir como en los cuentos de hadas, con un hombre que pensara que ella era la mujer más bella del mundo, que la amara profundamente y con locura. Que adorara su hermosura. Bueno, esto último era demasiado, pero aquel sueño de felices-para-siempre, nunca se había desvanecido y jamás lo haría.

Tenía que haber alguien para ella por ahí. _Por favor deja que allá alguien para mí_, rezó. Si lo encontrara, tal vez entonces podría volver a sentirse feliz.

Cerrando los ojos, bloqueó la imagen de Terry de su mente e imaginó el tipo de hombre que la encontraría deseable, y que no la intimidaría. Sus rasgos eran simples, pero era apacible y de risa fácil. De altura estaría por debajo de la media, no mucho más alto que ella. Era amable y sensible y un poco tímido. Y lo más importante, nunca le haría sentirse estúpida, poco atractiva e indigna.

¿Pedía demasiado?

—No, no lo hago, —refunfuñó ella. De hecho, cuanto más pensaba en ese hombre, modelo de virtudes, más le recordaba a Anthony, su nuevo vecino de al lado. Anthony tenía el pelo rubio, amables ojos color cielo, y siempre sonreía bondadosamente. Oh, no es que le atrajera físicamente, pero realmente se sentía cómoda en su presencia. El único problema era que, las pocas veces que habían hablado, Anthony no había actuado como si estuviera interesado en ella.

_Tú tampoco actúas como si estuvieras interesado en él_, se recordó.

Un suspiro resbaló de sus labios. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Anthony si lo llamara ahora mismo y le preguntara si quería salir con ella? ¿Cayendo de rodilla en agradecimiento? ¿O le pediría que nunca lo llamara otra vez? En un arranque de osadía, decidió que no se preocuparía de cómo reaccionaría. Simplemente cogería el teléfono y lo invitaría a cenar. Ahora. Hoy. Este mismo momento.

Bueno, tal vez por la mañana.

Con su confianza agotándose rápidamente, se hundió más profundamente entre las sábanas y recordó la primera y única cita que había tenido. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, era una chica muy tímida y un poco torpe. Niel Legan, el muchacho más popular de la escuela, la había invitado a cenar. Ya que había estado colada por él durante años, tontamente aceptó.

La noche de su cita, compartieron una pizza en un restaurante de las afueras. Él la trató con tanto cuidado, fue tan amable, que ella flotó sobre un arco iris de sueños, imaginándose las flores, los bombones y el romance en su futuro. No le dio ninguna importancia a sus continuos vistazos hacía la puerta, o a su risa, que sonaba demasiado aguda y un poco forzada.

Más tarde, Niel la condujo a su casa. Sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad, así que ellos estarían solos. O así lo creyó ella.

Hablaron algo más, y Candy admitió tímidamente cuánto le gustaba y que quería que su primera vez fuera con él. Él sonrió, con los ojos fríos, y se inclinó para besarla. Un segundo antes de que sus labios se encontraran y de que todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad, ella oyó una profunda voz decir,

—Joder, Legan. ¿Realmente no irás a besar a Candy Ghoulie, no? Te desafiamos a ser visto con ella en público, no a que te la tiraras.

Hunter Stevens, el mejor amigo de Niel, estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, con otros tres muchachos más detrás de él. Todos partidos de la risa.

—Niel, eres tan maravilloso —la imitó uno de los chicos—. Hombre, si la oía decir eso una vez más, iba a vomitar.

Niel se apartó, mirándola con aire culpable.

—Quería que se callara ¿vale? Y tíos ¿Por qué tardasteis tanto? Otro segundo más y habría tenido que hacer algo desesperado.

Mientras los muchachos continuaron burlándose y riéndose, Candy reunió todo su orgullo y se fue de la casa, con la cabeza bien alta. Pero con cada paso que se acercaba a su casa, la presa que contenía sus emociones se resquebrajaba un poco más. Finalmente, la humillación y la desesperación la consumieron y se hundió en el suelo, sollozando hasta que sus pulmones parecieron a punto de explotar de tanto llorar.

Aquella noche habían destruido cada fibra de seguridad en sí misma que poseía... y no es que hubiera mucha, para empezar. Ella había sido tímida antes, pero ese día se convirtió en la idiota de lengua-pegada que era ahora.

¿Cómo podía un hombre enamorarse de una mujer corriente, nerviosa y torpe?

No podía.

Pero…

Quizás ahora, las cosas podrían cambiar. Sus hombros se enderezaron, y ella parpadeó rápidamente, con la esperanza revoloteando en su estómago. Sí._¡Sí_! Las cosas_podrían_ cambiar; Terry podría ayudarla. Él poseía una enorme cantidad de experiencia en tratar con el sexo opuesto, y ella podría aprovecharse de sus conocimientos. No de la forma que él quería, desde luego, pasando ardientes hora tras hora bajo las sábanas, pero sí de una forma mejor. ¿Mejor? Dejémoslo en una forma más productiva. Él podría darle clases de como atraer a un hombre… Como atraer a Anthony.

Y aunque no deseaba a su vecino de la misma forma que deseaba a Terry, pues, tendría que conformarse. Ella necesitaba a Anthony. Él era tan parecido a sí misma, tan solitario y reservado, tan corriente e inexperto. Tan seguro.

La pregunta era, ¿estaría dispuesto Terry a ayudarle? Ella rechazaba completamente el obligarlo debido a su condición de Esclavo del Placer. Insegura, Candy observó el exterior por la ventana, con una almohada apretada contra su pecho. Las estrellas centelleaban en el negro cielo aterciopelado. Terry había dejado sus intenciones hacia ella muy claras. Ella era su ama, por lo tanto, creía que ella debía estar en su cama... con él. Y con ningún otro. Así que ¿Cómo iba a convencerlo de que le ayudara a atraer_a otro_ hombre?


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_Un esclavo nunca debe vacilar cuando recibe una orden_

**_L_**a luz del sol lanzó sus indeseables rayos a través de la ventana del cuarto de baño de Candy, iluminando el espacioso lugar y resaltando su fatiga. Ella observó su pálido y cansado reflejo en el espejo. Ojos rojos. Labios tensos. Una calmante ducha no había hecho nada para mejorar su aspecto de he-estado-toda-la-noche-imaginándome-a Terry-desnudo.

—Café —se dijo. Su voz se quebró y su boca se inflamó ante la mención de la bebida—. Necesito café. —Luego, Dios le ayudara, le hablaría a Terry de Anthony

Sólo pensar en la inmediata conversación hizo que su estómago se revolviera con ansiedad. Intentando ignorar la incomodidad, se dijo que no había ninguna razón para atormentarse. Después de todo, tenía un plan. Ella iba a tratar a Terry tan dulcemente como una niña ante un helado con nata montada. Ella usaría muchas sonrisas y un apacible tono de voz.

¿Cómo podría rechazarla?

¿Cómo podría decirle que no?

_Concéntrate, Candy. Tú puedes hacerlo. Tú puedes_. Con coraje renovado, se enrolló el pelo todavía húmedo en una cola de caballo, se puso un par de pantalones de vestir beige, una camisa blanca y escotada y caminó a zancadas hacía la puerta.

_Dulce como un helado, dulce como un helado, dulce como un helado…_

Al dar dos pasos en el pasillo, su pie chocó contra un objeto grande e inmóvil. Ella cayó pesadamente de cara y aterrizó con un ruido sordo sobre el duro suelo de madera. El aire de sus pulmones salió disparado como los cohetes del Cuatro de Julio. Aturdida, sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces. Finalmente, recuperó el aliento y su vista se aclaró. Cuando consiguió enfocar, vio que la espada de Terry estaba justo frente a ella, brillando de forma amenazante.

—Candy, —dijo él, con la preocupación tiñendo su voz—. Háblame. Dime que estás bien.

—¿Qué diablos haces en el suelo? —Ella lo fulminó con la mirada—. Te dije que durmieras en el cuarto de invitado.

—No, me dijiste que la cámara de invitados es la mía, no que_ tenía _que dormir allí.

—¿Por qué tienes todavía la espada? Se suponía que la guardarías.

—¿Y dónde exactamente debo guardar un arma tan grande en una casa tan pequeña?

—En tu joyero.

—¿Es una orden?

—Una petición.

—Realmente es lo mismo. —Sus labios se tensaron con un ceño feroz y, mientras ella miraba, el aire de alrededor de la espada osciló y se espesó, como si fuera niebla, y luego el metal plateado desapareció en una espiral de humo—. Hecho—, dijo él.

Ella debería de haberse sobresaltado ante la desaparición, pero estaba demasiado aliviada. Levantándose, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Este no era el modo en que se había imaginado comenzar el día._ Dulce como un helado, ¿recuerdas_? Excepto que, ahora, la nata estaba extendida en el suelo. Ella se forzó a sonreír, como si ser prácticamente cortada por la mitad fuera algo que le ocurriera todos los días.

—Tenemos que hablar. —dijo con voz suave—. Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte.

—Mi atención es tuya. —Él estaba de pie, con las piernas separadas y los brazos doblados. Una postura anterior a una batalla, estaba segura—. Puedes comenzar.

Acariciando su larga coleta, puso mentalmente en orden su planeado discurso. Inspiró profundamente y, lentamente, liberó cada molécula de aire.

—En América, cuando un hombre y una mujer se atraen mutuamente, comienzan a salir juntos. La cita puede incluir una cena romántica, seguido de un paseo por la playa, o un...

—Alto ahí, pequeño dragón, —dijo él, cortando sus palabras—. Debemos comer antes de que me sermonees, ya que estoy desesperadamente necesitado de sustento.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Te informo de que no te doy una conferencia. Simplemente expongo un hecho.

—Esos hechos pueden ser expuestos después de que desayunemos.

Cierto, pero sus nervios podría derrumbarse para entonces. De todos modos ella murmuró dulcemente,

—Desde luego, —como una buena niña pequeña.

En la cocina, los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las grandes ventanas, envolviendo la habitación con un ambiente alegre. Ella agarró una magdalena de arándanos del mostrador y se dio la vuelta, ofreciéndoselo como si fuera un tesoro de enorme valor.

—Aquí tienes… —Sus afiladas palabras se cortaron. Un rayo de luz iluminaba el cabello de Terry, creando un brillante halo alrededor de su cara. En ese mismo momento, era Hércules cobrando vida, sólo que tenía más grande… bueno, _todo _en él era más grande.

No podía ser bueno, pensó ella, que un hombre fuera tan hermoso.

—Te lo agradezco, —dijo él, aceptando la magdalena.

Suspirando, ella giró hacía el mostrador y comenzó su ritual matutino. Llenar la cafetera de agua. Colocar el filtro. Echar las cucharadas.

—Siéntate, —ordenó Terry. Él dejó su magdalena a un lado y le quitó la lata de café de sus manos... una acción que nunca nadie había hecho y había vivido para contarlo. Sus dedos rozaron su mano, causando que corrientes de electricidad se precipitaran por su brazo—. Yo haré esa tarea.

Ella tragó aire y soltó.

—¿Sabes hacer café?

Sus rasgos se iluminaron con mordaz diversión.

—Los conocimientos que obtuve en otros lejanos planetas, sobrepasan a los de América.

—Tus conocimientos provienen de hace casi un siglo, —advirtió ella.

—Es suficiente.

—¿Entonces sabes lo qué hacer?

—He viajado durante años, pequeño dragón. Puedo lograr preparar una bebida matutina.

Bien, entonces. Sin otra palabra, Candy se dejó caer sobre un taburete, detrás del mostrador. De todos modos, su nueva posición le permitía una mejor vista. Cruzando y descruzando las piernas, observó como los anudados músculos del estómago de Terry se contraían con cada movimiento. Observó la forma en que sus pezones se endurecían por el frío aire de la mañana. Luego lo observó caminar descalzo por el suelo de azulejos y pararse frente al grifo, revelando su desnuda espalda.

Ella jadeó. Para encubrir el sonido, irrumpió en una rápida tos. Dando gracias porque él pareció no haberlo notado, estudió su espalda con más atención. Gruesas y desiguales cicatrices surcaban cada centímetro de su carne. Algunas entrecruzadas, otras solas, pero todas ellas eran marcas de dolor. Ella ya había notado leves señales en su pecho, pero esto… ¿Cuánto había sufrido?

Examinando su espalda con más detalle, notó un pequeño tatuaje sobre la parte superior de su omoplato izquierdo. Un símbolo negro, aparentemente Oriental, absolutamente provocativo y endiabladamente sexy. Otro tatuaje, muy similar al primero, decoraba la curva de su cintura y descendía más abajo, ocultado por sus pantalones.

—¿Qué significan esos símbolos?

Él la miró sobre su hombro.

—Conquistar y destruir.

Muy apropiado.

—¿Te levantas siempre tan temprano? —preguntó él.

Ella desvió su atención de su espalda y echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Las seis y media.

—Hoy es día de trabajo. Tengo que madrugar.

—Pero apenas dormiste anoche.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Cómo sabes tú que no me dormí? ¿Entraste en mi habitación?

—No. Te oí a través de la puerta. Los suspiros y los puñetazos a la almohada. —Él echó otro vistazo sobre su hombro, con sus claros ojos de otro mundo, llenos de insinuación sexual—. ¿No te lo dije, pequeño dragón? Sin mí, no serías capaz de dormir.

—Si me escuchaste, quiere decir que tú tampoco conseguiste hacerlo. —¡Aja! Mentalmente, ella se dio palmaditas en la espalda por aquella observación.

—Estoy acostumbrado a no dormir. En Imperia, me quedaba despierto la mayor parte de la noche, disfrutando del libertinaje y la diversión.

_Yo debería intentarlo algún día_. Cuando las palabras aparecieron en su mente, ella sacudió la cabeza con sorpresa. Tal pensamiento no era propio de ella. Quizás en su interior, su lado salvaje estaba al acecho, esperando liberarse. Además, ¿por qué sentía un cosquilleo siempre que se imaginaba haciendo esas traviesas cosas con Terry? Por supuesto, si alguna vez intentaba eso del libertinaje y la diversión, sería con Anthony, no con Terry.

Mientras el café se hacía, llenando la casa con el suave olor de la cafeína, Terry se sentó a su lado y devoró su magdalena, con el entusiasmo de un hombre que no había comido en mucho tiempo. Cuando terminó, le pidió otra. Y otra. Y otra. Él las acompañó con un gran vaso de leche.

—¿No tienes otra? —preguntó con esperanza, después de tragarse hasta la última migaja de la cuarta magdalena.

—Lo siento. Es todo lo que tengo, —dijo ella—. De todos modos, ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?

—Pues comiendo.

Ella alzó los ojos al techo.

—¿Qué comías dentro de la caja?

—La magia me sostenía. —Con un feliz suspiro, él se acomodó en su silla—. Ahora puedes sermonearme.

_Yo soy la que no está preparada_.

—Sí, por supuesto.—Ella se aclaró la garganta—. Necesito que tú... —Espera, así no estaba bien—. Mi vecino... —Así tampoco.

—Lo más probable sea que tu capacidad oratoria te haya abandonado.

El calor quemó sus mejillas.

Y mientras su rubor se hacía más intenso, su diversión también. El humor chispeó en las profundidades de sus ojos, haciéndolos más claros y luminosos, como un océano a la salida del sol.

—Independientemente de lo que haya puesto ese rubor en tus mejillas, has despertado mi curiosidad.

—Es sobre una cita...

—Oh, no. Esto empieza a parecer serio. Si lo que quieres es pedirme una cita, entonces puedes hacerlo. Incluso podría decirte que sí.

Él se burlaba de ella, estaba segura, y eso hizo que se le encresparan los nervios, ya de por sí alterados. Ella quiso regañarlo hasta que le ardieran las orejas pero, en cambio, usó su tono más dulce para decirle.

—Antes de continuar, tomemos café, ¿de acuerdo?

—Una idea magnífica, —dijo él, parodiando su tono demasiado cortés.

Además de ser_ demasiado atractivo_,_ demasiado perfecto y un maestro sexual_, era un graciosillo. Fabuloso.

—Traeré tu bebida al instante. —Él se levantó, se dio la vuelta hacía la cafetera, se detuvo y luego la afrontó de nuevo. Con cara seria, le dijo,

—¿Te he dicho ya lo hermosa que estás esta mañana? Tus labios están rosados y húmedos, tus ojos soñolientos y hueles como los pétalos de _ gartina_.

—¿A qué huelen los pétalos de_ gartina_? —preguntó ella. Por favor, que no diga a_ queso mohoso_.

—Como el roció después de una tormenta.

Oh, Señor. Incluso aunque probablemente le dijera lo mismo a todas las mujeres que poseían la caja, Candy se derritió bajo su encanto. Era la cosa más agradable que alguien le había dicho nunca, y ella saboreó las palabras, sin importarle que él no las pensara en realidad.

—Gracias, —dijo, quebrándosele un poco la voz.

—De nada.

Dándole de nuevo la espalda, él vertió una taza de humeante café. Su boca se hizo agua, pero no por la bebida. Por Terry. Él era pura perfección masculina. Sus músculos eran tan… deliciosos. Su broceada piel se parecía al satén, ondulante en algunos sitios, lisa en otros. Para un hombre de su tamaño, se movía con gracia y agilidad, logrando parecer tanto angelical como diabólico a la vez.

Y ahora mismo, le pertenecía.

Ella se lamió los labios. Durante un segundo, sólo un segundo, se permitió desnudarlo con la mente. Fuera el cinturón. Abajo los pantalones. ¡Oh, sí! Esa seductora línea de vello negro… esos ondulantes músculos… esa dura erección sufriendo por su toque. Sólo tardó un momento en comprender que, esa enorme y dura erección de su imaginación, realmente estaba allí, estirando sus negros pantalones de cuero.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó él con una oleada de diversión.

Su mirada fija se apartó de su entrepierna y, sin atreverse a mirarlo, la deslizó hasta la ventana.

—Uh, yo sólo estaba...

—¿Admirando la vista?

—Claro que no. Hay reglas en este planeta que deberías conocer. Reglas sobre ser visto en público con una prenda tan...ceñida. Y yo sólo decidía si realmente quiero pedirle una cita a alguien.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa desvergonzada, atractiva.

—Dime, pequeño dragón. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

Ella jadeó.

—No puedo creer que me hayas preguntado eso.

—Es una pregunta completamente inocente. Simplemente pretendo saber cómo quieres que te lo haga. ¿Fuerte? No, creo que no. ¿Suave? —Él le guiñó el ojo—. Tal vez. Sí me lo pides amablemente.

Ella tenía problemas para respirar y se estiró el cuello de su camisa.

—Hablar de sexo en la mesa de la cocina puede estar bien de dónde vienes, pero no aquí.

—Candy, Candy, Candy. Qué mente más calenturienta tienes. Me refería al café. Pero ya que parece ser que te gusta el tema, hablaré de sexo contigo.

—No, gracias. —_Café_. Él había querido saber cómo tomaba el café, y ella había asumido que quería saber de qué forma hacía el amor con los hombres. Bueno, esto lo confirmaba con total seguridad. Oficialmente su mente residía en los bajos fondos—. Lo tomaré con nata y azúcar, por favor.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que él colocó una humeante taza de café delante suyo. Agradecida por la distracción, lo agarró rápidamente, sopló, le dio un tentativo sorbo...y casi se atragantó. Sus ojos se abrieron y se tragó una tos. Era el peor café que había probado nunca. ¿Había usado el filtro, siquiera? ¡Agggg!

Terry se sentó a su lado y giró su silla para mirarla de frente.

—Ya tienes tu bebida, —dijo él.

—Sí, —le aseguró ella, esperando haber ocultado su aversión. No quería herir sus sentimientos insultando sus habilidades para preparar café—. La tengo.

Él rió entre dientes, y el profundo sonido se vertió sobre ella, tan suavemente como caramelo sobre mantequilla derretida.

—Puedes comenzar tu discurso.

Candy soltó aire lentamente. Había llegado el momento de decidirse. O le pedía a Terry que le enseñara como atraer a Anthony, o se olvidaba del plan totalmente. ¿Era una mujer o una gallina?

Un vistazo a los perfectos rasgos cincelados de Terry y supo la respuesta.

Gallina. Definitivamente gallina.

Lo más probable, es que a su esclavo del placer no lo hubieran rechazado en la vida. No sabría lo que se sentía cuando otros se ríen de él, le insultaban y lo atormentaban todas las horas del día. Ella sí. Ella lo sabía. Sus emociones estaban marcadas por las cicatrices.

—Cuando te dije que primero debíamos tomar café, —le dijo ella—, me refería a la taza entera. —Aunque pensar en beberse todo el contenido de su taza, le hacía estremecerse. Dirigir su propia tienda significaba que no podía permitirse el lujo de pernoctar en el hospital por culpa de una intoxicación alimentaria.

—No deseo esperar, —dijo Terry—. Estoy ansioso por conocer más cosas de esa cita.

—Vale, vale. —Ocultando otro estremecimiento, ella apartó su café—. Tengo algo que preguntarte.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho.

—¿A sí?

—Sí, lo has hecho.

—Bien, aquí va. —Candy revisó por última vez su discurso mentalmente._ Puedo hacerlo_, pensó justo antes de que un estremecimiento de pánico la sacudiera, haciéndole flaquear en su decisión. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron; su respiración se volvió jadeante. ¿Era la luz que entraba por la ventana, de pronto, más brillante?—. ¿Te gustan los rollos de canela? —soltó—. ¿No? ¿Y los croissants? Los preparo en un momento.

—No tengo hambre.

—Y un...

—Candy. —Su nombre abandonó sus labios con un suspiro de exasperación.

—Vale. —Concentrando toda su energía en sus siguientes palabras, consiguió atenuar el temblor de su cuerpo. Mantuvo la vista sobre el suelo y se sentó perfectamente recta. Terry llevó su taza a sus labios, y ella sintió la expectación de su mirada. Esperando.

La necesidad de una mujer de ser amada, pensó ella, mirándolo, no es compatible con el orgullo.

—¿Me enseñarás a seducir a mi vecino?

* * *

**hoolaa! amos sus comentarios, en especial lo mucho que les gusta la historia :D y gracias por sus buenos deseos ya ando disfrutando mis vacas :3 y claroo con ustedes siempre ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_Tú sólo existes para el placer de tu Ama_

**_Terry_** casi se ahogó de la impresión mientras un montón de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. Asombrado y rezando por haber escuchado mal, ordenó,

—Repite las últimas palabras.

De pronto, una palpable capa de valentía rodeó a Candy.

—Quiero que me enseñes como atraer a Anthony, mi vecino.

Por _Elliea_, Terry jamás había esperado esto. Cuando ella había mencionado a los hombres, las mujeres y las citas, estúpidamente había asumido que quería pedirle una.

_A él._

—¿Deseas aliviar las necesidades de tu cuerpo, Candy? Aquí me tienes. Anthony... —escupió el nombre— ...no es necesario.

Ella se encendió, abriendo la boca y cerrándola con un chasquido.

—No se trata de cuerpos y necesidades. Se trata de amor. Y sí, Anthony es necesario.

—¿Amor? —se burló Terry, odiando la idea de que otro hombre recibiera los afectos de Candy, y odiando aún más que le importara—. No seas ridícula.

—¿Por qué? —Ella se erizó, y si hubiera tenido una espada, estaba seguro de que ya le habría cortado su miembro favorito—. ¿Por qué soy poco atractiva? —exigió saber—. ¿Por qué no digo siempre las cosas correctas?

Él juntó sus cejas en un ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía esta mujer a decir algo tan absurdo sobre sí misma?.

—Eres perfecta tal y como eres y si alguien dice lo contrario es necesario que lo cuelguen de una pica. Simplemente no estoy seguro de que ese vecino tuyo pueda apreciarlo.

Sus hombros se relajaron, y las líneas tensas de alrededor de sus labios se suavizaron.

—Si nunca lo has visto, ¿cómo sabes cómo es?

—No tengo que verlo para saber que es un cobarde. ¿Por qué no ha echado la puerta abajo y ha exigido que me marche?

Ella hizo rodar los ojos.

—Él no sabe que estás aquí.

—Una cosa así no me impediría reclamar lo que es mío.

—Eso es lo más ilógico que jamás he escuchado. Además, esto es América. No derribamos las puertas.

—A través de los siglos he aprendido algo en esta materia. Si un hombre no tiene el valor de luchar por su mujer, entonces no es ningún hombre en absoluto.

—Él luchará por mí algún día, —dijo ella, con palabras seguras, pero con tono dudoso. Vacilante—. Así que, ¿me ayudarás o no?

Terry observó como el pecho de Candy subía y bajaba con su respiración. A lo largo de la noche, un ansia oscura y carnal había crecido en su interior, y ahora la deseaba con un hambre que sobrepasaba a la razón. Quería disfrutar de sus complejidades y contradicciones durante el tiempo que pasaran juntos. Ni siquiera saber que suspiraba por otro hombre consiguió que su hambre disminuyera. No, la deseó aún más. Deseaba a esta mujer divertida y compasiva, y por _Elliea_, que la tendría. ¿Ayudarla a conquistar a otro hombre? ¡No!

—¿Por qué no puedes atraer a ese tal Anthony tú sola? —Exigió, con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Lo has intentado y has fallado?

—No, no lo he intentado.

—¿Por qué no?

Los segundos pasaron. Ella deslizó la lengua sobre sus dientes y se removió en la silla, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza.

—No sé cómo, —susurró finalmente.

—¿Cómo que no sabes complacer a un hombre, pequeño dragón? Ya eres grandecita.

—Soy tímida.

—¿Tú? ¿Tímida? —Indudablemente estaba de broma. Sonriendo él dijo—. Eres muchas cosas, pequeño dragón, pero definitivamente no eres tímida.

Los mechones de su pelo, los que eran más claros, escaparon de su coleta y bailaron alrededor de sus sienes cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si yo fuera audaz y valiente, ¿No conocería ya la forma de hablar y actuar con los hombres? ¿No tendría muchas citas, en vez de pasar las noches, sola, en casa? —Ya enfadada, golpeó con el pie—- Soy tímida, te digo.

Esta mujer que hacía que su cuerpo se endureciera y doliera, y que su sangre se acelerara con sólo pensar en ella, ¿necesitaba de su ayuda para ganarse los afectos de un macho? Increíble.

—No eres tímida conmigo, —se quejó él.

—Pero tú eres diferente.

—No soy diferente de cualquier otro hombre.

—Sí, lo eres. No sé explicarlo, pero eres diferente.

Terry quería una respuesta, no evasivas, pero el gesto obstinado de su mandíbula le indicó que no obtendría lo que buscaba en estos momentos. Así que abandonó esa línea de ataque en particular por otro.

—¿Alguna vez ha intentado Anthony el Débil conquistarte _a ti_?

Su barbilla se alzó de golpe.

—No, no lo ha hecho.

—Mencionaste el amor. ¿Lo amas?

Ella se mordisqueó su labio inferior, mientras sus dedos apretaron el borde del mostrador.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Si pides mi ayuda, se ha convertido en asunto mío.

—Está bien, te contestaré. ¿Amo a Anthony? No, aún no. Pero él es perfecto para mí. Nos parecemos en muchas cosas, y creo que puedo amarlo. Simplemente lo sé. —Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de asimilar sus palabras, ella le envió una mirada suplicante a través de sus pestañas—. Necesito tu ayuda, Terry. Ayúdame.

Sus dientes rechinaron con irritación. Finalmente ella demostraba ser justo como las demás, poniendo su voluntad antes que la suya. Y él era incapaz de hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, incapaz de hacer nada excepto obedecer.

—Haré como ordenas, desde luego, —contestó él, con tono apenado.

—No. —Despacio, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, ella sacudió la cabeza—. Te doy la opción de negarte. No te forzaré a hacerlo. Si me ayudas, será porque quieres, no porque seas mi esclavo.

Sobresaltado, sin todavía creérselo, Terry la miró fijamente.

—¿Me das el derecho a decir que no?

—Sí.

Que... desconcertante. Él pasó la mano por su pelo y maldijo por lo bajo. Tanta generosidad demostró ser más fuerte que cualquier orden, dejándole sólo una opción.

—Lo haré, —dijo arrastrando las palabras, deseando volver a tragárselas cuando éstas salieron de su boca.

—Oh, Terry. —Sonriendo ampliamente, ella aplaudió, saltó sobre sus pies y giró a su alrededor. Después se sentó de nuevo en su silla con un_ chillido_ feliz—. Gracias. Muchas gracias. No lo lamentarás. Te lo prometo. Seré la mejor estudiante que haya existido.

—Lo haré, —repitió él, inspirado de pronto—. Pero con mis propias condiciones.

Su sonrisa se borró lentamente, y ella perdió su brillo excitado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Como cualquier profesor y estudiante, debemos poner las reglas de nuestra relación.

Su cuello se estiró ligeramente cuando ella se enderezó en la silla.

—¿Y cuáles son esos _reglas_?

—No podrás ver ni entrar en contacto con otro hombre hasta que yo no te diga que estás preparada —¡Lo que quería decir que nunca volvería a ver a Anthony el Débil otra vez!

—No creo...

—Soy el experto, —lanzó él—. Por lo tanto haremos esto a mi manera. Durante la lección, harás lo que te diga, cuando lo diga y como lo diga. Nada de excusas.

—¡Espera un maldito segundo!.

Él ni siquiera hizo una pausa.

—Me permitirás dormir en tu cámara.

Ella jadeó.

—Eso no va a pasar. Pido lecciones de coquetería, no las joyas de Dresden. —Los segundos pasaron pero él no respondió. Simplemente la miró, expectante, decidido. Finalmente ella cedió, aunque de mala gana.

—Está bien, —gritó—, tú ganas. ¿Eso es todo?

—No. Recordarás la primera regla en todo momento.

Ella dobló sus brazos sobre su cintura, haciendo que su camisa se estirara, acentuando la plenitud de sus pechos.

—¿Es_ todo_?

—Por ahora.

—¿Qué te parece esto? Estaré de acuerdo con tus reglas, si tú estás de acuerdo con las mías.

Terry casi sonrió. Sin embargo, forzó a sus labios a permanecer en una línea recta, esperando parecer severo.

—Te escucho.

—_Tú _no puedes salir, ver, o tener ningún tipo de relación con otra mujer mientras me enseñas, —dijo ella, imitando su tono dominante.

—Concedido. —Él se abstuvo de mencionar que, ya que ella poseía su caja, no se le permitía frecuentar a otras mujeres. Eso habría estropeado la diversión.

—Me tratarás con respeto en todo momento, sobre todo en presencia de otros.

Él no tuvo que fingir su ceño esta vez. Sus palabras hirieron su orgullo masculino.

—Eso no es necesario pedirlo

—Sin embargo, me gustaría oír que estás de acuerdo.

Él asintió rígidamente con la cabezada.

—Lo acepto.

—No puedes contarle a nadie nuestro acuerdo.

—Concedido. —¿A quién se lo diría?

—Tú no… no… nunca llevarás tu espada en mi casa. —Ella sonrió triunfalmente, y él sabía que lo hacía porque esperaba que se negara o, al menos, negociaran.

Quiso hacerlo. Sin su arma era más vulnerable en caso de ataque, y él no sabía nada de este mundo, de su gente. Ese pensamiento lo frustraba, pero aún así dijo,

—Estoy de acuerdo con todas tus condiciones, Candy.

Ella hizo una pausa. Sorprendida, parpadeó con sus hermosos ojos de duende antes de que lo recompensara con otra sonrisa.

—Gracias, Terry.

—No me lo agradezcas todavía. —Él se puso en pie, y empezó a caminar hacia delante y hacía atrás a lo largo del mostrador de la cocina—. La primera lección será como vestirse correctamente. Si las prendas que encontré en tu armario es una prueba de lo que normalmente te pones para impresionar a un hombre, necesitas algunos consejos. Y esto..., —él señaló sus pantalones y su blusa con un gesto de su mano—, es el atuendo que sólo un hombre debería llevar.

—Podemos ir al centro comercial. Allí hay una gran selección de ropa donde escoger.

—¿Qué es un centro comercial?

—Un edificio grande lleno de ropa, comida y otras cosas necesarias que la gente puede comprar.

—Ah, un mercado, —dijo él, con un tono tanto triste como resignado al mismo tiempo.

—Iremos esta tarde, después de que cierre la tienda, —dijo ella, luego se calló. Tenía que abrir la tienda en una hora. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Terry mientras trabajaba? Podría dejarlo aquí donde seguro que se aburriría y haría algo. Podría enviarle de vuelta al joyero, pero él la odiaría durante el resto de su vida.

Ella quería muchas cosas de él, pero el odio no era una de ellas.

Iba a tener que llevárselo con ella, comprendió con un cosquilleo de anticipación y un estremecimiento de temor. Sin embargo, primero necesitaba ropa nueva.

Tener un esclavo del placer se volvía más complicado a cada segundo.

Repasándolo de arriba a abajo, Candy se mordisqueó su labio inferior.

—Antes de que puedas salir de casa, tendremos que encontrarte ropa apropiada. —Preferentemente algo poco sexy, algo qué cubriera cada centímetro de su bronceada piel tipo ven-y-lámeme.

—¿Qué les pasa a mis _drocs_? —requirió él.

Ella le echó otro vistazo. Con aquellos leotardos de cuero, sin camisa, se parecía a un exótico bailarín que interpretaba a un granuja pirata y, perversamente, ella quiso que quedara así. Excepto que, de la misma forma, tampoco quería que ninguna otra mujer lo viera así.

—Son demasiado ceñidos, —le informó—. Puedo ver el contorno de tu… tu… simplemente puedo ver cosas que, se supone, no debería ver, ¿vale?

Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, y él soltó un resoplido condescendiente.

—Si la ropa de un guerrero estuviera floja, sus enemigos podrían agarrarla con facilidad.

—No estamos en guerra.

—Dragón tonto. Los enemigos están por todas partes, algunos a la vista, otros ocultos.

—Está bien, —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Quédate con tus pantalones. Pero todavía necesitas una camisa.

—Quizás sería más fácil si simplemente nos desnudamos completamente y nos quedamos aquí.

—¡No!—gritó ella, aunque su cuerpo gritaba,_ Sí. Oh, sí_.

—¿Me servirás de atuendo apropiado, pequeño dragón? —Su voz era puro, puro pecado y pareció sugerir que podría llevarla a ella.

Las imágenes de su desnudo cuerpo cubriéndolo, de sus brazos abrazando sus hombros y sus piernas rodeando su cintura, se colaron en su mente. Un delicioso estremecimiento le recorrió la columna y se mordisqueó el labio.

—No hagas eso, —gruño él de repente, con todo rastro de seducción borrado.

Confundida por su abrupto cambio de humor, Candy parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Que no haga qué? —_¿No imaginarme encima de tu caliente y sudoroso cuerpo_? Demasiado tarde.

—No te muerdas el labio. Es malo para ti.

—No lo es.

—Si sigues así, podría añadir otra regla. Nada de mordisquearte el labio... O mejor, nada de mordisquear tu propio labio. Los míos puedes mordisquearlos cuando quieras, —dijo él—. Ahora, sobre la ropa. Solicito que me traigas una camisa.

—Hay una tienda a un par de kilómetros de aquí que está abierta las veinticuatro horas. Tendrán todo lo que necesitas. —De nuevo, observó su grande y duro cuerpo de arriba a abajo—. Sólo espero que tengan tallas extra grandes.

—Nos marchamos inmediatamente. —Sin esperar respuesta, él giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Candy saltó y lo siguió, agarrándolo del brazo, algo estúpido, realmente, tratándose de un hombre de su tamaño, pero que surtió el efecto deseado. Él se paró.

—_Tú_ no puedes ir, —le dijo. Con suerte, sólo estaría fuera una hora, probablemente menos, y eso no era tiempo suficiente para que él se metiera en problemas.

Él la afrontó, con las cejas arqueadas. Lo conocía desde hacía poco tiempo pero ya podía interpretar sus gestos. Cejas arqueadas significaban dos cosas: que estaba confundido, o que estaba enfadado. Lo uno o lo otro, ella no se dejaría convencer.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió él.

Enfadado. Definitivamente enfadado. Esperando calmarlo, ella suavizó su tono.

—Aquí en América, no podemos entrar en un establecimiento sin estar completamente vestido. Tenemos una norma de que no te atienden si no llevas camisa o zapatos.

—Esa norma no dice nada de llevar las piernas cubiertas. ¿Significa eso que una vez me encuentres una camisa y unos zapatos, debo quitarme mis _drocs_?

Sobre mi cadáver, pensó ella.

—Debes llevar las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

—No me gustan las reglas de tu mundo.

—Pueden no gustarte, pero aún así debes obedecerlas. Así que te quedarás aquí y yo iré. Nada de quejas. Cuando vuelta, te cambiarás y luego nos marcharemos a mi tienda.

—No lo permitiré, una mujer nunca debe viajar sola.

—Sé manejar a los tipos malos.

—Tu karate no haría daño ni a un bebé inofensivo.

—Voy a fingir que no has dicho eso. Ahora, si quiero abrir la tienda a tiempo, tengo que apresurarme. Me estás retrasando. Y para tu información, soy cinturón negro, el más mortal de todo. —Una pequeña mentira, realmente. Aunque en verdad tenía un cinturón negro...de esos de cuero con una hebilla plateada al final—. Te quedarás aquí. —Avergonzada y odiando sus siguientes palabras, ella enderezó los hombros y lo miró a los ojos—. Te lo ordeno.

Su mandíbula se endureció al instante, y el calor de sus ojos se volvió helado, ausente, convirtiendo el azul en frío acero. Ya no se parecía al guerrero que había llegado a querer, sino al esclavo que él mismo aseguraba ser. La tristeza rugió a través de ella, tan potente y viva como un repentino dolor.

—Haré como ordenas, por supuesto, —dijo él, con un tono desprovisto de emoción.

¿Cómo podía mirarla así… tan frío, casi brutal en su falta de sentimientos?_ Tengo que hacerlo_, se recordó ella. Él no podía abandonar la casa vestido como estaba.

Sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera decir para aliviar su orgullo, cogió su bolso y las llaves. Terry era un hombre duro, uno que obviamente anhelaba ejercer su autoridad. Aunque la maldición le exigía obedecer sus órdenes, él no se doblegaba ni se acobardaba. Ella no podía menos de admirarlo y desear poseer un poco de su fuerza interior.

_Él se divertirá mientras no estoy_, se aseguró ella. Jugará con su espada, tal vez daría un paseo… y exigiría el placer de todas las mujeres con las que se encontrara. Combatiendo una oleada de celos, ella se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Tal vez la idea de dejar a Terry aquí, solo, no era una idea tan buena.

Podría ordenarle que regresara al joyero. Pasó un segundo. Dos. Con un suspiro, Candy rechazó la idea de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría ella, conscientemente, pedirle a otro ser humano encerrarse dentro de una caja diminuta? Mordisqueándose el labio -y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo hacía- se puso un par de zapatillas de deporte y echó un vistazo sobre el hombro, sólo para encontrarse a Terry mirándola, con su expresión todavía en blanco.

—No debería tardar más de media hora, —dijo ella, con voz agarrotada—. No abras la puerta y por favor,_ por favor_, no uses tu espada contra nadie.

—Todo lo que desees... ama. —Él dijo la última palabra en tono de burla—. ¿No te prometí ya el no usar mi espada en tu casa?

—Terry... —Ella cerró la boca de golpe. Él no quería disculpas, quería ir con ella. Sin embargo, se negaba a cambiar de idea. Y mientras el tictac del reloj de la pared resonando en sus oídos, ella se puso el abrigo—. Volveré pronto, —dijo ella—. Lo prometo.

Él se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

El impulso de quedarse golpeó su sentido común. La pena le quemó mientras se esforzaba en poner un pie delante del otro. Ya afuera, una fuerte ráfaga de viento la golpeó de lleno. El pasar de estar felizmente caliente a extremadamente fría hizo estragos en su termómetro interno, y ella tembló. Después de juntar y apretar las solapas de su abrigo, guardó las llaves y salió del porche. Su mirada buscó automáticamente los arbustos. Gracias a Dios, todavía estaban vivos. Su hermana siempre decía que ella poseía La-Mano-Negra-de-la-Muerte. Toda cosa verde y frondosa dejado a su cuidado estaba destinada a morir. Candy suspiró. Terry no era verde, pero tenía problemas en darle los cuidados necesarios a su extraterrestre.

**_Terry_** luchó contra su furia mientras el silencio de la casa lo envolvía. Candy le había ordenado hacer su voluntad otra vez, tal y como él había esperado. Igual que todas las demás a las que había servido. Su descuidada indiferencia hacia sus deseos hizo que la bestia en su interior rugiera y pataleara por liberarse. Pero él era un guerrero, ante todo, y un guerrero sabía cuando permitirse liberar a la bestia y cuando forzarla a replegarse.

Ahora mismo, él la replegó. Obedecería y no ofrecería más de sí mismo de lo que era exigido.

_Había querido que Candy fuera diferente_, pensó con los puños apretados. No lo era.

Haría bien en recordarlo.

Haría bien en no darle demasiada importancia a las cosas dulces que había hecho por él, al hecho de que los sentimientos que ella sentía hacía ese otro hombre, ese Anthony el Débil, habían despertado sus instintos posesivos más profundos.

Incluso ahora, le hervía la sangre.

Necesitaba hacer algo, algo que ocupara su mente hasta que Candy regresara. Él exploró la cámara. Quizás aplacaría su curiosidad y revisaría la casa de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se iluminaron al observar la luz de la mañana que entraba por las grandes ventanas, y asintió con la cabeza. Sí, aprendería la disposición de la casa, y descubriría más cosas de su _guan ren_.

Espejos de ébano con bordes chapados en oro colgaban de todas las paredes de la casa. Brillantes cojines color turquesa, verde esmeralda y lavanda estaban dispersados sobre una tarima mullida y rechoncha. Gruesas alfombras cubrían el pulido suelo de madera. Un hogar desprovisto de resentimientos y oscuridad, más bien luminoso. Sin duda, un hogar de profunda y oculta sensualidad. La mujer que había decorado este espacio no era cruel o malévola. Era audaz, apasionada y un laberinto de placeres sin explotar.

De repente, se sintió suavizarse de nuevo hacia ella, desvalido ante sus sensaciones. ¿Cómo lo hacía ella? ¿Cómo lo ataba con un nudo tan fuerte?

Él suspiró. Las desbordantes cajas que no había podido revisar la pasada noche recibieron ahora toda su atención. Se inclinó ante la más cercana y curioseó su contenido. Había juguetes, relojes y una vajilla de plata. En otra había libros... todas con imágenes de hombres y mujeres medio desnudos, algo que captó su interés, ya que estaban en la posición exacta en la que él quería estar con Candy. Él inclinado sobre ella, con su pecho a medio vestir mientras sus labios estaban separados a un suspiro de pasión.

En todas las demás cajas había platos, flores y floreros de porcelana, todo cuidadosamente embalado. Una coleccionista de tesoros, eso era ella, y no era nada asombroso que hubiera comprado su caja. ¿Había reconocido el valor... de él? Su respeto hacia ella creció.

¿Qué más descubriría sobre Candy? Terminando aquí su inspección, se paseó por todas las habitaciones de la casa, evitando la cocina, que ya la había visto. También, ya había inspeccionado el dormitorio de abajo. Entonces él se encontró subiendo por una escalera que crujía y caminando después por un pasillo que conducía a dos dormitorios con las puertas cerradas. Abrió la primera... y ladeó la cabeza, inseguro de lo que veía o lo que creía ver.

La cámara estaba llena de viejos juguetes y una cuna. Un silencio parecido a una tumba saludó sus oídos. Las paredes eran blancas, el suelo sin brillo. Y la siguiente cámara era exactamente igual. Juguetes, una cuna y un pesebre. Pintura rajada y madera astillada. Por lo bajo, ella había arreglado con cuidado sus baratijas y muebles, creando un cierto ambiente. Aún así había dejado abandonado el cuarto en desorden, ahogando su luminosidad.

Un ruido estridente, chillón rompió el silencio, como un mensajero de muerte viniendo a reclamarlo.

Con alarma, listo para la batalla, Terry bajó corriendo las escaleras.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_Tu cuerpo y mente pertenecen a tu Ama_

**_E_**n el súper, Candy le cogió a Terry un poco de todo. Tejanos, pantalones de deporte, camisas, zapatos y ropa interior (uno de cada clase y todo—extra grande—, desde luego). Ella rezó para que le sirvieran. Un hombre tan grande y sexual necesitaba espacio extra para respirar.

De camino a la salida, ella pasó sobre la sección de caza y pesca, dónde descubrió una vitrina llena de armas. Un cuchillo en particular le llamó la atención. Ella se detuvo, estudiando la empuñadura intrincadamente tallada, con una especie de cortes y símbolos. La metálica lámina brilló, afilada y mortal.

Su instinto le dijo que Terry querría ese arma. Aunque, ¿Estaba bien comprarle un mortífero cuchillo? ¿Uno que podía ocultar fácilmente? Tamborileando sus dedos sobre el cristal, se imaginó su reacción cuando se presentara con el regalo. Él se reiría, luego la arrojaría a sus brazos, le plantaría un firme beso en los labios y le susurraría de qué forma quería agradecérselo.

—Quiero uno de estos, —le dijo al empleado un segundo más tarde.

—Una opción excelente, señora —dijo él. Con una cara llena de granos y un brillante aparato de plata cubriendo sus dientes, parecía tener alrededor de doce años. El gigantesco tatuaje de una ardilla loca en su antebrazo, aumentó su edad hasta los setenta—. La empuñadura es una maldita obra de arte.

—¿Maldita, dice usted?

—Oh, sí. Totalmente cojonuda.

Ella tendría que acordarse de decirle eso a Terry.

Candy pagó el resto de sus compras, gastándose más de trescientos dólares.

—Mejor que lo aprecies, Terry, —murmuró ella, guardándolo todo en el maletero de su coche.

Después de diez minutos, aparcó su sedán en el camino de entrada. Una de las bolsas se rasgó cuando ella levantó su peso hacía su pecho.

—Argh—. Frunciendo el ceño, ella juntó todo como mejor pudo y se apresuró a entrar en casa.

Terry estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, con su espada sobre una manta de lana frente a él. ¡Él se inclinaba sobre la mesita de café, amontonando con los dedos su teléfono, que ahora no era más que un montón de pedazos, como los de un puzzle! Con la boca boquiabierta, Candy dejó caer sus compras al suelo con un duro golpe.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi teléfono? —le exigió, con las manos sobre las caderas.

—Lo he vencido, —dijo él, mirándola con orgullo. Aún peor, su tono contenía las implícitas palabras,_ Arrodíllate y agradéceme este gran servicio._

Por lo menos ya no estaba distante e impasible.

—No tengo otro teléfono en casa, —gruñó ella.

—Entonces mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

_¿Qué hice para merecer esto_? Pensó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con aturdimiento. No maltrataba a los animales, no atropellaba a los niños que jugaban en la calle. Vivía honestamente e incluso donaba una cantidad anual para caridad.

—Creo que los conocimientos que adquiriste en otros lejanos mundos sobrepasan los míos. —dijo ella secamente.

—Seguro. —Él se recostó sobre el sofá, con un brazo colgando sobre el borde y moviendo su mano sobre el sillón como lo haría un amante, con eróticas caricias. Colocó su otro brazo detrás de su cabeza y la miró con los párpados entornados. Era una postura carnal. Seductora.

—Hay mucho que tienes que aprender.

Ella captó lo que quería decir:_ Hay mucho que puedo enseñarte_.

Su aliento se le atascó en la garganta ante la pura magnificencia del hombre. Cuando se le acercaba, cosas inexplicables pasaban por su mente y cuerpo. Jamás podría ganarle. El maldito sólo tenía que hablar, que mirarla, y deseaba lo prohibido. Lo deseaba a él.

Físicamente, era perfecto, imponente y majestuoso, su salvaje cabello enmarcaba sus cincelados rasgos. Que fácil sería acercarse ahora, sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y frotarse contra él. Exigirle el placer que de tan buen grado ofrecía.

Su cara debió de reflejar sus pensamientos porque, al momento, sus ojos se cerraron y las ventanas de su nariz llamearon. Sus sensuales labios se separaron.

Ella jadeó.

_Cambia de tema, Candy. Cambia de tema ahora_.

—Um, te compré algo ropa, —logró graznar—. Espero que te vayan bien.

—Estoy seguro de que me valdrán. —Su lengua se deslizó por sus labios, una embriagadora invitación que ella luchó por ignorar.

Cuando él no dijo nada más, le incitó,

—Póntelos. Tenemos que marcharnos. —Quedarse aquí, sin importar el delicioso motivo, no era una opción—. Sólo tenemos veinte minutos para llegar al centro. Siempre abro la tienda a las ocho, ni un minuto más tarde. —Bueno, excepto ayer, añadió silenciosamente, pero él no tenía porque saberlo—. Ah, casi lo olvido. También te he comprado un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? —Sus cejas se unieron, y un destello de sorpresa oscureció sus ojos, alejando sus seductoras intenciones—. ¿Para mí?

—Sí, para ti. —Con una gran sonrisa, ella le dio la bolsa que contenía el cuchillo.

Él la miró, luego miró la bolsa. A ella, a la bolsa. Finalmente, con vacilación, aceptó el regalo.

—No sé qué decir.

—No digas nada. Simplemente ábrelo. —La impaciencia inundó sus venas, casi desbordándolas—. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué esperas?

Despacio, él apartó el plástico y levantó una larga y brillante caja negra. Con exquisito cuidado, retiró el cuchillo del estuche aterciopelado y estudió todos sus ángulos. El afilado metal centelló a la luz y se adaptaba perfectamente a su mano.

El silencio los envolvió.

Ella esperó, observando cómo sus labios se apretaban en una mueca feroz. Aún así, esperó un poco más por su reacción, pero su entusiasmo se agotaba poco a poco. No le gustaba el regalo. Ese pensamiento hizo que sus hombros se hundieran. Tal vez debería haber traído una correa con estampado de leopardo.

—Gracias, Candy, —dijo él de pronto, con voz reverente. Sus pestañas se alzaron y le miró con tanta gratitud que ella quiso prometerle que le compraría un arsenal entero, con granadas y todo—. De donde soy, armas como esta valen más que una casa.

Nunca había recibido un regalo antes, comprendió ella. Que… triste. Este maravilloso hombre había vivido más de mil años, y aún así nadie le había comprado nunca un regalo. Ella se sentó en la alfombra y revolvió entre las bolsas que la rodeaban. En un momento, sacó una camisa, un par de vaqueros y unos boxers. Encantada de tener más cosas para él, le dio el montón de ropa.

—Toma. Esto también es para ti.

—Yo...gracias, —dijo él otra vez, luego colocó la ropa a su lado, en el sofá, y continuó su escrutinio del cuchillo.

—De nada. Tenemos que marcharnos en cinco minutos, —indicó ella—. No quiero llegar tarde.

—Llegar tarde puede ser algo bueno, pequeño dragón, sobre todo si el tiempo se pasa en la cama... o sobre la mesa de la cocina. O en el suelo. Tal vez algún día me permitas demostrártelo.

Cada palabra que pronunció consiguió que su cuerpo se excitara en un lugar diferente. En su pezón izquierdo. En su pezón derecho. Entre sus piernas. Detrás de sus rodillas. Prácticamente en trance, ella observó como Terry ponía con cuidado la lámina a un lado. Se levantaba, desataba sus pantalones, lazo a lazo, y luego los deslizaba poco a poco por sus caderas, revelando cada vez más de su piel.

— ¡Terry! —jadeó ella, comprendiendo que no tenía intención de parar—. ¿Qué haces?

—Me desnudo.

—Eso ya puedo verlo. —Y mucho más.

Estando sentada, y él de pie, sus posiciones le permitía tener una vista completa de su deslumbrante atractivo. Él era puro macho tenso, de músculos firmes y, sí, era grande por todas partes como había sospechado. Pero nunca se habría imaginado... Candy tragó, sintiendo su cuerpo pulsar por la excitación, tragó de nuevo.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó él con inocencia.

—No, nada va mal. —Nada excepto el hecho que ella tenía que respirar... y podría hacerlo tan pronto como apartara la vista. Pero, al parecer, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La frase—espada poderosa—de repente cobró un nuevo significado.

—Me miras fijamente, Candy —dijo Terry—, un tsk, tsk—subyacente en sus palabras.

Sí, lo miraba fijamente, y quería seguir haciéndolo. Pero ya que él había sido lo bastante grosero como para indicárselo, no podía seguir haciéndole, sin parecer ella la grosera.

—Uh, voy a buscar mi cartera. —¿Tenía una cartera? Lentamente se levantó y se salió poco a poco del cuarto. Sólo tropezó una vez, aunque su atención estuvo pegada a él todo el tiempo posible.

**_Terry_** observó la salida de Candy. Solo entonces, se permitió que una lenta y maliciosa sonrisa levantara sus labios. Muy interesante. Muy interesante, de verdad. Candy encontraba irresistible su desnudez. Tan irresistible, de hecho, que había sido incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él. Eso lo complacía enormemente, teniendo en cuenta que ella le había dicho, sólo la pasada noche, que no le atraía _ de ese modo_. El pequeño dragón estaba más que atraída; estaba fascinada por él.

Oh, qué revelación tan dulce.

Despacio su risa se borró. ¿Era por eso por lo que le había comprado un regalo? ¿Por qué lo deseaba? No, no fue por eso, pensó él. En toda su existencia, jamás ninguna otra mujer le había regalado nada... y todas las mujeres lo habían deseado de una u otro forma.

¿Qué le había incitado a Candy a hacer tal cosa? La respuesta continuaba eludiéndolo. Finalmente suspiró y empujó la pregunta a un rincón de su mente. Él, un maestro de las pasiones femeninas, no entendía cómo funcionaba la mente de Candy.

Él tiró de los pedazos de su nueva ropa. Si tuviera dinero, le compraría las joyas más bellas y las piedras más puras que hicieran juego con sus ojos. ¿Alguna vez, algún hombre, le había comprado tal regalo? Sus puños se apretaron, y comprendió que quería ser el primero. El único.

Él apartó esos pensamientos tan peligroso y, en cambio, se preguntó lo que iba a hacer con esta mujer que lo desafiaba como un guerrero, lo besaba como si él poseyera el último soplo de aire para su supervivencia, y lo trataba como si fuera un hombre, no un esclavo.


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_Imperia_

_La Sexta Estación_

—¿**_Q_**ué haces aquí, Susana?

Los rayos de luz de los cuatro soles entraban, como oro líquido, a través de las arqueadas ventanas de doble hoja que rodeaban el tribunal, otorgándole un aspecto de sagrado santuario. Dos tronos altísimos estaban colocados sobre una verde tarima frente a ella, ambos adornados con piedras preciosas de otros mundos –ébano, marfil, _assyri_ y _merdeaux_. Las patas, del alabastro más puro, estaban talladas con figuras aladas que parecían listas a volar hacia el cielo.

El suelo de mármol color rosa y crema, brillaba y refrescaba sus pies desnudos, recordándole el frío vacío en su interior... y la razón por la cual estaba aquí. A sus oídos llegaba el ruido de las olas al estrellarse, justo a las afueras de las puertas del palacio, un potente recordatorio, también.

El Sumo Sacerdote se sentó al lado de su reina, observando a Susana atentamente, sus ojos de un profundo e impenetrable azul. El poder místico llenaba el aire a su alrededor, rodeándolo, atravesándola. Un poder muy superior al suyo.

Sus puños se cerraron. Hacía cuatro ciclos, Percen había robado la caja de Terry y había enviado a su esclavo del placer a otro mundo, con un hechizo propio. Que furiosa se había sentido. Que furiosa se sentía_ todavía_. Ella había querido recuperar a su esclavo inmediatamente, pero Percen la había detenido. Le había arrebatado sus poderes, arropándola en una capa de mortalidad tan completa que no podía convocar a ninguna de sus capacidades místicas. Ni una.

_Este es tu castigo_, le había dicho, _por casi arruinar la preciosa Alianza con los mortales_.

Bastado.

—Te lo preguntaré otra vez, —dijo Percen, con un borde acerado en su tono—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Susana?

Con la cabeza alta, ella estaba de pie en el centro de la sala, con un vestido azul celeste cubriendo su cuerpo y las manos a los lados. Ella mantuvo su expresión impasible, aunque apenas podía soportar estar frente al Sumo Sacerdote. Con su salvaje y largo pelo oscuro, la fuerza de su magia y esos profundos ojos azules, él debería ser un hombre hermoso. En cambio era horrible. Su cuerpo estaba retorcido, y su ojo izquierdo se inclinaba hacía su mejilla. Su nariz era afilada y picuda.

Pero compadecerlo no era tolerable. Ella podría haber intentado seducirlo si no hubiera jurado, hacía mucho tiempo, no volver a tomar a otro Druinn como amante.

—He venido para exigirte el regreso de mis poderes, —dijo ella insolentemente.

Un coro de —ooh— se difundió a través del elevado número de guardias armados estratégicamente en cada esquina, antes de que se hiciera un arduo silenció de nuevo. El sonido, y la falta de él, chocaron en discordancia, pareciendo romperse como cristales rotos.

—¿Tú? ¿Exigirme? —dijo él, pronunciando las mismas palabras que una vez dijo Terry—. Dudo que alguna vez te devuelva tus poderes. Intentarías recuperar a Terry, y eso no puedo permitirlo.

—Él me pertenece.

Las cejas de Percen se fruncieron en lo alto de su frente.

—Si yo fuera capaz de romper la maldición de otro, ya lo habría hecho. Como es algo que ningún Druinn puede hacer, simplemente lo desterré... y es ahí donde permanecerá. Alégrate de que no lo maté.

_Alégrate de que no lo maté_, se burló ella silenciosamente.

—Exijo que me lo devuelvas inmediatamente.

—¿Más demandas? —Dijo con tono afilado y precisión mortal—. Se acerca una guerra, Susana. Muchos de mis fieles hechiceros ya se han unido a los rebeldes con las esperanzas de destruir nuestro acuerdo provisional con los mortales... algo que casi hiciste tú misma. Te castigué por tus acciones, y aún así sigues pensando sólo en ti y pides que te recompense. Mi respuesta, —añadió él de forma casual, casi con tono amable—, es no. Y si alguien intenta ayudarte sufrirá mi ira.

El temor revoloteó con afiladas alas en el interior de su estómago, cortándola, acuchillando sus esperanzas. Su mirada se desplazó hacía la reina, que con porte amoroso se sentaba al lado del Sumo Sacerdote. Elisa era la única que podía ablandar a Percen.

Susana rezó para que la reina le ayudara en su causa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi compañero de vida, —dijo Elisa, el dulzor de su voz tan lírico como una canción. Casi distraídamente, ella extendió la mano y agarró la mano de Percen—. Harías bien en olvidar este asunto. Olvidar a Terry.

Malditos, Susana hirvió de furia. Eran tan prepotentes, pensando que sabían lo que era lo mejor. Bien, _ ella_ sabía lo que era lo mejor para ella. Terry. Sólo en sus brazos se sentía hermosa y fuerte. Sólo cuando él la obedecía se sentía viva y completamente realizada.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, ella devolvió su atención al Sumo Sacerdote, y sus miradas chocaron, un helado choque de azul contra azul, un mar tempestuoso contra una brisa suave.

—Una vez maldijiste a tu propio hermano a una vida de piedra. Mis acciones no son peores que las tuyas.

—Compensé mis pecados. Ahora mi hermano vive feliz junto a su compañera de vida y sus hijos.

—Entonces permíteme compensar a Terry. Me haré su compañera de vida y le daré tantos niños como quiera.

—No, —dijo Percen.

Ella casi gritó de la rabia. Que fácil sería reclamar a Terry si poseyera sus poderes y supiera donde estaba ahora. Todo lo que tendría que hacer era abrir un vórtice. Pero como no podía, su única esperanza era el Sumo Sacerdote. _Tenía_ que convencerlo de que le ayudara.

—He sufrido mi castigo durante muchos ciclos. Seguro que es suficiente.

—No, no lo es. —Él hizo una pausa, con expresión pensativa—. Quizás debería entregarte al mortal Gran Lord y dejar que te castigara.

—No te atreverías. Tú no quieres que se entere de lo que le paso a su mejor guerrero.

—Me atrevería, Susana. No lo dudes.

Mientras su esperanza se esfumaba, la añoranza anidó en su interior. La hermosa cara de Terry se clavó en su mente. Ella lo necesitaba de nuevo. Debía tenerlo otra vez. Terry se parecía a un afrodisíaco que, una vez ingerido, nada más importaba, salvo probarlo una y otra vez. Lo odiaba por esta_ necesidad_ que le hacía sentir, pero estaba indefensa contra su ansia.

Ella había intentado humillarlo, demostrar su dominio sobre él, y pese a todo, todos los días que ella había poseído la caja, la había desafiado. Sí, había violado su cuerpo siempre que se lo ordenaba, pero nunca había dado nada más de él. Le había hablado de su muerte mientras sus manos se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo. La había mirado airadamente y con odio mientras su lengua lamió su piel.

Y aún así, los recuerdos de su magnificencia tenían el poder de hacerle temblar de placer.

—Terry es sólo un mortal, —soltó ella—. No es nada para ti.

Elisa, siendo ella misma una mortal, entrecerró los ojos.

—Es un mortal, sí, pero eso no lo convierte en un ser inferior.

—Él luchó por su Gran Lord —dijo Percen—, y también luchó por mí. Mató a sus enemigos sin vacilación o pesar. Él es leal y de confianza, un rey en su interior y una verdadera leyenda entre cualquier raza. ¿Qué eres tú, sino una excusa lamentable de carne, huesos, y magia? Bueno, magia ya no —añadió el con aire de suficiencia.

Temblando con la fuerza de su furia y dolor, ella no hizo caso de sus insultos. Percen quería humillarla, suponía ella, porque una vez lo había despreciado, escupiendo en su fea cara y rechazando su toque. Ahora no le permitiría que quebrara su espíritu.

—Terry es todo lo que dices —dijo ella—. Lo admito. Pero también es mío. Me pertenece.

Elisa soltó una tintineante carcajada.

—Él no fue, y nuca será, tuyo.

Los dientes de Susana se apretaron con fuerza.

—No temas —le dijo Percen—. Algún día volverá a nuestra tierra. Pero lo hará cuando _Elliea _ lo decrete, ni un segundo antes.

Alegría y desesperación, impaciencia y placer, todo martilleó dentro de ella.

—Si me lo devuelves ahora, puedo hacer que me ame. Sé que puedo. Incluso te lo agradecerá.

Percen rió con unas carcajadas que aumentaron de potencia, una reverberación que golpeó y destruyó su orgullo.

—¿Por qué persiste en esto? Él nunca te amará. No eres digna de él.

Soy_ digna_, tuvo ganas de gritar, aunque sus rasgos nunca oscilaron en su fachada serena e impasible, sin revelar nunca ni un atisbo de su confusión interior.

—Márchate fuera de mi vista, mujer. —Suntuosamente él agitó una mano en el aire—. Tu avaricia me pone enfermo.

Con los puños y dientes apretados, ella hizo una pausa, sólo un momento.

—Encontraré un modo de recuperarlo, no lo dudes. Terry es mío. Mi amante. Mi propiedad. Me pertenecerá de nuevo.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Percen llamearon ante tal evidente insolencia.

—¿Te atreves a desafiar mi voluntad?

—Me atrevo —le dijo ella de igual forma, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Oh, sí. Me atrevo.

**_C_**uando la cámara del tribunal se desocupó, Percen miró a su compañera de vida, la reina de su alma y su corazón, la mujer que lo había salvado de la destrucción.

—Quizás debería haber matado a Susana, —dijo él con un suspiro—. Su traición sólo aumentará.

—Si le haces daño, nuestro hijo nunca te lo perdonará. —Con los ojos muy abiertos, la preocupación se reflejó en los envejecidos rasgos de Elisa—. ¿Hicimos bien desterrando a Terry?

—Sí, lo hicimos. —Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios—. No te preocupes, mi amor. Ya pensaré qué hacer con Susana, algo que no trastorne a nuestro hijo.

**_Susana_** paseaba por los límites de su cámara. Sus manos estrujaban su sedoso vestido, y su pelo azotaba su espalda cada vez que se daba la vuelta. Oscuras emociones sacudían su interior, tan calientes y sofocantes como un fuego que ardía en el hogar. Pesados nubarrones, espesos y grises, cubrían los cuatro soles, incrementando su mal humor. Con un grito, le dio una patada a una silla que había en su camino y golpeó una mesita, tirándola al suelo. Un valioso florero de cristal se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando un rastro iridiscente. ¿Cómo se atrevía Percen de Locke a tratarla con tan poca consideración? Oooh, como le gustaría castigarlo. Destruir su magia con la suya, como él le había hecho. Pero, como Sumo sacerdote del Druinn, su magia sobrepasa con mucho a la suya, y no podía hacer nada para herirlo o para contrarrestar su hechizo. ¡Nada!

Había perdido sus poderes. Había perdido el respeto de la gente, convirtiéndose en simplemente un divertido chisme que contarse en las comidas. Y había perdido a Terry, tal como él había querido.

_Debo tener a Terry de regreso. Él es el mío_. Ella levantó una enjoyada copa y la lanzó contra la pared, donde rebotó y cayó ilesa. Sólo había poseído a su esclavo durante algunas estaciones. Una pequeña cantidad de tiempo, realmente, pero su necesidad por él había crecido a niveles incomprensibles.

—¿Dónde estás? —gritó. ¿Qué mujer lo poseía ahora? ¿Lo tocaba? ¿Lo probaba? ¿Le daba la bienvenida en su cuerpo?

¿Qué mujer sentía el poder de su excitación?

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que unos oscuros celos despertaran de su sueño e incitaron a una ira profundamente arraigada. Se sintió enfermar, como si tuviera un vacío en el estómago, y con otro grito de furia, se arrojó sobre la misma cama en la cual había disfrutado tanto con Terry. La sedosa colcha blanca la envolvió como la caricia de un amante, burlándose de ella. Ella golpeó con los puños el colchón cubierto de pieles.

—Él me pertenece. ¡A mí!

Una criada entró en la cámara, con ojos muy abiertos y asustados, como si no estuviera segura de lo que le esperaba.

—¿Me llamasteis, Hechicera?

—No, no lo hice, estúpida... —Susana se paró bruscamente. De repente, su respiración se volvió más lenta y su rabia se calmó. Realmente la solución era tan simple, que ella se preguntó por qué no la había pensado antes. _Había_ un macho Druinn que se arriesgaría a la ira de Percen por ayudarle. Oh, sí. El hombre estaba loco por ella, después de todo, y con el incentivo adecuado haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Ella casi se rió.

—¿Dónde está el príncipe? —preguntó.

Los dedos de la criada retorcieron la simple tela marrón de su vestido.

—Practicando magia en la playa blanca.

—Ve y dile que solicito su presencia en mi dormitorio.

La joven muchacha asintió con la cabeza, aliviada, y se apresuró a obedecer.

—Te tendré, Terry. —Esta vez, Susana se permitió reírse. Ella se sintió eufórica por primera vez desde que Percen le echó su traidor hechizo.

Un rato más tarde, Neil entró a zancadas en su cámara, con los labios apretados en una mueca. Su pecho desnudo brillaba por el sudor y diminutos cristales blancos. Sus músculos estaban marcados por tendones y cicatrices.

Ella observó cada centímetro del guerrero salvaje y peligroso que él era, más poderoso aún porque su magia zumbaba a su alrededor, tan afilada y mortal como cualquier espada. Sus calzados pies pisaron el roto florero del suelo, cuando se paró en el borde de su cama, una oscura torre contra la blancura de sus paredes y muebles, y la miró fijamente. Sus rasgos eran fuertes y duros. El pelo negro y sedoso le llegaba a los hombros, enmarcando unos ojos dorados y unos elevados pómulos.

En numerosas ocasiones, él había intentado atraerla a su cama. Y ella siempre lo despreció, con bastante vehemencia, dejándolo excitado y frustrado, ya que ella nunca se acostaba con machos Druinn. Ellos eran demasiado volátiles e incontrolables, y podrían maldecirla o bendecirla con una ondulación de su mano. Mientras que le gustaba ese poder en sí misma, no le gustaba en los otros. La facilidad con la Percen la había despojado de sus capacidades místicas, simplemente le demostró que su decisión de no tomar a amantes Druinn, fue acertada

Aunque él sabía lo que pensaba, Neil aún la deseaba. Siempre la desearía. Su lujuria ardía en sus ojos. Oh, él podría despreciarse por su debilidad, pero estaba desamparado ante ella. ¿Por qué si no estaría aquí?

—¿Qué es lo que deseas esta vez, Susana?

Sus esculturales cejas se fruncieron y ella dijo entre pucheros.

—Tu padre ha robado mis poderes místicos y ha enviado a mi esclavo a otro mundo.

—Lo sé. —Él hizo una pausa para descansar una mano contra la columna de alabastro que se eleva a su lado—. De hecho, todo el palacio lo sabe, y a ninguno de nosotros nos importa.

Ella se obligó a permanecer impasible.

—¿Me devolverías tú a Terry? —Mirándolo, se estiró de forma seductora contra las pieles y remontó la punta de sus dedos sobre la curva de su cadera—. Te estaría muy agradecida.

—¿Esa es la única razón por la que me llamaste? Si es así, me voy ahora mismo. —Él giró hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espera!—lo llamó—. Por favor.

Lentamente, él se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa insolente.

—¿Tienes algo más que añadir?

—Muéstramelo. Sólo por un instante. Eso es todo lo que te pido. Por favor, Neil. Estaré en su deuda contigo, te lo prometo.

Un destello de algo innombrable iluminó sus ojos, como cremosa y delicada tela contra una daga mortal, entonces rápidamente, el brillo desapareció.

—Está bien, —dijo él, marcando cada palabra—. Te daré sólo un atisbo.

Él cogió un pedazo grande de cristal del suelo y lo usó de cuchara para recoger unas ascuas que ardían en el hogar. El humo se elevó hacía el techo y él murmuró un hechizo. La dulce esencia de la magia perfumó el aire y él movió los dedos de su mano libre en un amplio arco. Directamente encima de la oscura nube, el aire comenzó a arremolinarse y diluirse.

En el centro del oscuro líquido, la imagen de Terry se materializó.

Susana sofocó un jadeo hambriento y forzó su cuerpo a permanecer donde estaba mientras el mortal con el que había soñado durante tantas noches, llenaba su visión. Él estaba sentado encima de una simple silla negra, con los brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza, mientras miraba el techo. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que las finas arrugas de alrededor de sus ojos estaban apretadas y los labios separados. Se le hizo la boca agua por saborearlo.

¿En qué pensaba? ¿En ella?

Ella levantó la mano para tocarlo, pero sólo agarró aire. Su decepción fue casi un ser vivo, y ella chilló,

—Debes recuperarlo para mí, Neil. Debes hacerlo.

Sus manos bajaron a sus costados, y la imagen de Terry se esfumó. Neil se rió con forzado humor.

—Sabes que no me arriesgaré a ser castigado por ti. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará.

—Percen es tu padre. Él nunca te castigaría.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Seguro que puedes hacer algo por mí, —gritó ella.

—Sí que puedo. Pero no voy a hacerlo —dijo él firmemente—. Terry ha tenido muchas_ guan rens_ después de ti, y no necesita que interfieras en su nueva vida. La mujer con la que está ahora podría ponerlo en libertad.

Mirándolo airadamente, ella se incorporó de un salto. Uno de los dones de este Druinn era la capacidad de ver y conocer el futuro. _Conocerlo_. No dudaba de que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién se atreve a reclamar lo es mío?

Tercamente él permaneció callado. Aunque su mirada se deslizó sobre ella, ávida y desesperada.

—Por favor ayúdame, Neil. No me obligues a suplicártelo.

—Susana... —comenzó él.

—Neil —le devolvió ella, suavizando su tono. Mirándolo a través de sus pestañas entornadas, ella se giró hacía un lado, estirándose de manera seductora, con su pelo cubriéndole sólo un hombro. Ella sabía que daba una imagen de carnalidad, una imagen que inspiró la lujuria de legiones—. Te daré todo lo que desees si me lo devuelves.

—No —dijo él, aunque vacilando esta vez.

—Todo lo que desees de mí es tuyo, Neil. Todo. Y lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudarme.

Los minutos pasaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero ella no pudo adivinar los pensamientos que se arremolinaron en su mente.

—¿Todo lo que te pida? —dijo finalmente.

—Sí, —contestó sin pensar en las consecuencias. La esperanza se clavó en su interior, y supo que pagaría cualquier precio que este Druinn exigiera.

—Mi precio te lo diré más adelante. ¿De acuerdo?

Otra vez ella contestó rápidamente.

—Sí.

Neil cerró los ojos y ella supo que una batalla se libraba en su interior. Deber contra deseo. Su padre contra ella. ¿Quién saldría victorioso? Ella esperó, suspendida sobre el borde de la cama. Su existencia entera dependía de su respuesta.

—Está bien, —dijo él suavemente, mirándola una vez más. La determinación brilló en sus ojos, pero también un atisbo de pesar—. Te ayudaré.

El triunfo la inundó, tan imperioso y poderoso como los vientos de la cuarta estación.

—¿Cómo? —exigió ella—. ¿Me llevarás hasta él?

—No, no haré eso. —contestó él firmemente.

—¿Por qué?

—Mis motivos no te incumben.

—¿Entonces cómo lo obtendré? — preguntó ella a través de sus dientes apretados.

—Te enseñaré un hechizo que te devolverá a Terry.

—Si tuviera mis poderes, podría hacer eso yo sola.

—Pero no tiene tus poderes. Por eso necesitas mi ayuda. Si mi plan no es aceptable, entonces considera nuestro trato terminado.

—Es aceptable —dijo ella rápidamente—. Es aceptable.

—Quizás hasta te muestre como recuperar todos tus poderes.

La anticipación se deslizó por su columna vertebral, enroscándose a su alrededor como una hambrienta serpiente en busca de alimento. Ella apenas podía contener su impaciencia. Su cuerpo estaba desesperado por recuperar su magia, y sus manos picaban por tocar a Terry, por sostenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo, por la gloria de su cuerpo enterrado en el suyo.

—Sea lo que sea que quieras enseñarme, Neil, —le aseguró ella—, lo aprenderé.

Él introdujo las manos en su pelo, apartando los oscuros mechones de su frente. El sudor mojaba su cuerpo. Suspirando, dijo.

—Debo bañarme antes de que empecemos.

—Date prisa, —ordenó ella con una palmada.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Es mejor que recuerdes quien ayuda a quien.

—Por favor, date prisa, —se corrigió ella.

—Creo que ambos llegaremos a lamentar esto. —Con una cansada sacudida de cabeza, él salió con una zancada de la cámara.

Este hombre iba a ser difícil de controlar, pensó ella, tumbándose sobre la cama. Aunque ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para maldecir a Neil a vivir dentro de su propia caja de joyas. Así tendría dos esclavos para divertirse.

La idea le hizo sonreír.

* * *

Hoolaa! ya comienzo a verlas :D

analiz

Maria De Jesus L H

norma Rodriguez

dulce maria

Guest

LizCarter

Celia

Eva Grandchester

Rose Grandchester

dulcelu

Gina

gadamigrandchest

vero

Laura GrandChester

CONNY DE G

TerribleAle

Amo verlas por aqui :3 ando corriendo pero responderé sus dudas :D

son 28 capis y un epilogo :)

me gustaría subir diario pero si no lo hago compensare con maratón! :D

como ahora... maratón? :D con sexy Terry y su joyero? :3

saludos a todas las quiero :D


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

** CAPÍTULO 10 = _Dedicado a : __analiz, __Maria De Jesus L H, __norma Rodriguez, __dulce maria_**

_Debes aceptar cualquier castigo que merezcas._

**_L_**os Tesoros de Candy cerró a las cinco, y para entonces, Candy se sentía como si acabara de luchar en una guerra mundial... y hubiera perdido. Siempre que la campanilla de la puerta había sonado, Terry se había colocado a su lado en un instante, cerniéndose sobre su hombro y pareciendo ser la ira de Dios en persona. Él decía que sólo quería protegerla. Defenderla de todas las cosas. No estaba segura de si quería decir, protegerla de sus clientes o del carillón de la puerta. ¡Al hombre no le gustaban los sonidos ruidosos!

Dos veces lo había visto acariciar su cuchillo y mirar a la maldita puerta con un fulgor tipo voy-a-hacerte-pedazos. Aunque él no los había mirado de esa forma, varios clientes asumieron que pensaba cometer un asesinato en masa y se habían apresurado a huir despavoridos. Recordarlo causó que tuviera que frotarse las sienes en un vano intento de alejar el creciente dolor. Realmente estaba sorprendida de que no hubieran llamado a la policía local.

Nunca jamás quería volver a pasar por esto. Si la economía de América se derrumbara y el único modo de ganar dinero fuera clavar a Terry en el escaparate, aún así, no lo volvería a traer a trabajar con ella.

No le importaba que las mujeres hubieran revoloteado a su alrededor y que hubieran compraron todo lo que él les recomendó. No le importaba que hubiera vendido más cosas hoy de lo que, por norma general, vendía en dos semanas juntas. Nada de eso le importaba. El hombre olía como un bufete de placeres sensuales y todas esas tonterías le habían dado una sobredosis de feromonas.

Ahora le dolían los pies, su estómago se retorcía en diminutos nudos, su dolor de cabeza iba a peor, y estaba irritable y al borde del colapso Todo lo que quería hacer era tomarse unos calmantes, darse un baño caliente, lleno de vapor, y acostarse.

—Vámonos a casa, —le dijo a Terry con un suspiro.

—Sí. —asintió él—. Esta tienda-mercado requiere de más energía que el servicio militar.

Ella cerró todas las puertas, y se dirigieron a su coche. Terry soportó el paseo a su casa mucho mejor de lo que había soportado el viaje hasta la tienda. Esta mañana su piel se había oscurecido con un desagradable tono verde y el sudor había perlado su frente. Ahora él se apretaba las rodillas con las manos, pero tenía buen color. Para su beneficio, ella condujo a cinco kilómetros por debajo del límite de velocidad.

—¿Qué tipo del vehículo usabas en Imperia? —preguntó ella.

—Montaba sobre astados _stags_ o sobre la espalda de un dragón.

—¿Un dragón?—asombrada, ella le echo un rápido vistazo—. ¿De esos que escupen fuego, son verdes y tienen alas?

—Los mismos.

—¿Esa clase de dragón del que eres tan aficionado a compararme? —preguntó ella estrechando su mirada y dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos si decía que sí.

—Los mismos, —dijo él—. Los dragones son reverenciados por su coraje, sus habilidades defensivas y su tenacidad.

Oh, pensó ella, derritiéndose en el asiento y sonriendo lentamente._ Él cree que soy un dragón_. Que dulce y encantador.

—Sé que han pasado más de mil quinientos años, pero ¿todavía echas de menos tu casa? ¿La magia y… a los dragones? —añadió como por casualidad.

—Más de lo que puedo decir.

Mientras él estaba allí sentado, con sus recuerdos llenando sus ojos y la tristeza irradiando de él, algo se resquebrajó en su interior. Pobre hombre. ¿Cuánto habría perdido? Ella no podía, o tal vez no quería, saber la respuesta. Ya en casa, ella lo mimó un poco, dejando que se relajara mientras le preparaba unos emparedados de pavo. Terry se comió cinco. Hasta ahora él había costado trescientos cuarenta y ocho dólares, más la pérdida de su cordura. ¿Un buen negocio? Antes habría dicho un rotundo no. Ahora… bueno, el jurado aún estaba deliberando.

—Mejor vamos al centro comercial ahora, —dijo él, después de poner su plato en el fregadero—. No me gusta esta ropa que me has proporcionado. Esto... —él señaló sus pantalones de deporte con una ondulación de su mano— ...me deja todo colgando.

La idea de luchar contra la muchedumbre, de tener a Terry—protegiéndola—de los dependientes, eliminó cada onza de relajación que había conseguido.

—Leve cambio de planes, —dijo ella, esperando que no le importara—. Iremos a el... —Ella hizo una pausa, cuando las últimas palabras de Terry se registraron en su mente—. Uh, Terry, llevas puesta la ropa interior que te di, ¿verdad?

Él inclinó la cabeza, y sus ojos cambiaron del verde azulado al púrpura con la confusión.

—¿Qué es eso de la ropa interior?

¿Cómo explicarlo, como explicarlo?

—Es una tela protectora para tu... —Ella señaló.

—Ah. —Él sacudió su cabeza—. Esa extraña ropa, aunque no la usé de la misma forma que has descrito. La rasgué y la utilice para asegurar mi nuevo cuchillo en el muslo.

Lo cual quería decir que había pasado el día entero con sólo un par de pantalones de deporte entre su posesión más preciada y el resto del mundo.

_Oh, Dios mío._

—¿Entonces no te gustaron los bóxers ni los calzoncillos? —preguntó ella. Cuando él frunció el ceño, confuso, le explicó la diferencia.

—No recuerdo haber visto los calzoncillos. Sólo los bóxers.

Maravilloso. Se los dejaría en el carro o en el maletero del sedán.

—Veré si consigo encontrarlos. Así no te sentirás tan... suelto. —¿Estaba realmente sentada allí, hablando tan tranquilamente de la ropa interior masculina?

Sonriendo ampliamente por sus progresos, ella agarró su abrigo y prácticamente saltó hacía la calle. Bajó del porche, miró hacía sus arbustos y se congeló. Allí, arreglando los setos que rodeaban su casa, estaba Anthony, su vecino. El objeto de su amor.

El buen humor de Candy desapareció, y su lengua se espesó como un bloque de hormigón. Ella no quería afrontarlo hasta que sus lecciones no estuvieran terminadas... o, en realidad, hubieran comenzado. Entrando en pánico, buscó un escondrijo y terminó arrodillada detrás de uno de sus arbustos, a no más de veinte pasos de distancia.

Transcurrieron varios minutos, los cuales ella pasó observándolo todo el rato._ Soy una cobarde_, pensó, imaginándose el espectáculo que estaba dando. Sin embargo, levantarse de un salto y anunciar su presencia no era una opción factible. Anthony podría pensar que era una tonta, y ella realmente, realmente quería que creyera que era maravillosa.

Sólo había una solución: esperar.

Ella continuó observándolo. Con una edad que oscilaba entre el final de la veintena, y el principio de los treinta, Anthony era el típico hombre medio americano. Tenía el pelo rubio, buen aspecto y un decente, aunque un poco flaco, cuerpo. Siempre sonreía, como si siempre estuviera contento con el mundo que lo rodeaba.

También era tímido y poco hablador, así que las mujeres hermosas no se agolparían a su alrededor, intentando robarle sus afectos. Era perfecto para ella.

Pero…

No se sentía atraída hacia él, no ansiaba sus labios contra los suyos. No soñaba con él cuando cerraba los ojos. No se imaginaba a su cuerpo acariciando el suyo. En cambio, era Terry quien ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Le gustaba el modo en que se movía, sensual y a veces depredador. Le gusta la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando le gastaba bromas. Aunque sus abultados músculos eran fuertes, nunca le había hecho daño. Siempre era cuidadoso con su tamaño más pequeño.

La vergüenza la recorrió cuando comprendió que comparaba a los dos hombres, igual que había sido comparada ella con su hermana durante toda su niñez. _"Anny toca el piano maravillosamente. ¿Por qué tú no puede, Candy?. Anny ganó el primero premio en las competiciones de atletismo. Tendrás mejor suerte la próxima vez, Candy_". "_Todos los muchachos adoran a Anny. Si sólo lo intentaras con más fuerza, Candy." _

Así que Terry se parecía a un legendario rey guerrero, y Anthony a un criado que limpiaba retretes. Genial. Ella _sabía_ que la belleza terminaba por marchitarse. Entonces, ¿por qué le sudaban las manos y su corazón latía más rápido cada vez que Terry entraba en una habitación? ¿Por qué sólo sentía indiferencia hacía Anthony, un hombre que parecía hecho expresamente para ella?

Candy no conocía las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero tampoco importaba. Una vez que pasara algo de tiempo con su vecino, seguro que los sentimientos románticos llegarían. Con el tiempo, querría desnudarlo y dejar que la desnudara a ella. Con el tiempo, querría probar sus besos y sentir el cuerpo de Terry…Uh, digo, Anthony, apretándose contra el suyo. Por suerte, una fresca brisa le acarició y calmó el repentino fuego que ardía en sus venas.

Seguro que Anthony poseía_ alguna_ cualidad que ensombreciera a Terry. Queriendo verlo mejor, ella apartó varias ramas de su línea de visión. El frágil follaje crujió ante su presión, pero al menos ahora lo veía perfectamente.

Él hizo una pausa, bajó las manos, y giró hacía los arbustos, con expresión curiosa.

—¿Candy? —preguntó, inseguro.

¡Sorprendida en flagrante delito! Candy sofocó un gemido de mortificación y salió lentamente de debajo de su escondrijo, levantándose y sacudiéndose las pegajosas hojas y la suciedad.

—Ummm, hola, Anthony. —Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, esperando ocultar su vergüenza—. ¿Simplemente estaba, uhhhh... — ¿Dónde estaba su ingenio cuando más lo necesitaba?—. Podando mis arbustos.

—¿En serio? —Él le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó las tijeras a un lado—. Yo también.

—Ya lo veo. Tú jardín siempre está perfecto.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos. Él se meció hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y cambió de postura.

—¿Podas a menudo? —Preguntó ella, dispuesta a hablar de cualquier cosa—. En el invierno, quiero decir.

—Trabajo en mi jardín todo el año. Lo encuentro muy relajante.

Ya que ella no sabía nada sobre vegetación, Candy no contestó, por miedo a lo que pudiera salir de su boca. A él pareció no importarle. De hecho, continuó sonriendo, de oreja a oreja, mientras se acercaba a ella. Su estómago se contrajo por los nervios de la anticipación, pero permaneció quieta, decidida a hablar con él, aunque el mismísimo Dios bajara de los cielos y le cerrara los labios con una mordaza.

—Había pensado en venir antes, —dijo Anthony. Su fragancia, parecida a la de las agujas de pino y la oscura madera, lo siguió como una nube perfumada—. Hemos sido vecinos durante unos meses, pero realmente nunca hemos hablado.

Candy obligó a su boca a abrirse y a responderle con perfecta precisión.

—Me gustaría mucho. Hablar contigo, quiero decir.

Sus ojos color cielo brillaron complacidos, y dio otro paso, acercándose lentamente.

—Debo admitir que siento curiosidad sobre ti. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Tengo una tienda de antigüedades en el centro. Los Tesoros de Candy. ¿Y tú?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Investigo la adquisición de aviones —Él notó su confusión y añadió—. Cuando alguien quiere comprar un aeroplano, reviso la compra-venta para asegurarme de que no hay impagos o retenciones inesperadas. Es el mismo procedimiento que en la compra de un coche de segunda mano.

—Que interesante.

—Mucho. Encuentro a la gente fascinante. —Él siguió meciéndose de un lado a otro—. Oye, se me ocurre que...

—Candy no irá a ninguna parte contigo, —gruñó una voz baja y sexy detrás de ella.

Candy se dio la vuelta de golpe, pero no antes de poder echarle un vistazo a la pálida y horrorizada cara de Anthony. Ella quiso asegurarle que todo iba bien, pero ahora no podía pensar en los sentimientos de su vecino. No cuando los brazos de Terry estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, cuando sus piernas estaban separadas y una luz peligrosa y depredadora brillaba en sus ojos. No llevaba ningún arma, salvo sus puños, pero aún así parecía listo para matar.

—¿Qué haces? —le susurró ella con furia.

—Salvarte de ti misma. —En el momento en que había escuchado voces, Terry había salido afuera… sólo para ver a Candy hablar con el hombre que esperaba atraer. Una cruda posesividad lo había atravesado y se había visto obligado a resistir el impulso de agarrar varios cuchillos de la cocina y cortar en dos a ese endeble hombre.

Esa inmediata y volátil reacción lo sorprendió. Nunca había sentido nada más que un suave afecto por sus otras mujeres, o nada en absoluto, y no le había preocupado que se entretuvieran con otros hombres mientras deseaban también sus servicios. Pero no era un suave afecto lo que lo carcomía ahora mismo. ¿Furia? Sí. Ella le había mentido, rompiendo deliberadamente la primera regla de su pacto al hablar con otro hombre, ¿Incredulidad? Sí, también la sentía. ¿Despreciado? Absolutamente. Candy ansiaba el toque de un hombre... y este no era él.

Gruñó.

Sus músculos se tensaron, su sangre hirvió y sus instintos de guerrero resurgieron con fuerzas renovadas. La imagen de sacarle el corazón a Anthony -si es que él poseía alguno- con su puño desnudo lo calmó un poco. ¿Qué había de especial en este vecino suyo? Terry lo examinó de arriba abajo con una mirada fulminante, pero no vio nada que pudiera hechizar a una mujer tan encantadora, exótica y sensual como Candy hasta la locura.

Candy se alejó de él y miró fijamente a su vecino, con una disculpa -¿y algo más?- en sus ojos. La rabia de Terry volvió a la vida con mayor fuerza y él apretó la mandíbula. Aparte de su beso, ella raras veces actuaba como si lo deseara. De hecho, se apartaba continuamente de él, algo totalmente extraño. Pero deseaba casarse con este hombre.

¿Y si realmente amaba a Anthony? La posibilidad le irritó más de lo que le gustaría admitir. ¿No comprendía ella que el amor la debilitaría? ¿Qué le daría a otro el control de sus emociones? Obviamente no. Bien, como ya le había dicho hacía unos momentos, simplemente tendría que salvarla de sí misma.

Terry sujetó a Candy por los hombros, acercando su cuerpo al suyo y enviando una clara reclamación por si Anthony dudaba de la naturaleza de su presencia. La cara del débil hombre empalideció de nuevo y se alejó. Candy no se giró ni reconoció el gesto de Terry de ninguna forma. En este momento, ella lo ignoraba completamente como hombre, y un primitivo y masculino instinto se alzó en su interior. Él bien podría haber sido el tronco de un árbol por la poca atención que ella le prestaba. Cada fibra combativa de su cuerpo le exigió que actuara. ¡Inmediatamente!

Por _Elliea_ que _haría_ que ella lo deseara.

—Anthony—, bramó él—. No querrá dejarnos tan pronto.

El débil hombre palideció aún más, y se movió lentamente hacia atrás, paso a paso, mientras alzaba las manos en un gesto de paz.

—Debo volver a casa. Le juro por Dios que apenas miré a Candy.

—Por favor quédate, —dijo Candy con una sonrisa inestable—. Sólo tardaré un segundo. Mi… hermano y yo tenemos que hablar.

—No, de verdad. Debo irme.

—¡ Quédate! —ordenó ella con tal determinación que él se congeló en el lugar. Ella giró de golpe y fulminó a Terry con los ojos—. Te agradecería que no estropearas esto —susurró ella con ferocidad.

—Requiero mi ropa interior, —gritó él, sin tratar de bajar la voz.

—Shh, —silbó ella—. Eso no es algo que Anthony necesite saber.

—¿Ya has olvidado nuestro acuerdo? —Sus labios se tensaron, y las ventanas de su nariz llamearon—. La primera regla... no verás o entrarás en contacto de ninguna forma con otro hombre mientras te doy lecciones.

El color abandonó su cara.

—Anthony y yo sólo estábamos hablando.

—Que yo sepa, —de ninguna forma— incluye el hablar. Quizás yo también debería saltarme las reglas y llevar mi espada. —Él se inclinó sobre ella, hasta que sus narices se rozaron y sus alientos se entremezclaron—. ¿Recuperó ahora mi arma?

Todavía cenicienta, Candy negó con la cabeza. Ella parpadeó varias veces, mirándolo, calibrándolo, como si no terminara de creerse lo que estaba pasando.

—Tienes razón, Terry. La tienes. Pero habría sido grosero de mi parte alejarme sin decirle nada a Anthony.

—Serás perdonada en el momento en que le informes que no soy tu hermano.

—No me pidas eso. Por favor.

—Ya te lo he pedido, así que lo harás. —La bestia de su interior había surgido, luchando y arañando, exigiendo que la apaciguaran inmediatamente. Sin importarle nada que Anthony el Débil ya se hubiera retirado a su casa.

—No puedo decirle quién eres realmente, —dijo ella—. Podría asumir que eres mi…

—¿Amante? —terminó por ella—. Si no le dices quién soy, al menos explícale que no puedes verlo de nuevo hasta que termines tus lecciones.

—Él pensará que eso es una excusa, que en realidad no me gusta. No puedo herir sus sentimientos así. Él es un hombre agradable, y no se merece que le hagan daño.

—¿Así que, en cambió, me harás daño a mí?

Ella apartó la mirada con aire de culpabilidad.

—Dudo que ninguna mujer pueda hacerte daño alguna vez, —refunfuñó ella después de un largo y derrotado suspiro—. Vuelve a la casa, Terry. Por favor.

Él permaneció en el lugar.

—Dije que vuelvas a casa. ¡Ahora!

Fulminándola con la mirada, él esperó a que dijera o hiciera algo que demostrara que ella no era tan despiadada como sonó. No lo hizo.

—Vivo contigo, —dijo él entre dientes—, y desde esta noche, dormiré en tu cama. Seré tu amante, Candy, y me aseguraré de jamás vuelvas a pensar en _ él_. —Con esto, Terry giró sobre sus talones y obedeció su orden.

* * *

**Hoolaaa! como vieron arribita estoy dedicando capis! :D ehh volvii y perdonen mi tardanza creo que ya fui bastante vaga ;) he dormido como oso, leido como loca aaawww si que he leido! andado por el face, por aqui fanfiction y esas cositas que las clases no me dejaron !**

**ahora si pongámonos al dia con esta historia suuu maratonn señorinas :) con dedicatorias!**

**ahhh y esta noche ire a ver los capis de candy para ponerme al dia con un deseo ;)**

**ya pensaron que la abandonaria? ñe lo que pasa es soy toda una vaga :(**

**hora de consentirlas :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 11****= _Dedicado a : _****LizCarter, Celia, Eva Grandchester**

_Retrasarás tu placer por el de tu Ama._

**_Candy_** maldijo por lo bajo mientras caminaba, pisando con fuerza, hacía el coche. Los hombres eran_ taaaaan_ increíblemente obstinados.

Al ordenarle a Terry que regresara a casa y al negarse a decirle a Anthony la verdad, había herido el orgullo de Terry, tratándolo como un esclavo en vez de cómo un hombre. Pero sus acciones habían sido inevitables. El permitir que Anthony creyera que tenía a su amante viviendo con ella, no era la mejor forma de ganarse su afecto. Además, había querido evitar toda confrontación, evitando así la ejecución de Anthony.

Con el oscuro mal humor de Terry, Anthony podría haber dicho algo inadecuado por casualidad, que podría haberlo hecho saltar. Terry habría desenvainado su daga, y Anthony se habría derrumbado en el suelo, en posición fetal, gritando por su mamá y chupándose el pulgar. Luego Terry lo habría matado.

Candy resopló con repugnancia. Los hombres no eran un premio; eran un tormento. Una enfermedad en la sociedad, y en este momento, ella no podía pensar en ninguna sola razón por la cual había decidido seducirlos.

Era mejor esta sola.

_Sola._

La palabra se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, luchando contra sus sueños y deseos más profundos, hasta que sucumbió a la verdad. Ella_ realmente_ no quería estar sola. Ella quería el maldito cortejo entero. Con velas a la luz de la luna. Con promesas de amor eterno. Con música suave, dulce y caricias. Con cuerpos calientes enredándose. Ella quería sentirse hermosa, admirada y maravillosamente especial.

Como Anthony era tan simple y tímido como ella, sabría cómo se sentía, el por qué quería aquellas cosas, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para darle lo que tanto ansiaba. Estaba _segura_ de eso. Pero ahora tenía que quitarle el miedo a enfurecer a su —hermano—, algo que podría llegar a ser considerablemente difícil, ya que Terry prácticamente lo había partido en dos con un mero fulgor.

_Oh, Anímate, Candy_. Ella había levantado su negocio con nada más que su ingenio, y podría construir una relación con Anthony del mismo modo. Sólo porque su seducción había tomado un giro inesperado, sólo porque no pudiera verlo o contactar con él de ninguna forma hasta que sus lecciones con Terry terminaran, no se rendiría. Ella esperaría, y cuando fuera el momento adecuado, haría planes. Quizás para entonces Anthony la encontraría tan irresistible que se hincaría de rodillas y se le declararía al instante.

Sintiéndose más ligera, más libre, canturreó por lo bajo mientras abría el maletero de su coche. Minutos más tarde, encontró el paquete de calzoncillos negros y extra-grandes y, colocándoselo bajo el brazo, regresó a la casa. Terry holgazaneaba sobre el sofá de la sala de estar y, hasta en su relajada postura, irradiaba furia y autoridad.

Su ligero humor desapareció y tragó aire.

—Encontré tus calzoncillos, —dijo ella, colocando el paquete encima de la mesita.

Sin mirarla, él contestó,

—Gracias, ama.

Su tono fue cortante y acerado como un cuchillo, y la culpa se desplegó profundamente en su interior.

—No quería ordenarte que entraras, Terry, pero no me dejaste otra opción. Estabas enfadado, y no quería que descargaras tu ira sobre Anthony.

Nada. Ninguna respuesta.

—Él no es tan fuerte como tú, —siguió ella—, y si le hubieras hecho daño, te habrían detenido.

Cuando Terry siguió sin moverse, ignorándola de todas las maneras, luchó contra un dolor agudo en el pecho. ¿Había causado un daño irreparable a su orgullo? ¿Había arruinado su creciente amistad?

—Terry, por favor, dime algo.

—¿Es una orden?

—No.

Sólo el silencio la saludó.

Después de una breve vacilación, ella salió de la habitación.

Terry la observó marcharse, odiando su existencia como jamás lo había hecho antes. Ella lo había deshonrado, lo había avergonzado y lo había rechazado. Unas circunstancias que había soportado miles de veces antes, pero que ahora eran aún más potentes al mezclarse con su necesidad de poseer y conquistar.

Él era el encargado de cuidarla y sabía lo que era mejor para ella.

¡Maldita sea, lo sabía! Ella podría desafiarlo, atraerlo y enfurecerlo. Podría confundirlo con su ilógico discurso. O, la mayoría de las veces, simplemente cautivarlo. Pero ninguna de aquellas cosas importaba. Tenía que mantenerse inflexible, guardar las distancias. Algún día ella moriría, o incluso hasta podría perder su caja, y él continuaría atado a otra mujer.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Se relajaron. Se tensaron otra vez. El pensamiento de Candy sola, sin alguien que se preocupara de ella, no le sentó muy bien.

Inspirando profundamente, captó un pequeño atisbo de la aún persistente fragancia de Candy. Se inclinó hacia adelante y estudió los retratos que descansaban sobre la mesita que tenía frente a él. En una, Candy posaba al lado de una muchacha algo más mayor y, mientras que los ojos de Candy eran verdes, los de la otra muchacha eran grandes y azules. Ambas eran unas alegres adolescentes, y Candy no se parecía a la cascarrabias que él sabía que era. En la otra, las mismas muchachas estaban tumbadas sobre una alfombra de hierba verde esmeralda, con sus brillantes ojos mirando al cielo, con sus labios levantados en unas sonrisas tristes y melancólicas.

La misma sonrisa que Candy tenía antes de alejarse hacía sólo unos momentos.

Él no podía dejar las cosas como estaban.

Poniéndose en pie, siguió la dirección que ella había tomado, aunque no sabía lo que iba a hacerle o decirle.

La encontró en el cuarto de aseo, preparándose un baño. Un chorro de agua caía de una pequeña apertura, llenando un contenedor blanco y alargado. Una bata larga, azul la cubría de los hombros hasta los dedos de los pies. Su pelo estaba trenzado en lo alto, como una corona, con algunos mechones sueltos sobre sus sienes. Ella parecía tan pequeña en este mismo momento, tan frágil.

Verla así fue como si lo atravesaran con lanzas de ternura. Ella era vida y belleza. Era completa y pura inocencia. A veces, como ahora, él se sentía como si fuera indigno de mirarla siquiera. Ella se merecía sólo la felicidad.

Los últimos vestigios de su cólera desaparecieron, y él sacudió la cabeza con asombro. ¿Cómo conseguía calmar sus agitadas emociones tan rápidamente? ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentirse tan enojado... y luego tan calmado? No sabía la respuesta.

—Te agradezco lo de la ropa interior, Candy.

Con un jadeo de sorpresa, ella miró hacia la puerta. A él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su expresión se suavizó.

—De nada —dijo ella—. Antes no quería hacerte daño. Yo...

—Lo sé. No pasa nada. —contestó él, tomando prestada una de sus palabras favoritas, y apoyando el hombro contra el marco de puerta. El aromático vapor llenaba el pequeño espacio, envolviéndola como una caricia amorosa

Mientras lo miraba, ella se mojó los labios con la lengua y, tal como antes, su aliento se atascó en su garganta. La tentación de empujarla contra la fría pared, de llenarla con el calor de su carne y de romper el silencio del cuarto con sus gritos de placer, lo invadió. Y ella gritaría. Él se aseguraría de ello.

Terry tuvo que obligarse a permanecer donde estaba. Control. Necesitaba controlar sus emociones.

—Después de que te bañes, —dijo él—, me gustaría ir a ese centro comercial tuyo. —Él prefirió no pensar en el entusiasmo y la diversión que solía haber en los mercados, ya que sabía que la visita a tal lugar le traería recuerdos de sus amigos y de las muchas cosas que hacía tanto tiempo eran imposibles para él. Pero él deseaba pasar más tiempo con Candy, conseguir que sonriera de nuevo. Quería verla vestida con la ropa que él le escogiera... pero sólo porque le había dado su palabra, se forzó a añadir.

Su sonrisa voló.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana? Este ha sido un día realmente largo.

—¿Y si mañana también es un día largo?

—¿Por qué no cierro la tienda? Haremos las compras por la mañana. Así te garantizo que estaré perfectamente descansada.

Satisfecho, él asintió.

—Mañana por la mañana, nos aventuraremos en el centro comercial.

**_C_**uando la puerta se cerró detrás de Terry, Candy se hundió en el borde de la tina. Ella nunca,_ nunca_ había cerrado su tienda. Ni cuando estaba enferma. O cuando hacía mal tiempo. O cuando se rompió el brazo. Que ella sugiriera tal cosa era asombrosa.

Terry no tenía ni idea de la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Y ella?


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 12** **_Dedicado a_** **_Rose Grandchester, _****_dulcelu, _****_Gina, _****_gadamigrandchest_**

_Todas tus acciones deben estar destinadas a complacer a tu Ama._

**_C_**uando el centro comercial abrió al día siguiente, Candy y Terry ya estaba allí, esperando en la puerta. Ella trató de no pensar en el rótulo de Cerrado sobre la ventana de su tienda y a los clientes que miraban a través del cristal, confusos y enfadados.

Con un suspiro, caminó al lado de Terry, dirigiéndose a una pequeña tienda de ropa donde sólo tenían las marcas más de moda. Incluso en vaqueros y camiseta –y calzoncillos, pensó esperanzada- Terry generó bastante expectación femenina. No es que a ella le preocupara. Él podía atraer a todas las mujeres que quisiera con su depredador contoneo y extraños ojos.

Las uñas de Candy se clavaron en su palma cuando reconsideró su último pensamiento. El idiota no tenía que atraer a nadie, no después de estar de acuerdo con su primera regla. La fulminante mirada que le dirigió contuvo bastante calor como para incinerarlo. Sorprendentemente, los ojos de él no se fijaban en ninguna otra mujer.

Poco a poco, los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron. No estaba celosa, se aseguró. Simplemente protegía su inversión. Su tutor. Si alguien lo apartaba de ella, ¿quién le daría sus lecciones de etiqueta? Nadie, nadie lo haría.

_ Soy patética_, pensó.

Mientras tanto, Terry se zambullía en su aventura con la impaciencia de un adolescente encerrado en una habitación llena de mujeres desnudas. Una vez que alcanzaron la tienda Coco's, él saltó de un estante a otro, recogiendo toda clase de pendas en su camino.

—Te probarás éste. Y éste. Y éste. —Él sostuvo una corta, roja y arrugada Tira-Elástica, algo que apenas se le podía llamar vestido. Una maliciosa intención brilló en sus ojos—. Éste sería divertido de quitar.

—No llevaré eso, —le dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo harás.

—Es tan... sexy. Demasiado sexy para mí.

—Candy, Candy, Candy. No existe nada demasiado sexy para ti.

—Necesito ropa conservadora. No me sentiré cómoda exponiendo tres cuartas partes de mi piel.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién es el experto aquí?

—Tú, —admitió ella de mala gana.

—Exactamente. —Él agarró otro ajustado vestido, éste de un corriente y vaporoso blanco. Sin cesar, continuó hasta que ella tropezó bajo el peso de la ropa. Al cabo de un tiempo, los músculos de sus brazos temblaban con el esfuerzo.

—No necesito tantos, —refunfuñó ella.

—Una vez serví a una mujer que insistía en tener al menos cien vestidos para escoger cada día, —dijo Terry, mientras buscaba a través de un nuevo estante.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡hooolaaa! encanto, —dijo una voz fuerte y masculina—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Sí, gracias. —Aliviada, Candy estiró el cuello hasta que pudo ver por encima del montón de ropa—. Necesito algún lugar donde poner estos vestidos...

El dependiente ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Él miraba fijamente a Terry, total y completamente traspuesto. Ella casi se rió y rodó los ojos con exasperación. La palabra —encanto— debería de haberla avisado. Los hombres por lo general se referían a ella como —¡Eh!, tú—.

—Soy Gary —dijo el dependiente a Terry—. Seré tu asesor personal. O todo lo que tú quieras que sea.

Gary tenía el hermoso pelo negro cortado a la moda, justo por encima de su cuello. No llevaba ninguna joya salvo el anillo de ónice negro sobre su índice derecho. Era más alto que la media; el final de su cabeza alcanzaba los hombros de Terry. Su ropa estaba perfectamente combinada y en general, presentaba un conjunto bastante atractivo. Era bastante obvio que deseaba embadurnar el desnudo cuerpo de Terry con nata montada y lamerlo como si fuera un helado. No dejaba de mirar el cuerpo entero de Terry con unos ojos que parecían decir: Como-me-gustaría-tener- visión-de-rayos-X.

Terry no pareció notarlo.

—No necesitamos ayuda, —dijo él.

—Sí, la necesitamos —dijo a su vez Candy—. Voy a comprarme un nuevo guardarropa y necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

—Excelente, excelente. —Perdido en el fantástico macho que era Terry, Gary le echó una rápida mirada, una que decía,_ ¿todavía estás aquí_? Ella no pudo culparlo por su falta de atención. Ella misma a menudo se encontraba en un apuro cada vez que Terry se acercaba—. Lo lamento, pero no he pillado su nombre, encanto, —le dijo él a Terry.

—No lo lancé. —Terry cogió la mano que le ofrecía Gary, la examinó, y luego la dejó caer.

—¿Estás seguro que no hay nada que pueda hacer por tí?

—Sí. Estoy más que seguro.

Candy dudaba que Terry comprendiera que le estaban echando los tejos, y ella no iba a ser quien se lo dijera. De hecho, tenía que desviar la lujuria de Gary antes de que la situación se transformara en una de muerte y desastre.

—¿Le importaría ayudarme a llevar estas prendas a un probador? —le preguntó, extendiendo los brazos y dejando caer el bulto de golpe—. Realmente se lo agradecería.

Finalmente él le prestó toda su atención.

—Me encantará ayudarla, querida. —Con gesto imperial, chasqueó los dedos y otra dependienta voló a su lado—. Recoge esto y llévalo al cuarto probador.

La joven muchacha, de no más que veintidós años, se inclinó, levantó toda la ropa y luego comenzó a alejarse, aunque lentamente.

— ¡Espera! —La llamó Gary bruscamente. La muchacha se congeló. Con sus dedos índice y pulgar, él apartó una falda blanca de punto, de lo alto del montón—. A no ser que quiera parecer anticuada, —le dijo a Candy, con tono correctamente disgustado—, esto se queda fuera. Tu cuerpo pide a gritos cualquier cosa que te estilice. Estoy pensando en unos zapatos de tacón. Adelgazantes pantalones negros. Camisa gris oscuro. En cuanto a la talla... —Él rodeó su cintura con las manos—. Treinta y ocho, ¿verdad? Justo la treinta y ocho.

Con una velocidad y agilidad en desacuerdo con su gran tamaño, Terry fijó al dependiente contra la pared, dejando los pies del pobre hombre colgando en el aire. Cada centímetro de él aparentaba ser un asesino frío, duro, con un destello depredador en su mirada fija y con un músculo temblándole nerviosamente en la mandíbula.

—Nada de toqueteos a mi mujer. ¿Entendido?

Lejos de estar asustado, Gary cerró los ojos con abandono, como si acababa de entrar por las puertas de paraíso.

—Posesivo, ¿verdad? me gusta eso en un hombre.

—¿Lo entiendes? —exigió Terry, articulando cada sílaba.

Candy estaba a punto de ordenarle a Terry que liberara al dependiente, cuando Gary habló.

—Oh, sí, entiendo. Pero ¿y a ti? —Una sonrisa lenta jugó en los labios de Gary, y sus entrecerrados párpados se abrieron, revelando un sugestivo e impaciente destello—. ¿Está permitido tocarte?

Terry lo liberó como si acabara de transformarse en desechos nucleares, y Gary cayó al duro suelo de madera con un ruido sordo. Gracias a Dios que ella tenía guardada la espada de Terry, sino él podía haber despellejado vivo al dependiente.

_¿Pero le diste un cuchillo, recuerdas_?

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida: El sudor perló su frente mientras ella echaba un vistazo alrededor de la pequeña tienda. La gente los miraba abiertamente, algunos preocupados, otros simplemente divertidos. Con su velocidad de guerrero, Terry podría cortar a Gary en tiras antes de que pudiera pronunciara una sola palabra para detenerlo.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta, encanto. —Gary le dirigió a Terry un coqueto guiñó—. ¿Está permitido tocarte?

—No, —gruñó él—. Ningún toque. Ni a mí. Ni a Candy.

El alivio se estrelló contra ella como las olas de un océano. La inminente amenaza de ataque había pasado. Todos vivirían.

Intrépido, Gary simplemente continuó.

—¿Qué dices de esto? —Él caminó arrastrando sus pies a través de un estante de pantalones y, con una floritura, sacó un sedoso y negro par—. Estos le darán a tu mujer un toque fashion, querido. Completamente fashion.

Sin parecerse ya a un nubarrón de ira, Terry se acarició la barbilla, dándole a los pantalones una cuidadosa inspección.

—No. Quiero que Candy lleve un vestido suave y femenino, que fluya alrededor de sus tobillos. Eso quiere decir que nada de _drocs_.

—Nada de pantalones, —tradujo ella.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, encanto, eso es lo que tendrás. —Con un movimiento rápido de muñeca, Gary abandonó los pantalones—. Por aquí, —llamó él, guiándolos. Candy lo siguió, con Terry pegado a sus talones—. Aquí es, querida, y no seas tímida. Queremos ver todo lo que te pruebas. Absolutamente todo.

—Te lo mostraré, —dijo ella severamente, y esperó, dando golpecitos con el pie, a que se marchara.

Él captó la indirecta.

—Desde luego, desde luego. —Riendo con placer, agitó una mano a través del aire—. Simplemente mantendré al gran hombre ocupado, ¿de acuerdo?

Su buen humor sobrepasó al suyo, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa propia.

—Eso me gustaría, gracias.

Terry abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella cerró de golpe la puerta y echó el cerrojo. Candy se quitó los vaqueros y su camiseta. Vestida sólo con un sujetador y unas bragas dispares —siguiente artículo para comprar: ropa interior—dedicó un tiempo a estudiarse en el espejo. Un foco colgaba directamente sobre ella con su implacable luz brillante. Ella giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y a la izquierda otra vez, con una mueca tirando de sus labios todo el tiempo. Fuera cual fuera el ángulo, la imagen era la misma. Poco atractiva. Las dietas nunca funcionaron con ella, demonios, así que nunca se parecería a una delgada modelo. Una treinta y ocho en una mujer pequeña, no era lo mismo que en una alta.

—Es el espejo, el espejo de pared, —refunfuñó ella, girando para verse el trasero. Su ceño se hizo más profundo. Por alguna razón, su culo hoy parecía considerablemente más grande. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Se reproducían las células de la gordura? Antes de que ella misma se indujera un buen pánico, desvió la atención a otra parte. Sus pechos eran bonitos y grandes. ¿Qué pensaría Terry de ellos? se preguntó, para luego regañarse por preocuparle.

—Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de los vestidos y dejarte tal como estás. Ningún hombre podría resistirse a esto.

El corazón se le paró de golpe y Candy pronunció un grito de terror al girarse… sólo para encontrarse con Terry que la miraba. A causa de su inmensa altura, su cabeza sobrepasaba la puerta del probador, dándole una perfecta vista del interior.

Ahora mismo, sus ojos ardían con el mismo calor que había llameado a la vida justo antes de que él la hubiera besado.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló ella, cogiendo un vestido y apretando la prenda contra su cuerpo, moldeándola. Su sujetador y bragas cubrían las zonas cruciales, pero eso no la salvó de la vergüenza. O la excitación.

La sonrisa que él le dio a Candy, recordaba a la un niño travieso que acabara de encontrar un trozo de caramelo olvidado bajo un cojín del sofá.

—¿Pensé que debía permanecer cerca por si me necesitabas?

—No te necesito, —contestó precipitadamente ella—. Lo juro.

El fuego en su mirada ardió aún más fuerte, como si ella le hubiera ofrecido una ardiente insinuación y tuviera toda la intención de aceptarla.

—Ah, pero en verdad me necesitas, pequeño dragón, —dijo él suavemente—. Lo haces. —Las siniestras palabras sonaron como una promesa y no tuvieron nada que ver con la renovación de su vestuario—. Pronto te demostraré cuanto.

Ella decidió cambiar de tema antes de que su lengua se volviera de caucho y su cuerpo un tembloroso bulto de necesidad. Si sólo su olor no fuera tan seductor o pareciera tan eróticamente peligroso. Tan… apetitoso.

—¿Don...dónde está Gary?

En un segundo, Terry perdió su aire apasionado. Sus mejillas empalidecieron y le dijo en un susurro estrangulado,

—Ese hombre me desea, Candy. ¡Cómo amante!

—Lo sé, —contestó, y rezó para que él no notara la repentina risa en su voz

No hubo suerte. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Lo _sabes_?

—Bueno, sí.

—¿Y aún así me dejaste a solas con él?

Sus labios se apretaron, y ella contestó de nuevo,

—Bueno, sí.

Mirándola, él tamborileó los dedos sobre la repisa de la puerta.

—Quizás no debí de hacerle lo que le hice.

Un jadeo se escapó de su garganta. Juntando sus cejas, ella se imaginó extremidades cortadas y suelos de madera empapados en sangre.

—No mataste a Gary, ¿verdad?

Sólo el silencio la saludó, haciendo que la sangre en sus venas se cristalizara como el hielo.

—Terry, por favor dime que no lo mataste.

—No lo hice, —admitió él finalmente—. Lo encerré en una cámara de almacenaje.

—¿Muerto o vivo?

Sus hombros se enderezaron, y su expresión se volvió más seria.

—No mataré a tu gente, Candy.

Una especie de alivio la atravesó, sólo para desaparecer rápidamente, substituida por la consternación cuando ella recordó su estado de desnudez. Despachándolo con las manos le dijo.

—Ve a ponerlo en libertad, Sr. Tom Peeping.

—Soy Terry.

—Mira, este es el probador de las mujeres —Cuando no se alejó inmediatamente, ella añadió—. Y eso significa que los hombres no están permitidos.

—Durante tus lecciones, —dijo él con un filo de determinación en la voz—, yo estoy al mando. La compra de ropa nueva es parte de la lección, y eso significa que, ahora mismo, _tú_ me obedeces a _mí_. Y quiero quedarme.

Maldita sea, la había pillado. No podía romper esa regla, no cuando ya había roto una esta misma mañana.

Desesperada, ella optó por la única opción posible. Con ojos suplicantes, dijo,

—Por favor, Terry. Te lo ruego. Ve a buscar a Gary y ponlo en libertad antes de que nos metamos en problemas. —Y antes de que ella se muriera de la mortificación.

Terry se puso rígido y la miró con una perturbadora emoción que no pudo identificar, o que tal vez no quiso identificar. Aunque pudo ver un atisbo de dolor, tanto dolor que se preguntó cómo podía él sobrevivir.

—¿Estás bien? —Preocupada, cerró la distancia entre ellos hasta que sólo la puerta impidió que sus pechos le tocara y apretó su mano contra la suya—. ¿Qué pasa? De repente estás pálido.

La furia y la incredulidad se reflejaron en las duras líneas de su cara.

—Me rogaste, —declaró él con frialdad—. Me rogaste que me marchara.

—Sí, lo hice. —¿Qué tenía eso que ver con esto? Exasperada ahora, ella le dirigió una severa y sensata mirada—. Por favor, ¿puedes marcharte ya? Quiero vestirme.

Sin otra palabra, él se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Apresúrate, apresúrate, apresúrate, repetía su mente mientras Candy se ponía los vaqueros y la camiseta. Ella intentó no preocuparse por lo que habría pensado Terry de su pobre excusa de cuerpo. Tapada por fin, agarro al azar diez de los vestidos que él había escogido, más algunos pantalones de un estante cercano y se apresuró a pagar. Estaba recogiendo el cambio cuando Terry se acercó a su lado, con Gary detrás de él.

—Hice como deseaste, —dijo Terry rígidamente.

—Gracias. —Ella echó un rápido vistazo al dependiente —él la miraba enfadado pero vivo— y luego enfocó toda su atención en Terry—. Quiero visitar algunas tiendas más antes de que volvamos a casa. —Ella se había tomado el día libre, y por Dios, que iba a terminar de hacer sus compras.

—¿Y los vestidos?

—Ya los he pagado.

—Quería vértelos puestos.

¿Había un poco de lloriqueo en su tono

—Te los enseñaré más tarde, ¿vale? —¡_Cuándo pueda cambiarme detrás de una puerta cerrada_!

—¿No conoces el significado de la frase "estar al mando"? —gruñó él.

—Al parecer no, —refunfuñó ella.

Con deliberada tranquilidad, él apoyó su cadera contra el mostrador.

—Quizás tenga que darte una lección de obediencia, en vez de seducción.

Candy se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

—Inténtalo, tipo duro, y conseguirás una lección de karate.

—Debo admitir, que cada vez estoy más y más intrigado por ese karate tuyo. ¿Es, quizás, un deporte que practicas desnuda?

—Sólo en los días lluviosos, —contestó ella secamente—. Ahora vamos. —Cargados de bolsas, visitaron tres tiendas más, comprando zapatos, accesorios y sí, atrevida ropa interior, que ella consiguió mientras Terry estaba distraído con las —asombrosas delicias— de los perritos calientes y las patatas fritas que encontró en un puesto de comida rápida.

No importaba a donde fueran, él siempre se cernía detrás de ella. Necesitaba protección, le dijo, por lo tanto él la protegería. Fin de la historia. Si un hombre la miraba de una forma remotamente hostil (o amistosa), su encantador y juguetón esclavo del placer, se transformaba en un demonio del infierno. Él fruncía el ceño, gruñía, y apretaba los puños.

Exasperante. Simplemente exasperante.

En casa, ella lo plantó delante de la TV mientras tomaba otro relajante baño de espuma. Como cualquier hombre, Terry se sintió fascinado por el mando a distancia.

Genial.


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 13 _Dedicado a vero, Laura GrandChester, CONNY DE G, TerribleAle_**

_Obedecerás siempre a tu Ama, tanto si ella está presente como si no._

**_Terry_** se tumbó sobre el suave y aterciopelado sofá, con su nueva daga entre sus dedos y mirando al techo. En el centro, los rayos de luz caían como olvidadas lágrimas, su esencia cubierta por un cristal de Borgoña color crema. El ruido de voces le llegaba desde la caja parlante frente a él, y también escuchaba a los niños reír alegremente y corretear en el exterior, justo más allá de la ventana decorada con vidrieras de colores.

Parecían tan felices ahí afuera. Tan libres. Ellos ignoraban lo se sentía al tener que rogar por lo que se quería.

Pero Candy lo sabía. Ella le había suplicado.

En la tienda de ropa, le había pedido que la dejara sola, y cuando se negó, se lo había rogado.

_Rogado_.

Y se odiaba por ello, porque él sabía demasiado bien como se sentía uno al arrastrarse. Cuando las palabras —te lo ruego— había abandonado la boca de Candy, había querido arrancarse el corazón y entregárselo en ofrenda.

¿Cuántas noches había pasado él sobre sus rodillas, con las manos unidas y las lágrimas derramándose sobre sus mejillas mientras le suplicaba a su padre las cosas que necesitaba? ¿Cuántas noches lo había pillado su padre en la ciudad, lo había atado a un poste, y lo había azotado hasta que sólo quedaban sobre su espalda delgados jirones de piel? ¿Todo por el salvaje placer de escucharlo gritar clemencia?

Innumerables veces.

El dolor de aquellos años incluso ensombrecía al dolor de ser un esclavo del placer. Podía fácilmente recordar la humillación. La depravación. Si necesitaba comer, rogaba. Si necesitaba una manta para calentar su cuerpo, rogaba. Si necesitaba descansar, rogaba.

Había días que se había arrodillado por voluntad propia para conseguir un simple gesto de afecto del padre que, se suponía, debería amarlo... un afecto que nunca recibió. Como pequeña venganza, había aprendido a reprimir las reacciones de su cuerpo, sin volver a gritar, sin volver a mostrar debilidad costara lo que costara, sin importar el cruel castigo infringido. Simplemente canalizó su energía en otra dirección. En la seducción. A una edad temprana, ya se convirtió en un amante de grandes talentos, aprendiendo los matices del cuerpo femenino y todos los secretos lugares que le proporcionaban placer a una mujer. A cambio, conseguía evadirse durante un corto tiempo de la cruda realidad que era su vida.

A los dieciséis palmos, encontró a Stear, un chico de su misma edad que había soportado su propia dosis de dolor, y emprendieron solos su camino. Los dos juntos se instruyeron en el manejo de la espada hasta que sus habilidades sobrepasaron incluso a las del Gran Lord. Luchando por su pueblo, despacharon a muchas tropas rebeldes y como recompensa, el Gran Lord Challann les dio sus propias tierras.

Finalmente Terry tenía el hogar que tanto había ansiado.

Entonces Susana lo había arrojado a la esclavitud.

La salvación que siempre encontró en los brazos de una mujer al final resultó ser su perdición, pensó sombríamente; sus conocimientos sexuales lo habían llevado a esta existencia, y sin embargo eran su única vía de escape. Que irónico. Que cruel. Durante el primer palmo de su maldición, él dejó de pensar en el sexo como algo placentero, viéndolo en cambio como una obligación. Excepto con Candy. A él no le asqueaba la idea de estar con ella. No, anhelaba su desnudez y su toque con cada fibra de su masculinidad, y ni la obligación ni la evasión tenían nada que ver con ello.

¿Por qué continuaba ella resistiéndose?

Empezaba a creer que ni con toda la experiencia del universo podría ganarse su afecto. Y él quería ganárselo desesperadamente. Ella era una mujer de profundidades sorprendentes. Su sonrisa era una mezcla de calor, luz y de tal cautivadora belleza que todavía estaba intimidado por su grandeza. Su cólera era una mezcla de fuego y hielo, y a menudo se encontraba deseando provocar su ira simplemente para calmarla después.

A veces incluso parecía una mezcla volátil de excitadas emociones, miedo, seguridad, duda... como si en realidad no supiera cuáles eran sus propios deseos. Él sabía que ella pensaba que era tímida, corriente e indigna de alguien que no fuera como ella misma. ¿Cómo podía pensar de esa manera? Para Terry, ella irradiaba bondad, generosidad y compasión. Su belleza interior aumentaba su belleza exterior, proporcionándole tanta luminiscencia, tanta serenidad, que ninguna otra mujer se le podía comparar. Era preciosa, mucho más digna de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Terry se pasó la mano por el pelo, con la mandíbula apretada. Empezaba a comprender que el amor no era el monstruo que pensaba que era. En el momento en que el pensamiento entró en su mente, parpadeó y meneó la cabeza. Incluso repitió la frase en voz alta.—El amor no es un monstruo.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, esperando que negara las palabras, pero no pudo. No, no podía negarlo, ya que por fin podía ver las ventajas de tal emoción: saber que la sonrisa de una mujer le pertenecía sólo a él... observar las llamas de la pasión cobrar vida en sus ojos... saborear su dulzor durante el resto de su vida...

Pese a todo, sabía que amar a Candy sería igual o peor que cualquier tortura que hubiera soportado en el pasado. Amarla significaba perderla, ya que no había ninguna magia que los atara juntos, y él volvería a su mundo sin ella, sin volver a ver nunca más su sonrisa, o aspirar la frescura de su olor.

No, el amor no era un monstruo, pero aún así no quería saber nada de él.

Simplemente quería a Candy.

Su pasión se encontraba enterrada bajo su mojigato exterior, lo sabía, una pasión cruda, primitiva, que era tan caliente que solo hacía falta un beso para que ardiera. Todo su ser volvió a la vida con el recuerdo. ¿Qué haría falta para que volviera a estallar y arder de nuevo... para él y para ningún otro? ¿Qué haría falta para que olvidara a Anthony?

Su puño apretó la daga tan fuerte que la afilada cuchilla cortó su piel y un chorrito de sangre se deslizó por su brazo. Él la forzaría a que dejara de pensar en Anthony. El débil hombre no se merecía a la radiante Candy. Y ya era hora de que ella lo comprendiera.

_Le daré su siguiente lección_, pensó, aplaudiéndose por su propio ingenio. La lección número dos era la seducción y, como su tutor, era su deber, no, su obligación, hacer que estudiara._ Encuéntrala_, gritó su cuerpo.

Siguiendo el olor a especias, se dirigió a la cocina. La visión de Candy lo detuvo y lo mantuvo atrapado. Una oleada de ternura se estrelló contra él cuando la observó caminar silenciosamente hasta el fregadero y vaciar una olla de agua, con una expresión de intensa concentración.

La boca se le hizo agua por ella.

—¿Está lista la comida?

Con un jadeo asustado, ella se dio la vuelta. Un poco de salsa roja manchaba su barbilla.

—Estará preparada dentro de aproximadamente quince minutos.

Él asintió, preguntándose a que sabría su barbilla si lamía la salsa. La imagen lo dejó sin fuerzas y dolorido, con los músculos rígidos. En vez de acercarse, encerrarla entre sus brazos y aplastar sus labios contra los suyos, dijo:

—Me gustaría bañarme antes de que comamos.

—Oh. —Ella colocó la olla sobre el mostrador. El vapor ascendió, como una serpenteante nube y ocultó su cara fugazmente—. ¿Puedes esperar hasta más tarde?

—No. —Él necesitaba que su cuerpo estuviera limpio, lo suficientemente limpio para comer de... lo que tenía planeado.

—Bueno. Está bien. —suspiró ella—. Ya sabes dónde está el cuarto de baño. —Luego hizo una pausa—. ¿Sabrás usar la ducha?

—Sí. —Al menos, eso esperaba. Unos minutos más tarde, descubrió que realmente sabía utilizar las extrañas manillas. Eran parecidas a las que se usaban en los baños públicos de Gillradian, así que ajustó el agua hasta que cayó a chorros sobre la tina.

Terry se desnudó y dio un paso hacía dentro. El caliente líquido acarició su sensibilizada piel como la mano de un amante. Él estaba aún duro, empalmado, y mientras estuvo bajo la ducha, su excitación no hizo más que aumentar de dolor. Quería las manos de Candy sobre él, con sus dedos apretando su erección mientras su boca chupaba sus pezones. Luego, cuando ya no pudiera soportar más aquel tormento, apartaría su boca y sus manos para intercambiar lugares, y así sentir la caliente humedad de su lengua acariciar la longitud de su polla una y otra, y otra vez.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños. Si no paraba esas fantasías, su entrenamiento de guerrero pronto lo abandonaría completamente. Él podría echársele encima, hacerle daño, y eso le dolería más a él que a ella. Pero su imagen se negó a marcharse. En cambio, su imaginación la desnudó y la metió en la tina con él. Su piel lisa y pálida brilló con la humedad, siendo sus rosados pezones y los oscuros rizos entre sus piernas la única nota de color. En su imaginación ella le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa secreta mientras le permitía que sus dedos se arremolinaran alrededor de su ombligo... y luego más abajo. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras una oleada de placer lo atravesó.

Sin poder detener su siguiente acción igual que no podía evitar el respirar, y mientras el fragante vapor ondeaba a su alrededor y riachuelos de agua se derramaban sobre su pecho, él agarró su pene con una mano, imaginándose que era la mano de Candy, y se acarició desde la base hasta la punta con el puño apretado. Casi pudo sentir sus dientes raspar sus endurecidos pezones, casi pudo sentir sus labios deslizándose por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Pero sólo cuando se imaginó su gemido de placer al tocarlo, encontró la liberación.

Un pobre sustituto, lo sabía, pero eficaz en todo caso. No se sentía completamente satisfecho, pero sí más tranquilo, de nuevo controlado.

Frunciendo el ceño, salió de la tina seguido de una nube de vapor y usando de correa la delgada tira de tela, se ató su daga al muslo. Luego se enrolló un paño más grande alrededor de la cintura. Un deseo de ver a Candy, de oír su voz, lo llenó y se encontró caminando a zancadas de vuelta a la cocina. Por _Elliea_, era hora de comenzar su siguiente lección.

Cuando él la vio sentada a la mesa, esperándolo, con los platos y la comida encima de la mesa, algo en su pecho se oprimió. Como deseaba a esta mujer. Toda ella. Con las manos dobladas frente a ella, tenía una relajada expresión soñadora.

—Estoy listo, —dijo él, su tono reflejando exactamente como de listo estaba.

Sus pestañas parpadearon cuando ella alzó su mirada hacía él. Su boca se inclinó un poco y una aturdida expresión se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Uh, Terry...

Él cortó sus palabras antes de que se formaran.

—Todo parece y huele delicioso, Candy.

Ella arrancó su fija mirada de su toalla.

—Espero que tengas hambre.

—Yo siempre tengo hambre.

—Eso está bien. —_Oh, sí, eso está muy, pero que muy, bien_, pensó Candy, echándole otra ojeada a la bronceada perfección de Terry. Gotitas de agua goteaban de su pelo, cayendo sobre su duro, esculpido pecho y sobre los músculos de su abdomen. Una simple toalla blanca protegía sus muslos, cintura y pene.

Ahí estaba. Ella, por fin, había usado esa palabra asociándola a él. Pene, pene, pene. La exaltada victoria cedió paso a un aumento del deseo. Su boca, de pronto, se sentía seca y pastosa.

—¿Te gusta la lasaña? —logró graznar ella.

—Me gusta cualquier cosa que tú prepares. —Aquella traviesa toalla se separó ligeramente cuando él se deslizó en su silla.

_No mires, Candy. No, aprovéchate. Maldita sea, no mires_. Finalmente ella lo hizo.

—¿No deberías vestirte antes de que comamos? —Mientras esperaba su respuesta, sus dedos retorcieron y arrugaron su servilleta, y su pierna dio un golpe contra la mesa cuando sofocó el impulso de enlazarla alrededor de su cintura.

—No, —dijo él, sin echarle un vistazo—. ¿Este es un atuendo apropiado en casa de uno, no?

—Supongo. —¿Pero cómo, se suponía, se concentraría ella en la cena si sólo podía imaginárselo tumbado sobre la mesa, como una especie de buffet masculino disponible para su propio disfrute personal?_ Nunca seré capaz de hacerlo_. Su hambre de comida se convirtió rápidamente en hambre de —ella le echó otro rápido vistazo y se sintió caliente, muy caliente— _otra cosa_.

Pese a todo, él no parecía tener problemas de concentración. Silbando entre dientes, se sirvió en su plato un buen montón de ensalada, palitos de pan y pasta. Sus rasgos faciales estaban tan relajados que ella incluso temió que pudiera dormirse.

Durante toda la cena, su incontrolable mirada acarició sus pequeños pezones marrones endurecidos por el frió aire, para luego deslizarse más abajo. Más abajo todavía. Ella quiso deshacerse de su toalla para así poder resbalar sus manos sobre su abdomen... y sobre todo lo que encontrara a lo largo del camino. Incluso quería sus dedos sobre _su_ cuerpo, quizás desabrochando sus vaqueros, resbalándolos por sus piernas y metiéndolos bajo sus bragas. Que maravilloso sería tener esa fuerza y calor extendido encima de todo su cuerpo.

Su rodilla rozó la suya.

El toque inocente impulsó lanzas de fuego a través de su sangre y jadeó.

—Mis disculpas, —murmuró él, sin echar una sola mirada en su dirección.

—Ningún problema, —pudo decir ella.

Cuando él lo volvió a hacer una vez, y otra vez, y luego otra, Candy dejó caer su tenedorcon un sonido seco y metálico. Ella inspiró de forma irregular._ Uno. Dos. Tres_. Y su cuerpo contestó con su propia mantra._ Sexo. Sexo. Sexo_. Cada nervio de su cuerpo, de pronto, gritó excitado y, cuando ella descubrió que estaba acariciando un palito de pan y que Terry la miraba, se ruborizó.

—¿No te gusta la cena? —preguntó él, todo inocencia.

—No. Digo, sí. Esta buena. —¿Sabía él lo que le estaba haciendo? No, no podía saberlo, pensó. Estaba demasiado ocupando comiéndose la bandeja entera de lasaña. _Concéntrate, Candy. No eres ninguna ninfómana por mucho que a veces desearas serlo_. Sus manos temblaron mientras levantó su tenedor y fingió interés por la comida.

Ella lo miró dos veces más, y dos veces más le golpeó él la pierna por accidente. Todavía parecía completamente relajado, a gusto, mientras que el deseo se encendía en su interior, a punto de irrumpir en llamas. Su húmeda piel gritaba por caricias, por suaves manos que limpiaran todo rastro de humedad. Su boca pedía a gritos caliente y húmedos besos.

De hecho, lo que realmente quería era, más o menos, saltar sobre la mesa y arrancar la toalla de su cuerpo cuando el timbre sonó. Salvada, aplaudió ella mentalmente, dejando caer su tenedor y brincando sobre sus pies.

—Vuelvo enseguida, —dijo—. Tenemos visita.

Con su corazón latiendo de forma irregular dentro de su pecho, abrió de golpe la puerta. El frenético golpeteo redujo su marcha, y ella pudo volver a hacer la necesaria acción de respirar. Anthony sonrió cuando la descubrió.

—Hola, Candy, —dijo él, con tono tímido y vacilante, y un brillo de temor en sus ojos color cielo—. Tu hermano no está, ¿verdad?

—Está en la cocina. Completamente absorbido en su cena, —añadió ella cuando Anthony dio tres precipitados pasos hacia atrás.

Sus hombros se relajaron y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, haciendo tintinear unas monedas.

—Advertí tu coche en el camino de entrada y me pregunté si le gustaría...

Terry, que de repente estuvo de pie directamente detrás de ella, ladró,

—Estamos ocupados. —Y cerró la puerta en la cara atontada y horrorizada de Anthony con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Con una mueca, Candy apoyó la frente contra la madera de cerezo con un golpe.

—Eso fue increíblemente grosero.

—¿Y no fue grosero interrumpir nuestra cena? Ahora, ven. —Terry la condujo de regreso a la mesa, como un silencioso recordatorio de que ellos no hablarían de su vecino.

Ella soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en su silla. ¿Cómo le explicaría, después, esto a Anthony? ¿Cómo haría para que entendiera que era _él _a quien quería?_ Mentirosa, mentirosa_, cantó su mente, antes de que toda pregunta y pensamiento se acallaran. Terry tocó su rodilla de nuevo, una caricia más profunda, más persistente, y si lo hizo a propósito o por casualidad, ella aún no lo sabía. Y no le importaba. Una y otra vez, una parte de su cuerpo se unía al suyo, lanzando temblores eróticos por su columna vertebral.

Cuando sus dedos de los pies rozaron su pantorrilla, una abrasadora necesidad se estrelló contra su cuerpo como si fueran relámpagos. Un jadeante chillido, que reconoció como suyo, llegó hasta sus oídos y el sudor perló su frente. ¡Si simplemente él se olvidara de la pasta que tenía delante suyo y se diera un banquete con _ ella!_ Señor, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto ella tan sexual, pensando sólo en el sexo? Otro temblor la recorrió, pequeño y deliciosamente decadente.

—Pequeño dragón, —dijo él lánguidamente.

—Sí, —contestó ella jadeando. Oh, sí, sí, sí.

—¿Has visto, por casualidad, algo que desees?

—Sí. —Ella se obligó a concentrarse, a pensar en algo plausible—. Cogiste mi palito de pan. Lo quiero de vuelta.

La luz se reflejó en sus ojos, haciéndolos centellear con una emoción que ella no pudo identificar. ¿Risa? ¿Pasión? ¿Travesura?

—Ni siquiera te has comido lo que tienes delante.

—Oh. —Ella miró hacia abajo, en su plato se amontonaba toda la comida—. No tengo hambre.

Él rió una risa suave, sensual que escondía promesas y conocimiento, maldad y encanto.

—Tal vez pueda ofrecerte otra cosa, un bocado más apetitoso que un mero pedazo de pan.

—No creo que puedas, pero puedes intentarlo, —dijo ella, temiendo y rezando para que dijera algo perverso.

Una larga pausa la dejó suspendida sobre el borde de su silla.

—Quizás, pueda interesarte... yo.

¿Estaba el cuarto de repente más caliente? ¿Más brillante? Ella estiró el cuello de su camiseta y se forzó a permanecer sentada, no fuera que se lanzara sobre él.

—Hice el postre, —ofreció ella sin convicción—. Bueno, no lo cociné. Sólo abrí la caja y puse los bombones helados sobre el mostrador.

—Tráemelos, —la engatusó, su voz como rico y suave terciopelo.

Usando el postre como distracción, Candy se enderezó sobre sus piernas inestables, agarró la bandeja de dulces y lo puso sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo. Más equilibrada ahora, ella se volvió a sentar. Él miró el banquete de chocolate con evidente placer, y ella lamentó no haberlo untado sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

_Soy sólo_ _una guan ren _para_ él_, se recordó. El medio a un fin que debía perseguir porque ese era su único objetivo en la vida. La seducción. Para él, ella no era especial, ni bonita, ni siquiera deseable. Qué patética seria si aceptara tal indiferencia y no se exigiera más a sí misma... o a él.

Sin apartar nunca su violeta mirada de ella, Terry levantó un bombón y lo lamió por el centro.

—Déjame alimentarte con el postre, —dijo él tan sedosamente que ella reprimió un suspiro soñador.

Resiste. Concéntrate en resistir.

—No estoy segura de que eso sea una buena idea, Terry.

—No me importa que sea sabio o no. Sólo me importa tu placer. —dijo con los párpados entrecerrados, desnudándola mentalmente y lamiendo cada pulgada de su cuerpo—. Si no puedes aceptar que te alimente de mi mano, ¿aceptarías al menos un beso?

Su corazón latió acelerado por el entusiasmo, y la excitación despertó en su interior irrumpiendo en calientes llamas que la lamieron por todas partes. El aguijón de la anticipación se clavó a lo largo de toda su piel. Realmente, ¿qué tenía de malo un beso más? ¿Sólo un simple beso? Nada, contestó su mente con impaciencia.

—¿Un beso? —ella preguntó con deseo, sin aliento.

—Solo uno. —Él la tocó otra vez, esta vez deliberadamente, un simple roce de sus nudillos que propago una reacción en cadena de sensaciones. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo lo hacía para parecer que ella era la mujer más deseable con la que se había encontrado nunca? Oh, como lo quería.

_¡Espera! Tú quieres a Anthony._

¿Quién es Anthony?

—No hay espacio en esta habitación para la reflexión, —dijo Terry, como si temiera que ella se alejara—. Hemos derrotado tu propensión a emitir discursos. Ahora debemos derrotar ese habito tuyo de pensar demasiado las cosas.

Inclinándose, él metió su dedo índice en el centro del bombón y luego remontó la crema de vainilla alrededor del contorno de sus labios, por la curva de su mandíbula y por su cuello, acariciándola tan suavemente que ella sintió la frescura del helado más que el toque real. Candy tembló mientras el derretido dulce se extendía por su piel. Su aliento atascado en su garganta.

—Ven a mí, —exhaló él. Su dedo se deslizó hacia abajo, luego a su alrededor, parándose en la base de su cuello y provocando que ella se inclinara hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo quedó sobre la mesa—. Te necesito desesperadamente.

Esas fueron las palabras que finalmente rompieron su resistencia. Él la necesitaba. ¡A ella! Sin romper el contacto, logró maniobrar alrededor de la mesa y cerrar el espacio restante entre ellos. Él se quedó sentado, así que ella bajo la mirada para observarlo detenidamente. Sus labios parecían suaves, y ella estuvo orgullosa de sí misma al notar la erección que empujaba entre sus piernas.

—Pon tus brazos alrededor de mí, —dijo él suavemente.

Sus rodillas se doblaron, y ella se dejó caer sobre el frió suelo de madera, con su cuerpo entre sus rodillas y su cara a la altura de su esternón. Sus manos se acercaron a los tensos músculos de su pecho, saboreando la tardanza, luego se enlazaron en su cuello tal y como él había exigido.

El contacto fue eléctrico. Se sintió pecaminoso y erótico y ella quiso que el momento durara para siempre. Él olía tan bien, a jabón, chocolate y vainilla. Sus brazos bajaron a su cintura, atrapándola en el lugar, pero tal cosa no era necesaria. En ese momento, no había ningún otro sitio en el que ella prefiriera estar, y este grandioso y real hombre que tenía entre sus brazos hacía mucho que lo deseaba.

Lentamente él acercó su boca a la suya, a un suspiro de distancia.

—Puedo sentir el temblor de tu cuerpo, pequeño dragón. ¿Tienes frío?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Ligeramente, como una pluma, él besó su mejilla, un mero roce de labios contra su carne.

—¿Excitación?

—Sí. —¿Cómo podía negarlo cuando su cuerpo se sentía tan vivo, tan impaciente?

Él lamió el contorno de sus labios.

—¿Quieres mi boca sobre la tuya?

De algún modo ella logró asentir.

—Dímelo. Di las palabras.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Ah-ah-ah. Nada de pensar, ¿recuerdas?

Perdida en un mundo de sensaciones, donde las inhibiciones y la vergüenza no tenían lugar, ella se permitió ser atrevida. Le dolía, tanto, lo anhelaba tanto, que finalmente confesó.

—Necesito tu boca, tus labios y tu lengua. Bésame, Terry. Bésame.

Él rió suavemente, un estruendo embriagador que ronroneó con un poder apenas reprimido.

—Esa es una orden que disfrutaré obedeciendo. —Su lengua se encontró con la suya, mezclando el chocolate con la vainilla. Él empujó en su boca, todo calor y dulzor, y Candy le dio la bienvenida con impaciencia.

Igual que antes, en el momento en que él empezó a mover su lengua, la pasión explotó en su interior y gimió, abrazándolo más fuerte. Terry debió sentir su desesperación porque la agarró de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo con un rápido movimiento. Ahora estaban pecho contra pecho. Dureza contra suavidad. Instintivamente, ella extendió las piernas, pasándolas por debajo de los brazos de la silla y alrededor de su cintura. Incluso a través de su toalla de algodón, el calor de su erección la chamuscó. Él era grueso y duro, y su lado lujurioso quiso tomar toda su longitud en su boca, succionándolo de la base hasta la punta para luego bajar otra vez.

_No debería hacer esto_, pensó ella._ No con él. Lo detendré justo_..._ en un… minuto …_

Curiosamente, ella se sentía sexy, deseable y puramente femenina, una embriagadora mezcla de poder, y con estas sensaciones combinadas, su cabeza se llenó de confianza. Sus dedos se hundieron en su espeso pelo al mismo tiempo que la mano de él se movió al interior de su camisa, deslizándola hasta que rozó la curva de su pecho. Su gran palma ahuecó su peso y con cuidado lo amasó, haciendo rodar su pezón entre los dedos.

Entonces él se movió. Un simple balanceo de sus caderas.

Sus uñas se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo. Con intensidad, el placer corrió de una parte a otra de su cuerpo, consumiéndola. Esto, unido a los años de privación, la empujó más allá de su control. Ella se volvió hambrienta por su toque,_ su_ toque, y lo apretó desesperadamente con los muslos, ansiando el contacto. El maravilloso contacto.

Como si también estuviera en el límite, Terry siguió moviendo su boca abierta contra la suya, su lengua agresiva, su sabor caliente y masculino. Él lamió, mordisqueó y succionó, alternando las tres cosas, devorándola como un sabroso bocado todo el tiempo.

El beso era feroz y salvaje y compensó todos los bailes a los cuales ella no había asistido en la escuela, a cada partido al que nunca fue invitada y a cada noche que pasó sollozando porque nadie la deseaba. Justo aquí, en este momento, ella era Afrodita, la diosa pagana del amor y la belleza, y los hombres la adoraban a sus pies. Vida y vitalidad golpeaban a través de sus venas.

—Terry, —raspó ella—. Necesito más.

Él arrancó su boca, jadeante,

—Entonces tendrás más. —Él hizo una pausa durante un momento y luego la miró fijamente, sólo la miró. ¿Saboreándola, quizás?—. Si hubiera sabido lo salvajemente que responderías, —dijo él, con tono duro—, habría comenzado la lección hace dos noches.

—¿Lección? —murmuró ella, intentando recuperar sus labios como propios.

—¡Um!, seducción. —La humedad caliente de su lengua dejó un camino de fuego líquido a lo largo de su clavícula antes de que él reclamara sus labios de nuevo.

Pero poco a poco, pequeñas dosis de cordura regresaron a ella, aclarando sus sentidos aturdidos por la pasión. Viejas dudas e inseguridades se mofaron en una esquina de su mente e, indecisa, ella aflojó su agarrare de Terry, obligándose a concentrarse en sus palabras y no en su toque.

Todo se juntó inmediatamente. Él la había besado como si su boca poseyera todo el oxígeno que él necesitaba para sobrevivir, sólo por una lección. Una necia y estúpida lección. Él no la deseaba a_ ella_, a Candy Anderson. No realmente. Simplemente se comportaba como su tutor. Ella ya lo había sospechado desde un principio, pero fácilmente se había dejado convencer de otra cosa. Pero, aún así, escuchar las reales palabras de su boca la hería profundamente.

Con un revoltijo de necesidad y mortificación, ella saltó disparada de su regazo, consciente ahora del dulce y pegajoso chocolate sobre su piel. Con un movimiento rápido y vacilante, se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cambié de idea. —dijo ella, intentando aparentar confianza y seguridad, aunque sin conseguirlo exactamente. Todas sus dudas existentes sobre por qué debería resistirse a este hombre crecieron en intensidad.

Extendiendo la mano, él intentó abrazarla de nuevo pero ella esquivó sus brazos con rapidez.

—Ven aquí, —dijo él—. Tu lección no ha acabado.

—He aprendido todo lo que tengo que saber sobre la seducción, —dijo ella._ Por favor, Dios, no permitas que mi voz suene tan inestable y decepcionante para Terry como lo hace para mí._

—Puedo enseñarte mucho más, —pronunció él, suavizando su tono, usando un perfecto y sexy timbre.

—No estoy interesada.

—No mientas, Candy. E_stás _ interesada.

—Te equivocas. —Ella intentó sofocar la furia que quemaba en sus ojos. No estaba enfadada con Terry. No, no podía enfadarse con él. Terry sólo hacía lo que ella le pidió que hiciera: enseñarle a seducir a un hombre. Pero se había olvidado de eso, y se odiaba por su estupidez, y por el dolor en su pecho—. Y mucho.

—_Tú eres _la que se equivoca, Candy, —dijo él a través de sus dientes apretados. Apoyó los codos sobre los brazos de la silla y juntó sus manos—. Te mientes a ti misma y me gustaría saber el por qué.

—Simplemente he tenido suficiente placer por un día, eso es todo.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Nunca una mujer ha necesitado más que tú, dulce. Dos veces hasta ahora te has alejado por un simple beso. Y ni una sola vez mis dedos o mi miembro han entrado en tu cuerpo. Tú quieres el placer que puedo darte. Admítelo.

Candy se dio la vuelta, escapando tan rápidamente como sus pies se lo permitieron. A donde se dirigía, no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que si ella no se marchaba ahora, podría derrumbarse completamente, darle a Terry todo lo que quisiera y olvidarse de todo lo que ella necesitaba. ¿Cómo podía él ser tan apasionado un momento, y tan frío al siguiente, como si fueran dos personas distintas?

—Candy, —la llamó él, corriendo detrás de ella. Cuando la alcanzó, la agarró por los hombros y la hizo girar para afrontarlo. Su expresión estaba ensombrecida por el remordimiento, y era otra vez el sensible y apasionado guerrero que ella había besado—. No quería hacerte daño.

Forzando una media sonrisa, ella miró más allá de él, más allá de la ventana de la sala de estar.

—Está bien. De verdad.

Su fuerte y callosa mano ahuecó su mandíbula, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Todo guerrero sabe que las palabras —está bien— en su mujer significan pena de muerte. Dime lo que hice mal, y te pediré perdón.

—No hiciste nada mal. —No a propósito, al menos.

Él se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño, pero en verdad no tenía ni idea de que acababa de arruinar la mejor experiencia de su vida.

—Sólo avísame cuando quieras comenzar con otra lección la próxima vez, —dijo ella suavemente—. Pensé que tú realmente... —Su boca se cerró de golpe. Ella no quería en absoluto que él se enterara de que creía que la había besado porque lo deseaba, porque la encontraba atractiva.

Sus cejas se juntaron y su confusión aumentó.

—¿Qué importancia tiene que te avise de las lecciones?

—Tengo derecho a saberlo, esto es todo.

Los dedos sobre sus hombros se tensaron, y sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

—Esto no es sobre las lecciones, ¿verdad?. Esto es por Anthony el Débil. ¿Pensaste en él mientras te besé? ¿Deseaste que fuera Anthony quien te tocaba? ¿Te lo imaginabas a él, y cuándo dejaste de hacerlo, te separaste de mí?

—¿Y qué si lo hice? —dijo ella, mirándolo con falso alarde.

—Como tu instructor, te prohíbo que pienses en Anthony el Débil.

—No eres dueño de mis pensamientos. Yo decido en quién y qué pienso.

—¿A sí? —preguntó él, su tono sospechosamente tranquilo.

—Sí. —Alzándose sobre su metro sesenta y tres de altura, ella lo fulminó con la mirada—. Así es.

—¿Entonces qué piensas de esto? Me gustó la forma en que tus pezones se endurecieron contra mis manos. Me gustó el modo en que presionaste tu cuerpo fuertemente contra el mío. Me gustó la forma en que te abriste de piernas y las enlazases a mí alrededor, colocándote firmemente contra mi erección. Me gustaron todas esas cosas, Candy._ A mí_. No a Anthony.

—A mí también me gustaron, —admitió ella antes de que pudiera detener las palabras—. Me gustó todo eso y que fueras tú quien me las hicieras.

Todo en él se ablandó.

—Entonces dime por qué huiste del placer que te di.

—Porque pensé que tú me querías de verdad ¿vale? —susurró ella—. Pensé que las lecciones no tenían nada que ver con nuestro beso. —Dirigiendo la mirada a sus manos, ella soltó una carcajada carente de humor—. Supongo que fue estúpido de mi parte esperar que estuvieras dándote a ti mismo y no satisfaciendo los caprichos de tu amo, ¿huh?

—¿Qué es esto? —Las palabras explotaron de su boca—. ¿Crees que yo veo tu cuerpo como una obligación? Maldita sea, mujer. Imágenes de ti han poblado mis sueños y me han mantenido erecto durante toda la noche. Te deseo, y no he dejado de desearte desde la primera vez que aparecí. —Él la tiró al duro círculo de sus brazos—. Al igual que tú me deseas.

—No, no. No más. —_Niégalo_, susurro su mente. Si no lo hacía, se perdería completamente de nuevo. Él la deseaba, le concedía eso por ahora. ¿Pero, realmente, era suficiente? ¿Se olvidaría de sus propios sueños y de Anthony? Ya notaba como su resistencia disminuía—. No. —dijo ella otra vez, más para sí misma que para él.

—Anthony no está aquí, —gruñó Terry—. No es él quien puede darte un orgasmo. Soy yo. Tu cuerpo ya lo sabe y siempre te traicionará.

La verdad de aquellas palabras la atravesaron, y durante un momento, sólo un momento, ella pensó, ¿Por qué negar lo inevitable? Pero el instinto de conservación ganó._ Escápate mientras puedas_.

—¿Por qué no crees en el amor, Terry? —se encontró, en cambio, preguntando.

Él parpadeó. Un músculo se marcó en su mandíbula, y sus manos se retiraron de ella.

—Es una emoción que simplemente no puedo permitirme experimentar.

El silencio llenó el cuarto. Sus miradas permanecieron fijas. Finalmente ella suspiró y apartó los ojos. Permanecer aquí con él, discutiendo los beneficios del amor no le haría cambiar de idea. Él parecía demasiado distante ahora mismo y también disgustado.

—Tengo que cuadrar mi contabilidad, —dijo ella—, así que estaré en mi oficina. No sé a qué hora me acostaré, pero tú puedes permanecer despierto el tiempo que quieras. —Ella se obligó a apartarse de su toque y a alejarse.

—Cuando vayas a tu dormitorio, —la llamó él con tono acerado—, deja la puerta abierta.

Un cosquilleo de alarma recorrió su cuerpo y ella se congeló, de espaldas a él.

—¿Por qué?

—Acordamos que dormiría contigo.

Apelando a cada onza de fuerza que poseía en su interior, Candy se giró de golpe y le clavó una furiosa mirada.

—La palabra clave aquí es dormir. Y para tu información, no dije exactamente_ donde_ dormirías, sólo que sería en mi habitación. Te haré una cama en el suelo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Ganaste esta vez, dulce. La próxima vez no dejaré espacio para la interpretación.

**_C_**uando Terry se tumbó sobre el suelo del dormitorio de Candy, miró al techo. Odiaba que aquel beso se hubiera terminado tan bruscamente. Aunque, quizás, fue lo mejor. Ahora lo comprendía. Casi había perdido el control. La había tocado, la había probado, y había querido darle todo lo que tenía para dar y Candy rápidamente podría destruir esa parte íntima de él, la parte que él mantenía oculta.

La parte de él que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Un sudor frío estalló por todo su cuerpo.


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 14 _Dedicado a todas las Guest_**

_Debes agradecer a tu Amo inmediatamente y con frecuencia cualquier favor o castigo._

**_S_**u resolución de mantener a Terry alejado de los Tesoros de Candy se desmoronó.

Ella no quería enviarle de regreso a la caja ni tampoco dejarlo solo en casa. De todos modos, él había protestado vehementemente esas opciones, y sin ganas de escuchar sus quejas y estando desesperadamente falta de sueño —había tenido que escuchar su respiración durante toda la noche mientras su crudo olor masculino la envolvía— ella decidió hacerle feliz.

Así que al día siguiente Candy lo arrastró a trabajar con ella.

¿Y cómo se lo agradeció él? Pues no haciéndole caso en toda la mañana y, encima, rompiendo otro teléfono.

—¿Es qué vas a destruir todos los teléfonos del mundo? —le exigió ella en el momento en que su último cliente se marchó.

Desde su taburete detrás de la caja registradora, Terry la observó con una mirada tipo por qué-no-estás-sobre-tus-rodillas-para-agradecérmelo.

—Preferiría caminar sobre un mar de afiladas dagas que escuchar ese horrible y chillón pitido de nuevo.

Su nariz se arrugó con disgusto.

—¿Destruiste mi teléfono porque simplemente sonó?

Impasible, él se encogió de hombros.

—Es el segundo que has matado.

—De nada.

—No te lo estaba agradeciendo. —Frunciendo el ceño, ella comenzó la limpiar un estante de vistosos jarrones de cristal—. Esto es un negocio. Ahora mis clientes no tendrán ninguna forma de ponerse en contacto conmigo.

—Un motivo de celebración, con total seguridad.

—Los teléfonos no son baratos, ¿sabes?, —se quejó ella. Bueno, no eran _ tan_ caros—. Te lo descontaré de tu sueldo.

—Ya que me niego a coger tu dinero, —dijo él, con un tono tan ácido como su humor—, la situación trabaja a mi favor. Y mientras estoy de humor para hablar, explicarme por qué llevas _drocs_ en vez de un vestido nuevo.

—Estos pantalones son nuevos.

—Yo no los escogí.

—La ropa sexy no es apropiada en el trabajo.

La campana encima de la puerta sonó, impidiéndoles continuar. Terry y su ceño cruel fueron olvidados mientras Candy enfocaba su atención en la Sra. Elroy y la pequeña niña de cabello oscuro que sostenía.

—¿Necesitas protección? —preguntó Terry.

Candy le echó un feroz vistazo sobre su hombro.

—No. Por Dios, quédate dónde estás. —Obligando a su cara a relajarse, ella devolvió su atención a su cliente—. ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Con Candy distraída, Terry tiró los pedazos del teléfono a la basura y luego se recostó sobre su taburete, con las manos unidas tras la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esta mujer? Todavía no lo sabía.

Este amanecer, ella había saltado de la cama después de un pacífico y tranquilo descanso. Él sabía, exactamente, lo bien que ella había dormido porque había estado en el suelo, sin poder dormir, escuchando su respiración mientras dormía. Varias veces, mientras se preparaban para otro día en la tienda, ella había intentado entablar una conversación hablando del tiempo y de su casa, pero él no le había respondido. La inseguridad todavía lo carcomía.

Él se sentía como si estuviera de pie sobre un precipicio: a veces dispuesto a olvidar su control y disciplina y simplemente disfrutar de ella, y al siguiente deseoso de demostrar que era inmune a las emociones más tiernas. Las dos necesidades guerreaban en su interior, luchando una contra la otra. Con cualquier dirección que tomara, sospechaba que terminaría lamentando el no haber escogido la otra.

Como se alegraría Susana si conociera su grado de frustración.

Él nunca se había sentido tan indeciso, y ninguna mujer se le había resistido tan rotundamente. ¿Dónde estaban sus legendarias habilidades seductoras con las cuales ninguna mujer podía resistírsele? Él creyó una vez que entendía a las mujeres y, aun así, no dejaba de pensar, una y otra vez, que no estaba preparado para tratar con Candy y su esperanza de conquistar a Anthony el Débil.

Una marea de posesividad se estrelló contra él, azotándolo con la fuerza de una poderosa ola._ Quiero disfrutar de ella_, admitió finalmente, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que casi se rompió los huesos, _y al diablo con_ _la_ _disciplina_. La respuesta fue clara, como si la supiera desde hacía tiempo, incluso aceptado que tenía que ser de esa forma.

Él quería a esta mujer, quería abrazar cada matiz de ella y no reprimir nada de sí mismo. En vez del horror que había previsto ante tal admisión, sintió una extraña especie de paz._ Él_ sería el hombre que soltara la contenida pasión de Candy, que le mostraría lo maravillosos que podían ser los placeres de la carne. Sería _él _quien saborearía sus reacciones.

No Anthony el Débil.

Aquel idiota no estaba a la altura de ella. Terry lo sabía y, pronto, también Candy.

¿Pero cómo se ganaría a esta mujer obstinada y completamente ilógica?

Quizás todo lo que necesitaba era ser más convincente, una mano apacible que la dirigiera, pensó él, relajándose en el duro asiento de madera. Una sonrisa encorvó sus labios, y cerró los ojos. Él había aprendido, a través de la experiencia, que Candy respondía más favorablemente a las medidas demostrativas. Mmm… ¿cómo podría demostrar la indulgencia sensual?

La anticipación picó en sus dedos y mil posibilidades invadieron su mente. Por _Elliea_ que las intentaría todas.

Candy intentó concentrarse en su cliente. Realmente lo hizo. Pero su atención continuamente se apartaba hacia Terry, todo puro músculo y fuerza masculina. Con sus rasgos relajados y su boca curvada en una media sonrisa, parecía tan dócil, casi infantil y engañosamente inocente. No el maestro sexual que sabía que podía ser.

Una mujer podría hacerse adicta al fuego y al placer que encontraba en sus brazos. Él sabía justo dónde besar, succionar y lamer; simplemente sabía exactamente donde tocar, tanto suavemente como con más fuerza, para alcanzar el máximo placer. Candy intento ocultar sus pezones, ahora duros como guijarros, detrás de una estantería de estatuillas Orientales. Resistírsele resultaba ser cada vez más difícil, pero debía oponerse a su encanto.

Anthony era su primera prioridad. Este lado licencioso que sólo ahora descubría, un lado que se revolvía en su interior y que exigía la liberación cada vez más a menudo, que le exigía que se entregara ya de una vez y experimentara la pasión con Terry, debía de ser ignorado. ¿Qué podría tener con él además de la momentánea pasión? Una vida de inseguridades, eso era todo.

—Ah, es maravilloso, —dijo una voz femenina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La Sra. Elroy sostenía a la niña de una mano, y la pipa de madera en la otra.

—Me alegro de que le guste, —dijo Candy—. En el momento en que lo vi, pensé en usted.

—Oh, no, querida. No la pipa. El hombre. —La Sra. Elroy señaló a Terry con una inclinación de cabeza—. Maravilloso espécimen, realmente. Es un solomillo de primera calidad. Nada que ver con mi Weston. No, Weston es más bien tofu. Una imitación barata. También me gusta la pipa, por supuesto. Es encantadora. —La niña tiró de su mano.—No te alejes de mí, Shonna, y no toques nada. Mi nieta Shonna, ¿sabe?—le dijo a Candy—. Este querido ángel es la luz de mi vida.

—Puedo ver por qué, —contestó Candy—. Es preciosa.

—Gracias. —La Sra. Elroy giró su atención al tubo—. Debo tenerlo en mi colección. Pero usted ya lo sabía, ¿verdad?

Candy rió y miró fijamente a la niña que parecía tan tímida mientras estaba en silencio, allí de pie, al lado de su abuela.

—¿Puedo darle a Shonna una piruleta?

—Oh, sí, desde luego, —le llegó una distraída respuesta.

Arrodillándose, Candy le dijo con su tono más apacible,

—¡Hola! Me encanta tu vestido. Es muy bonito.

Los grandes ojos azules de Shonna se ensancharon, y ella cambió su peso de un florido zapato al otro.

—¿Quieres una piruleta? Tengo de chocolate, de fresa, de algodón de azúcar y de sabor tropical.

La niña pegó dos dedos a su boca, echó un vistazo a su abuela, que cabeceó de modo alentador, y luego miró a Candy asintiendo también con la cabeza.

—Puedes escoger el sabor que quieras. —Candy cogió su pequeña y delicada mano y la condujo a la caja registradora donde guardaba un frasco de cristal lleno de caramelos. Shonna escudriñó cada uno, y pronto los mechones color medianoche de su pelo cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

Con su cabello, ella podría pasar fácilmente por hija de Terry.

Por un espacio de tiempo indeterminado, Candy se olvidó de respirar mientras una oleada de deseos la inundó. ¿Cómo sería tener al bebé de Terry? ¿Convertirse en su esposa? Su mente fácilmente suministró la respuesta a ambas preguntas: divino. Un débil gemido creció en su garganta mientras su mente formulaba dos preguntas más: ¿Qué tipo de mujer podría hacerle olvidar su aversión a enamorarse y ganarse su corazón?

¿Y sería tan malo enamorarse de Terry?

Su estómago se contrajo lenta y dolorosamente cuando comparó las ventajas contra las desventajas. ¿Malo? Oh, no. Aquella palabra ni se acercaba a la descripción de dicho acontecimiento. ¿Terrible? Cerca. ¿Desastroso? Sin lugar a dudas. Una relación con él estaba condenada al fracaso y a dejar un rastro de dolor... su dolor... en su estela.

—Tengo pipi, Abuela, —gritó Shonna de repente, el agudo poder de sus pulmones resonando desde el suelo hasta el techo.

La Sra. Elroy le envió una suplicante mirada a Candy.

—¿Puede usar su lavabo, querida?

—Lo siento, pero todavía está roto. —Ella iba a pulverizar a su casero, al avaro idiota. Aunque podría poner a Terry a jugar al manitas... si él supiera que herramientas utilizar. Pero probablemente no lo sabía, los conocimientos Arcadian no serían tan avanzados—. Hay uno aquí al lado.

—Oh, gracias. Bueno, mejor nos apresuramos. Shonna acaba de dejar los pañales, ya sabe. —La Sra. Elroy pagó por la pipa y empujó a su nieta hacia la puerta—. Ya la veré pronto, querida, —dijo ella, agitada—. Dele usted un beso travieso a ese hombre tan sexy de mi parte. —Con aquellas últimas palabras de despedida, desapareció por la puerta.

Candy se encontró de nuevo a solas con Terry. Y otra vez se encontró con que su cuerpo se animaba con la excitación. Hora de terminar sus lecciones. Antes de arrepentirse de su resolución, ella cuadró los hombros y se dirigió hacia la silla de Terry.

—Terry, —dijo, su determinación una presión tangible dentro de su pecho.

Lentamente sus párpados se abrieron, y ella se encontró hundiéndose en las profundidades de sus claros ojos violetas.

—¿Sí?, —dijo él, su voz rasposa, sexy.

—Estoy lista para aprender a coquetear. —Las palabras se precipitaron de su boca—. ¿Me enseñarás?

—Sí, te enseñaré el licencioso juego —dijo él. Entonces murmuró algo que sospechosamente sonó como—. Casi me lo pones demasiado fácil, dulce.

¿Demasiado fácil para qué? En cambio, ella preguntó,

—¿Está listo para comenzar? —Mejor terminar esto cuanto antes._ Oh, por favor. ¿A quién intentas engañar, Candy White_? La anticipación tarareada justo debajo de su piel. Anticipación por su atención, por su beso, por su toque… y por el de ningún otro.

Él la estudió atentamente, como si pudiera ver su interior, como si viera más de ella que cualquier otra persona que conociera.

—¿Quieres empezar aquí? ¿Ahora?

—Ahora. —Confirmó ella.

Él se levantó, con su cara de repente desprovista de emoción. La ausencia de sentimiento que reflejaba le otorgaba un aura de misteriosa y peligrosa resolución. Él apoyó una cadera contra el mostrado y la camiseta blanca que llevaba marcó sus bíceps, perfilando cada músculo, y sus desteñidos vaqueros bajaron sobre su cintura, con el botón superior desabrochado. Su mirada la recorrió entera.

—Necesitas un vestido para lo que tengo en mente, —dijo él.

Una marea de inquietud atravesó su mente.

—Tengo una falda en la trastienda. —Ella siempre guardaba una muda de ropa para casos de emergencia—. Pero no me cambiaré.

Sus cejas se alzaron en desafío.

—Como soy responsable de la lección, harás lo que te diga, y digo que te cambies.

—Está bien. —Ella lanzó las manos al aire. ¿Por qué se molestaba en discutir con él? Él siempre ganaba—. Te encontraré en mi oficina cuando termine.

—Si necesitas mi ayuda, simplemente llama.

—Sí, seguro, —dijo ella secamente mientras recordaba su afición a espiarla, así que cerró la puerta del almacén antes de desnudarse. Incluso aunque sospechaba una jugada sucia por parte de Terry, se enfundó la simple falda marrón que le llegaba hasta los tobillos—. Mejor que no intentes nada gracioso, —le dijo mientras entraba en la pequeña oficina. Las luces estaban medio apagadas—. Esto no es un juego. La coquetería es un asunto serio.

Observándola, completamente tranquilo, él se reclinó en la silla giratoria que había detrás del escritorio y frunció el ceño.

—Me tomo mi papel de educador muy en serio, pequeño dragón.

—Entonces deberías saber que aprendo más rápido con las lecciones orales.

—Sí, me gusta muchísimo tu idea de la educación oral. —Dos dedos acariciaron la lisa piel de su mandíbula, con una expresión pensativa—. ¿Cómo haremos esto?

—Nosotros...

—Ah-ah-ah, Candy. —Él se inclinó hacia adelante. Las sombras velaron sus rasgos, aunque un solo haz de luz de la lámpara le iluminó los ojos—. Como soy el profesor, la respuesta la decido yo.

Ella le dio un sarcástico saludo estilo militar.

—Sí, señor

Esto le ganó otro alzamiento de cejas.

—Te observaré andar.

—¿Qué? —La decepción sonó alta en su tono—. ¿Así es cómo vas a enseñarme a coquetear? ¿ Mirando cómo me paseo?

—Sí. Hay muchas formas de atraer a un hombre, y un contoneo apropiado es una de ellas.

—Ah. —De manera extraña, eso tuvo sentido—. Muy bien, entonces. —Concentrada en cada paso, ella caminó a zancadas por delante de él, giró, y luego volvió sobre sus pasos. Cuando terminó, él estaba sentado sobre el borde del escritorio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No estoy exactamente seguro de si estabas andando o marchando al ritmo de un tambor de guerra. Inténtalo otra vez. Más despacio esta vez, y mientras avanzas, menea las caderas.

—Bien. —Atenta a sus instrucciones, ella se deslizó, exagerando y balanceándose con efecto. Cuando el talón de un zapato golpeó el dedo del pie del otro, Candy se lanzó hacia adelante, con la cara primero. Ella aterrizó en un montón en el suelo.

Sus tobillos no sobrevivieron.

Ni su orgullo.

Terry pronunció un sufrido suspiro.

—Tal vez deberíamos perfeccionar tu paso más tarde, —dijo él.

Mortificada, se masajeó los pies y maldijo a sus tobillos palpitantes.

—Jamás podré andar de nuevo.

—Tampoco exageres. Con algo más de entrenamiento, tus caderas tendrán un contoneo seductor cuya llamada ningún hombre podrá resistir.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. —Terry ocultó su diversión tras su mano. Excepto por la caída, Candy había dado su último paseo como una auténtica seductora.

Sin embargo, él planeaba hacer durar esta lección durante días, semanas,_ meses_ si era necesario, y hasta entonces él no le confesaría su encanto femenino.

—Aunque por ahora, le daremos tiempo a tus rodillas para curarse.

Él se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio. Cuando alcanzó a Candy, cerró sus manos bajo sus brazos y la levantó. Más y más alto.

—¿Qué haces? —jadeó ella, con sus pies colgando unos buenos metros del suelo.

Él no le ofreció ninguna explicación, simplemente colocó sus nalgas sobre el borde del escritorio, consiguiendo que los amontonados papeles llovieran hasta la alfombra. Sin hacer una pausa, él deslizó su falda sobre sus rodillas, por encima de sus muslos, revelando la cremosa longitud de sus piernas. Él le echó un vistazo a su nueva posición y luego sonrió.

—Mucho mejor.

—Para ti, tal vez. —Atrapada en el lugar como estaba, Candy se sintió desvalida, vulnerable y excitada. Una permanente sensación que experimentaba siempre que Terry estaba cerca, comenzó a comprender—. ¿Debería coger apuntes o algo?

—No. Recordarás todo lo que te enseñe.

—Pero y si...

—Suficiente. —Él esperó a que sus labios se cerraron antes de continuar—. Gracias a nuestro acuerdo, estoy en mi derecho de darte órdenes y tu obligación es aceptarlas. —A él le gustaba recordarle ese hecho—. Lo recordarás.

—Bueno...

Rápido como el rayo, él cubrió su boca con la mano.

—Ningún sermón a no ser que primero te hayas ganado mi permiso. ¿Entendido?

—Está bien, —le llegó una apagada respuesta. Ya que él había pasado los últimos mil años obedeciendo órdenes, Candy se imaginó que estaba deseoso de dar unas cuantas. Aunque no le importaba, después de todo, hacía esto para ayudarla.

—Comencemos de nuevo. —Con un satisfecho asentimiento él quitó su palma—. Agita las pestañas para mí.

—¿Agitar las pestañas? Las mujeres, en realidad, ya no hacen eso ¿no?

Un suspiro exasperado separó sus labios.

—Como te dije antes, la tentación es más que simples palabras. Debes usar cada parte de tu cuerpo. Ahora agítalas.

Ella hizo como le ordenó.

Él sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Basta de juegos, pequeño dragón. ¿Cómo puedo enseñarte si te niegas a cooperar?

Insultada, ella se encendió,

—No juego. Este es el mejor y maldito aleteo que puedo dar.

—¡Hmmm!. —Durante mucho tiempo sus dedos acariciaron su mandíbula—. Entonces tenemos mucho por hacer.

Ella gimió y se mordisqueó el labio inferior con los dientes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevará esto?

—Muchos ciclos, quizás, —dijo él, su lavanda mirada oscureciéndose—. O tal vez incluso una estación completa.

¿Muchos meses, quizás hasta un año entero, de intensas prácticas de coquetería con Terry? ¿Podrían sus nervios soportarlo?

¡No!

Lo que significaba que tendría que trabajar más duro. Así que pasó la siguiente hora practicando diligentemente su agitación de pestañas. Y habría sido una lección bastante inocente si Terry no hubiera mantenido sus dedos en sus muslos.

Siempre que un cliente entró, ella tuvo que empujarlo para apartarlo, saltar al suelo y aparentar ser una responsable mujer de negocios, lo que quería decir bajar la falda de su cintura y borrar la lujuria de sus ojos. Lo cual sólo aumentaba la anticipación por continuar con la lección. En el instante en que ella y Terry se quedaban solos de nuevo, ella siempre saltaba de regreso a la mesa, impaciente por continuar por donde lo habían dejado. Con vagar de manos y todo.

Finalmente Terry consideró su aleteo aceptable y siguió adelante.

—Después, trabajaremos en tu sonrisa "ven aquí".

—Excelente. —Una sonrisa seductora era algo que toda mujer necesitaba tener en su arsenal caza-hombres. ¿Cómo podría ella atraer a un hombre como Anthony si no podía sonreír correctamente?—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Debes sonreír, desde luego.

Bien.

—¿Así? —Las esquinas de su boca se levantaron ampliamente.

—No, no, no. Con los labios cerraron. —Con manos suaves, él movió sus dedos para formar una media sonrisa en sus labios. El calor de las yemas de sus dedos envió corrientes de necesidad por todo su sistema nervioso—. Mucho mejor. Ahora, usa sólo la expresión de tu cara, hazme creer que deseas lamer mi cuerpo entero.

¡No debería ser un problema ya que el deseo de hacer eso exactamente la bombardeó de repente! Que fácil era imaginarse a Terry desnudo bajo sábanas de seda. La piel caliente, húmeda, a la luz nebulosa de una vela. Con música suave y lírica. Su cuerpo moviéndose poco a poco sobre él, y su lengua y dientes raspando contra su piel.

Terry observó los ojos de Candy oscurecerse con ensueño y los bordes de su boca ablandarse por el deseo. Un duro nudo se formó detrás de su garganta y tragó aire.

—Es suficiente. —Su voz surgió ronca, entrecortada. Cuando ella no cambió de expresión, ordenó—. Parpadea, maldita sea, parpadea.

Candy parpadeó y la nube de deseo que la rodea se esfumó.

—Vamos a continuar con algo un poco más fácil, —refunfuñó él después del aclarar su garganta—. He decidido que la expresión sensual no es para principiantes.

—¿Lo hice mal? —preguntó ella, su tono destilando decepción—. Dame otra oportunidad, Terry. Por favor. Puedo hacerlo. Sé que puedo.

—No. —Si ella volvía a mirarlo así otra vez, la desnudaría y la tomaría aquí y ahora, y al infierno con sus clientes—. Practicarás la expresión tú sola. Ahora estudiaremos la conversación erótica. Cierra tu mente a todo lo demás y piensa en lo que le dirías al hombre que deseas. Un hombre que deseas en tu cama.

—Yo, uh, nunca he tenido una auténtica cita, así que no estoy segura de lo que sería adecuado.

—Me alegro que no hayas practicado con otros. Sus torpes enseñanzas sólo obstaculizarían tu progreso. —Él acarició con cuidado su mejilla con los dedos, tiernamente—. No te preocupes. Lo haremos paso a paso.

—Paso a paso, —estuvo ella de acuerdo. El calor cosquilleaba de forma ardiente en el lugar exacto en que la tocó. Él tenía manos grandes, pensó ella, manos capaces de destruir todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Y aún así la trató con infinito cuidado, manteniendo su auténtica fuerza firmemente controlada.

—Finjamos por un momento que intentas seducirme, —dijo él.

Espasmos nerviosos retorcieron su estómago, y por un momento, su lengua se espesó, haciendo cualquier discurso, sobre todo erótico, imposible. Ella tragó aire.

—No estoy segura...

Él la cortó.

—Haremos esto a mi manera, Candy.

—A tú manera. —Ella no se molestó en explicarle que sus palabras le recordaban su deseo primitivo y prohibido de hacer exactamente lo que él decía y seducirlo. O que el aire a su alrededor, de pronto, parecía sofocante y ligeramente perfumado de excitación. O del deseo que se reunía entre sus piernas, y que en su mente se imaginaba que su cuerpo se hundía sobre él, mirando como sus hipnóticos ojos violetas se oscurecían de pasión mientras ella lo montaba.

Terry inspiró un áspero aliento.

—Cesarás con esto inmediatamente, —ladró él.

Su fiereza la sorprendió, y ella volvió a la realidad con un jadeo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

—Tenías otra expresión erótica. Recuerdo haberte prohibido expresamente que lo hicieras en mi presencia.

—Lo siento, —dijo ella. En este momento, ella era sumamente consciente de sus endurecidos pezones, de la dolorosa excitación que recorría sus venas, y la forma en que su piel se sentía demasiado apretada contra sus huesos. Irritada de repente con él... y con ella... le sacó la lengua.

—Cuidado, pequeño dragón, o yo podría aceptar tu oferta y succionar esa lengua tuya en mi boca. —Con los ojos brillando por el calor, el se dio golpecitos en su barbilla con un dedo—. Así que. ¿Deseas seducirme, o no?

Lección peligrosa, se lamentó ella, tragándose y encerrando su crudo deseo.

—Sí, deseo seducirte.

Él asintió, sonriendo.

—Admitir tu deseo es el primer paso.

—¿Y el segundo?

—Pensar en las palabras que incitan el hambre sexual. Palabra como_ erección, pechos, éxtasis y dicha_.

Una marea_ de éxtasis y dicha_ siguieron a sus palabras, junto a las imágenes de _sus_ manos sobre sus_ pechos_, y las suyas propias sobre su _erección_. Ella tuvo problemas para respirar.

—¿Y qué hago con esas palabras?

—Úsalas. Es el tercer paso. Puedes comenzar.

—¡Espera!

—Si tienes éxito, practicaremos el flirteo después. —Satisfecho y muy seguro de su fracaso, él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Si no, comenzaremos de nuevo mañana. ¿Estás preparada para el desafío?

—Creo que sí, —mintió ella.

—¿Entonces qué es lo primero que dirás para atrapar mi atención?

— Yo, bueno, yo…

—Mal.

—¿Te quiero?

—Mejor. —Él le dio una sonrisa derrite-huesos de aprobación—. ¿Qué más?

—¿Me haces sentir caliente?

—¿Y?

Como él pensaba que sus palabras eran fingidas, se sintió revestida de libertad, deshaciendo sus reservas y erradicando todo sentimiento de cohibición. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando su alma.

—Me vuelves loca siempre que entras a una habitación. Haces que mi pulso lata y que mi cuerpo tiemble. Te diría que eres sensible, compasivo y apacible, que me siento a salvo cuando estoy contigo. Te diría que te necesito más de lo que necesito respirar.


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 15 _Dedicado a Geo, luz rico, ingrid quintulen, Ainafetse3_**

_Recuerda siempre que no eres nada más que una propiedad para tu Ama._

**_E_**l silencio, cargado de una corriente submarina de prohibidos deseos, se estiró entre ellos y las mejillas de Candy enrojecieron. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Sospechaba acaso que había dicho la verdad?

Finalmente él se aclaró la garganta.

—Fue… interesante.

El alivio la atravesó, tan delicioso y bienvenido como su toque. No lo sabía, no lo sospechaba. Casi suspiró y sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias.

—Quizás deberíamos dejar las lecciones por hoy, —dijo él, pasándose la mano por la cara, limpiando el sudor que perlaba su frente. El movimiento también logró borrar cualquier atisbo de emoción.

—No podemos parar ahora, —dijo ella—. Prometiste ayudarme con el flirteo.

Una prolongada pausa llenó el espació ente ellos.

—Entonces lo haré, —claudicó él, inspirando profundamente para fortificarse, y aliviando así la tensión de alrededor de sus labios—. Flirtear es un intercambio de ingenios con un matiz sexual, sólo ligeramente diferente a la seducción con palabras. ¿Cómo empezarías? Y esta vez, —añadió él—, no te guiaré. Debes hacerlo tú misma.

Resuelta, Candy asintió, cerrado los ojos._ Puedo hacerlo. Puedo_.

—Desayunemos juntos mañana. ¿Te despierto con mi voz o dándote un codazo?

Sus labios se estiraron, y él negó con la cabeza.

—Inténtalo otra vez.

—Soy una cocinera realmente buena. Mi especialidad es el desayuno en la cama.

—Ahora estas siendo ridícula.

—Lencería. ¿Puedo hablarte de ella?

—Candy, por favor. ¿Intentas seducirme o matarme de la risa?

Su voz bajo un grado, volviéndose ronca, y sus siguientes palabras surgieron por voluntad propia.

—No quiero flirtear con palabras, Terry. Quiero flirtear con mi boca. Lamer y mordisquear tu piel. Probar y saborear tu esencia.

Él dejó de reírse.

Terry usó su cuerpo, un leve cambio de peso y una sutil demostración de su dominio, para hacer que retrocediera y se arqueara. El carnal olor de su fragancia la envolvió y la llenó. Consumiéndola. Él la fulminó con la mirada, presionándola más hacía atrás.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a decir esas cosas?—le exigió.

Lejos de estar intimidada, ella aplaudió con las manos, con un orgullo casi vertiginoso.

—No lo sé. ¿Entonces lo hice bien? ¿Flirteé de verdad contigo? Oh, esto es tan divertido. Enséñame más.

—Tal vez ya estés preparada para un cursillo avanzado. —Un puro y fundido calor, hipnótico en su intensidad, le despojó de toda expresión—. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Lentamente su alegría disminuyó, y un hambre lujuriosa la reclamó.

—Creo... creo que estoy preparada.

—Vamos a tener una conversación muy erótica, Candy. Nada de bromas. Nada de insinuaciones. Tu objetivo es atraerme a tu cama, así que usa todo lo que te he enseñado hasta ahora. Todo. ¿Crees que lo conseguirás?

Dios, eso esperaba, pero…

—No. —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. No sé por dónde empezar. ¿Me haces una demostración?

—Claro. —Moviéndose con lentitud seductora, atrayéndola con un sentido engañoso de protección, él cerró la distancia entre ellos, con su aliento a sólo un suspiro del suyo. Él se mantuvo en medio de sus piernas abiertas, cogió su muñeca y presionó un suave beso sobre su pulso.

Ella tembló, sacudida por su majestuosidad, por sus crudas atenciones.

Su otra mano subió, subió y subió por su muslo, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos rozaron el rojo encaje transparente de sus bragas.

—Eres miel y nata, Candy. —Sus pestañas bajaron lentamente y, luego, se alzaron a un paso aún más lento—. ¿Sabes por qué?

Atrapada por su hipnótica voz y sus ardientes dedos, ella apenas logró decir,

—No. No, lo sé.

—Tu piel me recuerda a la nata. Lisa y deliciosa, creada para lamer. Y cuanto más la saboreo, más la quiero. Y tu pelo... —Él abandonó su muñeca y liberó sus largos mechones del pasador de pelo. Todos los rizos cayeron en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda—. Tu pelo es del color de la miel. Suave y dulce miel que acariciará mi pecho cuando me montes. También tus labios parecen miel. Suculenta miel y llevó mucho tiempo deseando saborearlos una y otra vez.

Su calor traspasó su ropa, hasta llegar a su piel, pero sus palabras, oh, sus palabras la envolvieron en un capullo de embriaguez sensual. Sus ojos llamearon con conocedora intención. Ella se encontró hundiéndose más profundamente en sus brazos, ansiando más, necesitando más.

—Tu turno. —le susurró él, dejando caer las manos a los costados.

—Eres hermoso, Terry. El hombre más hermoso que jamás he visto. —Pero sus palabras no llegaban a describirlo con exactitud; no eran suficientes para describir al hombre que ella sabía que era.

—La belleza es subjetiva y fácilmente reclamada. —Utilizando la punta de su dedo, él remontó un camino a lo largo de su mandíbula—. Dime lo que ves cuando miras al hombre que realmente soy.

_Atráelo con palabras_. Con los ojos entornados, viéndolo más con su mente que con los ojos, dijo.

—Cuando te miro, veo unos claros ojos azules que a menudo transmiten un atisbo de tristeza, pero también bondad. Veo a un guerrero apacible, compasivo que es capaz de dar más con un simple beso que lo que yo podré dar en toda una vida. Veo un innato sentido del deber que pocos poseen y una asombrosa capacidad para amar, si sólo te atrevieras a ello.

Terry se aclaró la garganta.

—Candy...

—No he terminado. —En aquel momento, ella olvidó su decisión de negar su atracción por Terry. Se olvidó de Anthony y de todo excepto de la verdad—. A veces, cuando te miro, mis manos ansían tocar tu pecho, sentir el latido de tu corazón bajo mis palmas, para poder asegurarme que no eres un sueño, que eres real. El dolor es tan poderoso que me estremezco.

—Yo también imagino tus manos sobre mí, —dijo él con voz rota—. Excepto que las mueves más abajo, a mi erección. Me acaricias hasta que ya no lo puedo soportar más mientras yo te hago lo mismo. Y tú te retuerces bajo mis manos, gritando de placer. Sólo entonces separo tus piernas y me deslizo en tu mojada suavidad, uniendo nuestros cuerpos en uno. —Su entrecerrada mirada la observó, estudiándola—. ¿Qué piensa de eso, pequeño dragón?

—Pienso que... —Señor, ¿qué pensaba?—. Me has enseñado más de lo jamás esperaba aprender.

Él no respondió. La atracción entre ellos era ahora demasiado fuerte. Ella no podía apartar su intensa mirada, no podía moverse. No podía formar ni un sólo pensamiento racional. El tiempo pareció detenerse, y el mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir. Ella oyó el bombeo de su corazón, y cada golpe incitó al suyo._ ¿Qué pasa_? se preguntó ella apenas.

Terry fue el primero en romper el hechizo. Él parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Hasta se alejó dos pasos, nivelándose con ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy seguro de que Anthony estará contento.

¿A quién le preocupaba Anthony?_ Bésame_, le suplicó ella con los ojos. Nunca un momento fue tan perfecto para amarse. Nada más importaba. Ni los motivos por los que Terry la deseaba, ni las lecciones.

Pero siendo el guerrero orgulloso que él era, jamás la besaría si sospechaba que ella se lo imaginaba como Anthony. Ella lo supo por la repentina rigidez de sus hombros, por el modo en que alzó su nariz.

—Quizás deberíamos terminar, aquí y ahora, esta lección, —dijo él, gruñendo suavemente las palabras, pero de una forma extraña, distante—. Comenzaremos de nuevo mañana por la mañana.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Parar?

—Desde luego. Un buen profesor no fuerza a sus alumnos a estudiar en exceso.

La decepción la atravesó, y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Quizás practique con Anthony cuando tengamos nuestra primera cita.

—Él nunca te satisfará.

—Tal vez no, pero... me gustaría que me liberases de la primera regla. —Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Era lo mejor; eso le ayudaría a acabar con su constante ansia por él y sus besos. Besos que parecía que no quería darle.

Silencio.

El silencio fue tan espeso que pareció que una opresiva niebla cubría el cuarto.

Finalmente él dijo,

—¿Es lo que realmente quieres?

No .

—Sí.

—Muy bien. —Un músculo de su mandíbula se apretó y luego se relajó—. A partir de este momento y en adelante, eres libre de hacer cualquier cosa que quieras con Anthony el Débil.


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 16 ****_Dedicado a lizzy, tesamoon, _**

_Tu sitio está arrodillado ante tu Ama_

**_E_**l resto del día pasó borroso para Candy. Ella cerró la tienda a la hora de comer, esperando pasar algo de tiempo con Terry y suavizar su mal humor. Lo escoltó hasta el Rastrillo Kreager, abierto al público y también a los repartidores. Serpenteando a través de los puestos, Candy notó que el hombre que le había vendido la caja no se veía por ninguna parte. Terry permaneció rígido e inflexible e incluso asustó a varios vendedores con su fulgor, dejándolos pálidos y temblorosos.

Cuando ella se acercó a una mesa atiborrada de armas de todo tipo, tamaño y color, Terry finalmente se ablandó.

—Son magníficas, —dijo él, tocando reverentemente todos los artículos, calibrando su peso y durabilidad.

—Le dejó el Glock por cuatro cincuenta, —le dijo la vendedora. Tenía el pelo corto, como un chico, y unos rasgos anchos y angulares que evaluaron a Terry y supo que había encontrado un posible comprador—. Le aseguro que nadie puede superar esa oferta.

Terry abrió la boca para contestar, pero Candy puso una mano sobre su brazo. Él hizo una pausa y le echó un vistazo. Ella le dio una cabezada casi imperceptible, y luego se dirigió a la vendedora.

—El arma no merece ni la mitad, —dijo ella—, y francamente, no estamos interesados en ella. —Podía permitirle a Terry tener un cuchillo ¿pero un arma? Ella se estremeció—. Aunque podría interesarnos la daga enjoyada. Si el precio es razonable.

La mujer miró a Candy, considerando cuánto dinero podría sacarle a su cartera. Cuando comprendió que Candy se mantendría inamovible devolvió su atención a Terry esperando, quizás, que él pudiera convencerla. Sin embargo, su cara ya no mostraba fascinación. No, él parecía tan frío y duro como el granito, sin que un parpadeo de emoción lo traicionara. Candy casi rió mientras le aplaudía mentalmente. Ella hizo un esfuerzo considerable para mantener sus propios rasgos tan extraordinariamente impasibles.

Candy pronunció un forzado suspiro despreocupado.

—Oh, no importa. Ya vi una daga similar en el siguiente puesto. —Ella apretó suavemente el brazo de Terry, ignorando el caliente cosquilleo que calentó su piel, y se alejó dos pasos del tenderete—. Estoy segura de que encontraremos un precio mejor allí.

—Espera, espera, —dijo la mujer.

Triunfante, Candy giró lentamente y la afrontó.

—¿Sí?

—Doscientos por la daga y la vaina.

—Buenos días, —dijo Candy, y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—Cincuenta, —soltó la mujer—. Y me estás robando. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Cien por el cuchillo, la vaina y el equipo de limpieza, y hay trato.

—Hecho. —Una sonrisa se extendió por los rasgos de la mujer.

Candy pagó y dio la bolsa con todos los objetos a Terry. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y llenos de admiración mientras él cerraba la mano alrededor del plástico.

—Eres más feroz que el _Shakari_ del mercado de Imperia.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Sí. —Él asintió, con un glorioso calor y algo más, algo tierno en sus ojos—. Sí.

**_Terry_** se sentó en el coche de Candy, mientras un caliente aire se filtraba a través del conducto de ventilación y una música suave tarareaba de una fuente no identificada. Después del viaje al mercado, habían vuelto a la tienda, donde ella había trabajado varias horas más antes de dar por terminado el día. Ahora se dirigían a casa.

A casa… ¿realmente tenía él una?

Él tocó su nueva arma. Era el segundo regalo que le había dado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, cuándo lo apartaba con tanta vehemencia? Sus acciones continuaban confundiéndolo y sorprendiéndolo. Mientras rechazaba aceptar sus afectos, ella los repartía con facilidad. Hubo una vez que podía haberse convencido de que, ni ella ni sus acciones, no le importaban nada. Hubo una vez, que podía haber creído que les daría la bienvenida a todos los otros hombres que entraran la vida de su_ guan ren_.

Pero ya no era aquel hombre. Candy lo había cambiado. No podía negar la ternura que sentía por ella, no podía negar que quería un lugar en su vida, no como su tutor, sino como su amante.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó ella, echándole un rápido vistazo, completamente ajena a su confusión interna.

—Sí. —Tenía hambre de ella, de su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, retorciéndose, buscando—. Sí, tengo hambre. —Y siempre tendría ese tipo de hambre, ya que no veía ningún alivio para sí mismo en un ninguna parte de su futuro.

—Espero que te gusten las hamburguesas.

Él simplemente gruñó.

Ella entró en el aparcamiento de un pequeño edificio rojo y amarillo, luego condujo alrededor de él y habló por una abertura cuadrada. Tres minutos más tarde, salían al camino de nuevo. Su casa pronto apareció a la vista y ella traspasó el camino de entrada.

Un coche rojo, más pequeño y sencillo que el de Candy, estaba aparcado en la curva. Él exploró la propiedad y encontró una mujer sentada sobre el porche, tan fresca y bonita como un ramo de primaverales flores. Poseía un oscuro pelo que colgaba por su espalda en sedosas ondas. No podía distinguir el color de sus ojos, pero sus rasgos faciales eran vagamente parecidos a los de Candy. Mismos pómulos. Misma nariz elegantemente respingona.

Un segundo después de que el coche dejara de moverse, Candy saltó y corrió hacia el porche con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Anny!

Terry salió del vehículo, observando la escena ante él. Candy abrazaba efusivamente a la alta y delgada mujer. La recién llegada vestía el mismo tipo de pantalones azules que él mismo llevaba, y una camiseta con escote. Las dos mujeres se reían, hablando y abrazándose, a veces haciendo una combinación de las tres cosas.

—He intentado comunicarme contigo durante días, —dilo la tal Anny a Candy—. Incluso pensé que habías sido secuestrado por unos extraterrestres o algo.

—Algo así. —contestó Candy, dedicándole a él una sardónica mirada.

—También llamé a la tienda, pero tampoco respondiste allí. —La preocupación oscureció los rasgos de la mujer, y agarró las manos de Candy—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Oh, nada en especial. —Ella le lanzó otra mirada—. Mis teléfonos están estropeados.

—Entonces consigue uno nuevo ahora mismo. No quiero volver a preocuparme por ti nunca más. Tú eres una persona muy predecible. Si no estás en casa, estás en el trabajo. Y si no estás en el trabajo estás... — Ella inclinó la cabeza, pensando. —Bueno, siempre estás en el trabajo, y cuando no pude... —Sus ojos descubrieron a Terry—. Oh, Dios mío —jadeó.

Si él no hubiera estado tan pendiente de Candy, se habría perdido la leve tensión de su cuerpo. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un ataque de celos? Él la estudió, observándola atentamente, y una oleada de placer lo golpeó. Oh, sí. La pequeña tentadora estaba realmente celosa. Sencillamente ardía de celos. Por primera vez desde que ella hubo anunciado su intención de practicar sus artimañas con Anthony el Débil, sintió un poco de satisfacción. Incluso fue capaz de sonreír.

Anny pestañeó hacía él.

—Para, Annyie, —le oyó decir a Candy.

La intensa mirada de la mujer nunca se apartó de él.

—¿Parar el qué?

—El imaginártelo desnudo. No está disponible.

—Yo no me lo imaginaba desnudo. —rió ella con vergüenza—. No ahora, al menos.

Terry ahogó una carcajada.

Los labios de Candy se tensaron.

—Anny, me gustaría presentarte a Terry. Terry, esta es mi hermana, Anny White.

La mujer extendió su mano, y él acercó su delicada palma a sus labios, tal como había visto hacer a un hombre dentro de la caja habladora de Candy.

—Es un placer.

—Te aseguro que el placer es mío. —Los grandes ojos de Anny, una mezcla de verde y azul, se suavizaron alrededor de sus bordes, dándole a su cara un aspecto de duendecillo—. Candy no te mencionó la última vez que hablamos.

—Terry y yo llevamos juntos poco tiempo, —contestó Candy por él.

—¿Oh? ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

—La historia es larga y tampoco tiene importancia. Sólo somos amigos.

Ante esto, Terry se tensó. Estaba harto de que Candy le llamara su —amigo— o su —hermano—. Lo llamaría—amante— o nada en absoluto. Frunciendo el ceño, lanzó un posesivo brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acercó a él. No habló, dejando que Anny sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Y Anny lo hizo. Ella arqueó sus delineadas cejas y miró a Candy.

—Qué no es una cita, ¿eh?

Candy se meneó intentando apartarse y él simplemente apretó su agarre, abrazando la curva de su cintura contra él. Pero cuanto más apretada la sostenía, más se retorcía ella, y una oleada de calor se disparó directamente hasta su ingle. Cada punto de contacto le recordó como habían terminado hoy las cosas entre ellos. Insatisfechos. Y él quería satisfacción.

—¿Dónde te quedas, Terry? —Anny preguntó, con un tono más agudo.

—Vivo aquí con Candy, —contestó él.

Candy inspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

—No es lo que parece.

Sólo para irritarla, él añadió con aire de suficiencia,

—También compartimos habitación. —Él la afrontó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que claramente decía,_ Niega eso_.

Frunciendo el ceño, Anny ancló sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Vives con un hombre, y no pensaste en llamarme? ¿Invitarme a tu casa para conocerlo?

—Sí, estamos conviviendo, pero... — Candy sacudió la cabeza y alzó las manos al aire—. Oh, no importa. No hay modo de explicártelo. —Revolviéndose con una furia tardía, ella dio un paso fuera de su alcance. Con movimientos rígidos y crispados, abrió la puerta y metió a su hermana dentro—. Te invito a cenar ahora. Terry pidió ocho hamburguesas dobles con queso y beicon para él solito. Y ya que no quiero que explote de forma espontánea, haré que sea un buen chico y las comparta contigo.

—¿Te importaría compartirlas?—le preguntó Anny .

Por _Elliea_, él estaba hambriento, casi cercano a la muerte. Para almorzar, Candy sólo lo había alimentado con un diminuto trozo de pescado. A él, que una vez había sido capaz de comerse un _Daerabar_ entero. Así que estaba desesperadamente necesitado de sustento. Pero a Anny le respondió.

—Sí, las compartiré.

—Estupendo. —Ella sonrió, revelando dos hoyuelos dulcemente formados—. Entonces, estaré encantada de quedarme. Te he echado de menos, Candy, y es obvio que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. —Relajándose ligeramente, Candy le quitó la bolsa de las manos, vació el contenido sobre la mesa y dispersó el alimento para que cada uno cogiera lo que quisiera—. Así que ¿Qué ha sido de ti últimamente? — le preguntó a su hermana—. Lo último que supe es que viajabas a través de una selva.

Anny se lanzó inmediatamente a narrar su última expedición, un viaje de seis semanas por Sudamérica. Terry sólo la escuchó a medias. Mientras devoraba cinco pequeñas losas de pan y carne que no saciaron su apetito, su atención se centró en Candy.

Él la observó comer, observó como su boca masticaba despacio, sensualmente. Observó a su lengua deslizarse sobre sus labios llenos. Las palabras que le había dicho antes regresaban a su mente una y otra vez, burlonas._ A veces, cuando te miro, mis manos ansían tocar tu pecho, sentir el latido de tu corazón bajo mis palmas_. ¿Había estado pensado en él cuándo lo dijo, o había pensado en Anthony el Débil?

Candy decidió en ese momento echarle un vistazo. Sus miradas chocaron y su sangre corrió por sus venas como un río desbocado. Su hambre de comida fue olvidada, y su mandíbula se tensó igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Por la repentina llamarada de pasión en las deliciosas profundidades de sus ojos, él supo más allá de toda duda, que ella había pensado en él cuando dijo aquellas palabras . En él y en ningún otro. El conocimiento envió un ardiente deseo que lo atravesó. En ese momento, se sentía más poderoso que si hubiera matado a mil enemigos juntos.

—Hooolaaaaa, —cantó Anny—. ¿Hay alguien más en la habitación?

Con mucho pesar, él apartó la mirada de la fuente de su excitación.

Candy parpadeó con rapidez y luego sacudió la cabeza. Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando ella afrontó a su hermana de nuevo.

—Uh, sí, ¿decías?

Una sonrisa jugó en los labios de Anny.

—Dudo que estés interesada en una ciudad perdida. No, está bien, —dijo cuando Candy protestó—. De todos modos, prefiero hablar sobre ti y Terry. ¿Dónde os conocisteis?

—En un Rastrillo, —le informó Candy—. Comenzamos a hablar, descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común y nos hicimos amigos. —El papel que cubría su comida crujió cuando ella lo dobló por las esquinas—. Esa es toda la historia.

—Estoy segura. —Poco convencida, Anny contempló a Terry—. ¿Coleccionas antigüedades?

—No. Candy compró mi caja.

—Ah, entonces eres vendedor.

—No, soy...

—¿Alguien quiere postre? —preguntó Candy, cortándolo.

Su expresión de pánico le avisó que permaneciera callado. El estómago de Terry se encogió. No le gustaba lo que le pedía, incluso silenciosamente. ¿Temía que su hermana le robara la caja si conociera la verdad? Independientemente de sus motivos, él presionó sus labios fuertemente cerrados y no dijo nada más sobre el asunto.

—Candy, estás rara, —dijo Anny de forma significativa—. No te ofendas, pero nunca te he visto tan nerviosa. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. —Con los ojos muy abiertos, Candy se llenó la boca de comida.

Anny deslizó los ojos sobre Terry y Candy una vez, dos veces.

—Me ocultas algo, Candy. Lo noto. Incluso no puedes mirarme sin estremecerte.

Candy tragó y dijo,

—No estoy en problemas, si es lo que piensas. Te lo prometo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Con la incredulidad repetida en cada sílaba que Anny pronunció—. Bueno, algo pasa aquí, y quiero saberlo.

—Terry está cuidando de mí, eso es todo. Acabo de estar… enferma. —_Enferma de la cabeza_, pensó irónicamente,_ por ofrecer pensión completa a un esclavo del placer_.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. No es necesario que te preocupes.

—No lo puedo remediar. Eres mi hermana, y yo... Mierda santa. —Anny se tapó la boca con las manos, prácticamente irradiando un entusiasmo vertiginoso—. ¿Estás embarazada, verdad?

Candy comenzó a ahogarse, con un pedazo de hamburguesa alojado en su garganta. Terry le dio palmadita sobre la espalda, desalojando el bocado.

—Cesa tus preguntas, mujer, —ordenó él—. Estas trastornando a Candy.

—No puedo creerlo. —Desatendiendo la orden de Terry, Anny siguió con su sonrisa jubilosa—. Vas a tener un bebé. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Creíste que me enfadaría porque no estáis casados? Bueno, no lo estoy. Oh, es maravilloso. Voy a ser tía. ¿Para cuándo está previsto que nazca el bebé? ¿Sabes ya si es niño o niña?

Terry estampó el puño contra la mesa.

—¡Suficiente! —Ambas mujeres no dejaron de advertir la dureza de su tono—. Tales preguntas son ridículas. No hay ningún niño.

—Así es. Como mencioné, Terry y yo, somos simplemente amigos. No estoy embarazada, pero salgo con mi vecino de al lado. —¿Por qué comenzaba a decir la verdad ahora? Ella ya le había mentido a su hermana sobre todo lo demás.

Anny parpadeó, confusa.

—Creí que vivías con Terry.

—Lo hago.

El silenció se alargo por todos los rincones de la habitación.

—Ya veo, —dijo Anny finalmente, con sus ojos ausente por la decepción, y estaba claro que ella no —veía— nada—. Incluso aunque me _ dijiste _que vosotros dos no estabais implicados románticamente, simplemente asumí… —Ella frunció el ceño—. Vosotros dos parecéis perfectos el uno para el otro, eso es todo.

La hermana de Candy era una mujer de gran sabiduría, decidió Terry.

—Anthony y yo no estamos saliendo oficialmente aún, —dijo Candy, ofreciendo un poco de la verdad—, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Entonces este Anthony no te ha pedido salir?

A la defensiva, Candy enderezó la espalda.

—A algunos hombres les gusta que la mujer tome la iniciativa.

—Ni uno que yo conozca. —Murmuro bajito Anny. Entonces un destello intencionado iluminó sus ojos y dijo—. ¿Por qué no le pides a Anthony que cene contigo el sábado? Así, Terry y yo podemos unirnos contigo.

—Oh, sí. —Terry asintió—. Eso es algo que no me gustaría perderme.

Candy negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No, yo...

—Estoy tan contenta de que todo el mundo esté de acuerdo. —Terminando eficazmente la conversación, Anny se levantó—. Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya a casa. Necesito mi sueño reparador, ya sabes. Te veré el sábado, Candy. ¿Me acompañas afuera, Terry?

Él no vaciló.

—Desde luego.

—¿Desde luego? —dijo Candy, con un atisbo de consternación en su tono—. Pero, Terry. Me quedaré sola. Sola y sin protección.

—Si alguien intenta hacerte daño, simplemente usa tu karate, —dijo Terry sobre su hombro, y luego caminó a zancadas hacía la puerta, a la calle, detrás de Anny. Él sonreía de oreja a oreja, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Que dulce, que dulce se había vuelto el día.

Fuera, Anny se paró a medio camino de su coche y giró para afrontarlo, con las manos sobre las caderas.

—Creo que he entendido bien lo que pasa. Es obvio que Candy te gusta. Y supongo que ella piensa que no es suficientemente buena para ti. Tú no crees eso, ¿verdad?

—No. La quiero.

Ella relajó su postura militar.

—Ella es una mujer hermosa, inteligente, pero nunca he sido capaz de convencerla de eso. Es muy cabezota, ya lo sabes, y siempre ha evitado el romance. Bueno, —se corrigió ella—, no siempre.

—Aquí hay una historia. Explícamela.

Anny levantó una ceja ante su tono mandón.

—No me corresponde a mí decírtelo. Pregúntale a Candy sobre su primera cita, y si ella te lo cuenta... —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Las chispas que saltaron entre los dos casi me prenden fuego. Quienquiera que sea ese tipo, Anthony, no es el hombre adecuado para mi hermana.

A Terry definitivamente le gustaba esta mujer.

—El sábado, —dijo ella—. Yo me encargaré de Anthony. Tú sólo asegúrate de que Candy tenga la mejor noche de su vida. Se lo merece.


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi

**CAPÍTULO 17**

_Viste siempre como complazca a tu Ama. Si ella desprecia la ropa, debes permanecer desnudo_

**_L_**a mañana del sábado amaneció fría, pero hermosa. El aire danzaba con el viento de principios de primavera, los pájaros canturreaban en los árboles e impacientes flores intentaban valientemente brotar.

Dentro de la casa de Candy, las velas brillaban con llamas perfumadas de vainilla. Los mostradores recién pulidos resplandecían intensamente en la cocina y un caliente e invitador aura lo envolvía todo como una vieja y consoladora manta.

Candy estaba a punto de vomitar.

El café no le había ayudado. Nada le había ayudado

Ayer, finalmente, había encontrado el coraje para invitar a Anthony a cenar. Al principio, le dijo que no. Entonces ella se ofreció a pagar. Aun así, él rehusó. Sólo la amenaza de la furia de su —hermano— había influido en que, por fin, estuviera de acuerdo. La clara renuencia en su voz cuando finalmente dijo que sí —un extraño rechinar que indicaba claramente que no quería cenar con ella— había herido su orgullo.

¿Esque era _tan_ indeseable que tenía que amenazar a un hombre para que comiera con ella?

—¿Qué vas a ponerte? —le preguntó su hermana alegremente. Anny había llegado hacía sólo unos minutos para ayudarle a arreglarse—. Hoy es el gran día.

—No lo sé, —contestó ella—, pero no puedo ponerme nada hasta que no encuentre mis zapatos negros. —Con los labios apretados y frunciendo el ceño, buscó desesperadamente a través del mar de maquillaje que había encima del mostrador, y luego entre el montón de ropa que había en el suelo. En estos momentos, sólo llevaba puesto su nuevo sujetador y las bragas a juego, hechos con un material opalescente que recogía los diferentes tonos de luz. El color le recordaba a los ojos de Terry—. ¿Los has visto? He mirado por todas partes. Tienen que estar por aquí.

—Cálmate, cálmate. —El tono tranquilo y apacible de Anny, no logró penetrar la coraza de pánico que la envolvía—. Yo los encontraré.

—¡Se supone que él estará aquí en una hora y dos minutos, y yo no puedo encontrar mis zapatos! No estoy vestida, y mi pelo está hecho una mierda. ¿Qué me calme dices? ¡No pienso hacerlo!

Anny la sujetó por los hombros, obligándola a detener su frenética búsqueda.

—Es una cita, Candy, no una ejecución. Respira. Eso es. Ahora, poco a poco, suelta todo el aire. Buena chica.

—¿Qué hago? —Candy se frotó las sienes, intentando alejar un creciente dolor de cabeza—. Las citas son estúpidas. Los hombres son estúpidos. No debería estar haciendo esto. ¿Por qué lo hago?

—Porque buscas un hombre que comparta la vida contigo.

—Oh, Dios. —De pronto, la enormidad de la situación la golpeó. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Candy corrió hacía el cuarto de baño, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. En el lavabo, se encorvó y vació todo el contenido de su estómago. Anny estuvo detrás de ella en un instante, sujetándole el pelo.

¿Por qué se ponía ella misma en esta situación?

Candy odió el hecho que su hermana y Terry siguieran con esto. La afortunada pareja sería testigo de todas sus meteduras de pata. Ella ya se imaginaba derramando sobre su vestido la sopa de verduras, consiguiendo que las espinacas se le quedaran entre los dientes o que el papel higiénico se pegara a sus zapatos... no a sus zapatos negros, claro, porque no sabía dónde infiernos estaban.

Con los ojos cerrados, se frotó las sienes. Incluso aunque Terry le había ayudado a aprender a coquetear, no estaba realmente segura de lo que debía hacer o decirle a un hombre. Durante toda la mañana, sus viejas inseguridades habían resquebrajado su resolución, y ahora luchaban por la dominación completa. Iba a hacer el ridículo; lo sabía. Sorprendentemente el pensamiento de su insensatez no le molestaba tanto como el pensamiento de Anny y Terry implicados románticamente. Los dos eran tan guapos, tan perfectos juntos, que no podían comprender como de estúpida, estúpida,_ estúpida_, era esta doble cita.

Candy odió los celos que sentía por su maravillosa hermana mayor, la mujer que prácticamente la había criado, pero no tenía ningún control sobre sus emociones en lo que a Terry concernía.

Agotadas su confianza y sus fuerzas, se derrumbó en el frío suelo de azulejos, se abrazó las rodillas y miró desconsolada a Anny.

—No puedo hacerlo. No puedo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que me guste Anthony el Débil, —admitió ella.

—¿Anthony el Débil?

—Es como lo llama Terry.

Una mordaz diversión brilló en los ojos de Anny.

—Me pregunto por qué.

—Eso es algo que sólo sabe Terry, —terminó ella sin convicción.

—¿Celoso?

—No.

—¿Protector?

—Absolutamente. —Ella se hundió más profundamente contra el suelo—.Y por eso, él y Anthony no se llevan muy bien.

—Bien, entonces, llama a Anthony y dile que no puedes hacerlo. Así, Terry y tú podéis pasar aquí la tarde y explorar ese lado protector suyo.

Gimiendo, ella se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Realmente quería abandonar, admitir la derrota antes incluso de que la cita empezara? No estaba segura. Si sólo, aunque fuera remotamente, estuviera atraída por Anthony, la cita podría parecer más llevadera. Pero_ noooo_, ella sentía lujuria por un hombre que haría que los supermodelos babearan por su belleza.

—No, —dijo finalmente a su hermana—. Estoy bien. Quiero hacerlo._ Tengo que_ hacerlo.

—Bien. —Anny le dio una fría y húmeda toalla—. Recomponte, y luego te maquillaré.

Candy usó el paño para limpiarse la boca y se levantó. Sus rondillas flaquearon al principio, pero se apoyó contra el lavabo para mantener el equilibrio. Una vez estable, se cepilló los dientes y salpicó agua fría sobre su cara.

—Venga vamos, —dijo Anny cuando terminó—. Tienes que vestirte.

—No antes de que encuentre mis zapatos. —Encontrar aquellos condenados tacones negros se había convertido de pronto en el mayor objetivo de su vida.

—Estarán por aquí cerca. Que no cunda el pánico. Los encontraremos.

Lo buscaron entre las dos y diez minutos después, Anny los encontró metidos dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia. Ella suspiró aliviada.

—¿Cómo acabaron ahí? —preguntó Anny, sosteniéndolos entre dos dedos.

—Debería estar distraída, —admitió Candy—, porque no lo recuerdo. —Ahora que sus zapatos estaban en su sitio, se concentró en la ropa. Lamentablemente, nunca se había probado sus nuevos vestidos para Terry, así que no tenía ni idea de si, en realidad, le quedaban bien. De todos modos, los cogió.

—Pensé en llevar esto. —Ella le enseñó un rizado suéter rosa y una larga falda estampada con flores.

Con una mueca, Anny negó con la cabeza.

—Es una cita, Candy. No espantes al hombre fingiendo ser una nube de algodón de azúcar. De todos modos, ¿dónde conseguiste estas cosas?

—Terry las eligió.

Su hermana hizo rodar los ojos.

—Te lo juro, si parece comestible, seguro que los hombres lo compran.

—Dios, necesito una copa de vino, —se lamentó Candy—. El estrés de este día va a matarme.

—Bébete la botella entera. Encontraré un conjunto que hará que Terry... y de paso, Anthony...babeen.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Annie?

—Pasearte por ahí como una empalagosa nube de algodón de azúcar, eso es lo que harías.

**_V_**estido sólo con unos calzoncillos blancos de algodón, Anthony Andrew dobló sus escasos bíceps frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de una pared de su dormitorio. Un marco perfecto para su Art-decó y negras lámparas de pie.

—Soy un hombre. Un tigre, —dijo él con prudencia.

Su cita con Candy comenzaría pronto. Cuando ella lo había llamado y le había pedido que cenara con ella—y él había aceptado—su sistema nervioso había dado volteretas en el aire a una gran velocidad. Lamentablemente, ahora parecía tener colmenas en el estómago. Jamás se había sentido cómodo con las mujeres y por eso no tenía mucha práctica en salir con ellas. Sus nervios le impedían actuar según sus deseos.

Pero Candy le gustaba. Ella le hacía sentirse cómodo.

Su hermano lo asustaba como el infierno.

Al principio, cuando se mudó al lado de la casa de Candy, apenas la notó. Pero cada mañana, cuando preparaba sus plantas para los intensos rayos veraniegos, la veía salir para el trabajo, y cada tarde, mientras fertilizaba y quitaba las malas hierbas de su jardín, la veía regresar. Y cada vez que la veía, más atraído se sentía por ella. No estaba seguro de cómo era posible, pero ella se había vuelto más y más bonita hasta que su imagen llenó constantemente su mente.

Pequeñas cosas en ella le gustaban. El vivaz brillo de sus ojos. La forma en que su pelo se rizaba en las puntas. La delicadeza de sus muñecas. Él había querido acercarse y hablarle muchas veces y, de hecho, casi había reunido el coraje un par de veces. Pero siempre perdía el valor antes de llegar a su casa, y regresaba corriendo a la suya.

Entonces la había visto escondida detrás de sus arbustos, tan nerviosa como él mismo, y decidió ir a por todas. Y casi había sido asesinado en el intento por su hermano. Anthony no se consideraba un hombre fuerte o, al menos, _aún _no se consideraba un hombre fuerte. Pero leyendo libros de autoayuda, llegaría a ser un hombre más positivo.

Cuando Candy le había pedido salir, se sintió atontado. Y aterrorizado. Muy,_ muy_ aterrorizado. No sólo porque había tenido muy pocas citas en su vida, sino porque encolerizar a Terry podría significar su muerte. Él nunca había visto una expresión tan feroz, o un hombre tan intimidante. Terry, obviamente, amaba a su hermana y, como cualquier hermano fiel, la protegería y aplastaría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño.

Pero hoy, Anthony la tendría toda para él. Y ya se aseguraría de no hacerle nada que pudiera contarle a Terry y que lo enviaría sobre él como un gigantesco Hulk lleno de rabia. Entonces pensó,_ ¿Y si actuaba de forma descortés? ¿Qué le haría Terry_?

—Si Terry hace alguna gilipollez, lo aplastaré como a un bicho. —dijo flexionando de nuevo sus músculos—. Soy un hombre, —repitió—. Un tigre. Ninguna mujer puede resistirse a mí.

Espera. Anthony hizo una pausa. No era así. Frunciendo el ceño, caminó a zancadas hasta su mesita de noche y levantó la copiade_ Suelta al Tigre de tu Interior_. Buscó a través de las desgastada páginas, encontró el capítulo cuatro y leyó,

—Deja a tu mantra ser un hombre. Un tigre. Una fuerza irresistible de la naturaleza a la que ninguna mujer puede resistirse.

Con un asentimiento, tiró el libro sobre las sábanas negras de seda.

—_Soy_ una fuerza irresistible de la naturaleza a la que ninguna mujer puede resistirse. —Rociándose con colonia afrodisíaca, recogió las tarjetas de sonetos, elogios y temas que había hecho para ser capaz de mantener una conversación fluida.

¿Cómo podía _no_ gustarle a Candy?

Le echó otro vistazo a su reflejo y luego gruñó por lo bajo.

—Soy un hombre. Un tigre.

**_Candy_** estaba de pie en su dormitorio, bebiendo a sorbos una copa de vino. Lamentablemente, el alcohol no hizo nada para disminuir su terror ante la próxima cita.

—Intenta con el ligero vestido verde menta, —dijo Anny.

Una especie de incertidumbre la invadió, y sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba.

—¿Crees que es lo suficientemente sexy?

—Oh, sí. —asintió Anny, con una segura sonrisa levantando las esquinas de sus labios—. Mojarán el suelo con sus babas.

Riendo por primera vez en ese día, Candy se puso el vestido por la cabeza y lo alisó sobre su sujetador y bragas.

—Te queda perfecto. —Anny asintió con aprobación y colocó un mechón de pelo sobre su hombro—. Ahora ve a enseñárselo a Terry. Le encantará.

La diversión de Candy se transformó en impaciencia mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar. ¿Qué pensaría Terry de ella con un vestido? ¿Le sonreiría y le diría que estaba hermosa? Oh, por supuesto que sí, ya que él había querido verla con un vestido desde su primera noche juntos. De hecho, ya se podía imaginar el destello de apreciación en sus ojos.

Y a Anthony también le gustaría, desde luego.

Terry estaba tumbado sobre los cojines color esmeralda y rubí del sofá. Parecía Ares, el dios griego de la guerra, antes de una batalla, listo para abatir a los que lo desafiaran, pero esperando pacientemente el momento perfecto para actuar. Todo lo que le faltaba a la escena, era una joven esclava que lo abanicara.

Ella tembló y tuvo que detenerse a sí misma antes de gritar al cielo, _yo quiero el trabajo_.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó ella.

Ante el sonido de la voz de Candy, Terry levantó la cabeza y la estudió detenidamente de arriba a abajo. Con un dedo, hizo un movimiento circular para que girara. Ella hizo como le ordenó.

—Otra vez, —dijo Terry, queriendo echar otra ojeada a la parte posterior de Candy. Su ingle se apretó por la necesidad. Por _Elliea_, era hermosa, más allá de toda comparación. Pero el pensamiento de que llevaba un vestido tan sexy para otro hombre —nada menos que un vestido que él había escogido—envió una afilada y cortante punzada de posesividad a través de él. Ella no llevaría ese vestido para Anthony el Débil.

—¿Y bien… qué opinas? —Expectante e impaciente, ella giró por tercera vez.

—Es demasiado largo, —dijo él con un matiz aparentemente perezoso.

La confusión se reflejó en su cara, y ella examinó la longitud de su vestido. Hizo una pausa.

—¿Demasiado largo?

—Sí.

—Tal vez no notaste el hecho de que llevo un vestido.

—Lo noté.

—¿Y? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Deberías cambiarte. —Luego, con un movimiento perezoso en desacuerdo con el peligroso fuego en sus venas, se metió una uva en la boca.

Candy se obligó a ignorar la punzada de deseo que esa acción le causó y regresó a su cuarto, anunciación,

—¡Lo odia!

—¡Hmmmm! —Una mueca se formó en la boca de Anny—. ¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura.

—Bueno, prueba con éste.

Oh, sí, pensó ella, mirando el ceñido vestido rojo. Perfecto. Terry había parecido haber estado particularmente fascinado por él en la pequeña tienda de moda, Así que deslizó por su cuerpo la ceñida tela hasta que ésta abrazó cada curva. Sabiendo que esta vez recibiría un elogio, volvió deprisa a la sala de estar.

—Bueno, ¿Y éste?

De nuevo él la miró de arriba y abajo. Un músculo se marcó en su mandíbula, que se hizo más visible por segundos.

—Demasiado rojo.

—¿Demasiado rojo?

—Tu oído es excelente.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Ella lanzó sus manos al aire—. ¿Crees que mi vestido es demasiado rojo? ¿Es lo único malo que ves en él?

—Lo que pienso de ese vestido no puede describirse con meras palabras.

Frunciendo el ceño ahora, ella salió furiosa de vuelta a su dormitorio.

—¿Qué tiene ese de malo? —le exigió Anny.

—Dice que es demasiado rojo, —contestó Candy, imitando el tono soy-el-amo-del-universo de Terry . La siguiente vez que entró en la sala de estar, llevaba un traje de vestir negro, completado con un pañuelo en el cuello. No era rojo, y no era largo. Era el epítome de la elegancia.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera preguntarle su opinión, él levantó una ceja y dijo,

—Demasiado serio.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Candy quería ahogar a Terry con el montón de ropa que había rechazado. Modelo tras modelo, ella oyó una gran variedad de quejas.

—Demasiado verde. Demasiado escotado. Demasiado suelto. —Hasta que finalmente escuchó—. Demasiado… No llevarás eso, Candy. Lo prohíbo.

Profundamente irritada ahora, ella volvió sobre sus pasos, pisando con fuerza. Se puso una falda que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y se lanzó de vuelta a la sala de estar.

—¿Y éste?

—Demasiado corto. ¿Puedo sugerir que elijas una mejor selección la próxima vez?

—_Tú _elegiste todo lo que te he mostrado. ¿Recuerdas nuestro pequeño paseo al centro comercial?

Él se encogió de hombros como diciendo,_ Tu deberías ser capaz de elegir mejor tu maldita ropa_.

Perpleja, ella y Anny saquearon el contenido de su armario entero, quejándose de esa plaga conocida como—hombre—. Candy barajó brevemente la posibilidad de ponerse el vestido verde y naranja de los años sesenta que Terry había encontrado la primera noche que apareció, pero ella no quiso asustar a los niños pequeños. Al final, se decidió por una falda floreada de color lavanda y una blusa de cuello cerrado a juego, las cuales combinaban con su sujetador y bragas. El conjunto se pegaba a sus curvas y se balanceaba cuando andaba. No era su primera opción, pero por Dios que sería la última.

Se dejó el pelo suelto sobre los hombros y, por primera vez en su vida, se aplicó suficiente maquillaje como para conseguir que las acciones de la empresa de cosmética subieran. Con las delgadas correas de sus sandalias atadas en su lugar, voló hasta la sala de estar por última vez.

—No digas ni una palabra sobre mi conjunto, —le ordenó a Terry, enganchando su pelo detrás de las orejas.

De nuevo, él se encogió de hombros, pero su ardiente mirada dio a entender lo suficiente. ¡Le gustaba el conjunto! El placer ahuyentó su mal humor, y la confianza brotó en su pecho.

Anny le echó una mirada tipo por qué-te-has-comportado-como-un-asno, y luego dirigió su atención a Candy.

—Estás que quitas el sentido, Candy. Simplemente impresionante. No dejes que la opinión de un idiota demente te haga pensar lo contrario.

—Creo que ella es encantadora, —dijo Terry—, se ponga lo que se ponga.

Candy sonrió ante su cumplido.

Anny estaba radiante con su sofisticado traje-pantalón negro. Su oscuro pelo estaba recogido en un alto y sencillo moño. Terry, tan sexy como siempre, llevaba un par de vaqueros que se ceñían sobre sus musculosos muslos, y una camisa negra con el primer botón del cuello desabrochado, revelando esa deliciosa piel que le gustaría probar en vez de mirar. Su boca se hizo agua, y ella se estremeció

El timbre sonó a través de la casa.

—Es él. —Al instante las mariposas aletearon dentro de su estómago. Incluso su deseo por Terry fue ensombrecido por su miedo._ Cálmate_, se ordenó. Pero eso no le ayudó. Todavía temblando, ella se alisó el pelo, inspiró profundamente y caminó despacio hacia la puerta._ Puedo hacerlo_. Abrió la puerta y una fría brisa la golpeó.

—Lo siento, llego tarde, —dijo Anthony, ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa—. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

Ella le devolvió su sonrisa con una propia.

—Estás perdonado.

Con sus pantalones grises y la camisa de etiqueta blanca, él parecía dulce y tímidamente encantador. Y aún así, verlo no le afectó en absoluto._ Soy idiota. Es perfecto para mí. Le daré una oportunidad_.

—Estás muy elegante, Anthony.

—Como tú. Pareces... —Él bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, y Candy juraría que lo oyó murmurar—soy un tigre—. Luego él se dejó de tonterías y le dijo—. Eres como el más raro de los cactus que florece con un rosado rubor sólo una vez al año.

—Yo... gracias.

—¿Estas lista?—le preguntó, con los ojos brillando por el orgullo, como si acabara de subir una montaña sin una cuerda y hubiera sobrevivido. Él se inclinó sobre ella, y el fuerte olor de su colonia llegó hasta las ventanas de su nariz—. He estado esperando este momento desde que me llamaste.

Terry decidió en ese momento aparecer detrás de ella e, inconscientemente, se reclinó sobre él.

—_Estamos _listos, —gruñó él.

Al instante, la cara de Anthony se volvió blanca, dejándolo pálido como un muñeco de cera. Confuso.

—Uh… ¿nosotros?—preguntó él.

—Anthony, —dijo Candy, con la esperanza de calmarlo—, ya conoces a Terry, quien ha prometido no morderte.

De ser posible, la cara de Anthony se volvió más pálida.

—Sí, ya lo conozco.

Poco a poco, él se echó hacia atrás.

—Y esta es mi hermana, Anny, —dijo Candy señalando con la mano hacia su hermana.

—Encantada de conocerte, Anthony. —Anny avanzó con una sonrisa sexy tipo cae-rendido-a-mis-pies.

Y Anthony cayó en el acto. Perdido en la cruda feminidad que Anny irradiaba, la estudió durante un silencioso momento, con los ojos medio cerrados por la admiración. Entonces, recordando que Terry también era el hermano de Anny, se angustió de nuevo y estiró de su corbata azul a rayas. Tragando, volvió a mirar a Candy.

—¿Dijo tu hermanoque _estamos _listos?

—¿Hermano?—preguntó Anny.

—Pensé que sería agradable que mi familia se nos uniera, —lanzó Candy, con un vistazo de advertencia a su hermana. ¿Qué más podría decir?_ Ah, a propósito, Anny. Mentí y le dije que todos somos familia_. O,_ Anthony, querido, ellos me obligan a llevarlos_—. Espero que no te importe, —terminó diciendo.

—Quizás deberíamos dejarlo para otro día, —dijo él—. Quiero decir que...

—¡No! —Candy no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir a otra mañana llena de nervios—. Hoy es perfecto. Nos lo pasaremos muy bien. —_Eso espero_.

Anny se interpuso entre ellos y pestañeó hacía Anthony.

—Por favor, llámame Annie. Todos lo hacen.

—No estoy seguro que esto sea una idea buena, —comenzó Anthony de nuevo—. Tengo una reunión mañana temprano y necesito...

Terry lo cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

—Basta de conversación. —Un leve fulgor de advertencia acompañó a sus palabras—. Nos marchamos ahora. Y tú vendrás con nosotros. ¿Entendido?

Con una mezcla de horror y miedo, Anthony simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Anthony, —dijo Anny, rompiendo la creciente tensión—. Me encantaría acompañarte en tu coche.

—Una idea excelente, —dijo Candy, desesperada por un respiro. Cualquier tipo de respiro—. Vosotros tres seguid adelante. Yo tengo que apagar las luces. —Se alejó antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera protestar. Cuando oyó el golpe de las puertas del coche cerrarse, ella inspiró una bocanada de aire._ Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacerlo_.

* * *

Maratón hasta llegar al teque Terry :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**_Dedicado a asasceca, ely ALvarez, _**

_Nunca mires directamente a tu Ama sin su permiso_

**_Candy_** caminó sobre la alfombra roja que cubría la entrada del restaurante._ Tengo una cita_, pensó, todavía impresionada y asustada por ese hecho. Frías ráfagas de viento golpeaban y se arremolinaban contra el edificio y las frondosas plantas que lo decoraban. En el momento que dio un paso dentro del vestíbulo, el caliente aire la envolvió. Anthony intentó situarse a su lado, pero Terry se le adelantó. Todos siguieron a Anny cuando ella atravesó el débilmente nebuloso ambiente, mientras una suave música clásica sonaba de fondo.

Una maitre vestida con smoking apareció y, momentos más tarde, fueron conducidos a una mesa para cuatro personas situada en una aislada esquina. Por las altas y estrechas ventanas se podía ver un impecable jardín en flor y el centelleo de las blancas luces colocadas a través de la vegetación.

Terry instaló a Candy en un asiento cubierto de terciopelo, y a Anny la colocó a su lado. Cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron sentadas, reclamó la silla situada a la izquierda de Candy, dejándole a Anthony el asiento más apartado, alejándolo de cualquier toque o roce.

—Gracias, —murmuró ella a la maître mientras aceptaba la carta.

Candy estudió el menú mientras Anthony, suavemente, le hablaba sobre su belleza, su ingenio y su encanto. Él incluso había compuesto un soneto en su honor. Era todo que alguna vez había querido. Un sencillo y tímido hombre profunda e irrevocablemente atraído por ella. Pero no pudo reunir ni un fragmento de felicidad.

Anthony intentó inclinarse sobre la mesa para acercarse más a ella - ¿qué era ese extraño olor que le llegaba de su cita? - y el ceño de Terry se oscureció y se volvió más pronunciado con cada segundo.

Agradecida, su camarero llegó. Uno por uno, ellos hicieron sus pedidos. Anthony pidió exactamente lo mismo que ella, la sopa de mariscos y langosta rellena de setas en salsa de vino tinto. Terry y Anny optaron por la pasta de primer plato y luego costillas. Pero Terry llamó inmediatamente al camarero y dijo que tomaría ambas cosas de primero y luego la langosta. Después de que el hombre se alejara por segunda vez, Anthony se lanzó a otro soneto.

Candy creyó verlo ojear unas blancas tarjetas colocadas en su muslo, pero no estaba segura. Cuando él mencionó los gloriosos mechones de su pelo, besados por sol, que enmarcaba su cara tan bonita como un camafeo, ella se atrevió a echarle un vistazo a Terry. Sus rasgos eran duro granito y estaban tensos por un profundo ceño._ Tengo que cambiar de tema_, pensó.

Sonriéndole fugazmente a Anthony, lo interrumpió en mitad de un verso.

—¿Siempre te gustó cultivar un huerto? Lo digo porque veo que trabajas en tus plantas muy a menudo.

Él asintió, y durante un instante sus ojos perdieron ese brillo desesperado de yo-no-debo-dejar-de-hablar-de-ti.

—Encuentro la paz entre mis flores y plantas, sabiendo que enriquezco la belleza de la naturaleza. —Él echó un vistazo a sus piernas y luego se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Sabes?, te pareces a la luna y a las estrellas.

—Uh, gracias.

—¿Y en cuanto ti? —le preguntó—. ¿Disfrutas de la horticultura?

—Oh, la adoro, —le contestó Anny con una suave sonrisa, aunque la pregunta no fuera para ella—. A Candy no. Ella tiene La Mano de la Muerte. Las plantas simplemente no pueden sobrevivir a su cuidado.

El horror se reflejó en la cara de Anthony. Luego sacudió la cabeza, como si limpiara sus pensamientos, y le ofreció una media sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes muchos otros talentos maravillosos, Candy.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Anny se lanzó a hablarle sobre la civilización antigua que ella soñaba encontrar. Anthony intentó interrumpirla varias veces y prestarle su atención a Candy, pero su hermana no lo permitió.

Candy apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y descansó la barbilla entre sus manos. Aquí estaba todo lo que siempre había soñado, pero se sentía tristemente decepcionada. Había esperado, realmente lo había hecho, que con esta cita conseguiría desear a Anthony, al menos la mitad de lo que deseaba a Terry. Pero eso no iba a pasar, admitió finalmente.

Nunca.

El pensamiento debería haberla deprimido. En cambio, se sintió aliviada. Anthony no era el hombre ideal para ella, y ya no tenía energía para fingir más. De pronto, le echó un vistazo a su pecaminosamente delicioso esclavo del placer. La luz de una vela parpadeada a través de la mesa cubierta de lino, y siempre que él se movía, las sombras y la luz bailaban sobre sus rasgos, dándole a sus pómulos un duro aspecto, casi áspero. Ella no pudo apartar la mirada.

_Lo amo_, pensó.

Su aliento se congeló en sus pulmones, y las nauseas que sintió hacía unas horas regresaron. No, no, decidió luego con una sacudida de cabeza. Había demasiadas complicaciones, demasiados obstáculos. Pero… ¿Y si hubiera hecho lo inconcebible y se hubiera enamorado de su esclavo del placer?

¿Qué iba a hacer ella?

¿**_Q_**ué iba a hacer él?

Desde el momento que Candy había aparecido en su habitación para enseñarle sus nuevos vestidos, Terry se había sentido preparado para luchar contra todos los habitantes masculinos de este mundo. Cada pieza de ropa que ella le mostró marcaba su exquisita figura, abrazando sus deliciosas curvas, revelando perfectamente todo lo que había por ver. Saber que ahora llevaba un vestido_ que él_ había escogido, y que lo llevaba para otro hombre, todavía bastaba para enfurecerlo.

Él la observó, en la brumosa atmósfera del restaurante, para medir sus reacciones ante su cita. Pero Candy ya no miraba a Anthony el Lector de Poesía, notó. Ella lo miraba a él bajo el rizado velo de sus pestañas. ¿Por qué? Quería saber qué es lo que inquietaba sus pensamientos.

Él se preocupaba por Candy, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No, no la amaba—se negaba a amarla, sabiendo que así sólo la perdería—pero ella de algún modo_ había_ logrado meterse bajo su piel.

_ La necesito entre mis brazos._

En el jardín, las parejas daban un paseo de la mano, con la suave música rodeándolos. Quería hacer eso con Candy, la quería toda para él, aunque fuera sólo durante un ratito. Extendió la mano.

—Vamos a ver el jardín, pequeño dragón.

Callada durante un momento, ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Yo la llevaré, —dijo Anthony valientemente, poniéndose en pie.

La intensa mirada de Terry no abandonó la suya, ignorando a Anthony, y uso la fuerza de su voluntad para, silenciosamente, afirmar su predominio.

—Vamos, Candy.

Desistiendo, Anthony se hundió de nuevo en su asiento.

—Anthony, —dijo Anny, acariciando con los dedos el brazo del hombre—. Me muero por saber más cosas sobre_ tu_ jardín. Deja que Terry y Candy se vayan, y tú te quedas aquí y me entretienes. ¿De acuerdo?

Lentamente Anthony se derritió bajo el encantador mohín tú-eres-un-hombre-grande-y-fuerte- y- yo-una-débil-mujer en la expresión de Anny.

Terry agitó los dedos.

—Vamos. —dijo, sin dudar que ella obedecería su orden.

Candy colocó su mano sobre la suya. Con cuidado él la ayudó a levantarse, la condujo a través de un par de puertas con batientes franceses y dieron un paseo por el acristalado porche. En lo alto, la luna y las estrellas brillaban como diamantes sobre terciopelo negro. Las antiguas lámparas de aceite y los florecientes cactus tejían caminos entrelazados, sólo rotos por ocasionales estatuas de alabastro. El aire era frío y dulcemente fragante.

Él agarró a Candy por la cintura y, lentamente, pasearon por una serpenteante alfombra roja. Su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el suyo y la vulnerabilidad irradió de ella.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —le preguntó, dándole un ligero apretón con la mano.

Con un suspiro, ella apoyó la mejilla contra su hombro.

—Anthony no es el hombre ideal para mí.

Un primordial triunfo danzó por sus venas, pero logró ocultarlo en su tono.

—¿Y lo has descubierto ahora?

—Creo que lo supe todo el tiempo. Sólo que no quería admitirlo.

Terry paró y la afrontó. Él apartó un rizo de su mejilla y enganchó los sedosos hilos detrás de su oreja.

—Lo que necesitas es un hombre que vea la pasión que tanto intentas ocultarte, Candy. Un hombre que reconozca tu generosidad y tu bondad. Un hombre que comprenda lo bella que eres.

Ella apartó la mirada y preguntó desanimada,

—¿Y dónde encontraré a ese superhéroe con visión de rayos X?

—Ya lo tienes. —Él ahuecado su barbilla entre sus manos, forzándola a mirarlo de nuevo—. Ya lo tienes.

Ella parpadeó y él comprendió que no entendía lo que quería decirle.

—Te quiero, Candy. Yo veo quién eres realmente. Yo veo tu belleza. Y te deseo tanto que me duele.

—Pero las lecciones...

—No tienen nada que ver con lo que siento por ti. ¿Crees que te haría estudiar tanto si en realidad no te deseara? Nunca dudes de tu atractivo. Te quiero, y mi deseo no es educado, forzado o fingido. No, para mí eres la mujer más hermosa, preciosa, con la que jamás me he encontrado.

—¿Cómo puedes tú, un hombre que ha conocido a miles de mujeres, decir esas cosa sobre mí... o creértelas?

—Tal vez, cuando volvamos a casa, tendremos una pequeña charla para ayudarte a entenderlo, ¿¡hmmm!? —contestó con un oscuro ceño—. Junto con una demostración y todo. Créeme, Candy, cuando te digo que hay algo especial en ti, algo que nunca he encontrado antes.

Un largo rato pasó en silencio mientras ella lo observaba.

—Te creo, —susurró, y sus ojos se suavizaron con temor—. Lo hago.

—Bueno. Entonces voy a darte otra lección. Como librarse de las compañías indeseadas. —Terry la arrojó contra el marco de una ventana, ofreciendo a las personas del restaurante una perfecta visión de ellos. Se inclinó y con cuidado rozó sus labios contra los suyos. Luego sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo, y él inclinó su barbilla para besarla más profundamente. Cuando su lengua exploró su boca, sus labios exigieron toda su pasión. No estaba seguro de si ella sabía a vino o a menta, pero no le importaba. Solo anhelaba más.

Con Candy, siempre era una necesidad. Siempre era mágico.

Él apoyó sus caderas contra su cuerpo y, sin palabras, le exigió que reconociera que era la única persona para ella. Ella gimió. Él se tragó el sonido, luchando contra el impulso de llevarla a un rincón privado donde pudiera explorarla totalmente. Su pulgar jugó con la esquina de su boca, una silenciosa petición de que lo tomara más profundamente. Y más profundo aún. Él no le había mentido. Ella lo afectaba como ninguna otra mujer lo hizo nunca. Si él pudiera, le daría su corazón, su nombre. Le daría sus niños.

Antes de que su sangre se calentara hasta el punto del no retorno, él se obligó a retirarse. Sus brazos, de pronto, se sintieron huecos, vacíos. La excitación ardía en los ojos de Candy y tenía una expresión ausente por el deseo.

—Vamos, —dijo él—. Veamos si la lección ha sido la acertada. —Con una posesiva mano en su cintura, la condujo de vuelta a la mesa.

Anthony los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, horrorizados. Él se puso de pie de un salto y la silla cayó al suelo.

—No sé qué os dio la impresión de que soy un pervertido, pero os aseguro que no lo soy. Un tigre no tiene que estar de acuerdo con esta... esta rareza sexual. Tengo que irme.

—¿Tan pronto?—preguntó Terry, con un tono que claramente sugería que no era lo bastante rápido.

Al escuchar eso, Anthony arrojó su servilleta al suelo y se marchó apresuradamente.

Candy sintió alivio… y sólo un poco de culpa.

Anny jadeó.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Y dijo algo sobre un tigre?

—Sí. Lo hizo, —dijo Terry, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y mirando como Anthony se alejaba.

—¿Y él cree que nosotros somos los raros?

—Bueno… puede que sea porque yo le dije que Terry es nuestro hermano, —admitió Candy.

Su hermana ocultó una sonrisa detrás de su mano, y cuando esto no funcionó, permitió dar rienda suelta a sus carcajadas.

—No me extraña que él... —Otra risa se le escapó—. Vosotros dos sois malos. Muy, muy malos.

Relajado y solícito ahora, Terry ayudó a Candy a sentarse en su silla, y luego tomó asiento en la mesa. La comida llegó poco después tras una nube perfumada de cremosa mantequilla y salsa de limón.

Anny dio dos bocados a sus costillas y de pronto dejó caer su tenedor.

—Oh, acabo de recordar que me necesitan en el laboratorio. —Aunque su tono carecía de convicción, ella agarró su bolso y la chaqueta y salto sobre sus pies—. No os preocupéis por mí. Cogeré un taxi. —Con sólo un triste vistazo a su comida, ella salió precipitadamente del edificio.

A Candy le vino un ataque de risa que casi le robó el aliento de sus pulmones.

—De repente, la tarde está transcurriendo mejor de lo que esperaba, y casi me entran ganas de _darte_ un achuchón.

Él no entendió lo que quería decir pero, a pesar de todo, sonrió ampliamente mientras rellenaba las dos copas con un vino oscuro, carmesí.

—La lección seis no tiene nada que ver con eso de los achuchones, pero sí con el descubrimiento. El descubrirnos el uno al otro.

Ella inspiró rápidamente, casi imperceptiblemente, pero él estaba tan armonizado con ella que supo que estaba excitada por sus palabras, por las imágenes que su admisión evocaban.

—¿Sabes? —dijo ella, con voz ronca ahora—. _Realmente_ quiero ser una buena estudiante. La mejor.

La sangre se acumuló en su ingle mientras sus palabras caían sobre él, tan audaces y seductoras como una caricia real. Él se movió en la silla.

—La lección seis requerirá un profundo e intenso entrenamiento en la cama. —Con la punta del dedo, acarició su mejilla y luego su mandíbula—. ¿Qué dices a eso?

—Digo que me alegro. —Ella bebió un sorbo de vino, mirándolo sobre el borde del cristal. El pulso en su cuello se aceleró y él se murió de ganas por acariciarlo con su lengua.

Más tarde, se prometió. Más tarde. Ella nunca había tenido una —verdadera— cita, y él quería darle una.

El resto de la cena pasó en un silencio cargado sexualmente cuando ellos se miraban el uno al otro, anticipando lo que vendría después. Cuando sus platos fueron retirados, Terry pidió el postre, luego se inclinó sobre la mesa y continuó con la conversación como si nunca se hubieran callado.

—Háblame de tu niñez, pequeño dragón. Conozco muy poco de tu pasado.

Ella dejó su servilleta a un lado y lo observó.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

—Todo.

—¡Um! …bueno, yo tuve una niñez típica, supongo. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía ocho años.

Cuando ella no continuó, él dijo,

—Eso no me dice nada. Dame la historia completa.

—La historia completa. Bien. No sé por qué mis padres tuvieron niños. Nosotras éramos un fastidio o algo así para ellos. Cuando no se estaban peleando entre ellos, se peleaban con nosotras. Durante los trámites de divorcio, discutieron sobre quien se quedaría la custodia de mí y de Anny, aunque no de la forma que te imaginas. Mamá quería que nos fuéramos con Papá, y él quería que nos fuéramos con Mamá. Terminamos con mi madre y nunca volvimos a tener noticias de mi padre.

No había amargura en su tono, sólo aceptación y pesar. Terry tocó su rodilla, dándole tranquilidad y apoyo. Había una vulnerabilidad en ella, una tristeza que la envolvía y que tocó su corazón... un corazón que él creía que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

—Cuéntame el resto, —la engatusó él.

—En realidad no hay mucho más que contar. —Trazando un círculo alrededor del borde de su copa, ella dijo,—aproximadamente cinco años después de la separación, mi madre volvió a casarse. Su nuevo marido era un comercial, no uno muy bueno debo añadir, pero él viajaba mucho por trabajo. Y a ella le gustaba irse con él. Anny y yo pasamos semanas y semanas solas. Es un milagro que el defensor del menor no se nos llevara.

Mientras ella hablaba, él acarició con los dedos su rodilla, ofreciendo consuelo por todo lo que había soportado.

—¿Alguna vez hablas con tus padres ahora?

—Raras veces.

—Lo siento. —Él quería borrar los dolorosos recuerdos, pero también quería aprender más sobre ella. Ya habría tiempo para olvidar más tarde, cuando él llenara su mente de pasión y placer. Ahora mismo, dijo—. ¿Me contarás lo de tu primera cita?

Ella lo hizo, soltando cada palabra con voz temblorosa.

Hacia el final de la historia, la furia recorría un camino traidor a través de las venas de Terry. La muerte del chico que le había hecho daño a su mujer no era castigo suficiente. Él quiso atar al idiotay _lanzarlo _desnudo colina abajo, y en el curso de su caída, que las diminutas criaturas se lo comieran vivo. En cambio, refrenó sus instintos guerreros y mantuvo sus emociones bajo un apretado confinamiento.

No tenía que arañar demasiado bajo la superficie de sus palabras para entender la angustia que ella había soportado. Ambos, su madre y su padre, la habían rechazado. El primer chico por el que mostró interés la había rechazado. Y ahora Candy, simplemente, esperaba ser rechazada. Eso explicaba mucho de su personalidad, y él se compadeció, ya que él mismo había soportado muchos de esos mismos rechazos cuando era un niño.

El camarero depositó su postre sobre la mesa y luego desapareció volando. Terry jugó con el tallo de una rechoncha fruta roja. Si estuvieran ellos solos, cubriría con el dulce suco toda su piel y luego lo limpiaría con su lengua. Pero como no lo estaban, pellizcó la fruta entre sus dedos y la sostuvo contra los labios de Candy.

—Abre.

La punta rosada de su lengua surgió, probó, y luego devoró.

—Mmm, está muy bueno. Gracias.

Él tragó aire.

—¿Y en cuanto a ti? —preguntó ella, inconsciente del fuego que continuamente revolvía dentro de su cuerpo. Ella partió un pequeño trozo de pastel con su tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca—. ¿Cuál es la historia de tu vida?—Sus dientes se cerraron sobre la confección azucarada.

Él apartó la mirada de sus deliciosos encantos, pasó la amplia extensión de la pista de baile, y descansó sobre una lejana ventana que rendía homenaje a la noche cerrada, llena de estrellas.

—No querrías saberlo.

—Sí, lo quiero, —dijo ella sin vacilar—. Además, me lo debes. Yo te hablé de mi niñez. Ahora te toca a ti. Es lo justo.

Terry nunca había compartido esa parte de su vida con ningún otro, ni siquiera con Stear. Pero se negaba a mentirle a Candy, a endulzar los detalles. Ella quería saber cosas de él, así que se las contaría.

—Algunas veces, cuando yo era joven, lamentaba que mi padre no me quisiera. Nunca supe el por qué, pero siempre supe que él me odiaba.

—Seguro que no te_ odiaba_.

—¿Entonces por qué me hizo esto? —Terry cogió su mano y la colocó bajo su camisa, luego dirigió sus dedos a su espalda, a sus cicatrices.

—Terry, —susurró, horrorizada, sin saber que más decir.

—Mis cicatrices no aparecieron por poder divino, Candy, —dijo Terry, con ojos feroces—. Él me odiaba, y lo demostró siempre que manejó la fusta.

—Oh, Terry. Lo siento tanto. —Ella quiso poner su boca sobre cada cicatriz, besarlas y hacer que se sintiera mejor mientras ella lamía con su lengua una marca, y luego otra. La tentación desplegó sus insidiosos hilos por todo su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos. Ella se permitió un último golpe con la punta de sus dedos antes de retirarlos de debajo de su ropa y colocarlos en su regazo. Se imaginó a Terry como un joven muchacho, golpeado, magullado y jamás amado. Mientras que sus padres simplemente la descuidaron, su padre abusó físicamente de él. Ella sufrió por él, por lo que había perdido y soportado—. Lo lamento muchísimo.

—No llores por mí, pequeño dragón. —Su cólera y frustración por aquellos años todavía lo carcomían de vez en cuando, pero la compasión de Candy le ayudó a calmar su antiguo dolor—. No siempre conocí el odio. —Sonriendo gentilmente, limpió la humedad de sus ojos y de la curva de su pómulo—. Pasé los primeros cinco años de mi vida con mi madre. Ella me adoró.

—¿Cómo murió? —preguntó Candy suavemente.

—No lo hizo. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron a un color gris acerado, revelando secretos y dolor—. De donde soy, los guerreros son mirados con respeto y reverencia. Ella era una propiedad, sólo una esclava, y no podía enseñarme el arte de la guerra. Con el tiempo, ella me confió al cuidado de mi padre de modo que yo pudiera adquirir el entrenamiento apropiado.

—¿Un niño de cinco años que se entrena para ser un guerrero? Tu niñez hace que la mía parezca un cuento de hadas.

—El sufrimiento viene de muchas formas. No menosprecies el tuyo propio. —Él colocó su servilleta sobre la mesa, terminando con eficacia aquella línea de conversación—. Dime por qué no has arreglado las cámaras superiores de tu casa.

Sus hombros se encogieron delicadamente y ella, amablemente, aceptó su cambio de tema.

—Cuando compré la casa, me imaginé viviendo allí con un marido y niños. Quise hacer arriba la habitación de los niños, un cuarto para un chico y otro para una chica, pero no lo hice aún porque verlo todo arreglado, sabiendo que nadie vivirá allí, duele. —Ella hizo una pausa—. ¿Parece estúpido, ¿verdad?

—¿Estúpido? No. —¿Desgarrador? Sí. Ya que él nunca podría darle los niños que ella tanto deseaba. Y de repente, tuvo muchas ganas de verla acunado a su hijo o hija entre sus brazos. Oh, ¿habría algo más dulce? Nunca debió de haber mencionado los cuartos, y si ella decía uno sola palabra más sobre ellos, podría prometerle cosas que no podría mantener. Podría caer de rodillas y maldecir a los cielos por todo lo que nunca experimentaría.

—¿Con qué más sueñas cuándo estás sola? —preguntó él con voz ronca—. ¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto?

—¿Además de otra cereza? —le preguntó, sonriéndole suavemente después de su ocurrencia.

—Sí. Además de eso. —Él pellizcó otra fruta y la colocó en el borde de sus labios. Mirándolo, ella masticó y tragó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando él se inclinó y lamió los restos de la esquina de su boca—. ¿Y bien, cuál es la respuesta?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó ella jadeando.

Su aliento calentó su oreja.

—Tus sueños.

—Supongo que sueño con lo que toda mujer sueña. Encontrar el amor verdadero.

—Eso hace mucho que lo sé. —Bajo la mesa, él acarició su rodilla—. ¿No hay nada más que desees en este mismo momento?

Ella vaciló sólo brevemente, dándole una respuesta que no era cierta con sus siguientes palabras.

—No hay nada más que quiera.

—Entonces tendré que hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte cambiar de idea ¿no crees? —Él no esperó su respuesta—. ¿Estás lista para irte a casa? —le preguntó, con las palabras_ para comenzar tu siguiente lección_ colgando indirectamente en el aire.

Esta vez, ella no vaciló con su respuesta.

—Sí. Estoy lista.

* * *

mil perdones por tardar tanto!


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**_Dedicado a Dyta Dragon, candice. , Nahomi de Granchester_**

_Imperia_

—**_C_**ierra los ojos, Susana.

Ella obedeció al instante.

La luz de la lumbre lamía sus ásperos rasgos. Recién bañado, Neil se reclinaba contra la esquina de la pared. El liso mármol estaba frío y traspasaba las plateadas fibras de su ropa típica de Imperia. El frío no hizo nada para apagar su ardor.

Susana estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, con un escotado vestido blanco que se adhería a todas sus curvas. ¿Alguna vez existió una mujer más sensual? Ella simplemente rezumaba calor sexual. Lo irradiaba, olía y se movía con él. Él se sintió atraído por ella desde el primer momento que la vio, y su deseo no había disminuido con los años. Más bien, había crecido.

Su instinto le decía que ella era su compañera de vida escogida. Pero ella siempre lo rechazaba... Un hombre inferior podría haberse rendido hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez él_ debería_ admitir la derrota. Le gustaba pensar que poseía demasiado orgullo para rogar por sus atenciones.

Pero aquí estaba, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier pedazo de ternura que ella quisiera ofrecerle.

Cuando ella lo había convocado, había interrumpido sus prácticas de magia y su entrenamiento militar, y aun así él dejó caer su espada con impaciencia y corrió hacía ella, sólo porque ella lo necesitaba. Había esperado que eso significara que por fin lo aceptaba, pero no lo hacía. En cambio, le había pedido ayuda para encontrar a su antiguo amante.

La rabia que había sentido en aquel momento todavía golpeaba en su interior. Deseó partir a Terry en dos o, al menos, golpear al guerrero hasta convertirlo en una masa sanguinolenta.

Incapaz de hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas, acordó ayudar a Susana a encontrarlo. Así, ahora, ella estaba en deuda con él... y tenía toda la intención de cobrar. Pronto. Todavía no, pero pronto.

—¿Estás mirando? —le preguntó.

—No. —Ella cerró sus párpados con tanta fuerza que pequeñas arrugas se formaron en sus bordes. Su voz estaba tensa por la irritación cuando añadió—, ¿Por qué no lo llamas _tú_ de vuelta?

—Por qué, entonces, la caja me pertenecería, y yo no quiero poseerla. ¿Quieres _tú_ que me la quede?

—No, —gritó ella con vehemencia. Entonces, más clamada dijo—. No. —Hizo una pausa—. Aunque si la poseyeras, podrías regalarme la caja.

—No. Echaría la maldita cosa a la chimenea más cercana y felizmente miraría al hombre de su interior quemarse.

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe.

—No te atreverías...

—Sí. Ahora no te quejes más, o te abandonaré aquí mismo.

Esa era una amenaza que ninguno de ellos se creyó, ya que él la deseaba con demasiada fuerza. Necesitaba probarla desesperadamente.

Y ambos lo sabían. Él le daría todo lo que pidiera, incluso a otro hombre, simplemente por probar su pasión sólo una vez.

_Soy un idiota_, pensó con repugnancia.

—Cierra los ojos, —exigió de nuevo. Ella lo hizo.

La culpa lo golpeó. Desobedecería a su padre, un hombre que respetaba, un hombre que admiraba. Aún así, eso no lo disuadió. Como si una cuerda invisible lo tirara, cruzó de una zancada la habitación. Ella sintió su proximidad y pequeños escalofríos sacudieron su cuerpo. Su olor llegó a su nariz, a magia y luz de luna, y la deseo tanto que tuvo que apretar los dientes contra su necesidad por poseerla. Incapaz de detenerse, acarició con un dedo la curva de su oreja y luego enredó su mano entre su pelo. Sus labios se separaron con un débil jadeo.

La rociada niebla procedente del mar, entró por las ventanas, besando sus mejillas y cuello, humedeciendo su pelo y el sedoso traje blanco. Ella era la belleza y la fuerza personificada, una mujer que no dudaría en utilizar a cualquiera que necesitara. Aunque había algo vulnerable en ella, en los bordes de su sonrisa. Inseguridad, quizás.

—Alcanza tu interior, —susurró él—. Encuentra la fuente de tu magia.

Sus labios se tensaron cuando ella se concentró. El hecho de que no vacilara envió otra oleada de cólera a través de él, luchando contra su deseo, que se mezclaba con su culpa. Él quiso odiar a Susana, quiso dañar a Terry de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre, que careció de todo poder místico, provocar tal devoción en esta bruja?

Frunciendo el ceño, dejó caer su mano a un lado.

—El hechizo de mi padre no destruyó tus poderes. Simplemente los cubrió, como una manta. Debes buscar bajo la manta.

—Ahí, —dijo ella con excitación—. Puedo ver lo que quieres decir. —Ella aplaudió con las manos, manteniendo sus ojos bien cerrados y él, de repente, sintió una gran energía envolviéndola—. Lo tengo. ¡Lo tengo!

Tan encantador. Tan terrible.

—Ahora abre la boca, —ordenó él, aproximándose.

Sus pestañas revolotearon hasta abrirse, creando sombras sobre sus mejillas. Cuando ella lo vio, jadeó, asustada.

—¿Neil?

—Agarra la fuente de tu poder y abre la boca, —ordenó una vez más, su voz exteriorizando la fuerza de su deseo.

Tal como antes, ella obedeció.

Él aplastó sus labios contra los suyos y su lengua inmediatamente empujó profundamente, con fuerza. Sus dientes lo arañaron. La avaricia y la decadencia eran sus sabores; embriagadores, prohibidos, y él no quiso que le gustaran, pero lo hizo. Demasiado.

Ella ronroneó, un sonido profundo y gutural. Sus poderes se arremolinaron a su alrededor, mezclándose con las capacidades místicas que ella abría con su mente. Los arcos de energía cargaron y encendieron el aire, zumbando bajo su piel. Él presionó su erección entre sus muslos. Sus uñas arañaron sus hombros. Él amasó sus pechos con sus manos, comprobando su delicioso peso. Ella se arqueó contra él, buscando el orgasmo. Él gimió, un sonido de victoria y felicidad, porque sintió su necesidad y sabía que lo deseaba.

—Oh, Terry, —jadeó ella.

Neil se apartó. Enfurecido, la fulminó con la mirada, apreciando la rojez de sus labios llenos, el deseo que oscurecía sus ojos. Su pecho se elevaba y caía rápidamente. Como se atrevía a nombra a otro mientras él la besaba. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Él podía soportar muchas cosas de esta mujer, pero eso no. Nunca.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando ella comprendió lo que había hecho.

—Neil, —dijo ella, temblando. Incluso intento alcanzarlo, pero él se alejó—. No te enfades conmigo. Por favor. No puedo tener éxito sin tu ayuda.

Ella se preocupaba sólo de su cólera y del hecho de que podía cambiar de idea y no ayudarla en sus propósitos. Y de todos modos, la quería. Sus puños se apretaron a los lados.

—¿Enfadarme? —dijo él, engañosamente tranquilo—. Mis emociones no tienen importancia. Te lo prometí, a fin de cuentas, así que te ayudaré.

—Debes entenderlo. Él es...

—Silencio.

Ella apretó los labios.

—Entiendo que tengo que lavar tu sabor de mi boca. —Con esto, giró y caminó a zancadas hacía la puerta—. Pero volveré. No lo dudes.

**_Neil_** no se acercó de nuevo a ella hasta que el cuarto sol se puso sobre el dorado horizonte. Para entonces, Susana había recuperado el control de sus emociones. Ella no le permitiría asustarla otra vez con sus besos. Sus besos habían sido una agradable distracción, incluso excitantes, y de algún modo habían conseguido que sintiera su poder más profundamente, pero Neil era una fuerza incontrolable, uno que intentaba dominar todo lo que encontraba, y ella no se permitiría ser conquistada.

_Ella_ era la conquistadora.

Terry era la prueba de ello. ¡Si sólo pudiera abrazar sus poderes ella sola! Pero no, una vez que Neil la abandonó, había perdido su débil agarre.

La vaporosa tela que colgaba sobre la entrada de su cámara_ susurró_.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella giró… y se encontró mirándolo. Neil dejó caer las cortinas de la puerta y estas se quedaron atrás, encerrándolo dentro. Una suave brisa, rociada con el mar, flotó hasta la ventana, agitando el dobladillo de su vestido sobre los tobillos, haciéndole temblar. Seguramente, su reacción no tenía nada que ver con el príncipe.

—Terminemos con esto, —dijo él, con tono impasible. Aburrido, tal vez.

Ella no ofreció otra disculpa por decir el nombre de Terry mientras Neil la besaba. ¿Qué le importaba si su orgullo masculino estaba herido? Él había jurado ayudarla, y lo haría, sin importa lo mucho que ella lo enfureciera.

—Ciertamente, te llevó bastante tiempo recordar tu promesa, —le dijo ella, enderezando majestuosamente los hombros y echando hacía atrás su pelo.

Un siniestro tic nervioso tembló en su ojo izquierdo, y él caminó amenazadoramente hacía ella. Sus ojos brillando con rabia apenas contenida. Entonces se paró, se replegó y su expresión se volvió de nuevo impasible.

—Siéntate en el borde de la cama.

La ira golpeó a través de ella. El príncipe era igual que su padre, siempre dando órdenes, siempre esperando la obediencia total. Ella se merecía mucho más. Se merecía la devoción y el amor, el afecto y la clase de respeto que Terry le daba cuando ella se lo ordenaba.

Mirando a Neil, ella caminó con deliberada lentitud, moviendo sinuosamente sus caderas y exagerando cada movimiento. Cuando se sentó donde le había ordenado, se reclinó hacía atrás sobre los codos, empujando la redondez de sus pechos contra la escotada tela de su vestido.

—Estoy esperando, —dijo ella.

—Abraza tu poder en tu mente.

Aunque ella quiso burlarse algo más, ella cerró los ojos, alcanzó su interior y fácilmente encontró la fuente de sus capacidades místicas, una fuente que Percen no podía atar. Su poder se arremolinaba y se revolvía, oscuro y peligroso, buscando una salida.

Neil se acercó a ella y ahuecó sus mejillas en sus grandes manos, con fuerza.

—Repite estas palabras. —Él pronunció un hechizo que nunca había escuchado antes, un hechizo sobre el tiempo, el espacio y la esperanza—. Repítelas hasta que te las creas, hasta que formen parte de ti.

Ella lo hizo. Una y otra vez cantó el hechizo, cada vez más fuerte, con más intensidad. Los rayos de su poder saltaron de su cuerpo y repercutieron a través de la cámara. Las brillantes chispas de luz se lanzaron hacia el techo arqueándose como las alas de un ángel. Ella incluso añadió sus propias palabras al hechizo.

—Haz que la nueva _guan ren_ de Terry cuelgue de un árbol. Destrúyela.

—Di sólo lo que te digo,—ordenó Neil, con una furia tan intensa que ella la sintió hasta en sus huesos.

—Cuélgala de un árbol. Destruye a la mujer y trae a Terry a esta cámara, —dijo ella, desobedeciendo expresamente las órdenes de Neil—. Destrúyela y tráeme a Terry.

**_V_**_oy a hacer el amor._

Candy sonrió distraídamente mientras ella y Terry iban cogidos de la mano en un taxi. El calor de su palma y la dureza de sus callos mostraban un contraste asombroso, un contraste que ella quiso notar por todo su cuerpo. Ella acababa de pasar la tarde con este hombre magnífico, sensual —que, además, realmente la encontraba deseable— y ahora su cita iba a experimentar el final perfecto.

Solo imaginarse sus manos acariciando sus muslos, su estómago y a su boca chupar sus pezones, causaba que algo poderoso y totalmente femenino floreciera en su interior. Cuando el taxi llegó a su parada, ella y Terry salieron. Casi inmediatamente después de que ella pagara al conductor, los gases del tubo de escape y la grava fue propulsada a su alrededor.

Agitando una mano delante de su nariz y tratando de sofocar un ataque de tos, ella buscó a Terry a través de la neblina. Sus ojos se encontraron. Sus labios se levantaron en un lenta y deliberada sonrisa, extendió su mano y agarró la suya de nuevo. Un cosquilleo subió por su brazo, dejando un rastro de delicioso hormigueo.

—¿Estas lista para empezar? —le preguntó.

Sus rodillas casi se aflojaron con la impaciencia.

—Oh, sí.

—Entonces vamos.

Él tiró de ella hacía la casa. Deberían estar pasando el porche cuando el cemento bajo sus pies, tembló. De repente su mundo giró sin control. Ella jadeó. Terry se dio la vuelta rápidamente e intento abrazarla, pero cuanto más giraban, más se alejaban.

El miedo la golpeó, y ella intentó agarrarlo, mientras él luchaba por hacer lo mismo. Ellos se encontraron en medio. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, aterrada de soltarse. El agarre de él casi le cortó la respiración.

—¿Qué pasa? —le gritó. Si él contestó, no lo escuchó. Un ruidoso chirrido perforaba sus oídos, como uñas rayando una superficie. Ella sintió como si estuviera siendo aspirada por el vacío. Un millón de centelleantes estrellas pasaron por delante de ella, tan cerca que sólo tenía que extender la mano para alcanzarlas. Destellos brillantes de colores llenaban su visión con rayos rosados, púrpura verde y azulados. Giraron todos juntos, formando un calidoscopio, que no paraba de dar vueltas. Tenían que dejar de girar.

El apretón de Terry sobre ella se hizo más fuerte, y él la sostuvo tan cerca como sus cuerpos lo permitían. Y luego, tan rápidamente como empezó, todo terminó.

La endurecida tierra estaba bajo sus pies, de nuevo una sólida ancla. Su vértigo duró varios minutos más, pero cuando pasó, ella abrió los ojos y expulsó una asustada bocanada de aire.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella suavemente, las palabras resonando a su alrededor.

Un plateado mármol cubría enormes y espaciosas paredes, y algún tipo de liso cristal proporcionaba brillo al suelo. No había ningún mueble presente, sólo un espacio vacío. Tampoco ningún aplique de luz, aunque el cuarto estaba iluminado con una corona de esplendor. Un gran ventanal reclamaba la pared más alejada. Terry liberó a Candy y ambos cruzaron la habitación de un tranco y echaron una ojeada al exterior.

La confusión la atravesó mientras un rosado y púrpura horizonte llenaba su visión. Criaturas parecidas a los dragones surcaban el aire, sus alas extendidas en una longitud increíble. Debajo, ella observó la blanca arena y un mar de plata. Los árboles estaban cargados de brillante frutas parecidas a los zafiros y las esmeraldas. Dos lunas doradas decoraban la noche y una fresca brisa, perfumada con la dulce lluvia, besó sus mejillas y alborotaron los mechones de su pelo.

Con la boca abierta, ella giró.

—¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntó a Terry de nuevo—. ¿Y cómo llegamos aquí?

—Estamos en Imperia, —contestó él, con su propio asombro goteando de casa sílaba. Un atisbo de alegría iluminó sus ojos—. No sé cómo llegamos hasta aquí, a este tiempo, pero no quiero hacer preguntas sobre mi buena suerte. —Su cara ahora brillaba con un placer inmensurable, y caminó alrededor de las paredes, con los dedos rozando toda la superficie—. Estas son gemas_ lamori_. Mira. —Él acarició una de las piedras, y la adormecida plata volvió a la vida, brillando con fuerza

Incapaz de detenerse, ella extendió la mano y acarició la piedra más cercana. Ningún calor. En verdad, sólo era fría y tangible. Pero una suave luz comenzó a iluminar la interior esfera de la piedra. Entonces las paredes comenzaron a moverse, despacio al principio, pero luego más y más rápido, girando como antes, pero hacia atrás, en un movimiento constante, sin un aparente final. Asustada, Candy corrió de nuevo a los brazos de Terry y él la sostuvo apretada.

—El tiempo, —le dijo él—. El tiempo se invierte.

Cuantos minutos pasaron mientras que ellos aguantaron así, incapaces de hacer nada excepto mirar, Candy no lo sabía. ¿Cómo era posible que pasara esto? Cuando todo se calmó, ella parpadeó por la sorpresa. Ellos estaban de pie en el mismo cuarto... el mismo, pero a la vez diferente. Una larga y espaciosa cama ocupaba el centro, los lados cubiertos por enrolladas cortinas blancas, y el colchón cubierto con blancas pieles. Una elaborada cómoda y un afelpado diván llenaban y separaban el área.

Ella apenas se atrevió a respirar cuando volvió a mirar la cama.

Ella jadeó, notando por primera vez a la mujer que allí se reclinaba, con su largo y suave pelo negro extendido sobre las blancas sábanas de seda y sus perfectos rasgos que le otorgaban una belleza tan majestuosa... tan enérgica, que incluso Candy sintió su fuerza. Un bronceado y musculoso guerrero estaba de pie a su lado, sus ojos encendidos por una rabia apenas contenida. El hombre fruncía el ceño, ante la amplia sonrisa de la mujer. Ella saltó sobre sus pies en el momento que vio a Terry, su cremoso vestido flotando alrededor de sus tobillos. Ella movió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

—Susana, —escupió Terry, agarrando con fuerza de la cintura a Candy y acomodándola contra él. Al instante, el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a girar de nuevo. Más estrellas. Más colores. Una y otra vez ellos dieron vueltas, y su estómago se sacudió. Cuando pararon por tercera vez, ella afrontó un campo lleno de altos y frondosos árboles. No había ninguna casa, ningún coche, ningún poste eléctrico.

—Debemos esperar un poco para adelantarnos en el tiempo una vez más, —dijo Terry, su aliento una ondulación contra su mejilla.

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, comprendió ella, luchando contra su propio temblor. ¿Cómo de cerca había estado ella de perderlo?

—**_E_**staba aquí, —gritó Susana, toda su alegría estallando en su pecho—. ¡Estaba aquí!

—Y se fue, —ofreció Neil, con un tono demasiado feliz para su gusto.

—¿Adónde se fue? —Rápida y segura, ella buscó por toda la habitación, en cada rincón, esquina y hueco oculto—. ¿Se esconde?

—Tu poder no era lo bastante fuerte como para sostenerlo... no sin su caja en tus manos. Así que regresó a su nuevo mundo.

Ella gritó de rabia.

—Debo reclamar su caja. Debo. Enséñeme otro hechizo.

—¿Crees que mi padre permitiría eso? Él hechizó la caja al igual que desterró a Terry. La caja no puede regresar con sólo la magia. La maldita cosa debe traerla alguien. Todo lo que te prometí era que te lo traería de vuelta. No dije cuanto tiempo se quedaría.

—¡Bastardo! —Un chillido de rabia rompió a través de su garganta, y ella giró alrededor, mirando airadamente a este hombre que, se suponía, le ayudaría—. Bastardo.

—Eso ya deberías saberlo.

—Bastardo, —gruñó ella de nuevo.

—¿Qué te ha trastornado más, Susana? ¿El hecho de que él desapareció? ¿O el hecho que parecía feliz con otra mujer?

—Él me pertenece. ¿No lo entiendes? Soy su ama. Lo controlo. Si no puedo mantenerlo aquí con mi poder, encontraré otra forma. Lo poseeré otra vez, Neil. Te lo juro.

**_Candy_** miró fijamente a su casa, que ahora se alzaba delante de ella, luego buscó a Terry, quien todavía estaba de pie a su lado. Finalmente, la conmoción de lo que había pasado disminuyó, y experimentó la confusión y el miedo con fuerzas renovadas.

—No entiendo lo que pasó. Estábamos aquí de pie, luego ya no lo estábamos, y ahora volvemos a estarlo ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo viajamos a través del tiempo y el espacio y alcanzamos Imperia?

El acero destelló en sus ojos, haciendo que el violeta pareciera un profundo remolino de líquido púrpura.

—Susana, la que me maldijo, intentó llamarme.

La boca de Candy se secó.

—Pero tu caja… yo tengo tu caja.

—Lo sé. Creo que por eso regresamos aquí.

_Esto no está pasando_, pensó ella. No estaba preparada para perder a Terry. No ahora, quizás nunca, y el hecho que _podía_ perderlo la aterrorizaba.

—Vamos a dentro, —dijo ella. No quería estar más en el exterior, donde podían ser un fácil objetivo. Quería estar dentro de las paredes de su casa, con las puertas cerradas. Pero cuando intentó avanzar, él la detuvo con una mano firme sobre su hombro.

—¿No apagaste las luces antes de que nos marcháramos? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Ahora date prisa. —Profundizando el ceño, ella agarró su mano, y tiró de él hacia la puerta.

Él plantó sus talones firmemente sobre la tierra, impidiéndole moverse otra pulgada.

—Creo que alguien ha invadido tu casa.

Sus ojos se ensancharon con incredulidad, y ella vio la luz que se filtraba de debajo de las cortinas cerradas de una ventana.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Ponte detrás de los arbustos, —exigió él, metamorfoseándose al modo de superhéroe.

Su cara era una furiosa máscara de determinación, sus ojos fríos y duros.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó, con palabras vacilantes. Aunque Terry era increíblemente fuerte, no era impenetrable a las heridas de cuchillo o a la bala.

Él no se repitió, ni le contestó. En cambio, la empujó con suavidad detrás de los arbustos. Sus puños se apretaron contra sus costados.

—Permanece ahí hasta que vuelva.

Terry desenvainó sus dagas, una de la cintura de su _drocs_, otra de la vaina que llevaba atada a su bota, y con una cautela nacida de años sobre el campo de batalla, se adentró en la casa. Hojas y cristales se esparcían por el suelo. La caja habladora estaba rota, con los diminutos pedazos dispersados por todos lados. En el centro del cuarto surgía un alto y grueso árbol, con sus ramas brotando en todas direcciones.

Susana, pensó, apretando los dientes. Esto era parte de su hechizo. Aunque no entendía por qué querría ella un árbol en la casa de Candy. Pero allí estaba, dejando sólo destrucción en su estela.

Con los puños apretados, silenciosamente y metódicamente busco en cada cámara de la casa, descubriendo los daños y esquivando los escombros. Sus puños agarraron las empuñaduras de sus dagas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Tantas cosas habían sido destruidas en la mágica rabia de la bruja.

Si era capaz de hacer esto, ¿qué más podría la bruja hacer?

Terry, de repente, lo comprendió y un miedo mayor que la cólera se derramó por sus venas. Susana esperaba recuperarlo y dañar a Candy en el proceso. Y casi había tenido éxito. Verla, saber que aún lo quería, hizo que todos sus viejos resentimientos surgieran a la superficie. Él había sido tan feliz al principio, estando de pie dentro del castillo Druinn, viendo su tierra. Pero toda su felicidad se borró cuando descubrió a Susana.

En el pasado, las hembras habían intentado robar su caja de sus nuevas _guan ren_. Unas habían tenido éxito; otras no. Aquellas veces que habían tenido éxito, él había sido succionado dentro de su prisión, esperando el emplazamiento de su nueva amante. Nunca le había importado, ya que le daba igual una_ guan ren_ que otra. Con Candy, sin embargo… Oh, no permitiría ser robado. No por Susana. Ni por nadie.

Sus brazos temblaron mientras devolvía sus armas a sus fundas y levantaba un roto retrato de una joven Candy, de pie, al lado de una igualmente joven Anny, esta foto era ligeramente diferente a la otra que había visto. Los ojos brillantes de Candy le sonreían con total inocencia y confianza.

—Oh, Dios mío.

La voz suave, femenina hizo que girara alrededor, empujando las ramas en su camino. Candy estaba de pie en la entrada, la mandíbula floja, los ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción y el miedo.

—Te dije que esperaras fuera, mujer.

—Estaba preocupada por ti.

Las palabras lo atravesaron, dejando un rastro de culpa en su estela. Las mujeres sentían lujuria por él pero, ciertamente, ninguna se preocupó por él. Y aún así, a la única mujer que_ realmente_ se preocupaba, le había fallado. Había sido incapaz de proteger sus pertenencias. Sus manos temblaron mientras él devolvía el retrato al frondoso suelo. ¿Cómo podía un hombre, un guerrero, luchar contra una magia que no podía ver o tocar?

—Estoy bien, Candy, —dijo él—. Completamente ileso. Ven a comprobarlo. —Sin quitar nunca los ojos de ella, abrió los brazos y simplemente esperó. Con un roto gemido, ella corrió y se lanzó contra él. Su olor, tan dulce y tan propio de ella, ahora estaba entremezclado con el miedo... por él—. Todo estará bien, pequeño dragón.

Ahora que ella sabía que él estaba ileso, comenzó a desmoronarse.

—Mi casa, —susurró ella entrecortadamente—. Mis cosas. ¡Este árbol!

Él siguió abrazándola contra él. Habían pasado siglos desde que había consolado de buen grado a una mujer, y hacerlo ahora le rompía por dentro. Lamentaba ver a Candy tan trastornada. Lamentaba ver sus lágrimas, y usó sus dedos para limpiarlas cuidadosamente.

—¿Debería avisar a mi seguro? —Una carcajada, carente de humor, salió de sus labios, y el sonido tintineo como afiladas campanas que chocaban—. ¿Qué les diría?

Él la condujo con cuidado al sofá.

—Siéntate, —le dijo, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas. Sus dedos estaban helados, demasiados fríos—. Descansa durante un momento

—No quiero sentarme, —dijo ella, con voz ronca. Con los ojos muy abiertos, ella miró alrededor, tratando de abarcarlo todo. Sus hermosas pinturas estaban hechas jirones sobre las ramas. Su encantador diván de esmeralda y zafiro era una cáscara rota. Temblando, ella dijo—. Sé que la caja está aquí, pero tengo que verla, sostenerla en mis manos.

Él suspiró, odiando que ella no aceptara su consuelo todavía, y la liberó.

—Entiendo.

Con los labios fuertemente apretados, ella movió poco a poco la caída planta de plástico que una vez había estado de pie, para proteger del sol, frente a la ventana y desatornillo el vacío interior. Cuando vio que su caja todavía descansaba allí, suspiró aliviada, la cogió y parpadeó hacía él.

—Todavía está aquí. —Ella hizo una pausa—. ¡Mi ordenador! —Con sus mejillas empalideciendo aún más, Candy empujó la caja de regreso a la maceta, atornilló de nuevo la tapa y saltó sobre sus pies.

Ella atravesó corriendo la sala de estar, esquivando los escombros, y entró en su oficina, sólo para encontrar la misma devastación. Todos sus archivos y libros de contabilidad estaban esparcidos sobre el suelo o colgando de las largas ramas del árbol. Su ordenador estaba roto. Su pre etiquetado inventario dañado más allá de cualquier reparación. El horror se abrigó a su alrededor.

Ella parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas y sintió a Terry acercarse. Él no pronunció ni una palabra. Permaneciendo detrás suyo, la abrazó por la cintura, subiendo sus manos sobre su estómago, deteniéndose justo bajo sus pechos. Su barbilla descansó encima de su cabeza, y ella sintió su aliento contra su pelo. Casi completamente rota por dentro, ella dio la bienvenida a su fuerza, a su calor. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto?

Entumecida por la conmoción, se deslizó hasta el frío suelo de madera.

—Candy, —dijo Terry, pronunciando su nombre con preocupación. Mirándola, él se hundió a su lado y se pegó a ella, apretándola contra el calor de su cuerpo. Él le acarició el pelo, besó el sensible contorno de su oreja, mientras todo el rato le murmuraba palabras de consuelo.

—No lo entiendo, —dijo ella, cerrando los ojos contra la destrucción.

—Algunas personas dejan que la oscuridad llene sus almas, —contestó él, cerrando un brazo bajo sus rodillas y apoyando el otro contra su espalda. Luego la levanto, acunándola en el hueco de su abrazo. Se encaminó a su dormitorio y ella no ofreció ni una sola protesta cuando la posó sobre el colchón y le quitó la falda. Después de recoger la colcha del suelo, cubrió su tembloroso cuerpo con el suave material, colocó un tierno beso sobre su frente y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Terry, —susurró ella, deteniéndolo—. ¿Dónde vas?—El grueso follaje ofrecía un vago toldo.

—Quiero limpiar todo este lío.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche y me abrazarás?

—Sí, pequeño dragón. Lo que tú quieras. —La cama se hundió con su peso cuando se tumbo a su lado y se acercó a ella. Luego, Candy cubrió cada curva y hueco de su cuerpo encajándose perfectamente contra él. Su olor mezclado con el del pino la rodeó, tan familiar y tan desesperadamente necesario. Ella respiró profundamente—. Sé que no puedo decir nada para aliviar tu dolor, —susurró él—, pero de algún modo te ayudaré a olvidar que esto pasó. Lo juro.

Con su promesa en sus oídos, ella se permitió hundirse en una consoladora oscuridad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

_Pide permiso antes de hacer algo_

**_E_**n algún rincón de su conciencia, Candy escuchó una serie de truenos y a la lluvia golpear rítmicamente contra el cristal de la ventana. La neblina soñolienta que nublaba sus pensamientos comenzó a despejarse. Y, tal vez, debido a la suavidad del colchón, o a que el masculino olor de Terry envolvía sus sentidos, fuera cual fuera la razón, su mente comenzó a catalogar todos sus más íntimos deseos.

1. Hacer el amor con Terry - Él encima

2. Conseguir un tatuaje. Algo sexy

3. Hacer el amor con Terry - Ella encima

4. Ir a nadar desnuda. Con Terry

5. Hacer el amor con Terry - Él detrás de ella

Espera. Él detrás de… realmente había un caliente cuerpo masculino apretándose contra su espalda. Ella se acurrucó más profundamente contra él, recordando que le había pedido a Terry que durmiera en su cama. Pero mientras lo hacía, su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse, a excitarse. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente en pequeñas rendijas. La luz del sol entraba en su dormitorio, despiadada e implacable. Un caliente aliento acariciaba su cuello y un bronceado y musculoso brazo descansaba sobre su cadera. Ella luchó contra el impulso de resbalar su mano más abajo, hasta que él la tocara donde más lo necesitaba, donde la humedad se reunía entre sus piernas.

—Por fin la Bella durmiente despierta de su pacífico sueño, —dijo Terry con su somnolienta voz ronroneando a lo largo de su columna—. Después de todo lo que pasó, temí que fueras incapaz de descansar.

El árbol… el corto viaje a Imperia… no, dijo ella interiormente. No_ quiero recordar_. Pero, de todos modos, los recuerdos la inundaron: la destrucción, el miedo._ Levántate_, gritó su mente._ Haz algo_. Alejando la persistente neblina de su sueño, saltó de la cama. No había nada que pudiera hacer sobre el otro asunto, el viaje al otro mundo, pero por Dios, que podía cuidar de su casa.

Con rápidos movimientos ella se puso una transparente bata azul alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriéndose de seda de los hombros a los tobillos. Por ahora, la caja de Terry_ estaba _a salvo. Tenía que confiar en ello. De otra forma, pensar en su rapto —ya que eso es lo que sería— la atormentaría y consumiría durante el resto del día, y no podía permitirse el preocuparse en estos momentos. Había demasiadas cosas por hacer. Tenía que limpiar todas las habitaciones, cortar el árbol y quizás avisar a su compañía de seguros para que sustituyeran los artículos rotos.

Seductor como siempre, Terry se estiró y luego se sentó sobre la cama. Tenía unas oscuras ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido nada en absoluto.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó, su voz rasposa y cargada de un delicioso bostezo.

Pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer, Candy no le echó ni siquiera otro vistazo. Tampoco notó que no tenía que esquivar nada, que no había ninguna rama de árbol.

—Tengo que organizarme y limpiarlo todo. No puedo permitirme el cerrar la tienda también mañana, así que tengo que arreglarlo todo hoy.

—No hay nada que tengas que hacer excepto meterte de nuevo en la cama.

—Mira, —suspiró ella—, no tengo tiempo para jugar. Todo lo que tenía en esta casa está destruido, y tengo que limpiar todo este lío. —Ella agarró las primeras piezas de ropa que encontró, que resultaron ser unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de Terry. Ella se vistió en el cuarto de baño. De repente, sintió su sangre hervir a fuego lento por el deseo cuando inhaló su persistente olor en la tela.

Cruzando a zancadas toda la casa, notó como la tenebrosa luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas abiertas. Otra ronda de truenos estalló en todo su esplendor. Candy se paró en medio de un paso, observando el interior de su casa. Los suelos, recién pulidos, brillaban. Cada mueble y estantería estaba limpio y sin una mota de polvo. Excepto por algunas antigüedades que faltaban, la ausente TV, y algunos agujeros en las paredes, todo el cuarto parecía absolutamente normal. Una manta cubría el resto del tronco del árbol.

Confusa y asombrada, se sentó de golpe sobre un taburete de cocina. No había soñado la destrucción, ni tampoco se la había imaginado. Lo que quería decir... que mientras ella había dormido durante toda la noche, Terry había reparado todo el daño. Ella no le había ordenado que lo hiciera. Simplemente había salido de él

Que… dulce

Ella quiso llorar.

Nadie la había tratado nunca con tanta bondad, y saber que él se preocupaba por ella lo suficiente como para hacer esto, provocaba que cada célula de su cuerpo despertara con el deseo y la ternura.

Terry la adelantó, acariciando su espalda con sus dedos cuando pasó a su lado. Él sólo llevaba puestos un par de calzoncillos. Ella tembló. Su atractivo nunca dejaba de asombrarla y cautivarla; la fuerza de su cuerpo, la gracia de sus movimientos. Sus magníficos ojos. Sin una palabra, él comenzó su ritual matutino de hacer café, que no había mejorado, pero que ella no tenía el corazón suficiente para decírselo o impedírselo.

—Intenté decirte que ya había hecho lo que querías hacer, —dijo él, sin mirarla siquiera.

—No, —ella negó con la cabeza—. Me dijiste que tenía que regresar a la cama.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿No es lo mismo?

No, no lo era. Otra vez ella examinó todo el cuarto.

—Lo que hiciste… me ha dejado sin palabras, Terry, no sé qué decir.

—Dime que jamás volverás a parecer tan abatida, que confiarás en mí para que cuide de ti.

—Confío en ti, de verdad. —le dijo, y sabía que creía cada palabra—. Más de lo que nunca he confiado en otra persona.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Eso me complace.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Ella efectuó un amplio arco con los brazos—. No oí nada.

—Mis habilidades como limpiador han sido perfeccionadas durante años. Fresia, una mujer a la que una vez serví, me obligaba a fregar su casa de arriba abajo siempre que le disgustaba.

—Que horrible, —refunfuñó Candy, más alterada por la mención de otra mujer que dictaba sus acciones que por el trabajo que se vio forzado a hacer._ Que retorcida soy_, pensó.

—Horrible es una descripción apropiada, —contestó él—. Tu oficina...

Ella jadeó.

—¡Mi oficina! Por favor dime que no limpiaste mi oficina. —Si hubiera tirado, sin querer, sus discos de seguridad o sus libros de contabilidad…—. No quiero parecer desagradecida, pero...

Él la cortó antes de que pudiera entrar en un ataque de pánico.

—Dejé esa cámara para ti, ya que no sabía dónde colocar esas cosas.

—Gracias. —El olor del café llegó a las ventanas de su nariz, mientras se relajaba con sus palabras—. Por todo, —añadió. Mientras él parecía salvaje e intocable en el exterior, Candy veía al tierno y amable hombre que realmente era. No era asombroso de que lo amara... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

_Amor._

Ella había contemplado esa posibilidad la pasada noche, pero se dijo que estaba bajo la influencia del vino. Aún así, no hubo ninguna duda a la luz del día. Lo hacía. Lo amaba. La rotundidad de sus sentimientos sonó en su interior como un tintineo de campanilla, una combinación de alegría y tristeza, añoranza y dolor agridulce. Ella quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Ella lo amaba.

Y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Si se lo decía a Terry, él podría compadecerla, o peor aún, despreocupadamente rechazar su amor como insignificante. Después de todo, él no le daba ningún valor a esa emoción. ¿Y por qué debería? Añadió su mente concisamente. Confusión. Duda de sí mismo. Deseo por lo imposible. Todas esas tres cosas eran componentes del amor. Candy pronunció un suspiro. Ella siempre se imaginó ese sentimiento como flores y bombones, risas y felicidad... y no hablemos del matrimonio y los bebés.

Ella tenía dos opciones, comprendió, cerrando los ojos. Podía ocultar sus sentimientos hacía él y fingir que no pasaba nada, o podría darle todo lo que tenía para ofrecer.

La respuesta cobró vida antes incluso de que terminara de pensarla. La número dos, gracias. Él era todo lo que siempre soñó, y todo lo que creía que nunca tendría. Su sonrisa iluminaba hasta el peor de sus días. Sentía como si lo hubiera esperado toda su vida. Su generosidad tocaba su corazón, la hacía temblar y sudar, la volvía loca de deseo.

Decidida, ella lo afrontó. Aunque no le contara que lo amaba para no asustarlo, quería demostrarle como se sentía. Simplemente le diría, —¡Eh!, tú. Quieres poseerme—no, eso no era lo adecuado.

¿Cómo conseguiría sus atenciones? De repente, no podía recordar ni una sola de las lecciones que le había enseñado. ¿Debería acariciar con sus dedos los duros músculos de su abdomen?

¿Rodar sus endurecidos pezones bajo sus dedos? La humedad se reunió entre sus piernas, caliente y exigente. Sus manos ansiaron tocarlo, tenían que tocarlo.

—Sabes, Candy, he estado pensando, —dijo él, al mismo tiempo que ella extendía la mano. Ella dejó caer su brazo a un lado. En el mostrador, él cambió de postura, con sus brazos apoyados cerca de ella—. Ya que Anthony el Débil ya no forma parte de tu vida, debemos hacer una lista de exigencias para tu nuevo hombre.

Ella sintió... ¿Sorpresa? ¿Cólera? ¿Dolor? Sí, todas aquellas cosas. Ella quería hacer el amor con él, y él quería ayudarle a elegir a otro hombre para seducir. Tal vez lo había entendido mal.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a escoger_ a otro_ hombre para seducir?

—Sí, —contestó él sin vacilar.

_¿Y lo de la pasada noche? ¿Y las maravillosas cosas que me dijiste, que me hiciste_? Su corazón latió con un herido y vacío golpeteo en su pecho. Ella escuchó cada latido, un eco de su estupidez y dolor.

—No tengo tiempo de hacer una lista, —dijo ella entre dientes, sin saber cómo fue capaz de responder.—Tengo que limpiar mi oficina y ver que se puede salvar. —Ella intentó levantarse, pero él la mantuvo en el lugar con una mirada furiosa.

—Tu oficina puede esperar hasta más tarde. Como esto será una lección, yo doy las órdenes. Lo que diga, lo harás sin quejarte, y digo que nos quedaremos aquí y haremos una lista.

—Está bien, —dijo ella con voz rota, tragándose sus lágrimas.

—Me he tomado la libertad de traer tinta y papel.

—Por supuesto. —Sus palabras flotaron en la distancia, cubiertas de fingido entusiasmo. Agarró la pluma y las hojas que le ofrecía y las dejó caer frente a ella—. Estoy lista para empezar.

—He pensado mucho en este asunto —dijo él—, y creo que la exigencia número uno debería ser la belleza.

Ya que Candy no estaba en el humor para juegos, murmuró,

—No. Pondré "no demasiado feo".

Terry hizo un sonido tras su garganta que sonó sospechosamente como si se ahogara.

—Es una lista de deseos, si recuerdas.

—Lo sé. Pero hoy en día una mujer no puede ser demasiado exigente.—_Sobre todo yo_.

Él frunció el ceño, pero continuó.

—¿Qué me dices de un hombre que apele a tus sentidos? Gusto. Toque. Olor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y en cambió, escribió,

—Si no apesta, lo tomaré.

El ceño de Terry se hizo más profundo.

—¿Es importante que tu hombre te dé joyas y pieles?

—El dinero no importa. —Eso era verdad. Ella tenía el suficiente dinero para mantenerse a sí misma.

Por alguna razón, sus palabras le hicieron sonreír.

—La mayoría de las mujeres se derriten por un hombre que preste atención a sus palabras y deseos ¿Qué dices a eso?

Candy mordisqueó la punta de la pluma mientras fingía meditarlo.

—Me conformaré con alguien que no se duerme mientras hablo.

Esto borró la sonrisa de su cara. De hecho, él apretó los dientes.

—¿En cuanto al ingenio? Un hombre que pueda hacerte reír es una rara gema.

—Ingenioso es un modelo demasiado alto. Me gustaría un hombre que domine el arte de la risa cuando diga una broma, incluso aunque no la entienda.

—Necesitas a alguien fuerte, un hombre capaz de protegerte.

—Si puede reorganizar mis muebles, es perfecto.

—¿Quieres a un hombre que comparta tus intereses?

—Me conformaré con un hombre que no beba directamente del cartón de leche.

Terry comenzó a pasearse, una oscura nube de tormenta cerniéndose sobres sus hombros. Sus manos se cerraron detrás de su espalda, sus pasos rígidos. Pronunciando un suspiro frustrado, él deslizó una mano a través de su pelo y algunos mechones cayeron sobre su frente.

—Algunos hombres son sorprendentemente atentos. ¿Eso te complacería?

—Oh, sí. El recordar cerrar la tapa del retrete es obligatorio.

Él gruñó.

—Debes ser más exigente, Candy. Eres una mujer hermosa, fascinante. Muchos hombres te encuentran deseable.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres honestidad? Aquí va. Quiero a un hombre que se preocupe por mí. Que excite mi cuerpo y tambalee mis sentidos. Un hombre que me quiera tanto como yo lo quiero.

Congelado en el sitio, Terry la miró con una caliente mirada.

—¿Es realmente lo que deseas?

—Sí. —Ella le fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—¿Algún problema? No. No cuando reúno todas tus exigencias.

—¿Qu... qué?

Él nombró sus atributos.

—No soy demasiado feo. No huelo asquerosamente. ¿Alguna vez me he dormido mientras tú hablabas?

—No, —contestó ella, todavía impresionada por su anuncio.

—Soy lo suficiente fuerte como para mover tus muebles. Me preocupo por ti. Y te he complacido con mi toque. Muchas veces. Soy perfecto para ti. —Él sonrió, lentamente, de manera seductora, enviando una corriente de deseo por todo su cuerpo—. Así que ahora _me_ seducirás.

_Él todavía me desea_, fue su primer pensamiento.

_¿Por qué estoy todavía aquí sentada_? Fue el segundo.

La alegría la envolvió como un capullo de seda. Su hambrienta mirada se deslizó sobre ella. Su hambrienta mirada se deslizó sobre él. Ambos se desnudaron mentalmente, prenda a prenda, y ambos sabían lo que el otro hacía.

Recordando en el último momento las técnicas que él le había enseñado, Candy aleteó sus pestañas.

—Quizás espere a ver si, de hecho, realmente reúnes _todas_ mis exigencias. ¿Puedes excitarme?

Diabólicos y maliciosos, sus ojos brillaron de placer, iluminando su iris como fuego de cristal.

—Eso tendremos que averiguarlo ¿no crees?

—Con esto, él simplemente se alejó.


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

* * *

advertencia! el capitulo mas esperado! no mientannnn que yo lo se! sin mas disfruten! perooo bajo sus consecuencias ya les avise! capitulo con contenido sexual!

* * *

_Adora el cuerpo de tu Ama_

**_S_**in palabras, Candy observó cómo se marchaba. Él le había prometido que la seduciría y, aún así, la dejaba aquí sola. No lo entendía, ¿se suponía que debía empezar sin él?

Antes de que empezara a ponerse histérica, Terry apareció de nuevo.

—Ven aquí, Candy, —dijo, y de algún modo consiguió darle a sus palabras un tono especial... como si pudiera atraerla a la cama simplemente con su voz.

Y así era.

En trance, ella se acercó, ansiando la esencia de su toque. Deseando la culminación de su pasión.

—No tengas miedo, —dijo él, moviéndose detrás de ella.

Una oleada de incertidumbre la invadió ante sus siniestras palabras, pero asintió.

Él le puso una venda sobre los ojos y la oscuridad la inundó. Él ató la tela, con cuidado de no tirar de su pelo. El nerviosismo pronto se mezcló con el deseo, provocándole un estremecimiento.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó suavemente.

—¿Aún confías en mí?

—Sí. —dijo sin dudar.

—Entonces nada de preguntas.

—Ninguna pregunta. —Candy inspiró profundamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Sólo cuando se relajó completamente escuchó el hipnotizante ruido de la lluvia que caía en el exterior. Olió el masculino olor de Terry con mayor intensidad, y sintió con más fuerza su calor.

—Repite después de mí, —dijo él. Oh, su voz se parecía al caro brandy y a los buenos cigarros, tan embriagadora que se sintió borracha de excitación—. Soy hermosa.

—Soy hermosa.

—Soy digna.

—Soy digna.

—Soy preciosa.

—Soy preciosa, —susurró ella.

Sus halagos, y su propia confirmación, entraron en su conciencia y, por primera vez en su vida, se los creyó. E_ra_ hermosa. E_ra_ digna. E_ra_ preciosa. Nial no había sido digno_ de ella_.

—¿Sabes lo que me haces? —susurró él en su oído, luego colocó un firme beso en su cuello y ella absorbió su calor—. ¿Cómo me haces arder? Si no lo sabes, pronto lo harás, ya que planeo hacer que te derritas en cualquier parte que te toque. Mis dedos estarán calientes y quemaran tu piel mientras exploran cada curva, cada hueco… cada deliciosa pulgada.

El fervor de su promesa la hipnotizó, creando un hechizo de amor y lujuria en los límites de su mente._ Esto_ era con lo que había soñado todos aquellos años que había pasado sola por las noches, esperando, deseando,

—Una vez que nos unamos, dulce dragón, sólo querrás más, —le prometió él—. Mucho más.

Pequeños y delicioso temblores la recorrieron.

Pero él no había terminado.

Moviendo la mano, él amasó uno de sus pechos a través de su camisa, suave como una pluma.

—Te tocaré aquí. —Su otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo por su estómago, deteniéndose sólo cuando alcanzó la cima de sus muslos, sin llegar a tocarla entre las piernas, aunque ella pudo sentir su calor—. También te tocaré aquí. Y por todas las partes que encuentre en el camino.

Su aliento acarició su cuello, tan sedoso, tan estimulante. Intensas corrientes de pasión navegaron a través de su sangre, consumiendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Él desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones, y el grueso material cayó a sus tobillos. Toda inseguridad que sintiera alguna vez, también cayó, y ella se sorprendió de que no quisiera cubrirse. No, quería desnudarse completamente.

Él le ayudó a salir de los pantalones. El aire era frío, pero ella se sintió caliente. Muy caliente. Cuando se estabilizó de nuevo, él introdujo los dedos dentro de sus bragas, moviéndose más y más abajo, hasta que su mano descansó sobre sus rizos.

Ella jadeó. El contacto era tan íntimo, tan nuevo. Con movimientos tiernos, él acarició el sedoso vello, suavemente, con fuerza, suavemente de nuevo. Sus caderas se mecieron ligeramente con su toque, impulsándolo a ir más profundo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al orgasmo? —le preguntó.

Incluso susurrando, él poseía una voz muy sensual; un barítono profundo y rico que la envolvió al igual que lo hacía la venda sobre sus ojos. Siempre que él hablaba su aliento soplaba sobre su oreja, enviando imágenes de sábanas enredadas y pieles sudorosas, a través de su mente.

—Sí, —contestó ella jadeando—. Sólo si vienes conmigo.

Sus dedos finalmente rozaron su clítoris. Ella jadeó. Sus otros sentidos permanecieron aumentados, sumamente sensibles. La áspera y callosa piel de Terry envió temblores de placer hasta los dedos de sus pies cuando la acarició.

Luego, se detuvo.

Ella esperó con impaciencia, suspendida en un tiempo y lugar donde sólo ella y Terry existían.

Después… sus dedos comenzaron a atormentarla de nuevo, acariciándola, subiendo y bajando por sus húmedos pliegues. Casi. Casi donde más lo necesitaba. Un gemido bajo y necesitado resbaló de sus labios. Nada pudo haberla preparado para este ataque sensual a sus sentidos, para esta búsqueda de la culminación y el éxtasis. Nada.

Otra vez, él paró.

Otra vez ella esperó, aumentando su desesperación por más.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor sobre una silla, Candy?

Lentamente ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca he hecho el amor con nadie. En ninguna parte. —Su voz estaba ronca por el deseo.

—Me alegro, —dijo él, besando otra vez su cuello. Su abrazó se apretó más aún mientras hablaba—. Tus piernas deben engancharse sobre los brazos de la silla, abriendo tu centro. Luego me tomas en tu interior, tan profundamente que gritas. Y gritas de nuevo. Una y otra vez.

Las fantasías de ella y Terry en una silla, haciendo exactamente lo que él describía, la conquistaron, haciendo que su garganta se cerrara._ Tengo que tenerlo en una silla_.

—Dime que me deseas, pequeño dragón. Di las palabras.

—Te deseo, —susurró ella. Quería besar y lamer sus cicatrices, consolarle y ayudarle a cerrar sus heridas. Quería deslizar la lengua sobre cada uno de sus tatuajes y oírlo jadear—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo tantas veces que no esté segura de donde termina mi cuerpo y empieza el tuyo.

Terry la giró entonces.

—Dame tu boca. —Ahora su tono era crudo, primitivo. Él no le dio tiempo a contestar. Su cabeza bajó bruscamente, y su boca devastó la suya. Dando la bienvenida a su fuerza, a su dureza, ella devolvió el empuje de su lengua con el suyo propio, apretando las manos contra su espalda.

_Siempre. Para siempre, _pensó ella.

—Siempre, —dijo él, como si hubiera escuchado la promesa en su mente. La apretó contra él, su corazón tambaleándose con un cúmulo de sensaciones. Con Candy entre sus brazos, su pasado no podía afectarlo. No se preocuparía de que otra mujer intentara robarlo. Sólo se preocuparía de este momento. El sentir la piel de Candy provocaba que todos sus nervios saltaran, con fuerza y necesidad. Su olor lo conducía al borde de la locura. Quería a esta mujer y nada más importaba.

—Déjame tocarte, —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Él supo lo mucho que le costó decir tal audacia, y le habría dado el mundo entero ahora mismo si ella se lo pidiera.

—¿Dejarte? No, Candy. —Él lamió el contorno de sus labios—. _Necesito _que me toques.

Él guió su mano a través de los músculos de su pecho, de su ombligo, y la sumergió por debajo de su ropa interior. Le ayudó a que su palma envolviera su pene, ya duro por la excitación, y le mostró cómo tenía que acariciarlo. Aprendía rápido, su Candy, y pronto movió su mano de arriba abajo con una precisión exquisita.

—Sí, dragón, —la elogió él, luego gimió—. Justo así.

Sostenerlo entre sus manos le hizo descubrir a Candy su gran poder femenino, con el cual ella se deleitó. Aquí estaba este hombre, un maestro de la sensualidad, que le respondía como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente de ella.

Un pensamiento embriagador, la verdad.

En un segundo, él le levantó y quitó la camisa por los brazos, exponiendo sus desnudos pechos a su vista. El frío aire besó su acalorada piel, provocando que sus pezones se endurecieras y le dolieran.

Ella oyó como Terry retenía su aliento y decía,

—Eres la criatura más delicada que jamás he contemplado.

—No, yo... —comenzó a decir por costumbre, luego se paró de golpe.

Él rodeaba el borde externo de su pezón con la lengua y su dedo acariciaba su ombligo. El resto de sus palabras murieron de una súbita muerte. El cuerpo de Candy estalló en llamas. Necesitando más, arqueó la espalda, dándole un mejor acceso. Terry succionó el endurecido pico en la caliente humedad de su boca y su mano se arrastró por su estómago. Ella tembló.

Por último Terry le quitó el resto de su ropa: las bragas. Candy gimió, no por incomodidad o vergüenza, algo que todavía le sorprendía, sino por deseo. Ahora mismo, este hombre le pertenecía. Sólo a ella. Para otras él podría ser un esclavo del placer. Pero para ella era simplemente Terry, un hombre sexy que marcaba su cuerpo de la misma forma que había marcado su corazón.

Él le plantó embriagadores besos a través de su cuello y clavícula, y el vello de su pecho cosquilleó en su piel. Durante sólo un segundo, él se retiró y ella sintió una suave ráfaga de aire cuando se quitó su ropa interior. Entonces, uno de sus brazos se ancló bajo sus rodillas y el otro tras su espalda. Cuando la levantó en brazos, su mundo se inclinó y ella tuvo la sensación de flotar en una nube, así que lo abrazó por el cuello en busca de apoyo.

Terry se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, empapándose de la vista de la mujer que había consumido sus pensamientos desde el primer instante que la vio. Ella lo cautivaba, lo llevaba a nuevos niveles de sensualidad, y tenía que obligarse a reducir la marcha antes de que las cosas acabaran demasiado rápido. Era la primera vez de Candy y, por _Elliea_, ella disfrutaría de cada segundo.

Sus pechos eran llenos y exuberantes, creados para el toque de un hombre._ Su toque_. Sus pezones acababan en atractivos picos, preparados, expectantes. Llamándole. Sus piernas no eran largas, pero eran capaces de hacerle subir al cielo. Pronto esas piernas envolverían su cintura, exprimiéndolo y empujándolo fuertemente dentro de su vaina.

Tan poderoso fue ese pensamiento, que casi cayó de rodillas.

El hambre lo condujo a la sala de estar tan rápidamente como sus pies pudieron llevarlo. El fragor de un trueno explotó, luego la llamarada de un relámpago. Él no se detuvo hasta que llevó a Candy a una suave y acolchada silla reclinable. Se sentó y la ajustó sobre su regazo hasta que sus piernas se acomodaron a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y sus rodillas descansaron sobre los brazos de la silla.

Él no podía dejar de besarla. Quería absorber cada centímetro de ella. Lentamente, sus manos de movieron hacía abajo, acariciando la suave curva de su estómago. Luego la rodeó y acarició la sedosa redondez de su trasero. Su gemido le dijo lo mucho que le gustó eso.

Perdiendo rápidamente la cordura, exploró de nuevo su humedad, su centro femenino, torturándola con breves caricias. Ella pronunció un gemido bajo, gutural. Sus caderas siguieron sus dedos, buscando cualquier cosa que él quisiera darle. Él estudió su cara, observando la forma en que sus labios se separaban sin inhibiciones. La forma en que arqueaba su espalda, exigiendo silenciosamente más.

—Eso es, pequeño dragón. Muévete para mí.

—Terry… —comenzó ella, para jadear después cuando él lamió con su lengua un endurecido pezón. Ella estaba abierta para él, tanto su boca como cuerpo. Esta mujer lo afectaba como ninguna otra. Tan sólo el escuchar su nombre de sus labios era más intenso que hacer el amor con cualquier otra. Candy de algún modo lo hacía sentirse completo, entero, como si simplemente hubiera nacido para conocerla.

Ella gimió otra vez mientras su desnuda piel se frotaba contra la suya, exaltada, consumiéndose, provocando que se intensificara el dolor que sus dedos causaban. Pronto ella se estuvo retorciendo, buscando la liberación de las intensas sensaciones que querían explotar en su interior.

—Casi estoy, —dijo. Todo dentro de ella posesionándose para la liberación. Esta muy cerca del borde, tan increíblemente cerca—. No pares. —Su respiración salió en entrecortados jadeos—. En todos los sitios que me tocas, estallan las llamas bajo mi piel. No quiero que dejes nunca de tocarme. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Con todo mi ser. —Él gimió profundamente en su garganta, y la vibración la recorrió entera.

Él la acarició sólo un poco más fuerte, pero fue suficiente. Sus músculos internos se apretaron y un feroz placer estalló con la fuerza de una avalancha.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Mientras su orgasmo aún la estremecía, él enterró dos dedos profundamente en su interior, estirando las paredes de su feminidad y preparándola para su invasión. Su otra mano agarró su cadera, arrojándola sobre él, ayudándole a imitar el ritmo del sexo. Una vez. Dos veces. Él empujó sus dedos más profundamente. Una y otra vez retirándolos y hundiéndolos de nuevo. Su necesidad de él la asombraba. No sólo su toque, sino a_ él_. Su voz, su risa, su felicidad.

Habiendo estado su cuerpo privado de placer durante tanto tiempo, ahora le exigía que lo compensara. _Necesito más_, pensó. Ella ansiaba todo de él; quería que esta vez experimentara la liberación con ella.

—Por _Elliea_, Candy, nunca he sentido nada tan caliente —la elogió él—. Es tan malditamente bueno, tan apretado.

Las puntas de sus dedos se pusieron más calientes, empujando más profundo, atormentándola y torturándola. La sensación eclipsó al tiempo. El ardiente placer creció en su interior, los rescoldos casi inextinguibles. Cada movimiento que hacía servía sólo a un objetivo. Ganarse la liberación del dulce tormento que él continuamente le infligía.

—Ven dentro de mí, Terry. Te necesito.

Él quitó sus dedos y miró su cara.

—Primero quiero probarte.

_Probarte primero_. Eso llevó sólo un momento para que la embotada mente de Candy, registrara lo que en realidad quería decir. Cuando la comprensión llegó, la sensual neblina se evaporó. Se arrancó la venda de los ojos y lanzó el negro material al suelo. Asustada, ella se echó hacia atrás y juntó las rodillas.

—No. —negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. No puedo dejarte hacer eso. —La idea, aunque placentera en la imagen que evocó, le causaba toda clase de dudas.

—Sí. —Terry vio la cautela grabada en la expresión de Candy, y eso encendió un fuego en su interior que quemó bajo su piel. Sus brazos envolvieron su cintura para impedir que se largara—. Déjame probarte, —dijo él—. Déjeme darte placer con mi lengua.

Incapaz de hablar, ella negó con la cabeza. Sus piernas se cerraron con más fuerza. Si se movía un centímetro más, notó él, sus rodillas golpearían contra su hinchada carne.

Con cuidado, ahuecó su barbilla entre sus manos y se inclinó.

—¿Candy?

Ella no contestó, ni se relajó.

—Antes te pregunté si confiabas en mí, —dijo él con voz ronca—. ¿Recuerdas tu respuesta?

De algún modo ella asintió débilmente con la cabezada. Simplemente pensar en él lamiéndola hacía que un perverso deseo latiera entre sus piernas pero... ¿le permitiría el acceso a su lugar más privado? ¿A que lo mirara? ¿Lo saboreara?

Él deslizó sus manos entre sus cerradas piernas, empujando suavemente para apartarlas. Luego, con la esperanza de que las familiares sensaciones consiguieran calmarla, introdujo de nuevo dos dedos en su interior. Sintió la humedad que allí se reunió y casi se corrió. Requirió de cada onza de instinto de conservación que poseía para controlar su intensa hambre.

—Nunca te haría daño, pequeño dragón. Déjame. Déjame amarte con mi boca.

—¿Pero y si no te gusta? —le preguntó, expresando finalmente su miedo.

—Me gustará, —dijo él con ferocidad—. Te lo prometo.

La rica persuasión de su tono la relajó, y la convenció a que se enfrentara a lo desconocido, al miedo. Poco a poco, aflojó los músculos de sus muslos, dándole el acceso que él tanto ansiaba.

—Si estás seguro, —dijo ella suavemente.

Su voz pareció drogada, sin aliento, por la pasión, y rica miel por la incertidumbre. Él bajó, al mismo tiempo que la levantaba a ella hasta que puso sus rodillas encima de los brazos de la silla, sus manos apoyadas en el respaldo. Su aliento cosquilleó sobre los rosados pliegues un segundo antes de que ella sintiera el calor de su lengua. Él lamió, acarició y succionó, creando una fricción exquisita. Sus huesos se licuaron, sus nervios chisporrotearon, y en ese momento, Candy supo que jamás volvería a sentir tal deliciosa agonía. Sus desenfrenados gemidos llenaron el cuarto, mezclándose con el estruendo de los truenos.

Su cabeza giraba de un lado al otro, haciendo que su pelo se derramara desordenadamente por su espalda, y eso incluso sirvió de estimulante. Los sedosos mechones acariciaron su acalorada piel, rozándola y haciéndole cosquillas.

Terry se alejó.

—Noooo. —Sus muslos se apretaron, intentando retenerlo en el sitio hasta que satisficiera la pulsante necesidad que recorría sus venas.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —dijo él soltando una ronca risita, pero el sonido pronto se convirtió en un gemido—. A mí también, pequeño dragón. —Una vez más su lengua acarició y sondeó—. Nunca probé algo más dulce, —susurró él contra su mojada carne—. Tan perfecto.

Temblando, ella se arqueó contra él.

—Mmm… —hablar era imposible.

Tanto… tanto... placer … Todo en su interior explotó. Luces destellaron. Los músculos se tensaron. Este orgasmo le llegó al corazón, más fuerte que incluso el último. Incapaz de mitigar los efectos de este poderoso ataque, ella gritó su nombre.

—Vas a matarme, —respiró ella.

Él nunca se había sentido tan salvaje, tan… caliente.

—Te necesito, Candy, —dijo él.

—Sí. Sí.

—Eres tan pequeña. ¿Seguro que estás preparada?

—Lo estoy, Terry. Hazlo ahora.

Él la bajó, apenas capaz de refrenar su desesperación, y colocó sus rodillas a los lados de sus muslos. Con un rugido, él se alzó y enterró su carne en su húmedo interior, rompiendo la barrera de su inocencia. Ella se puso rígida durante sólo un instante, luego se fundió completamente contra él. Durante una eternidad, él se quedó inmóvil, dándole tiempo a que su cuerpo aceptara su invasión.

Por un momento, él la sintió, no sólo su cuerpo, sino también sus emociones, incluso su alma. Sintió su hambre, su temor. Su necesidad. Ellos eran uno, dos mitades que se hacían un todo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, el sudor perlando su frente.

—Estoy donde quería estar. Formando parte de ti.

Sus labios se tensaron por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

—¿Puedes tomar más?

—Tomaré todo lo que tengas para dar.

Él empujó un poco más hondo. Ella se arqueó. Entonces él se introdujo hasta la empuñadura y ella jadeó.

Perfecto, pensó él.

Él comenzó a moverse más y más profundamente, levantándola y bajándola, igual que había hecho con sus dedos. Poco a poco, aceleró el ritmo. Más rápido. Más rápido aún. La tomó con avidez, casi brutalmente, golpeando contra ella tal y como había soñado hacer las pasadas noches. No podía controlarse; la deseaba con demasiada desesperación. Ella lo dejaba indefenso, lo consumía. Un gemido salió de su garganta cuando ella giró sus caderas, tomándolo en un ángulo diferente.

—Haz eso otra vez, —la animó él.

—¿Así? —Lo hizo de nuevo.

Él se mordió el labio inferior.

—Justo así.

Candy sonrió con malicia, pero rápidamente cambió su sonrisa por un gemido de placer. La anchura de su pene la estiraba, pero el sentimiento de pertenencia que él le provocaba sobrepasaba cualquier incomodidad. Ahora, él era una parte de ella, profundo y sólido, su cuerpo uno con el suyo, y ese conocimiento era más potente que una droga. Ella había soñado con este momento, con estar con él, pero sus fantasías palidecían comparadas con la realidad.

Su mano se introdujo entre ellos, encontró su clítoris y lo apretó. Moviendo con maestría sus dedos, consiguió que olvidara cualquier rastro de incomodidad.

—Dime como te sientes, —ordenó él con voz ronca—. Dime cuanto te gusta lo que te hago.

Él bombeó dentro y fuera de ella, aumentando la velocidad, aumenta la urgencia, incluso mientras seguía estimulándola con los dedos.

—Me gusta… me gusta… —La parte inferior de su cuerpo se movía con él, después contra él, elevándose cuando él se retiraba, sólo para bajar de nuevo cuando él se alzaba. No podía pensar, sólo podía empujar hasta conseguir la liberación. Por Dios, que jamás se negaría este placer de nuevo.

—Háblame, —respiró él, aumentando el ritmo más y más rápido—. ¿Te gusta?

Ella abrió la boca para explicarle que había alcanzado la cima de los cielos, pero un gemido rasgó profundamente de su interior cuando alcanzó otro orgasmo. Una mezcla de sensaciones se enredaron y enredaron, más y más rápido.

Las paredes internas de Candy se apretaron alrededor de su mojado eje enviando a Terry también la culminación. El clímax, totalmente masculino e infinitamente poderoso, liberó un salvaje rugido de su garganta antes de que él se derrumbara en la silla, arrastrando a Candy contra él, ambos agotados.

Cuando él fue capaz de tomar una bocanada de aire, susurró contra los sedosos hilos de su pelo.

—Bueno, mi pequeño dragón. Supongo que te gustó.


	22. Chapter 22

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

_Una vez que hayas adorado el cuerpo de tu Ama, hazlo de nuevo inmediatamente._

**_L_**as sombras de la tarde se filtraron a través de las aterciopeladas cortinas, creando un ambiente sombrío y erótico. La tormenta había pasado, aunque su esencia todavía envolvía el cuarto. Hacía sólo una hora que Terry había llevado a Candy a la cama, cubriéndolos completamente con la colcha y abrazándola en su refugio privado. Él había encendido el fuego en la chimenea, pero ahora sólo había rescoldos que emitían crujidos de vez en cuando.

_Protegeré lo que es mío_, pensó con ferocidad.

Aunque muriera en el intento, no permitiría que Susana, o ninguna otra mujer, robara su caja. Tampoco permitiría que Candy saliera herida de tales tentativas. No, no lo permitiría. Primero tendrían que matarlo.

_Protegeré lo que es mío_, pensó de nuevo. Susana ya había demostrado que no podía retenerlo por mucho tiempo. Y que sus poderes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle un verdadero daño a Candy, sólo a sus pertenencias. Pero…

Con pensar en ello solo conseguía que sus músculos se tensaran, preparándose para la batalla, así que se obligó a relajarse. Dándose media vuelta, enlazó su brazo alrededor de la desnuda cadera de Candy, encajándose contra su caliente y durmiente forma. Aspiró su exuberante fragancia y sus ojos se cerraron con rendición. Sus labios se levantaron en una media sonrisa. Había mantenido a su dragón muy ocupado durante horas, introduciéndolo en las muchas formas de hacer el amor. A horcajadas sobre él, de lado, en todas las posturas. Nunca había disfrutado tanto.

Con sus otras_ guan rens_, había alcanzado la liberación sexual, sí, pero se había sentido insatisfecho. Siempre insatisfecho, como si algo fallara en su interior. Con Candy, había alcanzado la máxima satisfacción. Ella le hizo sentirse libre, le dio un atisbo de absolución. ¿Todavía se consideraba ella indigna? Él le había dado placer a muchas mujeres pero, hasta ahora, jamás había sostenido en sus manos tal potente sensualidad. Nunca ninguna mujer le había respondido tan completamente, con todas sus inhibiciones olvidadas. Antes de Candy, el sexo se había convertido en un monótono juego, y él estaba cansado de jugar. Con ella, había encontrado la completa satisfacción.

_Él_ no era digno de Candy.

Tan cansado como estaba en los asuntos de la carne, esta experiencia con Candy la sintió más auténtica, más fresca, que incluso su primera vez, hacía tantos siglos atrás. La punta de sus dedos acarició su sedosa cadera y luego se deslizaron más abajo, a su centro. El hecho de que él fuera el primer hombre de Candy, el único, lo llenaba de un posesivo orgullo que no podía explicar.

_Pero no la amaré_, añadió misteriosamente. No permitiría que su hechizo de esclavo del placer se rompiera, ya que no quería volver a Imperia solo. Simplemente, se negaba a perder a la mujer que abrazaba. Él pronunció una risita sardónica. Que irónico era que prefiriera afrontar una eternidad de esclavitud simplemente por estar con esta mujer algo más de tiempo.

—Mía, —gruñó él, apretando su agarre sobre Candy.

**_E_**l timbre sonó, como el aullido de una banshee.

Candy entreabrió los ojos y echó un vistazo a su despertador. Doce treinta y cuatro. Hora de comer. Estaba demasiado cansada para comer. O incluso para moverse, en realidad. Pero el timbre sonó de nuevo y ella se desperezó, esperando eliminar así las agujetas de sus desnudas extremidades. Estremeciéndose de dolor, soltó un gemido y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

A su lado, Terry cambió de postura, reclamando al instante su atención. Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Los oscuros mechones de su pelo caían en desorden, enmarcando su rostro. Sus largas pestañas hacían sombra sobre sus mejillas y una sábana de seda rosa cubría la mitad inferior de su bronceado cuerpo. Y aún así, nunca le había parecido más masculino.

Con un somnoliento y feliz suspiro, ella besó su lisa y afeitada mandíbula. Él era mucho más de lo que alguna vez había esperado para ella, pero sabía que nadie más la satisfaría. Por el resto de su vida, cada hombre que entrara en su vida sería comparado con Terry, y ninguno lograría superarlo.

_Hice el amor con este hombre_, pensó, atónita, aspirando su olor que todavía se adhería en su piel._ Varias veces_. El sosiego revoloteó en su interior, un sentimiento que ella creía que ya poseía- una especie de satisfacción por su vida, de aceptación. Pero se había engañado, se había convencido de que su vida era agradable tal y como era. Ahora sabía la verdad. Con él, ella se sintió viva, completa. Deseada.

Y Susana podría intentar convocarlo de vuelta en cualquier momento.

La sonrisa de Candy se borró. ¿Cómo podría protegerlo de una mujer que no podía ni ver? ¿De una mujer que residía en otro tiempo y mundo?. No lo sabía. Todo lo que podía hacer era esconder su caja y agarrarlo tan fuerte como pudiera.

Otra ronda de campanadas sonó.

—Si es Anthony del Débil, —dijo Terry, con voz rasposa y frotándose la mandíbula con una mano—, tendré que matarlo. Muy lenta y dolosamente.

—No si yo lo mato primero, —refunfuñó ella. Sus pechos ya cosquilleaban, ansiosos por el toque de Terry mientras consideraba todas las formas en las que podría —agarrarse a él—. Él había instruido bien a su cuerpo, y ahora ella era adicta a su amor, en cualquier posición, ya fuera de forma tranquila o salvaje.

Una serie de golpes acompañó al timbre esa vez.

—Quienquiera que sea, no se marchará, —dijo Candy con aire taciturno.

—¿Mi joyero está en lugar seguro?

—Sí. No lo he movido.

Terry se sentó y tiró la sábana al suelo en un solo movimiento.

—Quédate aquí, —le dijo, echándole un lento y melancólico vistazo—. Me desharé de este enemigo. —Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—Terry, —Lo llamó Candy, todavía tumbada sobre el colchón, sin preocuparse de que su cuerpo estuviera completamente a la vista. No, ella se sintió poderosa y muy a gusto.

Sin vacilar, él se dio la vuelta. Le dio otra meticulosa inspección, y el deseo se arremolinó en las profundidades de sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar como dos orbes sobrenaturales de color lavanda.

—¿Sí?.

—Vístete antes de abrir la puerta, ¿vale?

Él le dio una sonrisa que la derritió.

—Por ti, lo que sea. —Girando de nuevo, él cruzó de una zancada el cuarto. A cada paso que daba, ella observó su apretado y desnudo trasero. Se le hizo la boca agua.

Riendo suavemente, Candy saltó de la cama y juntó su ropa, luego se la puso descuidadamente. _Soy una mujer bien amada_, pensó y quiso cantar y gritar de alegría por ello. Cuando estuvo completamente vestida con sus arrugados vaqueros y una camiseta, se calzó sus pies desnudos y se dirigió a la puerta de la calle. Voces, tanto masculinas como femeninas, llenaron sus oídos antes de llegar.

Terry, notó, sólo llevaba puesto un par de pantalones cortos grises, pero al menos sus partes más privadas estaban cubiertas. Con las manos detrás de la espalda y las piernas separadas, él había asumido una postura de batalla

—Déjame entrar, —exigió la mujer.

—No, —gruñó Terry, su tono tan agudo que podría contener cristales afilados.

Reconociendo la voz de la mujer, Candy hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Annyie, —dijo, colocándose al lado de Terry—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Sí, me pasa algo —dijo su hermana, con sus ojos entrecerrados—. Que este bárbaro de aquí no me deja entrar.

Terry dirigió a Candy una mirada avergonzada.

—Todavía no he terminado contigo, pequeño dragón, y no deseo tener audiencia.

Ella puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco —aunque también quiso hundirse entre sus brazos— y lo rodeó para agarrar a su hermana de la mano.

—Ven dentro. Haré un poco de café.

Ellas esquivaron a Terry cara-gruñona y se dirigieron a la cocina. Él las siguió, cerca de sus talones. Después de unos minutos, Candy ya tenía preparado el café y un profundo aroma a moca y canela flotaba en el aire.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu casa? —preguntó Anny—. Hay agujeros en la pared.

—Pinto. —Candy no le explicó nada más.

Reclamando el taburete con respaldo color borgoña al lado de su hermana, Candy echó un vistazo a Terry, que se reclinaba en el borde de la mesa y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él la miraba con ojos ardientes. Ella se dio la vuelta y miró a Anny, que los estudiaba a ambos con chispeante diversión.

—¿Qué? —le exigió Candy.

—Bonito chupetón, —dijo su hermana.

—Oh. Oh, —dijo ella, tocando su cuello. Entonces muy remilgada y educadamente, añadió—. Gracias. Estoy bastante orgullosa de él.

Anny sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Te juro que parece que resplandeces, —dijo ella con un malicioso brillo en sus ojos turquesa—. Así que… ¿qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros dos? ¿Además de pintar?

—Justo lo que estás pensando, te lo aseguro. — se mofó Terry

Candy le dedicó, a él y a su pecho besado por el sol, una hambrienta —–no, eso no iba a admitirlo— mirada enfadada. Aunque todos aquellos músculos y piel gloriosa a la vista, y que él llevara cuatro familiares marcas debajo de cada pezón y un pequeño chupetón al lado de su ombligo, no le ayudaron mucho.

—¿No tienes frío sin camisa?

—No. —Con una media sonrisa, él estiro lánguidamente los brazos sobre su cabeza—. De hecho, de repente me siento acalorado.

_Yo, también_, añadió ella ansiosa, y mentalmente dio un paso hacia él.

—Señor, ahorradme la sesión para adultos, —refunfuñó Anny, con voz cargada de impaciencia.

Candy tuvo problemas para apartar su atención de su amante._ Estoy obsesionada_, pensó._ Realmente obsesionada_. Con pesar y mucho esfuerzo, ella relajó sus rasgos y afrontó a su hermana de nuevo.

—Olvidé preguntarte por qué estás aquí.

Anny enganchó unos oscuros mechones detrás de sus orejas.

—Vine para que me contaras como fue el resto de la cita, pero ya veo que no es necesario.

Hablando de la cita…

—¿Terminaste tu_ trabajo de laboratorio_? —preguntó Candy, alzando las cejas.

—Desde luego. —Sabiendo que la habían pillado, Anny se miró las uñas y dio un pequeño y fingido bostezo—. Termine hace apenas unas horas. Trabajé durante toda la noche.

Terry suspiró.

—Si vas a quedarte, Anny, —dijo él, cortando la conversación—, al menos podrías prepararnos algo de comer.

—De ninguna manera, —dijo Anny.

—Yo cocinaré. —Candy llenó tres tazas de humeante café y le dio una a su hermana, otra a Terry y la última para ella. Sus ojos se cerraron de placer, cuando tomó un tentativo sorbo y, decidiendo que la temperatura era perfecta, se bebió de un golpe el resto.

—Sé que es la hora de comer, pero me muero por un buen desayuno.

—Suena maravilloso,— dijeron Anny y Terry a la vez.

Ella echó una ojeada dentro de la nevera.

—Tenemos huevos y tocino, pero nada de salchichas.

—Puedo vivir con eso, —dijo Anny—. Estoy hambrienta.

—Yo, también.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se ofreció a ayudarla a cocinar, notó ella. Y, probablemente, fuera lo mejor. Anny no sabía ni hervir el agua, y si la comida de Terry era igual que su café… Ella se estremeció.

Tarareando por lo bajo, ella rápidamente frió el tocino, revolvió una docena de huevos, y roció varias tostadas con jalea.

—Eso huele muy bien, —dijo Anny, mirando la montaña de comida mientras su estómago rugía.

—El tuyo para luego. —Candy dio a Terry el plato—. Si no sirvo a Terry primero, él probablemente me coma a mí. —En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, ella se congeló. Tragando. Recordado—. Uh-quiero decir...

—No hace falta que te corrijas, Candy, —dijo él con voz ronca. Sus dedos rozaron los suyos, haciendo que ella fuera totalmente consciente de él, y durante un silencioso momento, ellos se miraron fijamente, con el plato suspendido en el aire.

Cuando Candy estaba cerca, pensó Terry, él sólo podía pensar en los juegos de cama. Ahora mismo, aunque ya la había saboreado a fondo —varias veces—quería arrancarle la ropa con sus manos y apartarlas de sus atractivas curvas.

—Más tarde, —susurró ella como si escuchara sus pensamientos.

—No más tarde. Ahora. —Él cogió los huevos entre sus dedos y los llevó sus labios. Mientras masticaba, él la miró. Ella lo miró. Y ambos percibieron lo que el otro pensaba. Él le guiñó el ojo, y entornó sensualmente sus pestañas—. Tienes razón. Quiero comerte, ya que sé que esto sabrá mucho mejor sobre ti.

Su corazón latió de forma irregular en su pecho._ Oh, soy una depravada_.

—Lamentable, Annyie, —dijo Candy sin echarle ni siquiera un vistazo a su hermana—. Voy tener que pedirte que te marches.

**_V_**arias gloriosas horas más tarde, Terry recostó a Candy contra él, su piel pegajosa por la jalea de fresa.

—Ya nunca miraré un desayuno de la misma forma, —murmuró ella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Ni yo. —Él rió. Cada segundo con esta mujer era una nueva experiencia—. Toda comida que consuma a partir de ahora será comparada con nuestro buffet carnal.

—Deberíamos tomar una ducha. —Ella arremolinó la punta de un dedo sobre su ombligo—. Tienes mermelada por todas partes.

—Primero… —De repente serio, la hizo rodar sobre su espalda y la fijó bajo él, con sus manos atrapadas encima de su cabeza. Palma contra palma. Pechos contra músculo—. Deseo hacerte una pregunta.

El cambio de posición colocó su creciente erección justo donde más le gustaba. Obviamente, ella sintió lo mismo, ya que calor llameó en sus ojos, y ella pronunció un sexy ronroneo.

—Pregúntame todo lo que quieras.

—¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí?

Poco a poco, el calor se enfrió en su rostro. Ella se quedó inmóvil, mirando lejos.

—Me preocupo por ti. —Sus palabras fueron vacilantes y totalmente calculadas—. Ya lo sabes.

—Sí. Lo sé. —Pero él habría querido más. Él no podía darle una propia declaración de amor, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios. Quizás ere egoísta de su parte. Sin embargo, no podía controlar esa necesidad. Lamiendo su clavícula dijo—. Yo también me preocupo por ti.

—Yo... gracias.

—¿Me amas?

—¿Me amas tú? —le contestó, devolviéndole la pregunta.

Él quiso contestar pero, en cambio, decidió demostrarle lo que sentía por ella con su cuerpo. Sus dedos se movieron entre sus piernas, acariciando el rocío que allí encontró.

—Eres perfecta.

—Tú también, —jadeó ella.

Él la besó por todas partes, sin dejar ningún hueco por explorar. Él la tuvo retorciéndose, gritando, y cuando finalmente entró en ella, ambos gimieron por la perfección del momento. Él se tomó su tiempo amando su cuerpo, y sólo después de que ella alcanzara el clímax dos veces, se permitió su propia liberación. Cuando sus estremecimientos disminuyeron, se tumbó de espaldas y miró hacía el techo, manteniéndola a su lado.

—Yo... yo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Con la ternura iluminando sus ojos, ella acarició su mejilla.

—Nos hemos ayudado el uno al otro, Terry.

—Sí, pero no creo que sepas nunca lo mucho que _tú_ me has dado. Un pedazo de mi alma. Mi orgullo. Mi honor.

—Y tú me has dado confianza y aventuras. Has agitado mi aburrida vida y has añadido un poco de chispa.

Él hizo una pausa.

—Pero no podemos darnos el uno al otro en matrimonio o tener niños, ¿verdad?

—No, —contestó ella tristemente—. Pero tenerte a ti es suficiente.

Sus palabras le llegaron al alma, y él capturó sus labios en un tierno beso.

—Una vez, cuando yo era un muchacho, soñé con esas cosas. Con una esposa que me sostuviera entre sus brazos cada noche mientras ella se ponía enorme con nuestro niño. Con un hijo que aprendiera el arte de la guerra de mi paciente mano. Con una hija que me sonriera y me permitiera que alejara su dolor con besos.

—Yo también quería lo mismo,—admitió ella—. Una familia, un lugar al que pertenecer.

—Siento mucho no poder darte todas esas cosas, pequeño dragón.

Candy cerró los ojos contra la alegría y el dolor de su admisión. Combinadas, las emociones la herían más profundamente que cualquier cuchillo, y a la misma vez alejaban el escozor.

—Y yo siento el no poder dártelos a ti.

—Menudo par que somos, ¿eh? —dijo él con un suspiro.

_Cambia de tema, cambia de tema_, cantó su mente, antes de que se derrumbara y se pusiera a llorar.

—Háblame de las mujeres de tu planeta. ¿Cómo son?

Él hociqueó en su cuello antes de contestar.

—¿Y si me niego a contártelo?

—Te daré un golpe de karate que nunca olvidarás.

—Entonces te lo diré —él apartó las manos de ella y Candy gimió por la pérdida—... después de que me hagas una demostración de ese karate tuyo. Me muero de curiosidad.

—Muy bien, entonces. —Ella avanzó lentamente por la cama y se puso de pie.

Cuando ella se inclinó para recoger su ropa, él protestó.

— Ah, ah, ah, Candy. Estoy seguro que ese karate es mejor practicarlo sin ropa que dificulte los movimientos.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, verdad?

—Sí. —Con expresión herida, él se apoyó sobre las almohadas—. Por mi honor.

—Bueno, ya que tu honor está en juego. —Reuniendo coraje, ella se puso frente a la cama. Él la observó como si no pudiera apartar los ojos, como si no pensara que ella era, bueno, un poquito rechoncha.

_Soy hermosa_, pensó, recordando el mantra que Terry le había enseñado. Incluso desnuda y cubierta de mermelada de fresa. Quizás las mujeres delgadas como palos eran consideradas desnutridas y patéticas en su planeta. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el pensamiento.

—¿Estás preparado? —le preguntó.

—He estado preparado desde que la primera vez que aparecí. —Él cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Ya puedes empezar.

_Señor, ayúdame_. Antes de que perdiera los nervios, ella realizó varios movimientos que había visto por la TV. Una alta patada. Un corte con los brazos. Hasta fingió partir un bloque de madera por la mitad. Él no se rió. No, cuando ella terminó, gruñó,

—Ven y hazme eso.

Y ella lo hizo.

Más tarde ella se encontraba de nuevo acurrucada entre sus brazos.

—En verdad creo que me debes una gran y extensa descripción de las mujeres de tu planeta.

Su profunda y rica risa llenó el cuarto, pero la alegría pronto se esfumó. Un hondo pesar lo alcanzó, una tristeza por todo lo que había perdido o, quizás, por todo lo que nunca tendría.

—Mejor me explicas_ exactamente_ lo que quieres saber, así no entraré en minuciosos detalles.

—¿Son todas las mujeres tan hermosas como Susana?

—Susana no es hermosa. Es fea. Mala. Pero no, la mayoría de las mujeres no se parecen a ella. Son de diferentes formas, tamaños, colores y temperamentos.

—¿Y en cuanto a Imperia? Me has hablado de la magia que allí reside, pero no del modo en que es gobernada.

—Hay un Gran Lord que reina sobre los mortales, y un Sumo Sacerdote que reina sobre el Druinn. Su palabra es ley sobre su gente. Luego está la _Elite_, los soldados y los sirvientes. Yo serví de buen grado a mi Gran Lord, ya que él era un sabio y justo gobernante.

—¿Así que eras un soldado?

—Yo era un soldado de la _Elite_.

—Y tú, mi soldado de la _Elit_e, ¿luchaste en muchas batallas?

—Sí. Verás, hubo una época en que los mortales y el Druinn luchaban continuamente. Entonces los dos dirigentes forjaron una forzosa paz: los mortales juraron que jamás destruirían la fuente de los poderes Druinn, el Cristal Kyi-en-Tra, y el Druinn juró de nunca dañaría a los mortales con su magia. Pese a todo, muchas personas, tanto mortales como hechiceros, estaban contra tal alianza. Cada uno quería que su propia raza gobernara a la otra. Cuando me marché, se preparaba una rebelión.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez estalló y si es así, quien ganó, —dijo ella—. Los rebeldes o los reyes.

—El Druinn tiene muchos poderes místicos, y los mortales los exceden en número, diez contra uno. Todos juntos podrían conquistarlos pero tendrían problemas para derrotar a la resistencia.

—¿Tenían los rebeldes algún tipo del arma mágica?

—No, ellos eran simplemente más tenaces. Y el mundo, rápidamente, perdió su vitalidad. Las continuas guerras entre las razas hicieron que las ciudades languidecieran y que muchas personas murieran. —Terry la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos—. Lo que una vez prosperó perdió rápidamente su fortaleza, debilitando a las clases y reforzando la rebeldía.

—Lo siento.

Él, con cuidado, apretó su cadera.

—Antes de mi maldición, mi Gran Lord me había llamado para luchar contra los rebeldes Druinn.

—Entonces, cuando estabas con Susana, te acostabas con el enemigo, ¿no es así?

—Por aquél entonces, no éramos enemigos. Recuerda que nuestros reyes acababan de hacerse aliados. Y además de eso, yo siempre consideré a una mujer una mujer.

—Y por lo tanto incapaz de herirla o someterla, independientemente de sus orígenes, —terminó Candy por él.

Él asintió.

—¿Te gustaría saber lo qué pasó en Imperia una vez que te marchaste?

—Sí. Me gustaría. Imperia todavía es mi hogar.

El silencio siguió a eso.

Candy esperó un momento, dejando a Terry reunir sus pensamientos, antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Un día podrías tener la oportunidad de volver, sin la ayuda de Susana, y terminar con lo que tu rey te ordenó hacer.

—No, —fue todo lo que él dijo.

—Quizás podríamos buscar la forma, —insistió ella, deseando visitar Imperia otra vez, bajo sus propios términos. Andar a través de la ondulante hierba blanca, sentir la brisa perfumada, ver a Terry en su ambiente natural y permitirle acabar con el objetivo de su vida—. Tal vez si encontramos un camino, yo podría ir contigo.

—No. —Con expresión oscura y los músculos tensos, él negó con la cabeza—. Nunca volveré, Candy, esa es mi maldición. Y no diré más sobre este tema.

—¿Podrías volver si la maldición fuera rota?

Él vaciló, pero finalmente contestó, aunque de mala gana,

—Sí.

—Terry...

—Basta, —dijo él.

Él decidía permanecer alejado de su hogar porque… ¿por qué? ¿Tenía miedo de Susana? Candy reprimió un suspiro. Si él sólo se permitiese amarla y abrirle su corazón, la maldición_ podría_ ser rota y nunca tendría que ver a Susana de nuevo. Así de fácil. Así de simple._ Sólo ámame_, gritó ella por dentro. En su obstinación sobre los asuntos del corazón, él perdía la vida que obviamente tanto adoraba.

—¿Estás listo para tu ducha ahora? —le preguntó ella, porque no sabía que más decir.

—No. Estoy listo para_ nuestra_ ducha.

* * *

explicaciones al final :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

_Tú no eres dueño de nada, ni siquiera de tu propia felicidad._

**_M_**ás tarde, ellos se encontraban en patio trasero, mientras una fresca brisa remolineaba a su alrededor y disfrutaban silenciosamente del los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. La caja de Terry todavía estaba escondida dentro del tiesto, donde se quedaría, por lo que ambos se sentían tranquilos y relajados. Se rieron y jugaron a rodar sobre un montón de húmedas hojas rojas. A causa de la tormenta, la tierra estaba blanda y mojada, y los dos estaban llenos de barro y gotas de agua.

Terry hizo el esfuerzo de quitar el fango y las ramitas del pelo de Candy mientras ella luchaba por contener la risa. Cada vez que ella sonreía, sus propios labios se estiraban, automáticamente, en otra sonrisa. No podía recordar un tiempo en el cual su vida hubiera sido más feliz o más despreocupada que en este momento. Ellos parecían niños, alegres y llenos de energía.

Cuando sus cuerpos le dolieron por sus payasadas, decidieron colocarse en el—balancín,—como Candy lo llamó. Para engañar al frío y permanecer calientes, se abrazaron el uno al otro, mientras Terry compartía los recuerdos de su madre y los problemas en los que siempre se metía cuando era un niño precoz y un poco travieso. Candy compartió sus anécdotas favoritas con su hermana.

—Antes de que mis padres se separaran, —dijo ella—, una día encontré el diario de Anny, copié las páginas y las colgué por todos los rincones de la casa. Aún no estoy segura de que me haya perdonado.

—Cruel, cruel, Candy, —bromeó él.

—Tenía que hacer algo para hacerla sufrir. —Casi distraídamente, ella jugó con los botones de marfil de su abrigo—. Mi hermana había entrado en mi habitación la noche anterior, y me había cortado todo el pelo.

Sus dedos se enredaron en la espesa masa, alzando su cabeza para mirarla a los brillantes ojos.

—Tal broma mereció un castigo severo. Hiciste bien.

Luego, él capturó sus labios con los suyos, un beso hambriento que llenó su alma y derritió sus huesos.

**_C_**uando Neil apareció de nuevo ante Susana, llevaba una piedra color turquesa del Cristal Kyi-en-Tra, la fuente de todo su poder. Una secreta satisfacción bailaba en las doradas profundidades de sus ojos cuando él afrontó su ira.

—¿Crees que Terry es la única persona que puede satisfacer tus deseos? —gruñó él.

—Sí, —contestó ella, aunque una duda saltó a la vida en su interior, pero rápidamente la aplastó—. Lo creo, —dijo ella con mayor fuerza, más para su propia benefició que para el suyo.

Él parpadeó y la acción, de algún modo, destacó más la satisfacción en sus ojos.

—¿Incluso si te demuestro más allá de toda duda que él desea a otra?

Su estómago se retorció ante el pensamiento, pero tenía que saberlo.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—Observa, —le ordenó él—. Mira.

Él levantó el prisma. Con unas murmuradas palabras, múltiples rayos de colores explotaron hacia el techo. Rojo, rosado, azul, verde, el diamante completamente iluminado y casi cegador. Todos dieron vueltas juntos, chocaron, se mezclaron, y cuando se evaporaron, ella observó la imagen de Terry que se cernía sobre el aire.

Susana lo miró jugar y reír con su _guan ren_. Terry tiró a la mujer al suelo, girando el cuerpo en el aire para recibir el impacto de la caída y que ella aterrizara sobre él. La mujer sonrió encima de Terry y él le devolvió la sonrisa, una llena de alegría y afecto. Entonces la besó apasionadamente.

Oleadas de emociones inundaron a Susana, un mar de cólera y miedo, creciendo con una desesperación implacable, tan intensa que ella quiso gritar_ Me pertenece a mí_.

—Lancé un hechizo para destruir a esa mujer, —dijo ella a través de los dientes apretados—. ¿Por qué está todavía viva?

—Tu magia era demasiado débil para hacer mucho daño.

—Pero la tuya no, y tú me ayudaste con el encantamiento.

—No. —lentamente, él negó con la cabeza—. Sólo te ayudé con tus poderes. No usé ningún hechizo propio.

Un odio puro la llenó. Hacía Neil o hacía la mujer, ella no estaba segura.

—Mata a la mujer por mí, Neil. Mátala.

Una furia mortal ardió sin llama en su intensa mirada, y él la estudió durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Así es como reaccionas? ¿No ves que estos dos están enamorados?

—Ellos no están enamorados, idiota, —escupió ella—. De otra manera, el hechizo se rompería.

—¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo?

Sus uñas cortaron sus palmas.

—Lo olvidaré cuando esté muerto, y apenas.

—Tal vez eso se pueda arreglar, —dijo él engañosamente tranquilo y salió de una zancada de la habitación.

**_Susana_** pasó la siguiente hora rompiéndose la cabeza averiguando como podía recuperar a Terry. Necesitaba su caja, y para conseguirlo, primero debía destruir a su nueva _guan ren_. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo lograrlo cuando su magia seguía fallando? ¿Cuándo Neil seguía rechazándola?

La respuesta estaba en Neil. Él no podía rechazarla durante mucho tiempo, ya que se lo había prometido. _Debía_ ayudarla.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella merodeó por los vacíos y silencioso vestíbulos, un prado de arqueados pasadizos, perfumados por el mar y con un fresco suelo de mármol color medianoche en contraste directo con las columnas de alabastro que se estiraban hacia arriba, altos hasta el techo.

Como ella no reconoció las gemas_ lamori_, ellas la ignoraron, dejándola en la oscuridad. De todas formas, no necesita luz; conocía el camino. Sabía que todos los residentes de palacio dormían plácidamente en sus camas. A causa de su magia, asumían que nadie poseía el suficiente coraje para acechar en sus sagrados pasillos. Aquella autocomplacencia un día podría ser su caída, pensó con indignación.

Finalmente alcanzó la cámara privada de Neil. Ella no se molestó en anunciar su presencia. Apartó a un lado la tenue y diáfana tela y entró precipitadamente en el interior. Ella se paró bruscamente, abriendo mucho los ojos. Su aliento quemó en su pecho cuando contempló la imagen que Neil presentaba.

Él holgazaneaba en el agua del baño, con la cabeza reclinada contra el borde y el negro pelo desordenado sobre sus hombros. Completamente masculino. Hermoso.

Cuando él la vio, imperturbablemente, se levantó. Su mirada lo recorrió todo lo largo, contemplando toda esa viril dureza y dorados músculos. Los riachuelos de agua bajaban sobre los tendones de su abdomen, reuniéndose en su ombligo y luego perdiéndose en los rizos oscuros que rodeaban su creciente erección. Él olía a_ elsment_, un afrodisíaco para su gente, y ella intentó resistir contra su encanto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió él con una calma que desmentían sus ardientes ojos. Salió de la tina de ópalo y caminó hacia los pies de la cama, donde descasaba su ropa.

Antes de que la alcanzara, ella cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo agarró del hombro. Él giró y la afrontó. Sin una palabra, ella lo empujó hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas golpearon el borde de la cama. Y él la dejó hacerlo. Aunque él poseía la fuerza física para detenerla, le permitió que lo empujara. Él se cayó, desnudo, extendido sobre las sedosas pieles negras.

Sus piernas, de repente, parecían temblorosas, y ella quiso hundirse en él. Luchando contra tal impulso, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Prometiste ayudarme. Exijo que lo hagas.

—Mi promesa no fue ofrecida por un tiempo ilimitado. Te ayudaré cuando yo lo decida, ni un momento antes.

—¡Arr! —chilló ella—. Eres peor que tu padre, siempre intentando frustrarme.

—¿Por qué debe ser todo por ti? —Neil cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza, su expresión todavía relajada, casi impasible—. ¿Qué pasaría si reclamo mi deuda ahora? ¿Si exijo que olvides a Terry y me des placer a mí?

—¿No tienes nada de orgullo? —dijo ella, menospreciándolo con sus palabras—. ¿Le darías la bienvenida a mi toque sabiendo que me imagino estando con otro hombre?

Sus ventanas de la nariz llamearon y sus labios se estiraron, enseñando la blancura de sus dientes.

—Vete. Ahora. Eres aún más idiota que yo, y ya estoy harto de tratar contigo.

Ella salió del cuarto. Si no podía ir hacía Terry esta noche, tendría que encontrar la forma de recordarle que era de su propiedad.


	24. Chapter 24

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

_Nunca le pidas nada a tu Ama_

**_E_**l lunes, Candy abrió la tienda una hora y diez minutos tarde, que no está nada mal en su opinión, teniendo en cuenta que se había olvidado completamente de su negocio. Desde luego, culpó a Terry de esto. El hombre constantemente consumía su mente, cuerpo y alma. En la cama y fuera de ella.

Quizás un poco de su preocupación por él era debido a que casi lo había perdido. Esa Susana lo quería lo suficiente como para lanzarlo a través del tiempo y el espacio, lo quería lo suficiente como para destruir los bienes de su _guan ren_.

Quizás las mismas preocupaciones taladraban la mente de Terry, porque él permaneció a su lado, sus ojos siempre observando la caja fuerte de su tienda, donde ella había guardado su caja. Ninguno de los dos había querido dejarla en casa. Él permaneció tenso y protector, como si esperara que un monstruoso alienígena volara hasta su tienda y los atacara, que era exactamente lo que ella pensaba que Susana era. Un monstruoso alienígena con complejo de Dios que necesitaba que alguien le diera un puñetazo o dos.

La imagen de hacer justo eso destelló en su mente, y ella sonrió. Y mientras sonreía, recordó todos los otros motivos que tenía para hacerlo. ¡Primero y el más importante era el hecho de que tenía un amante! Ella. Candy White. Lo había hecho. Había tenido tantos gloriosos orgasmos y le había dado a su amante numerosos orgasmos también.

Prácticamente saltando, fue a la caja registradora, levantó el frasco de los caramelos y seleccionó varios... todos ellos de chocolate. Se merecía un premio por su fantástico comportamiento de esta mañana. Se comió el primero lentamente, atormentando a sus papilas gustativas, recordando a Terry. Cerrando los ojos con rendición, se comió el segundo y luego el tercero.

Momentos más tarde, ella_ sintió_ a Terry alzarse detrás de ella.

—Deja de gemir cada vez que te los comes, —dijo él con ferocidad, su caliente aliento cosquilleando en su oreja.

Un hormigueo le recorrió la piel. Gracias a Dios, estaban solos en la tienda.

—¿O qué? —Ella se dio la vuelta para afrontarlo, con cara desafiante mientras luchaba contra una corriente de sensaciones que se arremolinaban entre sus piernas—. ¿Me golpearás?

Él acerado guardián que había sido durante todo el día, se fue, y en su lugar hubo un hombre que sólo podía describirse como sensual. Su calor se filtro en su interior, enviando un delicioso cosquilleo por todo su sistema nervioso.

—Sí, —dijo él—. Te golpearé en lo más profundo.

La forma en la que dijo esas palabras le hicieron pensar en fustas y cadenas, y en cualquier cosa más que él pudiera necesitar para castigarla correctamente. ¿De dónde salía este juguetón y licencioso coqueto? se preguntó, asombrada de sí misma. ¡La corriente y simple Candy, finalmente se había convertido en una bromista!

Él parecía tan hermoso, bullendo con sensualidad, vida e intención carnal.

Con voz ronca le dijo,

—¿Prometes hacer que el dolor sea bueno?

Él agarró un perdido mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos y lo pasó sobre su mejilla.

—¿Que le ha pasado a esa tímida doncella que intentó defender su honor con el karate?

—Tomó lecciones de un maestro de la seducción. —Riendo, ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho—. Me he vuelto mala desde que las lecciones terminaron.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir tales cosas? —contestó él con fingida ira—. Las lecciones nunca terminaron. Hay mucho que tengo que enseñarte.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Sus dientes mordisquearon su labio inferior de la forma que sabía que tanto le gustaba. Ella jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la cinturilla de sus vaqueros y luego los deslizó más abajo, ahuecándolo—. ¿Qué más tienes que enseñarme?

Él silbó entre dientes.

—Tendrás tu castigo por jugar con tu hombre. Más tarde, —le prometió—. Serás mía.

Oh, sí. Lo era. Y él era suyo.

—Ahora, si no cambiamos de tema, —añadió él—, no seré responsable de mis actos.

Aunque esto requirió de todas sus fuerzas, Candy se apartó. Su tienda no era lugar para la seducción. Al menos, no durante las horas de trabajo. Con un suspiro, echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera.

—El hijo de mi propietario, se suponía, arreglaría hoy las tuberías del cuarto de baño, y llega —Oh, gran sorpresa— tarde. ¿Ya que tus conocimientos son tan_ avanzados_ —ella casi se ahogó al decir esto— ¿te importaría echarle un vistazo?

—No me importa, —dijo. Él se lamió los labios con maliciosa intención—.Es decir, no me importa… si acordamos que me pagarás por mis servicios.

Todavía traspasada por el entusiasmo, ella se echó el pelo sobre un hombro y actuó despreocupadamente.

—¿Qué tipo de pago?

—Del tipo lascivo, desde luego.

Ella trató de parecer poco dispuesta, aunque realmente lo estaba.

—Bien, —dijo, esperando que su tono sonara menos impaciente de lo que se sentía—. Pero sólo porque estoy desesperada por tener las tuberías arregladas.

—Será un gran placer el recibir mi pago.

Como para ella dárselo, estaba segura.

—¿Sólo por curiosidad, ¿alguna vez has hecho labores de fontanería?

—No, pero mis conocimientos son...

—Extensos. Lo sé. —Ella colocó sus manos sobre las caderas—. Debería supervisarte.

—Pero déjame trabajar. —Él se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, exponiendo su cuerpo de cintura para arriba. Sus músculos, intensamente bronceados, ondularon con el movimiento.

Se le hizo la boca agua ya que conocía exactamente qué gusto tenía toda esa piel. Sólo esa mañana, ella había lamido cada pulgada, sabía que su sabor era mucho mejor que el chocolate. Era tan hermoso, tan sexy, que hasta el aire en sus pulmones quemaba por él. Señor, no hacía ni seis horas, que ese cuerpo que ahora se comía con los ojos se había presionado contra ella, haciéndole cosas maravillosas.

El hombre simplemente tenía que quitarse una pieza de ropa, y ella se ponía caliente. No, el hombre sólo tenía que mirarla, y ella ardía. Casi temblando por el deseo, lo siguió al cuarto de baño y lo observó trabajar. Ella fue golpeada de nuevo por su cruda masculinidad, por la gracia de sus movimientos semejantes a los de una pantera, incluso mientras hacía tareas manuales.

Pero media hora más tarde, fue despertada de golpe de su ensueño cuando Terry comenzó a maldecir a la tubería a gritos. Jadeó cuando vio que se había cortado la mano. Preocupada, se precipitó a su lado. La sangre brotaba de la herida, corriendo de forma constante.

Apartando su miedo, Candy recogió su camisa del suelo y rápidamente la envolvió alrededor de su mano. Pronto el líquido carmesí tiñó el blanco material y goteó hasta el suelo.

—Necesito otra venda. Ésta es inútil. ¿Todavía guardas ropa de recambio en tu oficina? —

—Sí. Iré a...

—No hay tiempo. Sangro demasiado. Quítate la blusa y dámela, —exigió él, su atención centrada en la herida.

—Por supuesto. —Su preocupación por él aumentó. Ella tiró de su camisa y le ayudó a envolver de nuevo su mano.

—Ahora dame las bragas, —dijo él.

Esta vez ella hizo una pausa y se inclinó sobre él.

—¿Qué?

Él se estremeció. ¿Tal vez de forma un poco exagerada?

—Dame tus bragas, —repitió él.

Ella estudió sus rasgos, y las sospechas crecieron en su mente.

—Déjame ver tu mano.

—No hay tiempo. Necesito tus bragas.

—¿Qué tipo de necesidad?

—Estoy dolorido, mujer, ¿y te entretienes haciéndome preguntas?

Ella no dudaba que sintiera dolor. De lo que dudaba era que clase de dolor. Había un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, y ella sabía que su fina tira de encaje no ofrecería protección alguna a su herida. Aún así, dispuesta a seguirle el juego, Candy echó un rápido vistazo por todos los rincones de la tienda para asegurarse de que no había entrado ningún cliente. Todavía estaban solos.

Sintiéndose atrevida y desinhibida, se quitó el tanga rosa y le dio la diminuta prenda a Terry. El frío aire sopló sobre su ardiente centro, provocándole temblores… Deliciosos estremecimientos recorrieron su piel.

—Ya está, —dijo ella, tratando de ocultar su creciente excitación—. ¿Contento?

—No. También necesito tu falda.

No deseando que fuera demasiado fácil para él, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Para qué?

—Ven aquí y te lo mostraré.

—De ninguna manera. Sólo te pagaré cuando las tuberías estén arregladas. Y aún no lo están.

—Verdad, pero servirá para inspirarme.

Bueno, ¿cómo podía discutir eso? Si el hombre necesitaba inspiración… una neblina de anticipación la envolvió mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Sonriendo ampliamente, él la alzó y la colocó sobre el mostrador del lavabo.

—Así está mejor, —dijo él.

Con movimientos lentos, deliberados, él se desenvolvió la camisa de su mano y la tiró al suelo. Ella fijó la mirada en su palma. Mientras miraba, su herida comenzó a curarse. Los tejidos se juntaban, se entrelazaban y sellaban. Pronto no hubo ninguna señal de que se había hecho daño.

Su mandíbula cayó.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Una cortesía de la maldición. —Él sacó la falda de su cuerpo y la dejó caer con un solo movimiento. Él siguió sosteniendo su tanga.

—Esto es mío.

—Vale. Pero deberás darme algo a cambio.

—¡Um!, me gusta los tratos de tu mundo. ¿Qué me dices si me quedo tus bragas y a cambio hago que te corras dos veces?

¡Como si tuviera que pensarlo!

—Suena a buen negocio.

A través de la tela de su sujetador, él rodeó con la punta de sus dedos sus pezones, y tal como ocurría siempre que la tocaba, el calor de su piel abrasó su corazón. Ella jadeó.

—Te deseo, Candy. ¿Estás demasiado dolorida?

Sí, pero la excitación pulsaba a través de ella de todos modos. Era como si se fundiera, disolviéndose entre calientes llamas.

—Te deseo, —dijo ella—, y estoy dispuesta a apostar que tú puedes hacerme olvidar cualquier incomodidad que pueda sentir.

—Esa será mi misión personal. —Él colocó embriagadores besos a lo largo de sus pechos, humedeciendo su sujetador, causando una deliciosa fricción, luego hostigó a sus pezones con la lengua.

—¿Cerraste la puerta de la calle?—le preguntó ella de pronto.

Él negó con la cabeza y le dio un suave y dulce beso que capturó su aliento.

—No.

—Entonces no me hagas gritar, ¿vale? Tengo que saber si alguien entra.

—Si no puedo hacerte gritar, pequeño dragón, no soy digno de ser tu amante. —Con esto, él se introdujo en su interior. Cinco minutos más tarde, ella gemía. Diez minutos más y ella le ordenaba que se moviera más rápido.

Quince minutos después ella gritó muchas veces, el sonido resonando por las paredes.

Ninguno oyó la campana del carillón de la puerta.


	25. Chapter 25

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

_Protege a tu Ama con tu propia vida_

—Uh, perdone, —una profunda y ligeramente acentuada voz masculina la llamó—. ¿Está usted bien? Oí gritos. ¿Debería llamara a la policía?

Candy echó un vistazo a Terry, luego miró hacia abajo, a sus cuerpos todavía unidos. Esto no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando.

Pero lo estaba…

Ella acababa de tener un orgasmo que quitaba el sentido. Terry acababa de tener un colapsante orgasmo. Y había alguien en el vestíbulo de la tienda, queriendo saber si todo iba bien. Sus mejillas ardieron. Aquí estaba ella, con la ropa amontonada a sus pies, un hombre medio desnudo entre sus muslos, y el eco de sus gritos resonado en sus oídos.

¿Por qué, oh por qué, no había cerrado la puerta y coloca el cartel de Cerrado?

¿Y cuánto tiempo había estado allí el cliente? ¿Qué había oído? Lo suficiente como para querer llamar a la poli, obviamente.

Terry, el muy idiota, parecía totalmente indiferente ante el hecho de tener audiencia. Sonriendo, empujó la puerta del cuarto de baño, cerrándola con el pie, y siguió agarrando sus caderas entre sus manos.

—¿¡Hola!? —dijo la voz de nuevo—. Marco el 911 ahora mismo.

—¡No! —gritó Candy—. Estoy bien. De verdad. Yo, uh, ya voy. —Ella apartó a Terry.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó el forastero.

—No, no. Quédese donde está.

—Permíteme ayudarte, pequeño dragón. —Terry recogió su falda y la ayudó a ponérsela

—También necesito mis bragas, —susurró ella.

—No. —Con ojos oscurecidos, él sacudió la cabeza—. Me las diste.

—Bueno, ahora quiero que me las devuelvas.

—Lucharé a muerte por conservarlas.

Sus dientes se apretaron. Sin su ropa interior, el frío aire seguía besando su expuesta piel, un fuerte recordatorio de todo lo que habían hecho. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse con este cliente con aquel fresco recuerdo en su mente?

Una vez creyó que tener un novio solucionaría todos sus problemas. Ahora comprendía que un novio creaba un montón de nuevas complicaciones, las cuales jamás se había imaginado.

Terry miró el juego de emociones cruzar la cara de Candy. Vergüenza. Satisfacción. Sí, hasta entusiasmo. Aunque protestara, disfrutaba de todas las nuevas aventuras que se cruzaban en su camino. Y le gustó que eso le gustara.

—¿Está segura de que no puedo ayudarle?—dijo el hombre.

— ¡Estoy segura! —gritó Candy.

El buen humor de Terry se esfumó rápidamente cuando recordó que ese hombre estaba solo en la tienda y que ahora mismo podía estar buscando su caja. En este momento, Terry sospechaba de todos, macho o hembra, ya que una mujer fácilmente podía contratar a un hombre para que hiciera el trabajo sucio.

—Espera aquí, Candy, mientras interrogo a este recién llegado.

—No, Terry, yo...

Él se fue antes de que pudiera terminar.

Sus dedos se movieron a la velocidad del relámpago, abrochándose de nuevo los botones. Ella gimió cuando vio las manchas rojas de sangre seca que cubrían el centro de su blusa. Demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Se negaba a saludar a su cliente en sostén. Si él simplemente regresaba en este momento, podía cambiarse con la ropa de repuesto que tenía en el almacén—. Terry. —lo llamó.

Terry la ignoró. En el centro de la tienda descubrió a un alto hombre rubio. Estaba vestido con ropa desgastada y descolorida, que acentuaba sus músculos de guerrero. También llevaba una caja roja rectangular que transportaba… ¿armas? ¿Armas para matar o para romper la caja fuerte? O tal vez ambas cosas. La fija mirada de Terry exploró el artículo en cuestión. Parecía inofensivo. Él buscó por el resto de la tienda. Otras tres personas, dos hembras y un macho, vagaban por ella, inspeccionando la mercancía.

Terry concentró su atención sobre el musculoso hombre de la caja roja y se maldijo por colocar a Candy en peligro. Nunca debió haber relajado la guardia. Pero, maldita sea, la mujer era toda una tentación, toda una distracción incapaz de resistir. Cuando ella se había metido el caramelo en la boca, su expresión había sido la misma que cuando tenía un orgasmo. Y, a partir de ese momento, él sólo había pensado en acostarse con ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le exigió al hombre de la caja.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar, Candy entró precipitadamente y lo rodeó.

—¡Hola! —dijo ella, luego se calló—. Estaba, uh …bueno, soy Candy. La dueña. —Ella suspiró e hizo un visible esfuerzo por juntar sus ideas—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Terry se estiró para cogerla, seguramente para empujarla detrás de él, pero ella fácilmente lo esquivó.

—Vengo a arreglar las tuberías, —dijo el hombre.

Su voz le era extrañamente familiar, pensó Candy. Y sus ojos… eran profundos y azules, insondables, y tan claros como trozos de hielo. Ellos les resultaban conocidos, sin embargo, jamás lo había visto en vida. Lo recordaría. Él era magnífico, casi demasiado hermoso para ser real, como si llevara una máscara exquisitamente tallada.

—Creo que me esperaba, —añadió él.

—Oh, sí. —Ella le ofreció una sonrisa de bienvenida—. Morgan Schetfield, ¿verdad?

Él hizo una pausa durante un momento, luego asintió.

—Así es. Soy Morgan Schetfield.

Terry todavía no relajó su postura de guerrero.

—Tendré que ver su identificación, —dijo él, tomando a Candy por los hombros y obligándola a ponerse a su lado.

Su ceño se dirigido en su dirección.

—Estoy segura de que eso no es necesario.

—Es_ muy necesario_—Terry le dedicó al hombre una penetrante mirada.

—Claro, —dijo Morgan tranquilamente. Él murmuró algo por lo bajo y luego le dio una delgada tarjeta que se parecía mucho a la American Express de Candy.

Terry la cogió, la estudió por todos lados y luego le entregó el vistoso y delgado cuadrado a Candy. Ella le echó un vistazo y dijo.

—Él es Morgan Schetfield, nacido el dos de diciembre de mil novecientos setenta y cinco. Su licencia expira exactamente dentro de tres meses. ¿Quieres saber algo más, Terry? —le preguntó ella secamente.

—Es suficiente. —Pero él planeaba vigilar, tanto a ella como al hombre, hasta que se hubiera asegurado de la seguridad de Candy.

—El problema está detrás, —dijo Candy—. Si me acompaña…

Terry la siguió. Él casi sonrió cuando sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando ella entró en la cámara del baño. Él realmente se regodeó. Sus zapatos estaban tirados al azar por el suelo y Candy rápidamente se los puso.

—¿Cuál es exactamente el problema? —preguntó Morgan.

Candy le explicó lo de las cañerías que gemían y que el váter no echaba agua.

—¿Cree que puede arreglarlo?

—Sé que puedo. —Morgan saltó al trabajo, charlando todo el tiempo, preguntándole cordialmente a Candy sobre su vida, si era feliz y muchas otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con su negocio.

Eso irritó a Terry, que el hombre mostrara tal interéspor_ su_ mujer. Lo que le irritó más, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que el hombre logró terminar lo que él mismo había sido incapaz de hacer, causando que el fontanero pareciera un héroe a los ojos de Candy. El maldito hombre arregló las tuberías, tal y como había dicho.

Incluso cuando su trabajo estuvo hecho, Morgan siguió sonriéndole a Candy, riendo y hablando de personas y lugares que Terry no conocía. Y eso no le gustó. Él reprimió el impulso de golpear la cara del fontanero contra los rajados azulejos del suelo._ A ver si el hombre se reía con sus dientes hechos polvo en el suelo._

Contrariamente a su inquietud inicial, Candy fue absolutamente amable con Morgan; no como la mujer tímida y nerviosa que había descrito ser una vez. Ella no parecía dudar más de sí misma, si no que parecía una amiga. Mientras que estaba orgulloso de su progreso interior, no le gustó la facilidad con la que trataba a este otro hombre.

Cuando Morgan se marchó, Terry bullía de indignación. No estaba celoso. No, estaba furioso. Candy era_ suya_, y él no permitiría a otro hombre cazar en su coto privado.

Candy rápidamente aplacó su perturbación. Cuando el último cliente se marchó, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, se apretó contra él y susurró todas las cosas que quería hacerle. Sólo a él. Cuando ella pronunció la última palabra, un brillo de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo.

—Vamos a casa, —pidió él.

Sus labios se levantaron en una lenta sonrisa, y ella asintió.


	26. Chapter 26

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 26**

_Nunca flojees en tus deberes._

**_Candy_** volaba por la carretera. Ella y Terry estaban casi en casa, casi en la cama. Ella acarició su bolso, suspirando contenta cuando sintió el consolador bulto del joyero.

Le echó un vistazo a Terry, y su relajado buen humor desapareció. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su piel estaba inusitadamente pálida. El sudor perlaba su frente y sus labios tenían un tono azulado.

—¿Terry? —le dijo, alternando su atención entre el camino de delante y el hombre a su lado.

Él no respondió.

Su estómago se encogió de miedo.

—¿Terry? —Ella gritó su nombre esta vez, y el sonido resonó por todo el Sedán. Luego, marcó la palabra con un golpe en su muslo—. ¡Terry!

**_Terry_** estaba perdido en un mundo de luz y oscuridad, una cosa u otra, no podía decidirlo. Sólo sabía que su cuerpo ardía, en un infierno de crujientes llamas. Estaba atrapado en alguna especie de prisión, tumbado sobre la fría y dura tierra.

De repente, Susana estaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, usándolo cruelmente para obtener su placer, pero negándole el suyo propio. Él estaba casi contento de que le negara la liberación ya que, mientras rezaba por ella, se despreciaba por darle cualquier parte de él.

_No_, gritó su mente._ Esto no es real. No está pasando. Lucha contra ello_.

—¿Ves cómo te controlo? —dijo ella con voz ronca—. ¿Lo ves?

—Sí.

—Sé que te gusta. Sé que te gusto. ¿Cómo puedes negarlo?

Su mandíbula se cerró con rebeldía.

—Dilo, —exigió ella—. Dime come te gusta mi dominación.

—Me gusta. —La mentira salió a la fuerza de sus labios ya que el hechizo le obligaba a complacerla, y su admisión seguro que la complacía, aunque él intentó desesperadamente contenerse las palabras. Susana no merecía tal confesión, mentira o no. Sólo se merecía palabras de odio.

—Qué buen pequeño esclavo eres, —lo elogió ella, arañándolo en el pecho con sus uñas, no como una amante, sino como una ama le haría a alguien indigno de ternura—. Ahora dime cuánto me amas.

—Te amo, —gruñó él, añadiendo silenciosamente, _te aborrezco_.

—Mentiroso, —gruñó ella, enseñando los dientes en una mueca feroz—. Eres un mentiroso. El hechizo se rompería si lo dijeras sinceramente. ¿Cómo osas mentir a tu ama? Serás castigado, no lo dudes. —Ella lo montó con fuerza, golpeando contra él con una intensidad dolorosa. Cuando se corrió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. Con rabia y placer. Victoria y regocijo.

Él no quería correrse. Luchó contra ello. Siempre luchaba contra ello, pero al final, su cuerpo lo traicionó de nuevo.

Los espasmos de Susana cesaron poco después que los suyos y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Todo lo que siempre te he dado es amor, y aún así, tú constantemente me lo lanzas a la cara. —Ella se puso de pie y se vistió. Su cabello cayó sobre los hombros cuando se dio la vuelta y lo miró enfadada.

—¿Por qué estás todavía en la cama, esclavo? Inclínate ante mí. Agradéceme el placer que tan generosamente te concedí.

Él se movió automáticamente, muriendo un poco más con cada movimiento, y tomó su lugar ante ella.

Bruscamente, Terry se encontró encadenado a una pared. Su entorno le era familiar. Ya había estado aquí antes, pensó, confuso. Una progresión de mujeres desfiló ante él. Permitieron a cada hembra tocar, probar, hacer cualquier cosa que desearan mientras caminaban delante suyo. La línea pareció infinita. Él aguantó crueles pellizcos, tirones impacientes, palmaditas picantes, y para el final, su piel era una masa de contusiones púrpuras y azules. Incluso los campos de batalla de Gillirad no lo habían herido tan profundamente.

—Soy tu ama, tu verdadera amante, —dijo Susana cuando la última mujer abandonó la cámara—. ¿Volverás otra vez a enojarme?

—Sólo si me ordenas que lo haga, —soltó él entre dientes.

Sus ojos parecieron fuego azul.

—Por esto pasaras el resto de la noche dónde estás.

Otra vez la imagen cambió.

Los colores se arremolinaron detrás de sus ojos y se entremezclaron, girando y girando, arrastrándolo a otro fragmento de su vida.

Él se encontró desnudo de pie ante una cama. Susana se reclinaba sobre el colchón, con blancas almohadas tras su espalda.

—Terry, ven aquí, querido.

Sin vacilar, obedeció. Él avanzó lentamente sobre la cama y se cernió sobre ella, quedándose de rodillas como sabía que le gustaba a ella.

—Tengo necesidad de ti, —ronroneó ella.

—Independientemente de lo que desees, sabes que lo haré.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron.

—Dime que me quieres.

—Te quiero.

—Dime lo hermosa que soy.

—Eres hermosa. —Él no dijo ni hizo nada más que lo que ella le pedía. Tendría que forzar cada uno de sus movimientos, no le daría nada de buen grado, nada de él que no fuera exigido, ya que ese era el único control que tenía sobre sí mismo.

—Ámame, —susurró ella, colocando besos sobre su pecho y cuello.

Él despreció cada toque, quería huir corriendo de esta cámara y vomitar el contenido de su estómago cada vez que ella lo miraba de esa forma.

—Amor es algo que no tengo para darte, Susana. Ya lo sabes. Tu hechizo sobre mí era para dar placer a mi _guan ren. _No decía nada de amarlas. Un error con el que debes vivir, ya que nunca te ofreceré mi corazón. —Dijo él con mucha satisfacción sus siguientes palabras—. Me pones enfermo.

Las uñas que suavemente habían arañado su espalda ahora se hundieron en su carne, causando que gotitas de sangre se deslizaran por su espalda.

—¿Quién te posee?

—Tú lo haces.

—¿Quién gobierna tu destino?

—Tú lo haces.

—Nunca lo olvides, Terry, o te haré sufrir por ello.

Terry oyó vagamente a alguien, una hembra, que lo llamaba por su nombre desde un lejano lugar. Esa no era una voz a la cual se sentía obligado a responder. Pese a todo, su boca se negaba a moverse.

La voz siguió resonando en su cabeza. Era Candy, comprendió, y estaba asustada por algo. Lo necesitaba. En su miedo por alcanzarla, luchó por abrirse camino a través de la oscura neblina que envolvía su mente. Mientras luchaba, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y temblaba. Inspiró profundamente.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Iba dentro del coche de Candy, viendo el paisaje de este planeta que estaba empezando a admirar. Las colinas rojas, las casas de piedra, el limpio y fresco aire. Entonces una presencia oscura había invadido su mente y había sido incapaz de detener su presencia en sus recuerdos.

Sí, recuerdos. Eso era. ¿Pero cómo había vuelto a vivirlos tan detalladamente?

Ya sabía la respuesta.

Susana. Ella lo obligó a recordar. Ya que había fallado en reclamarlo, le recordaba que estaba ahí, buscando la manera de devolverlo a su maldición.

—Terry. Por favor, mírame.

Poco a poco, él abrió los ojos. Candy estaba agachada entre la puerta abierta del coche, su encantadora cara sobre él. A su izquierda, los coches pasaban volando por delante de la ventana.

—¿Está permitido aparcar aquí? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Un sollozo salió de su garganta, mitad risa mitad desesperado llanto.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Sí.

—Bien, la respuesta es sí. Estamos a un lado del camino. Ahora dime qué te pasa.

—Un sueño. Sólo fue un sueño, —le dijo a la fuerza.

—No. —Ella negó con la cabeza—. No fue sólo un sueño. Estabas en alguna especie de trance.

—Estoy bien.

Aunque su expresión continuaba siendo poco convencida, ella soltó un vacilante suspiro.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy bien, —repitió él—. El pasado simplemente exigió atención. —Su cabeza cayó contra el respaldo del asiento, su energía abandonándolo rápidamente. Él se sintió hundirse en el sueño—. Llévame a casa, Candy. Llévame a casa.

**_C_**uando ellos alcanzaron la casa, Candy ayudó a Terry a tumbarse en el sofá, escondió su caja dentro del tiesto y luego corrió a la cocina para llevarle un vaso de agua. Él se lo bebió de un trago y dejó el vaso a un lado, estiró las largas piernas y ella se acurrucó contra él, sus brazos sosteniéndola cerca.

Candy jamás había visto nada parecido a lo ocurrido en su coche. Era como si hubiera estado muerto, apenas respirando. Alternando entre la palidez y un ardiente calor.

Agradece a Dios que haya despertado solo.

_Dios te doy las gracias._

No sabía lo que habría hecho si no lo hubiera hecho.

Aunque, cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado con los suyos, ella casi había querido que se hundiera de nuevo en el trance... cualquier cosa con tal de no ver ese horror y dolor en su cara.

¿Qué había causado tal mirada?

Con la punta del dedo, ella jugó con el fino vello de su brazo.

—¿Terry?

Él no se movió, no la miró.

—¿¡Um!?

—Dime que pasó. Quiero ayudarte.

Silencio.

El silencio fue como una espesa y opresiva niebla que descendió sobre todo a su alrededor.

—Hablar de lo que te pasó podría ayudarte a aliviar el dolor. No te juzgaré, ni me reiré. Simplemente escucharé.

Más silencio.

Y luego él habló.

—Susana, la mujer que me atrapó y me guardó durante varias estaciones... —comenzó él vacilantemente—. Era una amante cruel. Exigía mi amor y cuando no se lo daba, me castigaba.

Él siguió, contándolo como sus _ guan rens_ lo habían herido emocionalmente con su crueldad. Él describió horrores que ella jamás se habría imaginado, terrores sufridos por este fuerte y orgullos hombre, cuyo único pecado era su belleza. Ella escuchó cada vacilante palabra, esperando poder absorber un poco de su dolor.

—Al final, —dijo él—, perdí mi voluntad para luchar. Simplemente acepté mi destino y lo que me esperaba. Mi único control era el placer que yo podía dar y el modo en que respondía.

—Ya no eres un esclavo del placer, —dijo ella suavemente—. Eres un hombre, el hombre de Candy, y yo soy tu mujer.

—Candy... —dijo él, su tono teñido de pesar.

—No. No niegues mis palabras o me digas que eso es en lo que Susana te convirtió, que lo que tenemos no puede durar. Sé que no es así.

—Podemos impedir que roben la caja, pero no podemos impedir el paso del tiempo. Nunca envejeceré, jamás moriré. Y tú sí, Candy. Tú lo harás.

—Y si... ¿y si me amaras? El hechizo sería roto y serías mortal. Igual que yo.

—Oh, eso podría funcionar, dulce dragón. Pero no te amo y nunca lo haré.

Ella se tragó las lagrimas.

—¿Por qué? —La palabra salió quebrada, ronca—. ¿soy tan difícil de amar?

—No, —él dijo con ferocidad, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas—. Nunca pienses tal cosa. Eres la mujer más preciosa con la que jamás me he encontrado. Pero si te amo, te perderé. Y me niego a perderte.

La confusión se mezcló con el temor, retorciéndose en su interior.

—No entiendo.

—La magia se rompería y no habría nada que me atara a este mundo. Como no tengo magia propia, regresaría a Imperia sin ti.

Otra tortura que él tendría que sufrir, pensó ella, luchando contra una oleada de dolor. De todas las cosas que había tenido que soportar, seguramente ésta sería la peor. Perder a la persona que amaba. No era asombroso que rechazara entregar su corazón. Amar y perder. Él sería libre, pero a qué precio.

Aunque, ¿no era eso mejor, que pasar una eternidad como esclavo?

—Quieres irte a casa, Terry. Sé que quieres. Lo dijiste tú mismo.

—Sí. Me gustaría andar de nuevo por las tierras de mi patria, pero soy feliz aquí contigo. De hecho, prefiero quedarme aquí a tu lado.

Ella cerró los ojos contra un ataque de picantes lágrimas. Él estaba dispuesto a soportar una eternidad como esclavo del placer para pasar un corto espacio de tiempo con ella. Ella apretó su abrazó. Este hombre la amaba. Él no podía reconocer o admitir la emoción, pero lo hacía.

_¿Qué hice para merecerlo_? Las palabras llenaron su mente incluso cuando comprendió que no podía, no debía, aceptarlo. Forzarlo a soportar una vida de esclavitud… no. No mientras hubiera un modo de salvarlo.

Y lo había.

Dejándolo.

Oh, el conocimiento la despedazó por dentro, desgarrando su corazón, cuerpo y alma. Ella tendría que vivir sin él, porque iba a hacer todo lo necesario para conseguir su libertad. Sin él, sufriría, lo sabía, pero lo amaba con tanta fuerza que lo soportaría, sabiendo que él era libre.

No le permitiría sacrificar su propia libertad por ella. Eso, jamás podría hacerlo.

**_E_**sa noche, Candy estaba tumbada al lado de Terry dentro de los límites de su cama. Los dos estaban desnudos. Él no quería nada de ropa entre ellos mientras dormían y, francamente, ella tampoco. Ella jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo, acariciando los hilos de medianoche entre sus dedos.

_Sé lo que tengo que hacer._

Iba a obtener su confesión de amor. Y él iba a desaparecer de su vida para siempre. Ella tembló mientras la punta de sus dedos se deslizaba sobre sus pómulos, a lo largo de su mandíbula. Él no se despertó. El latido de su corazón resonó en la quietud de la habitación.

—Terry —susurró ella. Incluso ella notó la corriente de deseo y determinación en su voz.

Muy despacio, él despertó de su soñoliento sueño, y ella repitió su petición. Antes de que ella pudiera tomar aliento, él la arrastró sobre su pecho. La unión de sus muslos descansó contra su creciente erección y él ahuecó su trasero.

—Dime, dulce dragón, dime exactamente lo que necesitas.

—A ti. Sólo a ti.

—Entonces tómame. —Su ronca voz se hizo más profunda por su propia excitación.

Centímetro a centímetro ella se bajó por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en el objeto de su fascinación. Ella lo tomó en la boca. Sabía a macho y calor, y no podía saciarse de él. Una y otra vez movió su boca arriba y abajo por toda su longitud, hasta la cima de su pene, para luego lamer un camino hasta la base, saboreando el ardiente grosor y ahuecando su pesado saco en la mano.

—Candy, —dijo Terry con voz ronca—. Candy.

—¿Sí?

—Bésame. —Él la agarró por los hombros y tiró de ella. Luego capturó sus labios, al mismo tiempo que empujaba hacía arriba, entrando en ella, empujando larga y profundamente—. Quiero correrme dentro de tu cuerpo, no de tu boca.

—Más tarde, entonces, —dijo ella—. Quiero saborearte.

Gruñendo ferozmente, él mordió el hueco de su cuello, y luego la lamió para alejar el escozor.

Sin aliento, Candy cerró los ojos. Ella arqueó la espalda, enviándolo más profundamente en su interior. La suavidad encontró la dureza en una gloriosa explosión de sensaciones.

Esto es el éxtasis, pensó ella, subiendo y abajo sobre su rígida erección al ritmo desesperado que él le marcaba. Pero ella quería prolongar el momento, hacerlo durar para siempre. Así que cuando lo montó hacía abajo, se detuvo. Él gimió. Poco a poco ella se levantó. Abajo. Arriba. Muy, muy despacio.

Terry agarró sus caderas, animándola. Él sudaba.

—Esta es la tortura más dulce que jamás he soportado. Pero si no te tengo ahora moriré. Lo juro.

—Te amo, —susurró ella.

Él dejó de de moverse completamente y simplemente la miró.

Ella ahuecó su mandíbula entre sus manos.

—Y quiero que tú me ames, también. No lo digo como una orden, sino como una auténtica petición. ¿Admitirás que me amas?

Él la hizo rodar sobre su espalda, fijándola contra la suavidad de las sábanas de seda. Sus hombros estaban tensos, las líneas de su cara rígidas.

—Ya sabes que no te amaré.

—No te creo. Creo que ya lo haces, que simplemente no lo admites ante ti mismo.

—No. ¿No lo entiendes, Candy? Si admito tal cosa, te perderé. ¿Quieres perderme?

El horror de que él pensara eso hizo que gritara,

—¡No! —Y demasiado tarde comprendió que tendría que haber mentido, que debería haberle dicho que estaba harta de él, algo,_ algo_ para hacerle anhelar el marcharse—. _Necesito_ las palabras, Terry. Las necesito.

Un profundo tormento se formó en las profundidades de sus ojos y ella vislumbró su lucha interior.

—Dime otra vez que me amas, —dijo él jadeante.

—Te amo, —dijo ella—. Te amo muchísimo. Jamás lo dudes. Ahora dime lo que tú sientes.

Ella esperaba que le ofreciera la misma confesión, pero él simplemente resbaló su mano entre sus cuerpos y apretó contra el corazón de su deseo. Ella jadeó, ante el exquisito y doloroso placer.

—¿Me amas, pero estás dispuesta a perderme?

Ella se tragó su dolor, y no intentó negar lo que ambos sabían.

—Sí. Estoy dispuesta a perderte.

Él estudió su cara.

—Entonces, tal vez, mi pequeño dragón, tendré que convencerte de otra forma.—Su voz fue una ondulación ronca que ronroneó contra su piel.

—¿Qué... qué piensas hacer?—preguntó ella.

Él se arqueó y se elevó en su interior a la vez que sus dedos rodeaban su clítoris.

—Oh… Terry… —Ella jadeó entrecortadamente mientras él se movía dentro de ella una y otra vez.

—Esto va así, Candy. Las necesidades de tu cuerpo son mías, siempre necesitarán al mío. ¿Puedes sentir como se aprieta a mí alrededor? ¿Puede sentir cómo tu cuerpo me llama a gritos?

—Sí, —jadeó—. Sí.

—Dime que me quieres para el resto de tus días. Ya sabes lo que dice tu cuerpo, ahora escucha a tu corazón.

Gimoteando, ella agarró la seda de debajo.

—¿Me amas, Terry?

Él vaciló. Un dolor tan grande que fue casi físico iluminó de nuevo sus ojos, haciendo que su iris color lavanda remolineara con la fuerza de una tormenta.

—No. No te amo. —Él se sumergió en ella tan profundamente que sintió su esencia vibrar desde la cabeza hasta los pies—. Sin embargo, estaré contigo durante el resto de tu vida. Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para convencerte de ese hecho.

Y era un hombre de palabra

* * *

**estamos llegando al final! odiaran mas que nunca a Susana! **

**responderé**** todo al final!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 27**

_Imperia_

**_Neil_** se paseaba de arriba a abajo sobre la blanca playa de Druinn, con los cuatro soles calentando su piel. Aquellos cálidos rayos no eran, de ninguna manera, comparables con su furia.

—Mujeres —gruñó—. No las necesito.

—¿A quién necesitas?—le preguntó uno de los Mayores. Varios hechiceros estaban de pie a lo largo de la orilla del mar, algunos hasta se cernían en el aire, mirándolo con ojos cansados. Él rechazó hablar o incluso reconocer la pregunta. Siguió caminando, la rabia creciendo en su interior, consumiéndole. Sabía que Susana había estado intentando recuperar su magia sola. Estaba determinada a tener a Terry.

Susana estaba destinada a ser su compañera de vida, y aún así, deseaba a otro. Siempre había deseado a Terry. Quizás lo haría eternamente. Pero_ él_ no deseaba a ninguna otra. Sólo a ella. Sólo a Susana. No quería a nadie más. La furia, el dolor y la desesperación vibraron juntos en su interior, y él repartió patadas a diestro y siniestro, gruñendo de nuevo, —Mujeres—. La playa de cristal se dispersó con la dureza de sus movimientos.

—Nunca he pretendido ser otra cosa.

La voz vino de detrás de él. Neil giró y se encontró frente a la obstinada cara de Susana. Los rayos de aquel sol traidor no le rindieron nada más que tributo, acariciando sus mejillas, haciendo que sus ojos azul celeste brillaran. Incluso ahora, él ansió poner las manos sobre su piel, escuchar sus gritos de placer en sus oídos.

—Dejadnos, —gruñó a los hechiceros que eran, o muy valientes o demasiado tontos, como para demorarse. El crujido de sus pasos resonó en sus oídos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le exigió.

Su barbilla se levantó con altanería.

—He venido para pedirte que mantengas tu palabra. Juraste ayudarme a recuperar a Terry, y espero que así lo hagas. Algunos de mis poderes ya han vuelto pero todavía necesito los tuyos.

Su estómago se retorció, con un dolor tan agudo que casi gritó. En este mismo momento algo se rompió en su interior. Tal vez su paciencia, quizás su buena voluntad. Independientemente de lo que fuera, Susana iba a ser suya, su compañera de vida, y no toleraría más desafíos. No toleraría más su obsesión por otro hombre.

—Te he visto jadear por Terry durante muchos ciclos, —gruñó Neil, apoyándola en una fría y plateada piedra que rodeaba la playa—. Se acabó el mirar. Se acabó el esperar. Tú eres mía.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho por el miedo, y quizás por un poco de excitación. Él endureció su corazón contra ella. Ella lo había empujado más allá del borde de su resistencia, y ella era la que debía apaciguarlo. No al revés.

—Terminaremos con tu obsesión ahora, —dijo él—. Ven conmigo.

**_Terry_** estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, silencioso y ceñudo, mientras se comía el desayuno. Candy había intentado hacer que la abandonara. Había intentado conseguir su confesión de amor.

La conmoción aún lo recorría.

¿Ya se había cansado de él?

Él negó con la cabeza. No, no lo había hecho. Ella lo amaba. Había pronunciado las palabras tantas veces que estaban marcadas en su mente. Y ella las había sentido. La verdad había estado en sus ojos. Su pecho se apretó cuando lo recordó. Ella lo amaba, y aún así estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida juntos. Por él. Conocía lo suficiente a su pequeño dragón para saber que ella no podía verlo llevar una vida de esclavitud y no hacer nada. Esa era una de las razones por la qué… le gustaba tanto. Sí, le gustaba. Nada más.

_¿Cómo podía decirle lo que sentía por ella si eso lo destruiría por dentro?_

No podía arriesgarse.

Después de su muerte —su corazón se encogió ante el pensamiento— podría soportar la entrega de su caja a otra _guan ren_, sabiendo que por fin había compartido la verdadera amistad con una mujer. Los recuerdos de su tiempo con Candy lo mantendrían feliz durante el resto de su vida. Durante el resto de su servidumbre.

—Hoy quiero cerrar la tienda y pasar todo el día contigo, —dijo Candy.

Ella se merecía tener niños.

La idea se deslizó en su mente y allí se quedó. Había reservado dos cuartos para bebés, así que soñaba con ser madre. Esta mujer que se daba tan libremente merecía que todos sus sueños se realizan. Casi se le declaró en ese momento, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Era un hombre egoísta y él se encargaría de que a Candy eso no le importara. La necesitaba y la mimaría hasta que _él_ fuera su sueño. Tal vez, ellos podrían proporcionar un hogar a niños huérfanos.

Sin embargo, no le dijo nada de esto a ella, sabiendo que no descansaría hasta que obtuviera su declaración.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó.

—Podemos ir a ver una película o jugar al mini golf. Incluso podríamos… —Sus palabras se alargaron hasta detenerse.

Justo frente a ella, el aire comenzó a espesarse, a diluirse. Una neblina plateada se arremolinó y se mezcló, elevándose hasta el techo. Candy parpadeó, insegura de lo que veía. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, saltó hacía atrás.

Terry ya se había puesto en pie, empuñando sus dagas. La niebla comenzó a extenderse y ondear por todas partes de la cocina. Cuando se despejó, Candy jadeó. Su mandíbula cayó. Susana estaba de pie al lado del mismo hombre enorme y de mirada enfadada que ya había visto con ella antes.

Candy se enfocó en Susana. Aquí estaba la mujer que había maldecido a Terry, que había intentado quebrar su orgullo y su espíritu, de hacerlo sufrir por toda la eternidad.

Candy no pensó en sus siguientes acciones, no consideró las repercusiones que podían tener. Ella saltó hacía adelante, con el puño cerrado, y golpeó a la atormentadora de Terry con todas la fuerza que poseía.

La cabeza de Susana giró a un lado y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Candy le pego otra vez.

—Mereces toda una vida de sufrimiento, —gruñó Candy—. Y maldita sea si no estoy preparada para dártela.

Terry la agarró por los hombros y la arrojó detrás de él. Su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza de su... ¿miedo? Candy lo abrazó por la cintura, odiando que este hombre grande y fuerte pudiera experimentar un terror como ese.

—No le hagas daño, Susana, —ordenó él—. Me quieres a mí.

—Tienes razón. A quien realmente quiero es a ti, pero esa mujer va a sufrir.

Cuando Susana levantó los brazos, Terry se lanzó contra ella, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando la alcanzó, ya había enfocado sus ojos llenos de odio en Candy y había pronunciado un hechizo.

Al instante, los párpados de Candy se volvieron pesados, y un letargo le recorrió las venas.

—Terry —dijo ella, con la voz más débil a cada segundo. Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero por suerte, él volvió corriendo a su lado y fue capaz de cogerla.

—¿Qué le has hecho?—le gritó a Susana.

Ella simplemente sonrió con aire de suficiencia y frotó la yema de su dedo sobre su boca sangrienta.

—Candy —susurró él, dándole palmaditas en la mejilla—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ninguna respuesta.

—¿Qué le ha hecho? —rugió de nuevo.

—Neil me ayudó a recuperar mis poderes, —se regodeó Susana—. Los usé para lanzar un hechizo de enfermedad sobre su cuerpo.

—Rómpelo, —ordenó Terry. El miedo lo atravesó, más potente que cualquier otra emoción que jamás hubiera sentido ya que, conociendo a Susana, sabía que no prestaría atención a su petición. Ella era el mal encarnado. Si era capaz de arrojarlo a una eternidad de sufrimiento cuándo ella profesaba amarlo, ¿qué le haría a Candy? ¿Una mujer que se entrometía entre ella y su posesión?

La piel de Candy perdía rápidamente todo rastro de color, volviéndose tan pálida que él vio el azul de sus venas. Estaba tan silenciosa, como sin vida.

—Sálvala —dijo ahogadamente, sus ojos velados cuando se dirigió a Neil—. Sálvala ahora.

—No puedo, —dijo Neil, dirigiendo un furioso ceño a Susana—. El Druinn no puede romper el hechizo de otro, y Susana lo sabe muy bien. No la traje aquí para esto. No tenía ni idea de que sus poderes habían regresado con tanta fuerza.

Los puños de Terry se apretaron alrededor de la ropa de Candy. La necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba respirar. Tenía que pasar la eternidad oyendo su risa, viendo su sonrisa. Ella representaba todo que lo que era bueno y justo. No se merecía el destino que Susana le daba, un castigo tan doloroso que sólo una mente inestable podía impartir. No podía permitir que pasara. No podía dejar que Susana dañara a Candy.

Una vez, se había negado a suplicarle a esta bruja por su propia vida. Pero rogaría por Candy. Con mucho gusto.

Sin otro pensamiento y con cuidado, puso a Candy encima de la mesa y se hincó sobre una rodilla.

—Por favor, Susana, déjame tener la vida que he construido para mí. Déjeme tener a Candy sana, salva y en paz. Por favor… te lo suplico. Déjanos disfrutar de nuestra vida.

Frunciendo el ceño, Neil se puso a su lado en una zancada e intento levantarlo.

—No le ruegues, —dijo él.

Terry lo contuvo rápidamente.

La sonrisa de Susana desapareció y en su lugar hubo una mueca tan feroz como jamás había visto.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —chilló—. ¿Te atreves a rogarme ahora? ¿Y por_ ella_? Ella no es nada, te digo. ¡Nada!

—No te dejaré hacer esto. ¿Dónde está tu caja?

—Por favor, Susana. Por favor, —dijo él apresuradamente—. Estoy así, sobre mis rodillas, por ti. Aún cuando juré que nunca rogaría de nuevo.

Susana chilló,

—¿Dónde está tu caja?

Neil liberó a Terry y la agarró por los hombros.

—¿Ves lo qué está dispuesto a hacer por esta mujer? —le exigió a ella, sacudiéndola con toda su fuerza—. ¿Ves cuánto la quiere? ¿Cómo no te quiere a ti?

La tensión crujió entre ellos.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, —gritó ella.

Él la sacudió de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puedes no comprender que estás destinada a ser mi compañera de vida?

Ella hizo una pausa durante un segundo, luego intentó alejar sus manos de sus brazos sin éxito.

—No lo comprendo porque no es verdad.

—Mentirosa. Te reclamo mi pago. Deja a Terry y a su mujer solos, y danos una oportunidad.

El pánico se reflejó en la cara de Susana, entonces ella hizo una pausa y sonrió lentamente.

—Me temo que ya te he pagado mi deuda, Neil. _Tú_ me pediste que viniera aquí y aquí estoy.

Un tic nervioso marcó su ojo izquierdo, hasta que finalmente él dijo entre dientes,

—Maldita seas, Susana. Destruyes a todos lo que entran en tu vida.

—¿Y a ti que te importa, Neil? —preguntó ella, arrogante ahora con su victoria—. Incluso sin Terry yo no me iría contigo.

Toda la emoción se borró de los rasgos de Neil. Derrotado por fin, dejó caer sus brazos a los lados y se alejó un paso de ella.

Terry intentó una vez más salvar la vida de la mujer que había llegado a querer.

—Cúrala y déjame quedarse aquí con ella, Susana. Por favor.

Con los labios apretados por la rabia, Susana caminó a zancadas hasta su lado, y lo fulminó con la mirada, con sus ojos apenas visibles detrás de sus pestañas.

—Arrodíllate, maldito. Esa es la posición que debes adoptar ante tu Ama.

Él permaneció donde estaba, sudando, temblando. Susana no iba a concederle su petición. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer. Su estómago se retorcido de dolor. ¿Cómo de grande sería su sufrimiento debido a su siguiente acción?

Inmensurable.

Pero haría lo que fuera por salvar la vida de Candy. Lo que fuera.

—¿Juras curar a Candy, —dijo—, y no dañarla, ni a ella ni a su familia, si te doy la caja?

—Sí, —dijo Susana con impaciencia.

—Júralo por el Cristal Kyi-en-Tra, —añadió Terry. Tal voto nunca podía ser roto sin causar la muerte, y ambos lo sabían.

Ella no vaciló.

—Lo juro.

—Déjame primero despedirme, —dijo él. Muriendo por dentro, se levantó y se inclinó sobre Candy, susurrándole en el oído—. Recuérdame con cariño, dulce dragón, ya que yo nunca te olvidaré. Vive tus sueños. Ama a otro. Ten niños y sé feliz.

Ella gimió.

Él colocó un tierno beso sobre sus labios y trató de memorizar sus rasgos mientras todo en su interior se hacía pedazos, se marchitaba.

—Está allí, —le dijo a Susana, señalando la planta con una inclinación de cabeza.

Sobre piernas inestables, Susana se movió poco a poco hacia ella. Una vez allí, se arrodilló y poco a poco abrió el falso interior. Un jadeo separó sus labios. Lentamente levantó la caja. Sus avaras manos la agarraron con reverencia.

—He cumplido mi parte del trato, Susana, ahora cumple con el tuyo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y agitó una mano en el aire. Candy gimió de nuevo, y él la miró fijamente. Su color comenzaba a volver, y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Iba a vivir, pensó, mientras ella abría lentamente los ojos. Ella intentó alcanzarlo.

Aunque fue la cosa más dura que jamás había hecho, el se obligó a darse la vuelta y afrontar a Susana.

—Vendrás a mi cama esta noche, —chasqueó la bruja de pelo negro, acercándose a él—. Donde perteneces. Llévanos a casa, Neil. Llévanos a casa.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Neil agitó la mano en el aire. La única cosa que traicionó las emociones del hechicero fue el temblor de sus dedos.

Terry sintió que las paredes de la caja se cerraban a su alrededor. Oscuridad. Silencio. Sólo su vaporosa conciencia. Antes, el volver a su prisión, lo habría matado, pero ahora, estaba feliz de ello. Candy estaba a salvo, y él esperaba con ganas su siguiente llamamiento, sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

—**_V_**en.

Él oyó la llamada de Susana y obedeció sin vacilar. Apareció en su dormitorio. Las paredes, la cama, el suelo, todo era blanco, tal y como lo recordaba. De igual forma, su corazón era tan negro como lo recordaba.

—Susana, —dijo suavemente, lánguidamente.

—Sí. —Ella sonrió, desnuda y preparada frente al hogar. Las llamas ardían tras de ella, iluminando su cuerpo con un halo de ámbar encendido—. Estoy aquí, mi mascota. Mi maravilloso esclavo.

—He estado esperando tu llamada, —le dijo, y ella percibió la verdad en su tono.

Su sonrisa creció.

—Ya te dije que Candy no significaba nada.

—Sí, lo dijiste.

Con eso, sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Eres mío de nuevo.

—Eso parece.

—Ven aquí y dame la bienvenida con un beso.

Él lo hizo, odiando cada paso que lo atraía más cerca. Cuando la alcanzó, ella ahuecó su cara entre las manos y le obligó a bajar la cabeza. Sus labios se unieron y él odió su gusto, su olor. La forma en que su boca se movía contra la suya. La forma en que sus dientes se rozaban. Cuando su respuesta no contó con su aprobación, ella se retiró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Te haré olvidar a esa mujer aunque eso te mate.

Terry se distanció, también, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Estaba preparado, más que preparado, para coger por fin su destino entre sus propias manos.

—Primero tengo algo que decirte.

Impaciente, ella tiró de su camisa hasta que su pecho fue expuesto y pudo lamer sus pezones.

—¿Y qué es, esclavo?

Él soltó un gemido forzado, una emoción que no sentía, y observó cómo sus ojos se abrían con esperanza. Él afianzó su resolución.

—Yo amo…

—Sí, —tanteó ella—. Dime. —Sus uñas rasparon su pecho—. Dime a quién amas. He esperado una vida entera para oírte decir estas palabras.

—Yo... amo... a Candy.

Tres palabras que una vez pensó imposibles de pronunciar. Tres simples palabras que, de repente, se habían vuelto reales y lo llenaban de una emoción que nunca había conocido antes. Él inhaló bruscamente, sintiendo que su corazón se elevaba con la fuerza del amor que acababa de declarar.

Amaba a Candy. Ella lo hacía fuerte, no débil. Ella no intentaba dominarlo, si no simplemente devolverle su amor.

—Amo a Candy, —dijo de nuevo.

Y el hechizo con el que Susana lo mantuvo atado durante tanto tiempo se rompió.

El aire a su alrededor giró y lo empujó con fuerza hacía atrás, contra la pared. Sintió el chasquido de invisibles cintas en su cuello y muñecas romperse, y toda obligación a ser dócil y complaciente, levantarse de sus hombros. Él se inclinó, bramando con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Y cuando se enderezó, supo que era libre.

_¡Libre!_

El conocimiento no le proporcionó ninguna alegría. Sólo un doloroso recuerdo de que estaba sin Candy.

Susana gritó con rabia y se arrojó sobre él, golpeando y dando patadas.

Lo que debería ser una masa de dientes, puños y uñas eran sólo los golpes de una criatura para ser compadecida. Él reconocía su agonía, porque experimentaba la suya propia.

Él suspiró mientras Susana rabiaba. Y esperó. Sí, entendía la obsesión de esta bruja. Lo entendía tan bien que casi podía perdonarla. Casi.

—No descansaré hasta que hayas sufrido mil muertes, —escupió ella, luego se derrumbó en el suelo, llorando intensamente. Ya no lo poseería más, y no podía maldecirlo de nuevo, no ahora que su corazón conocía el amor verdadero.

—No te preocupes. Siempre sufriré, —contestó él—, ya que estoy separado de la mujer que amo. —Que ciertas eran aquellas palabras. Su vida no era nada sin Candy.

Él se dio la vuelta para alejarse de los sollozos de Susana, cuando un sonido ensordecedor lo detuvo.

Percen, Sumo Sacerdote del Druinn, apareció en un remolino de viento, resplandeciente en su traje real turquesa y escarlata. La oleada de poder que trajo con él casi tiró a Terry al suelo. Él sintió el apretón del Sumo sacerdote sobre su brazo y se dio la vuelta para afrontarlo.

—Deseo tener unas palabras contigo, Terry. Pero primero… —Percen liberó a Terry y señaló con un dedo acusatorio a Susana—. Debo tratar contigo. Eres una desgracia para nuestra clase.

—No, soy la mejor de nuestra clase, —gruñó ella, levantándose de golpe.

—Sigue hablando. Así sólo aumentarás tu castigo.

Su sonrisa arrogante y su aire satisfecho se esfumaron. Ella lo miró petrificada y agarró rápidamente su traje en una tentativa por cubrirse.

—¿Y qué pasa con Neil? Él me ayudó.

—No. Él _me_ ayudó distrayéndote, y creyó que podría salvarte en el proceso.

—Percen...

—Te dije que dejaras solo a este mortal. Te dije que los Destinos algún día lo devolverían.

Terry miró fijamente al hombre que lo había lanzado a través de las galaxias y se sintió… vacío. No podía odiar al hombre por haberle enviado a Candy, no más de lo que podía despreciar a Susana, que sentía las flechas del amor con tanta ferocidad en su corazón. Todo lo que ahora quería era regresar con Candy.

—Percen...

Percen hizo callar a Susana con una ondulación de su mano.

—No volverás a interferir en las vidas de los mortales. La Alianza es demasiado importante para nuestra clase. —Él levantó sus manos en el aire y pronunció un hechizo, muy parecido al del esclavo del placer que Susana había pronunciado sobre Terry hace tanto tiempo.

Los ojos de Susana se abrieron con horror mientras su cuerpo se volvía transparente y luego, como un zarcillo de humo, entraba en la misma caja que Terry había una vez ocupado. Percen levantó la caja.

—Se la daré al mortal Anthony, —dijo él, acariciando la tapa—. Te quiero lejos de mi hijo. Él debía mantenerte ocupada, —refunfuñó él—, no caer enamorado de ti. Tal vez algún tiempo alejado de ti le mostrará el error que ha cometido.

Percen suspiró, luego contempló a Terry.

—Espero que Neil encuentre a su _auténtica_ compañera de vida pronto. Quizás entonces libere a Susana. Por ahora, ella debe aprender cual es su lugar. —Él puso nuevamente una mano sobre su hombro—. Te lancé un hechizo de destierro porque aún no era hora de que fueras liberado. ¿Me perdonas?

—Entiendo y perdono. —Y realmente lo hacía.

—El Druinn te dejará en paz.

—Espera, —dijo Terry precipitadamente—. Primero quiero pedirte un favor.

Percen hizo una pausa, con expresión cansada, luego asintió.

—Pide.

—Hay una mujer en el otro mundo, Candy. Te pido que me envíes de vuelta con ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Tu lugar está aquí. Los siglos que soportaste en otros mundos aún no han pasado aquí. Para nosotros, te has ido sólo por unos ciclos. Estamos todavía a la deriva mientras la rebelión crece, y necesitamos líderes como tú para tranquilizar los ánimos de la gente. Lo siento, Terry, pero debes quedarte aquí. Ya ha sido profetizado que tu primer hijo un día gobernará Imperia.

Terry parpadeó, casi ahogándose con una oleada de anhelo.

—¿Mi hijo gobernará?

—Tu hijo terminará con la contienda entre nuestra gente. Para siempre. ¿Dejarías este planeta en guerra, simplemente por estar con tu mujer?

Parte de él gritaba que no. Otra parte gritaba Sí.

—Tráeme a Candy, entonces. Ella puede darme ese hijo, ya que no engendraré a un niño con ninguna otra mujer.

—¿Y si ella no quiere venir?

Él rechazó considerar tal posibilidad.

—Ella vendrá a mí.

Percen suspiró.

—Entonces te ofrezco lo siguiente... si pasas la siguiente estación luchando contra la rebelión y todavía deseas a esa mujer de otro mundo —y ella quiere venir a ti— te la traeré.

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, Terry asintió con la cabeza rígidamente.


	28. Chapter 28

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Gena Showalter los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

**CAPÍTULO 28**

_Tu mayor satisfacción será saber que tu Ama está contenta_

—**_Candy_**, —dijo Anny con un suspiro. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama de Candy, preocupada—. Terry te dejó. No puedes estar deprimida para siempre, descuidando tu vida y tu negocio, rezando para que él vuelva. Tienes que seguir adelante. Ningún hombre vale tal cantidad de sufrimiento.

—No lo entiendes, Annyie, —contestó ella suavemente. Ella sabía que decirle adiós a Terry sería duro. Brutal, incluso. Había creído que estaría preparada. Pero esto… esto era la tortura más cruel, amar a Terry y vivir sin él. Él lo era todo para ella; sin él ella no tenía nada.

Ella siempre pensó en sí misma como alguien feliz. Pero jamás conoció la auténtica alegría antes de Terry.

La sombría oscuridad llenaba su dormitorio ya que las cortinas estaban echadas y las luces apagadas. Le gustaba de esa forma. Aquí, podía recordar; podía imaginarse a Terry en su mente, podía percibir un atisbo de su persistente olor sobre las sábanas y fingir que aún estaba aquí.

—Sólo vete, Anny, —dijo ella. Quería estar a solas con sus recuerdos. Tal vez si se concentraba lo suficiente, él aparecería.

_No llores_, se ordenó ella._ Hagas lo que hagas, no llores. Una vez que empieces, nunca pararás_.

—Ayer vi a Anthony, —dijo Anny.

—No me importa.

—No sé lo que le pasó, pero estaba radiante.

—No me importa, —dijo ella de nuevo.

Su hermana permaneció sin inmutarse.

—El negarte a salir de la cama no va a ayudarte. Miles de mujeres han sido abandonadas en todo el mundo. Tienes que levantarte y demostrar que puedes vivir sin él.

—Él no me abandonó. —Ella había oído cada palabra. Escuchó como Terry le dijo que viviera sus sueños, oyó su tácita declaración de amor. Se había marchado con Susana para salvarla. Oh, como sufría por él, como le gustaría poder confesarle de nuevo su propio amor—. Lo obligaron.

Anny resopló.

—Aquel hombre era una montaña. Nadie podría obligarlo a hacer nada que él no quisiera hacer.

—Sí, ellos podían. —Con voz casi imperceptible, ella le contó toda la historia a Anny. Su hermana no la creyó, y ella no tenía fuerzas para convencerla.

Había cerrado su tienda durante toda la pasada semana. Simplemente no había tenido tiempo o energías para trabajar. Necesitaba a Terry, y cada momento que estuvo despierta lo pasó en casa, en la cama o en el ordenador, buscando información sobre magia y hechizos, algo, cualquier cosas que la condujera a Imperia.

A Terry.

Hasta ahora, sólo había encontrado vacío y desesperación.

_Recuérdame_, le había dicho él con voz triste.

—Le echo tanto de menos, —le dijo a su hermana, y una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Fue todo lo que necesitó para romperse. Ella sollozó y tembló con la fuerza de su dolor, con un torrente de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mojando la almohada.

Anny le acarició suavemente el pelo, abrazándola con fuerza y susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

Pero no había ningún consuelo para ella.

**_Imperia_**

**_E_**l día anterior a que la estación requerida sin Candy pasara, los finos cabellos de la nuca de Terry se erizaron, advirtiéndole de que un adversario se acercaba. Él estaba sentado sobre un astado _stag_, la oscuridad rodeándolos a él y a sus hombres. Ya había luchado en muchas batallas, y sabía que muchas más estaban por venir. Era como si nunca hubiera abandonado este lugar, sus instintos de batalla seguían igual de agudos y afilados. Tal vez porque sólo quería a Candy de vuelta entre sus brazos, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por traerla hasta aquí.

Sabía que sus hombres se preguntaban por qué luchaba tan ferozmente, con más rudeza de lo que lo hacía antes. Sólo se lo había contado a su amigo, Stear, que había decidido luchar a su lado, ofrecerle su ayuda.

En un tono bajo, tranquilo, advirtió a su ejército que protegieran los flancos. El peligro estaba cerca, al acecho. La espada a su costado tarareaba de anticipación. Terry agarró la empuñadura, preparado. Oh, sí. Una batalla se avecinaba.

Un grito de guerra sonó —y no era suyo.

Los atacantes rebeldes saltaron de los árboles, con las armas levantadas en el aire, la única cosa visible en la noche. El combate comenzó segundos más tarde. La espada de Terry cortaba a través del aire, vibrando cada vez que entraba en contacto con la carne.

La energía recorrió sus venas. La batalla siempre tenía ese efecto en él, siempre incrementaban su fuerza. Aunque esta vez, su energía provenía de su deseo por estar con Candy. Este era su último día sin ella, si es que Candy quería venir con él. Tenía que cree que lo haría. De otra forma, su vida no valdría nada.

Él luchó como un hombre poseído. Oyó los gritos de los hombres heridos. La sangre de los rebeldes corrió como ríos carmesíes a lo largo del herboso campo. Los músculos en sus brazos le ardían, no recuperados por completo de las muchas batallas que había soportado durante los últimos ciclos, pero siguió luchando, blandiendo su arma con precisión mortal. Había demasiado en juego para rendirse ahora.

Cuando terminó con un hombre, otros dos más lo atacaron. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, bloqueando un golpe bajo y luego se abalanzó hacía delante, matando a su atacante de un solo y fluido golpe. Cuando se enderezó, algo apuñaló su espalda.

Instintivamente, se arrojó hacía la derecha, un movimiento que impidió que una daga traspasar el músculo y se hundiera hasta el hueso, salvándole la vida. Estremeciéndose mientras la nueva herida palpitaba en protesta, giró alrededor. Su combatiente sonrió abiertamente, sintiendo la victoria, y levantó los brazos. El metal plateado destelló a la luz de la luna cuando formó un arco hacia abajo.

Sin detenerse, Terry desenvainó las dagas que Candy le había regalado mientras giraba y apuñalaba hacia arriba. Contacto inmediato. Con un grito doloroso, el hombre se derrumbó.

Más hombres atacaron desde los árboles, y él y sus hombres siguieron luchando. No mucho después, Stear soltó un grito de victoria. Aplausos ruidosos, dichosos, cubrieron los persistentes sonidos de batalla, los gemidos de cientos de hombres tumbados heridos, tiñendo de sangre la hierba.

Terry se frotó con cansancio la cara, y luego miró fijamente el cielo. Ya había tenido bastante. Era la hora.

—Percen, —gritó, rezando para que el Sumo Sacerdote lo oyera—. No lucharé más hasta que cumplas con nuestro trato.

**_Candy_** estaba en la cama. Llevaba la misma camiseta y pantalones cortos que había llevado cada día desde que Terry se había marchado. Eran de él, y ella agradecía el pequeño consuelo que le proporcionaban. Había pasado otra semana sin Terry. Otra horrible semana, sola.

No dormía. Solo daba vueltas y vueltas, imaginándoselo.

¿Cuándo disminuiría este dolor terrible? Simplemente no lo sabía. Mientras abrazaba su almohada contra el pecho, ella escuchó el sonido de una voz a través de la casa. Se sentó de golpe, asustada.

—¿Deseas irte con él, muchacha? —Era la misma voz con acento escocés que había oído en el Rastrillo, cuando había comprado la caja de Terry.

No se hizo preguntas sobre su cordura. Simplemente gritó,

—¡Sí!

En cuanto pronunció la palabra, su mundo comenzó a girar y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los colores se arremolinaron detrás de sus párpados, y algo zumbó en sus oídos. Cuántos minutos pasaron, no estaba segura._ Por favor deja que esto sea real_, pensó, intentando mantener su creciente esperanza.

Una eternidad más tarde, las vueltas cesaron.

Cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo que parpadear hasta que se adaptó a la brillante luz del sol. Estaba de pie sobre un manto de hierba blanca. Hombres medio vestidos caminaban a zancadas a su alrededor, sudorosos y sangriento. Algunos recién lavados. Ellos le dirigieron confusas miradas, pero no se acercaron a ella.

Un gran lago de agua increíblemente clara se entendía por gran parte de la tierra. Terry se apoyaba contra una brillante roca plateada, con los ojos cerrados mientras el agua caía en torrentes bajo su torso desnudo y sus piernas cubiertas por los pantalones.

Con un grito alegre, ella gritó su nombre,

—¡Terry!

Sus párpados se entreabrieron y él sacudió la cabeza, como si no creyera lo que veía sus ojos. Entonces saltó en movimiento. Corrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos

—¿Estás aquí? ¿Realmente estas aquí?

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. —Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Él la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi perdió el aliento.

—Bienvenida a Imperia, pequeño dragón, —susurró él en su cuello.

Frías gotitas de agua empaparon su ropa, pero a ella no le importó. Enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se apretó más contra él.

—Te he echado tanto de menos. Mi casa está vacía sin ti.

Él se apartó un poco de ella.

—No puedo volver contigo, Candy. Nunca podré.

Candy pensó en Anny. La echaría de menos, pero sabía que su hermana estaría bien sin ella y esperaba que algún día la comprendiera.

—Me gustaría quedarme contigo. Si quieres.

—¿Si quiero? —Con otro grito de placer, él inundó su cara de besos y caricias—. Moriría sin ti. Te amo tanto que me duele.

Los hombres a su alrededor los vitorearon ruidosamente y Candy se fijó en la sonrisa de un hombre. Él era alto, tan alto como Terry, con una cicatriz que cruzaba el lado izquierdo de su cara. Ella no pudo menos que devolverle la amplia sonrisa.

—Quiero hacerte mi compañera de vida, —dijo él—. Quiero darte mis hijos. Puedes incluso abrir una tienda en el mercado y toda Imperia vendrá a comprar tus mercancías.

—Sólo hay una cosa que necesito, Terry, y esa eres tú. —Su alegre sonrisa creció mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos. Jamás se había sentido tan completa y llena—. Formas parte de mí y no quiero vivir sin ti. A tu lado soy feliz.

—Creo que siempre estuvimos destinados a encontrarnos el uno al otro. —Dijo Terry ahuecado su cara entre sus manos—. Estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mí, —dijo él, intimidado por aquel hecho.

—No, simplemente estoy dispuesta a coger lo que más me importa.

—¿Y qué es lo que más te importa, Candy? Como tú, necesito las palabras. ¿Qué es lo que más te importa?

—Mi lección final, por supuesto.

Él se quedó inmóvil. Eso no era lo que había esperado, pero claro, ella siempre hacía lo inesperado. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Mejor me cuentas en qué consiste esa última lección.

Ella lo miró fijamente a través de los párpados entornados.

—Pues, ser felices para siempre.

—Haré algo mejor que eso. —Su mirada nunca se apartó de la suya—. Me daré a ti para siempre, mi belleza, mi dragón. Te doy mi amor, todo mi corazón y mi alma. Te doy mi nombre y mis hijos.

—Te amo, Terry.

—Por _Elliea_, podría vivir sólo con esas palabras. Yo también te amo. —Candy lo hacía más fuerte, lo complementaba de una forma hasta ahora desconocida para él. No podía respirar sin ella, no podía funcionar sin ella a su lado—. ¿Vas a unir tu vida a la mía, a tener a mis hijos? —le preguntó dejando caer suaves besos como mariposas sobre su cara.

—Ah, será un placer. —Lágrimas de felicidad asomaron a sus ojos y su barbilla tembló ligeramente.

—Y el mío también. Siempre seré tu esclavo del placer. Siempre.

—¡Um!… —Ella rozó sus labios con los suyos—. Eso es todo lo que una chica puede pedir.


End file.
